The King of Fighters: STALKER Tears of Fukushima
by freakmanvityaz
Summary: Este es un universo sometido a experimentación: Kyo Kusanagi viajará al pasado y a través de la ayuda indirecta de un asesino, luchará por destruir a Orochi y luchará por sobrevivir en "La Zona", conocerá nuevos aliados como los Stalkers y luchará por mantener la paz entre ellos y contra nuevas amenazas además de los Hakkeshou en South Town y Fukushima. Por cierto: NO HAY YAOI.
1. El Último Ocaso

Capitulo 1: El Último Ocaso

Ciudad de South-Town:

Es una noche lluviosa, y un joven deambula por la ahora desolada ciudad de South Town, está cubierto por una capucha negra y está armado con un subfusil HK MP5A4, buscando refugio…

Ecos narrativos: Hay momentos en la vida que uno cuestiona su existencia…hay momentos en los que uno preferiría dejar todo atrás…hay momentos en los que uno desearía estar muerto…

El joven entra a un edificio departamental abandonado y entra a uno de los departamentos, el ultimo de hecho…dentro todo está en orden, a pesar de que hay varias gavetas; el suelta el arma y la coloca en una percha con otros fusiles y escopetas, asi como se quita la capa, revelando su traje "Sunrise" y equipamiento tácticos, parece que él estuvo en "La Zona", también se quita el casco, revelando ser Kusanagi Kyo y en lo que cruza una puerta, sale el mismo joven saliendo por otra en un dia tranquilo, sin armas y vistiendo como civil, de chaqueta recortada, camiseta y pantalón negros.

Kusanagi Kyo: Ya no queda nada que hacer aquí…será mejor que entrene para el próximo año.

Llega otro sujeto vistiendo con cuero negro, y tiene la piel rojiza con el cabello blanco y se pone junto a Kyo.

K' Dash: Asi que te irás siempre de South-Town…muchos aquí te extrañaremos.

Kyo: Dudo mucho que los que más cerca han estado de mí sean de esa facción.

K': No nos culpes, solo estamos un poco resentidos porque de algún modo te tenemos una pizca de aprecio al menos. De hecho, desearía poder irme por un tiempo con la misma facilidad que tú.

Kyo: ¿Y por que no lo haces?

K': Porque siento aun que aquí debo estar…con mi hermana.

Kyo: ¿Whip?

K': Así es...

Kyo: Llegó la hora… (se retira) …les mandaré saludos.

Kyo se marcha de la ciudad y tras una hora de ardua caminata se detiene.

Kyo: (se detiene) ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué mierda me estoy yendo a pie? (escucha un sonido de hélices) …eso no puede ser bueno… (comienza a divisar a un sujeto pelirrojo armado con un fusil HK 416 y portando un traje Sunrise) ¿Yagami? ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Kyo observa al pelirrojo, no porta el mismo atuendo de siempre, esta vez parece que llevaba atuendos tácticos, un traje Beryll-5M.

Yagami Iori: (disparando el HK 416) ¡HUYE DE AQUÍ! (se acerca)

Kyo: ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué haces con ese fusil?

Iori: Ganando tiempo para que salgas de aquí cuanto antes.

Kyo: Yagami: ¡¿Qué coño pasa?!

Iori: Cuando salgamos de aquí te cuento, estamos expuestos.

Kyo: ¡¿Expuestos a qué?!

Iori: ¡Baja la cabeza, al herbazal!

Iori y Kyo bajan la cabeza, y ven a un hombre, aparentemente eslavo y adulto, con el cabello corto portando un traje Sunrise y un fusil AKS-74U con RIS y mira holografica.

Strelok (Stalker veterano): (observa las ruinas de Fukushima) Esto me trae recuerdos: el desastre, mi desastre...extraño "La Zona".

Alexander Degtyarev (intercomuinicación): Oye, genio: no vinimos aquí a admirar el paisaje, hay que actuar antes de que esos Carroñeros provoquen una explosión nuclear aquí, sería un desastre de proporciones casi exponenciales.

Strelok: ¡Perdóname la vida, pues!

Degtyarev: Busca actividad sospechosa, cualquier señal de carroñeros o de esos "Hakkeshou" y me avisas para traer refuerzos.

Strelok: Entendido (cierra comunicaciones)...un extraño en tierra de extraños, me va a ir como en feria.

Iori: (observa a Strelok) Mis sospechas se confirmaron...esos paramilitares tienen algo contra los Hakkeshou.

Kyo: ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡6 de ellos murieron y aun no despiertan los 2 ultimos!

Iori: ¡Baja la voz antes de que nos descubran! ¿Recuerdas las ruinas del '97?

Kyo: Esas ruinas se destruyeron, nada quedó ahí.

Iori: Te equivocas: solo la entrada principal quedó derrumbada, alguien quiere recuperar algo de ahí...y tal vez por ello, South-Town está sumida en el caos.

Kyo: ¿Cómo que en caos? Todo estaba bien cuando salí.

Iori: Exacto...solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te fueras, y así empezaran los reportes de ataques de Carroñeros en South-Town, ahora otros paramilitares llegan de Ucrania y Rusia y exploran Fukushima como si ya conocieran el lugar...solo que aun no sabemos que traman.

Kyo: ¿"Sabemos"? ¿No crees que esto pudieron avisarme desde antes?

Iori: Escucha, Chizuru ordenó que te buscaramos, ella te informará lo que pasa. He solicitado a Leona transporte hacia el punto de reunión, recupera el espejo mientras sigo ganando tiempo para ti.

Kyo: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Iori: Porque tenias razón y ahora para pagarte toda la molestia que te he causado, dejame ayudarte en lo que pueda ahora.

Se acercan varios helicópteros y una chica de cabello largo y azul sale del herbazal, vistiendo un traje SKAT-9M y un visor táctico color humo.

Leona Heidern: ¡Kyo-kun, me alegra que estes bien!

Kyo: ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Iori: Yo y las tropas aerotransportadas ganaremos tiempo, Leona dirigirá tu extracción y te llevará a la guarida de Ash.

Leona: Ven conmigo…

Kyo y Leona toman uno de los helicópteros y se dirigen a la ciudad.

Leona: No te preocupes por él, puede cuidarse solo.

Kyo: ¿Hay algo más de lo que no me haya enterado?

Leona: Sabemos que las ruinas del templo fueron el punto de partida del avance enemigo...

Kyo: No debí dejarla...

Leona: ¿A quien?

Kyo: Yuki...debí llevarla conmigo.

Leona: (roja de pena) Quizás...ella siguió los avisos de evacuación.

Kyo: No te preocupes, fui yo quien conocía el riesgo de dejarla.

Leona: Esto no fue tu culpa…tú solo querías protegerla.

Kyo: Necesito verla.

Leona: Pero tengo instrucciones de llevarte sano y salvo hasta el punto de partida.

Kyo: Solo quiero verla una ultima vez.

Leona: Pero debemos darnos prisa… (abre comunicación) ¡Capitán, necesito separarme del grupo por un momento!

Ralph Jones (intercomunicación): Negativo, Sargento Heidern: tenemos ordenes directas del Secretario General de evacuar a todos en South-Town antes de que detonen el artefacto.

Clark Steele (intercomunicación): Reconocimiento envió un informe sobre lo que podría ser un "Artefacto" de "La Zona", además de una mochila nuclear.

Es entonces cuando los 2 helicópteros entablan combate con varios antiareos y helicopteros de las JGSDF.

Ralph: ¡Atención, Leona: nos encargaremos de cubrirte mientras tomas una desviación!

Leona: ¡Pero, señor...!

Ralph: ¡Nada de peros, es una orden!

Clark: ¡Nos están derribando cada vez mas…retírate ya!

Kyo: Corta la comunicación…

Leona: ¡¿Qué?!

Kyo: Leona, solo vas a preocuparte de más…

Leona: (cierra comunicación) Preparen la ultima resistencia: no descuiden sus vidas, este es Kilo 7-2 con la ultima transmisión, cierren comunicaciones y ataquen, cambio y fuera. Te llevaré a su sector…solo espero que Chizuru venga.

Cementerio "Heaven Path"...

El helicóptero desciende y se encuentran con Chizuru, una sacerdotisa con cabello largo, liso y negro y vestida de blanco, pero al bajar son tomados por sorpresa por Iori con serias heridas atendidas.

Iori: (con una pistola HK VP9) ¡Quietos! (reconoce a Kyo y a Leona, y baja el arma) Solo son ustedes...

Kyo: Luces mal: ¿Qué pasó con todos?

Iori: Nos separamos, por radio sonaba mal, las JGSDF empezaron a atacarnos...parece que esperaban el momento para amotinarse, el botón de cerezo se cambió por un crisantemo desecado.

Kagura Chizuru: Esas escaramuzas azotaron no solo las ubicaciones de nuestros amigos, él fue el único que no pudo ser capturado.

Leona: Carroñeros: ¿Cierto?

Iori: Los Hakkeshou les comandaban, eran soldados profesionales que atacaron nuestras defensas, se cargaron a todos nuestros soldados y capturaron a quienes conocíamos, escuché de los soldados que me dieron por muerto que tendrían el mismo destino "todos los inferiores"...me sorprende que se disfrazarán de los nuestros esos Carroñeros solo para humillarnos.

Kyo: ¿A qué se refieren con eso? No serán fascistas fanático o algo así: ¿Cierto?

Iori: Fanaticos tal vez, pero jamás había visto a fanáticos con un nivel de entrenamiento tan alto.

Leona: Esto no esta bien, si siguen así, no quedará nada.

Kyo: ¿Hay algún modo de detener esto?

Chizuru: Eso será infructuoso, la contra-inteligencia del Servicio Especial de Asistencia Paramilitar Pública y Lícita acaba de informar que el gobierno japonés respalda a los Carroñeros, son militantes del partido "Kohdoha", que está en el poder y el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos va a hacer lo mismo que hizo en Ucrania.

Leona: ¡Debes de estar bromeando, este ya era un Estado Satélite de ese gobierno!

Iori: Me temo que no bromea, eso explicaría solo en parte por qué hay paramilitares eslavos aquí...SEAPPL podría tenerlos bajo contrato para un operativo contra las JGSDF.

Chizuru: Aunque hay una forma de poder revertir la situación…había un objeto sagrado que permitia controlar el tiempo, una reliquia muy arcana, si llegamos a encontrarla, podríamos evitarlo todo desde un punto en la historia.

Kyo: ¿Cómo se llamaba el artefacto?

Chizuru: Ese artefacto se llamaba: La Puerta de Rashomon.

Kyo: Suena genial, pero espero que no nos caiga otra sorpresa de la que no me haya enterado.

Iori: Solo hay un problema.

Kyo: ¿Cuál?

Chizuru: Solo puede activarse con los 3 tesoros, Ash Crimson aun tiene 2 muestras de nuestros poderes originales en el Espejo de Yata que robó.

Kyo: Parece que vamos a tener que ir a por Ash.

Leona: Kyo-kun, permíteme llevarte a su casa.

Iori: El transporte saldrá en 2 horas, dense prisa, dijeron en la radio que SEAPPL ordenó la evacuación de los suburbios.

Al entrar al barrio, se ve que varias personas están siendo evacuadas, hay zonas que son afectadas por saqueos y carroñeros.

Kyo: ¿Qué significa esto?

Leona: Baja la voz... (desenfunda una pistola MP-443 "Grach")

Kyo: (logra ver una casa en específico) Esa es la casa de Yuki.

Leona: Kyo-kun…es hora.

Kyo: (escucha a una chica llorando) ¡Espera! (se asoma a otra parte y ve que hay un chico violando a la chica que llora) ¡Dame un momento!

Leona: ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Primero me pides que veamos a tu novia y ahora quieres entretenerte?

Kyo: No cuestiones a un hombre con sentido común.

Leona: (suspira resignada) Está bien, pero esto que sea en serio: (entrega a Kyo una pistola GSh-18) hombre malo, hombre muerto.

Kyo: Gracias, te robaría un beso, pero tengo novia ya.

Leona: Ve antes de que cambie de opinión, yo te cubriré mientras no lo arruines.

Kyo: (al violador) ¡Las manos en la nuca, marica de mierda!

Pero un chico de cabello negro y anteojos llega a gran velocidad y empuja al adolescente hasta tirarlo al suelo, tambien trae un traje Sunrise.

Kyo: ¡¿Qué coño...?!

Hoyokugami Edward: ¡Lo siento, Kusanagi: pero esta presa la vi primero! **¡HENSHIN!**

Kyo observa como se transforma Edward: su cabello se torna largo y blanco, sus ojos se tornan carmines, su traje Sunrise se cambia por un traje compuesto por botas tipo Kirza, pantalones sencillos, camisa entallada, cinturones que pasan por fuera de la casaca larga y adentro por el frente de esta.

Assassin Tetsu: (muestra su guante Oni derecho) Hablaremos de negocios luego, Kusanagi Kyo...tú y tu novia deberían irse: una "Emisión" se aproxima y se avecina una tormenta (inserta un naipe en su guante).

Guante Oni: "Weapon Vent: Tsukishiro" (surge una fina katana sin guardamanos y con un adorno de luna bajo el mango).

Leona: (llegando) ¡Kusanagi! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? (ve al Assassin Tetsu ejecutar al violador y como arroja su cabeza a la estudiante, como si fuera un presente) ¡Alto! (apunta con la "Grach")

Assassin Tetsu: (hace una reverencia a la estudiante) De nada... (se retira)

Kyo: ¿Quien era ese sujeto?

Leona: (baja la Grach) Es como el castigo de Dios sobre la humanidad, no está muerto, pero aun está vivo y su sed de sangre es inaudita: le llaman Tetsu, "Assassin Tetsu".

Kyo: Creo que conoce a mi familia...

Leona: ¿Seguro?

Están por retirarse Kyo y Leona, cuando de pronto:

Estudiante: Gracias...tengan cuidado en la casa de Yuki.

Kyo: Asi será...

Una vez que entran al domicilio, se preparan para entrar, Kyo abre la puerta y Leona entra primero entre los 2 peinan la casa, no hay nadie...parece que la casa fue abandonada hace horas. Llegan a la habitación de Yuki, no es lo que Kyo esperaba ver dentro: un mural de eventos extraños sobre un lugar llamado "La Zona" en Ucrania, evidencia fotográfica sobre las facciones, artefactos, anomalías, eventos en Chernobyl y Pripyat, eventos extraños desde 1986 hasta lo más reciente, fotografías de los torneos de The King of Fighters, documentos acerca de posibles "Zonas" replicadas en Afganistán, en el Cáucaso, en los Urales, en Nevada y en la Columbia Británica, todo unido en una linea del tiempo compleja y otro mural con un mensaje que dice "Perdóname, Kyo.", escrito en lo que parece ser sangre y en la cama se encuentra una chica de cabello levemente corto y castaño claro que está debil y desangrada.

Kyo: ¡YUKI!

Yuki: (debil) ¿Es esto realidad...o solo fantasía? Si este es un sueño, no me dejes despertar...si no lo es, te pido que no me dejes dormir.

Kyo: ¿Qué es todo esto...?

Yuki: Ya...no hay tiempo...te oculté algo terrible, ellos tienen un plan...un plan que llevan desde antes del '94, no es lo que crees, es peor...

Kyo: (a Leona) Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

Leona: Incluso los hospitales han sido evacuados por el protocolo de SEAPPL, tiene que ser evacuada al menos, ya me encargué de solicitar a un equipo para incluirla en la evacuación.

Kyo: ¿Qué tanto tiempo tenemos que esperar?

Leona: Los llamé cuando llegamos a tu vecindario, por temor a un ataque de carroñeros...

Yuki: Kyo...perdoname por no confiar en tí...ahora tienes que... (colapsa)

Kyo: ¡Yuki...!

Llegan varios paramilitares que visten trajes SEVA armados con diferentes armas.

Leona: (a los Stalkers) Es ella, solicito aceleren su extracción de inmediato y asegurense de que reciba atención médica.

Alexander Degtyarev (Stalker Militar): Nos encargaremos para este punto, Sargento Heidern; tengo un colega que está investigando en Fukushima, puedo llamarle si necesitan ayuda.

Leona: Estaremos bien así, señor.

Kyo: (a Leona) ¿Conoces a esta gente?

Leona: No es tiempo para complacerte, Kyo-kun.

Kyo: ¡Y tampoco para bromas! ¡Dime qué está pasando o no iré contigo!

Leona: Hace poco recibimos información de SEAPPL de que los Hakkeshou estaban maquinando un plan mucho más serio, uno que involucraba los eventos relacionados a los torneos del pasado, todos, nos juntaron a mí y a la Unidad Ikari, así como a Chizuru-san y a Iori-kun, quien fue el más dificil de capturar, nos citaron para unirnos y tratar de interceptarlos...nos mostraron evidencias que mostraron que los ataques anteriores de los Hakkeshou eran solo una distracción.

Kyo: ¿Cómo que una distracción?

Leona: Los Hakkeshou, tenían otro objetivo.

Kyo: ¿Estás diciendo que todos estos años nos engañaron?

Leona: Incluso Orochi, por más arcano y peligroso que fuera, solo era una marioneta comparado con algo aun peor...algo que no nos dijeron, algo a lo que le teme SEAPPL, una razón por la que soltarían a su asesino y a todos esos paramilitares suyos en todo South-Town.

Kyo: No lo entiendo: ¿Qué puede ser todavía más peligroso que Orochi?

Leona: No lo sé, pero ellos sabían algo de nosotros que ni siquiera sabíamos al ofrecernos el trato.

Kyo: Adelante, dilo: estamos ya de por sí mal por todo esto.

Leona: Creo que estamos muriendo...

Kyo: ¿Qué?

Leona: Todos los que participamos en los torneos, estuvimos expuestos a algo, estamos enfermos y es terminal...tambien tú.

Kyo: ¿Cáncer?

Leona: No lo sé...nos dijeron que el "Disturbio de la Sangre" es un estado que, además de alterar nuestro comportamiento, hace que liberemos toxinas radioactivas a traves del poder que liberamos, pero el problema es que a medida que nos fortalecemos, más se acelera a medida que contaminamos el entorno en donde viven los demás.

Kyo: ¿Estás diciendome que a medida que peleamos estamos muriendo?

Leona: Eso me temo...todas las sedes de los torneos están contaminadas por radiación.

Kyo: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Leona: Tomar la terapia puede esperar, tenemos que conseguir los artefactos si queremos encontrar la puerta.

Kyo: ¿Que hay de lo de Fukushima? ¿Por qué tantos paramilitares?

Leona: El gobierno japonés perdió toda credibilidad ante el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU cuando Rusia, China, la India y Corea del Norte presentaron evidencias sobre la influencia fascista promovida por el Primer Ministro, además de la reducción deliberada de las contramedidas ecológicas en Fukushima. Así que SEAPPL envió como amenaza directa al gobierno a toda una vasta y compleja comunidad de paramilitares desde Chernobyl: los S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

Kyo: ¿S.T.A.L.K.E.R.?

Leona: No es un secreto que en el 2005 hubo un misterioso segundo accidente en la "Zona de Exclusión" de Ucrania y que al año siguiente surgieran multiples grupos de aventureros y paramilitares que se enfrentaron al ejército y a criaturas extrañas por los inusuales tesoros de "La Zona", conocidos por el acrónimo de "Scavenger, Traveller, Adventurer, Loner, Killer, Explorer and Robber.", eso son los Stalker. Viajaron a Japón bajo contrato de SEAPPL para establecer vigilancia sobre Fukushima, donde se ocultan los Hakkeshou.

Kyo: Eso explica mucho.

Leona: Tenemos que detener a los Hakkeshou antes de que se atrevan a hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo...te lo suplico, Kyo-kun: tienes que ayudarnos.

Kyo se queda observando como el sol se pone...se queda pensado...

Y en el espacio aéreo…

Iori (intercomunicación): ¡Atención: la guarida de Ash Crimson está en un edificio de alojamientos ilegales, es posible que los Hakkeshou intenten llegar primero!

Leona: ¿Has logrado contactar a SEAPPL por refuerzos?

Iori: Negativo, informaron que los paramilitares de SEAPPL están asediando el país y no se dan avasto, tardarán horas en que concluya el avance.

Kyo: ¿Eso no atrería la atención de fuera?

Iori: Los boletines informaron que la "Armada Imperial está inmovilizada por la Flota Rusa del Pacífico y la Armada de China".

Leona: ¿Que hay de otras amenazas?

Iori: Las flotas americanas han abandonado las costas para centrarse en sus planes de influenciar Medio Oriente, America Latina y Europa de nuevo...eso y por la amenaza de Rusia y China. Además, naciones pequeñas como Corea de Sur y las Filipinas no intervendrán, una por neutralidad y la otra por presiones de Corea del Norte.

Kyo: Espero puedas encontrar una azotea lo suficientemente espaciosa para aterrizar.

Leona: Aunque quedemos lo suficientemente lejos, vamos a dirigirnos a la guarida de Ash; nos conviene tener cuidado, porque las JGSDF pueden tener más de una sorpresa a la vuelta de la esquina.

Chizuru: Siento que el espejo está cada vez más cerca...tal vez podríamos recuperar incluso nuestros poderes si logramos cruzar la puerta.

Iori: Hablen por ustedes nada mas...sin poderes, estoy libre de Orochi.

Kyo: Ese es un buen punto, podríamos ser libres...no más persecuciones.

Iori: No más "Disturbio de la Sangre".

Leona: No más muerte...ni pesar.

Chizuru: ¿Entienden siquiera que eso facilita que los Hakkeshou recuperen los tesoros? Sería más facil para Orochi el volver a este mundo, en vez de ir y sacrificar a la "Octava Doncella". Piénsenlo: si no nos sacrificamos nosotros, muchos más sufrirán por nuestra culpa y egoismo

Leona: (apenada) Es cierto...sé que no debería pensar en mí solamente, a pesar de que ya no quiero ser un monstruo.

Iori: (de mala gana) Supongo que no queda de otra...

Kyo: (a Iori y Leona) Bueno, bueno: calmémosnos...si logramos alcanzar la puerta, por fín podríamos cambiar las cosas; pero ahora, necesitamos trabajar juntos.

Chizuru: Vamos a tener que ir armados, suponiendo que nos esperen.

Kyo: ¿Hay algo en este escenario que no pueda ser todavía peor?

Iori: Kusánagi: **NO LES DES IDEAS**.

El helicóptero desciende sobre una azotea de la estación de policía y los 4 bajan armados.

Iori: (pasa un fusil AK-74M con supresor a Kyo) Ya sabes, sin llamar la atención (toma un fusil de precisión SVD).

Kyo: (recibe el AK-74M y lo guarda en su espalda) Descuida.

Leona: (armada con un subfusil Vityaz-SN y un fusil AK-105) A mi señal, abriremos fuego.

Chizuru: (armada con una escopeta KS-K y un fusil AKS-74U) Creí que solo correríamos…

Leona: No es tan fácil… (señala que se acercan varios destacamentos enemigos) …y debemos bajar por diferentes plataformas... (revisa una "tableta") ...SEAPPL ha enviado coordenadas con la ubicación de la guarida de Ash vía GPS, en un punto en medio de todo el edificio.

Iori: Démonos prisa, antes de que se enteren que vinimos.

Mientras avanzan, comienza la emboscada de los carroñeros, pero por fortuna el equipo responde...aunque se quedan atrapados en un departamento vacío.

Iori: (a Kyo) ¡En serio la cagaste lindo con tu motivación, imbécil!

Kyo: (sarcástico ante Iori) ¡Ese optimismo tuyo nos sería tan útil en un momento como este!

Chizuru: (a Kyo e Iori) ¡Cállense los 2: les dije en el '96 que tenían que hacer su trabajo, pero ustedes como unos idiotas prefirieron no hacerme caso!

Kyo: ¡Lo hubieramos hecho si este inútil (señalando a Iori) no se hubiera hecho el macho conmigo en el '95 para empezar!

Leona: ¡Cállense de una vez! ¡Me duele la cabeza de solo tener que aguantarlos con sus idioteces!

Kyo: ¿Y qué sugieres?

Leona: ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos con fuego de supresión, ustedes adelántense a entrar al departamento! (toma un lanzagranadas RPG-7D2, lo arma, y prepara una inusual ronda OG-7V, de tipo HE-FRAG) ¡Todo o nada! (dispara la ronda y masacra a un grupo grande del escuadrón de la muerte) ¡Ahora!

Pasan unos segundos y en un instante, mientras Leona masacra a los equipos de las JGSDF, tres guardianes empiezan a avanzar abriéndose paso a tiros, eliminando militares y descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a un departamento: el de Ash.

Leona: (entra y se dirige a Kyo) ¿Contento, "Soldado"?

Chizuru: (cierra) Eso estuvo cerca…

Iori: (bloqueando la entrada) Bien, llegamos al escondite de Ash…

Leona: Ash no está.

Kyo: (en otra parte) Yagami: ¿Es normal que haya mandalas brillantes en el piso?

Iori: (ve una mandala de luz azul con un pentagrama y las fases lunares alrededor) Esa es…

Leona: (inspecciona las habitaciones) No se quedó mucho tiempo, supongo...

Chizuru: (examina la mandala) El rastro de energía que se utilizó está borroso y muy debilitado, calculo que fue utilizado hace una hora antes de esto al menos.

Kyo: (revisa una habitación) Tal vez fue el primero en irse…

Iori: ¿A que te refieres?

Se ve una silueta de alguien que fue colgado hace casi una hora...Kyo la muestra y parece lamentable, parece que previamente quien estaba colgado fue torturado antes de morir.

Leona: (reconoce el cadaver) Es Ash...

Kyo: Los Hakkeshou sabían que Ash había obtenido 2 de 3 tesoros; él sin saberlo, les facilitó el trabajo…posiblemente creyeron que obtener el último tesoro podía esperar, y tuvieron que capturarlo.

Leona: Y conociendo a Ash, no les dijo ni una palabra.

Chizuru: Siento pena por él…

Iori: Fue un tonto orgulloso enamorado de su propia leyenda...y este fue el destino que eligió por ello, no creo que alguien deba compadecerse de él.

Chizuru: Lo único que podemos hacer es buscar el Espejo de Yata y luego abrir un portal a la ubicación del artefacto.

Kyo: ¿Dónde encontrarlo?

Leona: Piensa como Ash, seguro que así adivinamos.

Kyo: Si yo quisiera ocultar algo… ¿Dónde lo haría?

Iori: Es muy perspicaz...

Kyo: ¡Se donde! **¡"OROCHINAGI"!** (destruye una pared con un fuerte golpe incendiario) En algo que no pueda moverse.

Iori: Nada mal.

Chizuru: (recupera el espejo) Excelente, ahora solo tenemos que volver a las azoteas (se escucha una explosión).

Kyo: (observa que los paramilitares destruyeron el helicóptero) Creo que ya no…

Inmediatamente se escucha una sirena de alarma y los militares japoneses de las JGSDF se baten en retirada.

Kyo: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Iori: No es...posible.

Chizuru: ¿Se adelantaron los carroñeros?

Leona: (ve el cielo oscureciendose entre nubes carmesíes) Fukushima...

Strelok (intercomunicación): (su voz se escucha en las radios de Iori y Leona) ¡Atención: está comenzando una "Emisión", todos los "Stalker" deben buscar refugio cuanto antes! ¡A los civiles que escuchen esta transmisión se les recomienda seguir las mismas indicaciones!

El cielo empieza a soltar relámpagos furibundos y el sonido de un contador geiger se vuelve alarmante.

Leona: (revisa un contador geiger) Si excede el límite de rads permitido, estaremos muertos...Chizuru-san: ¿Puede usar el rastro de energia del portal para enviarnos a Fukushima?

Kyo: ¿Por qué ahí?

Iori: (revisa un mapa en una pantalla de tipo militar) Porque conduce también a la cámara del artefacto.

Chizuru: Ahora que tenemos el espejo, preparémonos para un salto...solo espero que la energía de la emisión no se vuelva una fuerza opositoria.

Chizuru utiliza el poder de la mandala para potenciar el espejo y teletransportar al grupo entero a una nueva ubicación...antes de que la ola de energía desbordante de la Emisión les alcance

Fukushima, abadía subterranea...

Kyo: (agotado) Ese salto fue difícil…

Iori: Levántate y no exageres.

Leona: (ayuda a Kyo a levantarse) Kyo-kun, ya falta poco para revertir todo, resiste.

Chizuru: (muestra el extraño portal) Este es.

Kyo: ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? (observa algo, parece un monolito dentro del portal)

Chizuru: (usa el espejo con Kyo) Esto.

Kyo: (es afectado por el poder del espejo y una flama carmín sale de su cuerpo capturada) ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Chizuru: Para activar la puerta, se requieren los 3 tesoros.

Kyo: Antes de que algo cambie: ¿Por qué hay un monolito en la puerta?

Chizuru: ¿Qué monolito?

Strelok: (llegando por un balcón, observa la puerta y el monolito con unos binoculares) ¡No puede ser!

Iori: Creo que tenemos compañía… (prepara el SVD)

Una voz se escucha a lo lejos.

?: Excelente, han traido a mi los artefactos y pensar que solo tuve que hacerles creer que estabamos en Fukushima para plantar una mochila nuclear en la planta, SEAPPL está tan llena de estúpidos que subestimaron nuestra influencia sobre el gobierno.

Kyo: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

?: (se muestra como un chico de cabello largo y gris de ojos con iris blanco) Mi nombre es Shinseina Yatsugáshira no Hebi, líder del clan Hakkeshou y ustedes desde el principio me dieron problemas, han matado a mis 4 reyes celestiales y a mis acólitos...pero debo reconocer que tienen talento para ello...qué lástima, hubieran sido excelentes guerreros bajo nuestro mando...hubieramos sido incluso amigos.

Kyo: ¿Así que sacrificaste a toda una ciudad para ello?

Shinseina Yatsugashira no Hebi: Te equivocas, joven Kusanagi: en realidad fue para llamar tu atención, te quité a la gran mayoría de tus amigos para después obligarte a traerme los tesoros, no tuve que mover un dedo…y ahora en pago a sus esfuerzos, les eliminaré personalmente (hace aparecer una ráfaga de luz y los 4 la evaden, pero un francotirador de la facción fanatica se coloca en posición y solo Kyo lo nota). Debo admitir que ustedes están bien entrenados, no por nada ustedes están entre los mas temibles de todo el dossier, pero no tengo tiempo para estar con faramallas de una pelea, por lo tanto dejaré que "ellos" se encarguen de nuevo de ustedes.

Aparecen 4 personas, primero 3 reconocibles para Kyo, Iori y Chizuru, la ultima para Leona…se trataba de Chris, Shermie, Nanakase Yashiro y Leopold Goenitz: los 4 reyes celestiales. Pero Kyo no se sorprende para nada, está viendo al francotirador y sabe que han llegado 3 mas y que están listos para atacar, solo queda una opción…

Kyo: ¡CUIDADO! (recibe los 4 tiros y es derribado)

Leona: ¡KYO-KUN! (horrorizada)

Iori: ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! (elimina a un tirador con el SVD)

Chizuru: ¡Leona, cúbrelo! (elimina a otro tirador con el AK-105)

Leona: (toma la Grach y mata al tercer tirador y mientras que al ultimo le derriba) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (su cabello se torna rojo vino y sus ojos color carmesí hasta perder el control) **¡PAGARÁN POR ESTO...LA PESTE CAERÁ SOBRE SUS CASAS!**

Tirador: ¡Despidanse de South-Town para siempre, porque todo lo que conocen nos pertenece ahora!

Iori: (le apunta con el SVD a la cabeza del tirador) Veamos si recibes tus galones en el infierno, imbecil... (ejecuta al tirador)

Leona: ¡Tú vas a ser el primero, Goenitz! (Goenitz la evade)

Leopold Goenitz: ¡Sí claro, pequeña Leona...cuando el infierno se congele!

Hebi: ¿Era acaso tan dificil entender que no necesitamos a los "Tesoros" para revivir a nuestro señor? Son solo baratijas comparadas con el poderío de los Genma...

Nanakase Yashiro: (a Hebi) Mi señor: ¿Sugiere que si servimos a los genma, nos otorgarán un lugar para tomar las riendas de los demás humanos?

Shermie: Considerando que hacernos de los "Tesoros Sagrados" nos hizo malgastar mucho tiempo, dinero y esfuerzos.

Chris: Además de recursos.

Goenitz: (aparta a Leona) Sin embargo fue la pantalla perfecta para nuestro verdadero plan...todos sabrán por ahora que este accidente sobre Fukushima los va a sepultar mientras nosotros seguimos trabajando en nuestro nuevo objetivo.

Kyo: (susurra) Nuevo objetivo...ya tengo lo que quiero... (se desmaya por la hemorragia)

Goenitz: (a Hebi) Bueno, larguémonos de aquí.

Hebi: (a Goenitz) Estoy de acuerdo, viejo amigo...

Hebi inmediatamente chasquea los dedos y de un destello, él y sus Reyes Celestiales desaparecen.

Leona: (reacciona) ¡KYO-KUN! (se dirige a Kyo)

Iori: ¡¿Adonde se fueron los Hakkeshou?!

Chizuru: Han escapado seguramente.

Leona: (va con Kyo) Kyo-kun, no tú… (invadida por la tristeza en su totalidad) ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? (llora) ¡No te vayas!

Iori: Es muy tarde, Leona…

Leona: Tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarle.

Chizuru: (toma el espejo de Yata) Con esto.

Iori: Chizuru, sabes que nosotros 3 debemos irnos a "ese lugar" si lo salvamos, ese método es demasiado arriesgado y es improbable que el…

Leona: (abofetea a Iori) ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo que él hizo por ti?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces nos ha salvado?!

Iori: No…no lo he olvidado, pero nunca dije que no iba a ayudarle…solo ten en cuenta que la mas afectada por esto serás tú.

Chizuru: Y eso es por que este hechizo requiere a una virgen.

Leona: Acepto el riesgo, solo quiero verlo una vez mas antes de irnos.

Los 3 se ponen frente el ahora moribundo Kyo y usan el espejo para activar el portal.

Leona: (brilla junto con Iori y Chizuru) Kyo-kun, como a nuestros amigos, este también es el final para nosotros, aquí se terminan las cosas…pero para ti no…

En ese entonces, Leona besa a Kyo y todo empieza a verse cada vez mas borroso...

Monolito: "Este es un destino que no elegiste...'La Zona' no te ha llamado aun...no viniste aquí por lo mismo que los demás...eres simplemente interesante..."

Leona (solo voz): "Y hubo un gran temblor en la tierra...el Sol se volvió tenebroso, como un hábito, la Luna pareció a teñirse de sangre...las estrellas cayeron del cielo a la Tierra, del mismo modo que la higuera, sacudida por el fuerte viento, deja caer sus higos verdes. El cielo desapareció enrollándose, todas las montañas e islas se deslizaron de su lugar...los reyes de la tierra, los palaciegos, los ricos, los generales, los fuertes y todos los hombres libres se escondieron en las cavernas y los desfiladeros de las montañas. Ellos pidieron a las rocas y a las montañas: ¡Caigan sobre nosotros, escóndanos para que no nos vea quien está sentado en el trono, ocúltenos de la ira del cordero, pues llegó el día de su cólera! ¿Quien será capáz de resistirla?" (empiezan a escucharse risas calmadas de mujer)

Kyo observa como todos se deshacen en un haz de luz...hasta que él despierta como si fuera una pesadilla.

Monolito: (susurro) "La Zona te espera...no le falles"

Kyo: (reacciona) ¡No! (nota que no queda nadie) ¿Leona? ¿Yagami? ¿Chizuru-san? (nota su ropa, manchada de sangre, pero su herida ya no está) ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde están todos? (nota una sensación familiar en sus labios y se percata) No…no ellos…

Athena Asamiya (intercomunicación): (su voz se escucha desde un radio portatil) ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien que me escuche?

Kyo: (toma la radio y contesta) ¿Athena? ¿Athena, eres tú?

Athena: ¿Onii-chan? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Kyo: Sí, aquí estoy...

Athena: ¡Onii-chan, esto es horrible!

Kyo: ¡Cálmate y dime que pasa! ¿Y vos? ¿Y los demás?

Athena: (se nota el llanto en su voz) ¡Están muertos! ¡Están todos muertos! ¡Fue la "Emisión", se liberó justo cuando estabamos evacuando la ciudad!

Kyo: Escucha, puede que empiecen a buscar sobrevivientes...si se dan cuenta que sobreviviste, tratarán se silenciarte...a la primera oportunidad que veas, huye y no pares jamás.

Athena: (susurra) Alguien viene...

Kyo: ¡No, espera...! (escucha que se suelta) ¡Athena, responde! (empiezan a oirse gritos de ella y varias mujeres a través de la radio, así como disparos)

Detrás de Kyo, están 2 Carroñeros pensando en como matarle.

Tachikawa: (prepara el primer tiro de un fusil M4A1 que lleva consigo) Me encargaré de el.

Mishima: (saca un cuchillo) Aguarda, este es mio.

Kyo: (viendo el portal activado) ¿Qué mierda está pasando? (voltea y es apuñalado)

Mishima: Resultaste ser como el resto de los tuyos: débil e indisciplinado.

Kyo: (retrocede y se queja con una reverberación cada vez mayor) ¡¿Qué está pasando?! (es envuelto por un manto de fuego azul claro)

Mishima: Bastardo… ¡¿Qué herejía es esta?!

Kyo: (se extingue el manto de fuego y su cabello se vuelve blanco y sus ojos rojos y su voz se vuelve normal otra vez) ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo, imbécil?

El Carroñero intenta atacar de nuevo pero Kyo contraataca en un giro con 2 estelas del raro fuego azul de hace momentos y elimina al fanatico.

Tachikawa: ¡Maldito hereje! (alista el M4A1)

Kyo: Debiste correr mientras podias…

Kyo se lanza sobre el ultimo carroñero rezagado y la escena se corta, ahora Kyo entra al portal dejando a los 2 carroñeros muertos. Una vez que llega al lugar destinado, se da cuenta que ahora es de noche, una noche lluviosa y decide marchar a casa…hasta que Strelok llega, noqueándole de un culatazo.

Strelok: (su imagen ante la vista de Kyo es borrosa) Está hecho: ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Assassin Tetsu: (imagen borrosa) Llévenlo al puesto avanzando en Kyoto, el "Mariscal" tiene preguntas para él...

Degtyarev: (imagen borrosa) Entendido, aprovechemos ahora que está aturdido.

A la mañana siguiente...

Oficinas de S.E.A.P.P.L. en Kyoto, sección de barracones...

Kyo: (despierta) ¿Donde...estoy? Mi cabeza... (revisa su brazo izquierdo, tiene tatuado un acrónimo en el: "S.T.A.L.K.E.R.") ¿Qué es esto?

Freakman Vityaz: Bienvenido a SEAPPL, Kusanagi-kun.

Kyo: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con mis amigos? ¿Y los rusos?

Alexander Danilovich Volkov: Haces preguntas demasiado rápido para contstarlas tan pronto. Puedes llamarme Danny y él (refiriéndose a Freakman) es el sargento Freakman Vítyaz.

Freakman: Ahora, Rusia no envió tropas a Japón, esos hombres que viste eran Stalkers y no Stalkers comunes.

Kyo: ¿"Stalkers"? No lo entiendo...

Freakman: Es el acrónimo para "Scavenger, Traveller, Adventurer, Loner, Killer, Explorer, Robber", son aventureros que se aventuran en Zonas de exclusión radioactivas como Chernobyl para obtener los artefactos anómalos y otros tesoros inusuales.

Kyo: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esa "Emisión" en Fukushima?

Danny: No me dijeron que hubo una emisión en Fukushima.

Kyo: Pude verla...

Freakman: (a Danny) Los guantes Oni del chico Edward registraron los niveles de energía, confirmando la emisión, señor.

Danny: Hablanos del Stalker: ¿Era "Strelok"? (muestra a Kyo una foto de Strelok de cuando llegó a Fukushima)

Kyo: No lo sé, cuando lo vimos nunca dijo su nombre... ¿Qué pasó con los que venían conmigo?

Danny: La señorita Kagura, el Almogávar Yagami y la Sargento Mayor Heidern han desaparecido, creemos que usted como el único sobreviviente, pudo saber que pasó.

Kyo: Solo dejaron esas mandalas grabadas en el piso... ¿Y si ese "asesino" los mató y me trajo de vuelta?

Danny: ¿Te parece que esto es "Entrevista con el Vampiro"?

Freakman: (a Danny) Señor, creo que tal vez podríamos reclutarlo para...

Danny: (a Freakman) Permiteme hacerlo esta vez... (se dirige a Kyo) ...chico, te hemos salvado el cuello y no lo hicimos por querer congraciarnos con el de arriba, tú solo haznos unos cuantos favores y estaremos a mano: ¿Vale?

Kyo: ¿Qué pasó con mis compañeros?

Danny: No se encontraron restos, me temo que están desaparecidos en acción.

Kyo: ¿Qué pasó con la evacuación?

Freakman: Un fracaso, la "Emisión" provocó un saldo todavía inconcluso de victimas...no paran de llegar los muertos y todavía hay desaparecidos. Eres el único superviviente de este desastre y necesitamos tu ayuda para prevenirlo...

Danny: Escucha o te lavo el cerebro como a todos los los novatos que abandonan la esperanza o te trato como aunténtico Stalker... (le entrega a Kyo un traje Sunrise) ...y te doy ya una misión.

Kyo: (toma una decisión) Solo dame una misión.

Ecos narrativos: (se ve a Kyo cubriendo su rostro en soledad) "Hay momentos en los que uno cuestiona su existencia…(revisa los cuerpos de todos sus amigos y compañeros en una morgue) ...hay momentos en los que uno preferiría dejar todo atrás… (y mientras él cruza la "Puerta de Rashomon", la escena se corta) …hay momentos en los que uno desearía estar muerto (ahora la escena es dentro de la Mansión Kusanagi, y está sentado en el pórtico del dojo, triste y solo contemplando la lluvia); en menos de un día, yo sentí cada uno de esos momentos, perdiendo todo lo que conocía en el proceso; ahora estoy solo y sumido en la oscuridad, contemplando la única cosa que me queda… (vuelve a cortarse la escena) ...**VENGANZA** (ahora está armado y vestido con un traje Sunrise) ¡Alguien fue responsable de lo ocurrido aquí! (enfunda la "Grach" a su derecha) ¡Alguien que estaba de nuestro lado lo causó! (coloca en un riel de su izquierda la Vityaz) ¡Y en su intento por destruirme a mi y a quienes conocía… (cuelga en su espalda el SVD) …selló su futuro de forma permanente! (toma la AK-74M y se pone en posición de firmes) ¡Ahora yo soy su mayor amenaza! (mira al cielo aun nublado) ¡Soy el enemigo que no esperaba tener! (se dirige a su vieja motocicleta, una Ural) Mi nombre es Eclipse y soy…(arranca y avanza) …un Stalker!"

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del portal, en South-Town...

Edward observa desde lo alto de un edificio el arribo de Kyo, sonrie y muestra unos colmillos, así como unos ojos carmines.

Edward: Justo a tiempo, el "Elegido" ha vuelto a casa finalmente... (su cabello se alarga, y se trenza y se torna albina y su traje se transforma al de un asesino)

Assassin Tetsu: (mira a varios Stalkers acercándose y a varias siluetas familiares) ¿Terminamos los preparativos?

Strelok: "Que la Zona lo permita."

Fin del Capítulo 1.


	2. Primeros pasos en el Pasado

Capitulo 2: Primeros pasos en el Pasado.

Puesto Avanzado de Kyoto, un año antes...

Edward: Caballeros, los he convocado con motivo de renegociar la paz entre las facciones, si bien es cierto que Duty y Freedom han hecho las pases, tambien se destaca que tras la apertura de Pripyat empezó la neutralidad entre las facciones. Ahora, Fukushima es un distrito fantasma finalmente y la migración de su población ha obligado a incrementar las infraestructuras de South-Town, la ciudad vecina que está bajo control de SEAPPL. Sin embargo aun tenemos que lidiar con el obstáculo que representa el gobierno japonés.

Danny: Joven Edward, parece que su idea de llevar a las facciones a Fukushima para purgar a los Carroñeros aun no trae frutos a pesar de la formación de la alianza.

Edward: Es cierto, pero no podemos contener a los Stalkers en South-Town por mucho tiempo, debido a que se han desacostumbrado al ambiente urbano, es por eso que debo supervisarlos si queremos tenerlos en esta Zona que surgió como una dimensión paralela en Fukushima.

Freakman: Chico, aun no ha concluido el analisis final de la Zona-03, no sabemos si la teoría de la Zona Paralela está confirmada o si se trata de una replica similar a Chernobyl.

Danny: Además, todavía estamos lidiando con el estudio de las "Zonas" replicadas en Kabul y Harmont.

Edward: Estoy dispuesto a esperar el resultado final para Fukushima, mientras tanto, supongo que debo mantenerme ocupado: ¿Tienen trabajo para mí?

Danny: Por el momento, necesitaremos algo de monitoreo sobre el chico Kusanagi que conociste, ya que ha cruzado esa puerta despues de haber sobrevivido.

Freakman: Tanto él como nosotros, hemos provocado un efecto "mariposa", así que puede correr el riesgo de manifestar paranoias antes de que intente corregir errores del pasado.

Edward: Desde luego, me encargaré de él.

Mientras tanto, en el area de los suburbios...

Ha comenzado a llover, y Kyo queda impresionado del cambio, ha viajado 1 año en el pasado...

Kyo: (portando un paraguas) Es impresionante comparar el desastre antes de la Emisión a hace un año...todo era tan próspero...pero aquí Yuki aun no vuelve. Recuerdo que hace un año terminó conmigo porque se hartó de las relaciones a distancia...

A varios metros detrás de él lo sigue Strelok y eventualmente Iori les sigue...

Strelok: (abre comunicación) Ratnik-1 a R-Comandante, confirmación visual del objetivo completada.

Edward (intercomunicación): Entendido, Ratnik-1, mantenme informado.

Strelok: Tambien tengo un contacto siguiéndome, sabe que sigo al paquete.

Edward: No bajes la guardia, debe ser uno de los 3 ojetivos opcionales: Yagami Iori, si no me equivoco.

Strelok: ¿Es peligroso?

Edward: Como una horda de chupasangres.

Strelok: Me lo puedo imaginar...

Iori: (sigue a Strelok mientras ve como este sigue a Kyo) ¿Quien es ese? Luce como un paramilitar, debe ser alguien que va tras Kusanagi...no luce como un ex-NESTS (aprieta los puños).

Iori ahora porta el pantalón rojo de siempre, pero ahora lleva una camisa blanca normal y una caqueta de cuero levemente de un estilo más clásico, pero ajustada aun. Mientras tanto Kyo dobla y entra a la casa de sus padres, Strelok se detiene al ver a una mujer conservada, de cabello largo, negro y liso que le abre la puerta a Kyo, esta mujer que porta tambien un kimono recibe un abrazo de este, él se da cuenta que esa mujer es su madre.

Strelok: El paquete ahora está en casa...

Edward: Bien, puedes volver a la base si quieres.

Strelok: (se vuelve y se topa con Iori) Tal vez luego... (cierra comunicaciones)

Iori: Estás muy lejos de casa: ¿No te parece, Stalker?

Strelok: ¿Lo dices por los parches de mi traje?

Iori: Porque ví la película del '79.

Strelok: No te gusta que vigile al chico, a juzgar por los razgos hereditarios y el dossier de SEAPPL que me dieron, tu debes ser...Yagami Iori.

Iori: Puede que sepas quien soy, pero no lo suficiente...

Strelok: Solo sé lo que me dieron, pero dale un mensaje al chico de mi parte.

Iori: ¿Y que es?

Strelok: Que se prepare, porque "La Zona" le está llamando... (arroja un maletín a los pies de Iori)

Iori: (ve el maletín) ¿Qué es esto?

Strelok: Evidencia...para poner orden aquí y necesitará tu ayuda, (se retira) que tengan buena caza.

Iori: ¿Mi...ayuda?

Iori toma el maletín y en medio de la lluvia, él se retira...

Al dia siguiente, todo estaba tranquilo, era el primer dia de clases, los que estaban ahí nunca se darían cuenta de una variante del "Efecto Mariposa", al menos no quienes eran normales. Tal es el caso de una persona muy especial, casi una hermana menor para él…

Asamiya Athena: (jovencita de cabello y ojos purpuras) Algo anda mal…esta anomalía no me gusta nada.

Sie Kensou: (chaval de cabello castaño semi-largo) Athena-chan: ¿Ocurre algo?

Athena: ¿No sentiste algo extraño anoche aparte de la lluvia?

Kensou: Realmente no, yo no tengo una habilidad psíquica tan poderosa… ¿Pudiste sentir algo tú?

Athena: No sé, es extraño…no sé como describirlo, esa horrible anomalía es tan indescriptible…

Kensou: Es aterrador verte cuando te obsesionas con las anomalías de la mente humana, deberías descansar y concentrarte en otras cosas, como tener novio.

Athena: ¿Y debo suponer que aun eres un prospecto para mí?

Kensou: Oye, si es por lo de los doujins, lo siento: ¿Sí?

Athena: Todo eso que hicimos fue tan dañino y nocivo, eso sin mencionar lo castroso que te volviste entonces.

Kensou: (sarcástico) ¡Oh, lo siento: olvidé que eras sensible!

Athena: ¡QUE TE JO…! (ambos escuchan el sonido de una motocicleta acercandose)

Kensou: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Guardia: ¡Muy bien, la puerta está abierta, señor! ¡Que tenga un buen dia!

Kyo: **¡AH, CHÚPAME UN HUEVO, PELOTUDO: ESTOY LLEGANDO TARDE!** (se dirige al estacionamiento) ¡Que haya lugar, por favor que haya lugar! (divisa un lugar donde están Athena y Kensou) **¡SÍ, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ!** (arranca hacia ellos) Ahora solo tengo que ir y meterlo con... **¡CUIDADO!** (derrapa contra los 2 chicos)

Athena/Kensou: **¡¿QUÉ MIER…?!** (evaden la moto)

Kyo: Hay que ser muy cuidadoso para hacer esto con…**¡CUIDADO!** (se estaciona en 2 movimientos) Si, así…muy bien, hay que tener cuidado… (se percata de Athena y Kensou) ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

Kensou: **¡KUSANAGI KYO Y LA HIJA DE REPUTAMIL MADRES QUE TE REPUTAMIL MADRES PARIÓ: CASI NOS ARROLLAS!**

Athena: ¡Es la cuarta vez en 6 dias que casi nos matas de ese modo!

Kyo: ¡Je! ¡Disculpen, chicos: es que a primera hora todo mundo se va matando!

Athena: Kyo-niichan, quería preguntarte algo.

Kyo: ¿Qué pasa?

Athena: ¿Pudiste sentir la anomalía de anoche?

Kyo: (disimula) ¿A que te refieres?

Kensou: Athena-chan asegura que hubo una anomalía en la lluvia de anoche.

Athena: Verás: nunca se había nublado tan rápido y menos había comenzado en consecuencia un cambio climático con esa misma facilidad. Como si algo hubiese abierto una brecha en la atmosfera por un momento y se precipitara para volver a cerrarla, esto es posiblemente una anomalía que involucra el poder psiónico de al menos 4 personas en su máximo poder.

Kyo: (disimula) Eh… ¿Tú crees? Porque la meteorología no es una ciencia exacta que digamos.

Se escucha la campana de la escuela.

Kyo/Athena/Kensou: **¡LA CAMPANA: VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!** (se deciden a correr)

Y detrás de escenas, se encuentra Iori tras un árbol…

Iori: Con que…anomalías: ¿Eh? Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para hacer el trabajo rápido, si esa "anomalía" se repite, será una estupenda distracción…

Prefecto: ¡Oiga usted!

Iori: ¿Qué?

Prefecto: ¡Usted no es alumno de aquí! ¡¿Por qué está acechando a los alumnos?!

Iori: No estoy acechando a nadie.

Prefecto: ¡Explíquese o llamaré a la policía!

Iori: Eh… (disimula) …bien, el objetivo de eso es por que… **¡OH, MIRE: UNA EXCUSA BARATA QUE SIRVE DE DISTRACCIÓN PARA SALIR ZAFANDO DE ACÁ!**

Prefecto: (se distrae) ¿Dónde?

Iori: (aprovecha la situación para huir) Vaya, que estúpido…

Prefecto: ¡Hey! (ve que ya no hay nadie) **¡OH, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ME CAGO EN EL Y EN SU PUTA MADRE!**

Iori: (corriendo con prisa) ¡Por poco y me atrapan! (le saca la vuelta al edificio y se brinca el muro) ¡Bien, ahora a por lo que dejé aquí ayer… (saca una bolsa y de ella saca unos binoculares) …ahora veamos que estás tramando, "Cabeza de Coco"…

Y en el salón…

Athena: ¿Y me vas a decir que no es prueba?

Kyo: En serio, esas cosas solo podrían ser coincidencia...además, solo porque hubo lluvias repentinas, no quiere decir que vaya a haber una anomalía que desafíe las leyes de la física.

Athena: Pero, Kyo-kun: ¿No te llena de curiosidad la gran variedad de secretos de esa anomalía?

Kyo: Athena-chan, en serio: basta de jaquecas.

Kensou: Has estado algo raro desde ayer, Kusanagi.

Kyo: Bueno, no es como que aun me afecte que Yuki me deje...además, solo porque no sientan que podemos estar en paz, no significa que no tengamos una razón para estar aquí y disfrutar el resto de nuestras vidas como personas normales.

Athena: No lo entiendo...con todo respeto, no veo que diferencia tenga que estemos aquí y no en un lugar de verdadera importancia.

Kensou: ¿Qué justifica que sigamos aquí y no peleando contra tantos villanos?

Kyo: No es cuestión únicamente de pelear: ¿Es que no lo entienden? Y les pregunto: ¿Hasta cuando vamos a parar?

?: (en la mente de Kyo) La cuestión es: ¿Posees la constitución suficiente para llegar hasta el final?

Kyo: (reacciona) ¿Quién dijo eso?

Athena: No hemos dicho nada.

?: Kusanagi Kyo, nos encontramos de nuevo… (se muestra como una flama azul)

Kyo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Athena: (ve la flama azul) ¿Un espíritu?

Kensou: Siento que esta escuela está embrujada.

Iori: (ve al fantasma a través de los binoculares) ¿Un fantasma? Algo anda mal aquí…será mejor que vaya.

?: Una tormenta se acerca.

Kyo: Un momento, yo te recuerdo: ¿A qué has venido, Yasakani?

?: (se muestra como un joven de cabello blanco y trenzado que viste un uniforme de asesino) Lamento engañarte, chico...mi nombre es "Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii", y parece que mi colega Yasakani del '97 no se ha equivocado en que has madurado mucho desde la última vez que te vio: ¿Qué está perturbando tu espíritu?

Kyo: ¿Qué? (mira por la ventana y ve a Iori) Mmmh…

Iori: No puedo voltear…

Kyo: (toma por sorpresa a Iori) ¡Hey, Yagami!

Iori: (se da un susto y empieza a tambalear) ¡WOAAA! (recupera el equilibrio)

Kyo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

Iori: (mientras se mete por la ventana) **¡KUSANAGI KYO Y LA HIJA DE REPUTAMIL MADRES QUE TE REPUTA MIL MADRES PARIÓ: CASI HACES QUE ME CAIGA!**

Kyo: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Iori: Escuché algo sobre una anomalía y pensé que podría entrar a la discusión.

Athena: Iori-kun: ¿Qué opinas de la anomalía?

Iori: Que tal vez alguien viajó por el tiempo…tal vez alguien que transportó su conciencia a su otro yo de este tiempo... (todos le miran fijamente) ¡Oigan, tengo derecho a imaginar!

Kyo: (traga saliva y disimula) ¡Yagami, esa es una teoría ridícula! ¿No te parece?

Iori: Dime, "genio": ¿Alguna vez has visto el "Efecto Mariposa"?

Kyo: No tengo tiempo para discutir sobre películas de Ashton Kutcher, tenemos que irnos los 4 de acá (viendo un destacamento de Carroñeros descendiendo por la azotea).

Iori: Qué raro, esos no parecen ser efectivos del escuadron "Ikari".

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: Parece ser que la amenaza de tu tiempo volvió a aparecer por primera vez aquí, me temo que tendremos que charlar en otra ocasión… (desaparece)

Kyo: Si tan solo llegaramos al estacionamiento para poder escapar.

Athena: Podriamos pedir ayuda desde aquí, acaban de instalar teléfonos públicos en algunas partes del complejo.

Kyo: Me parece perfecto, Kensou: tú irás y llamarás a Leona-chan, le informas lo que pasa y vuelves: ¿Con que contamos para defender? (dirigiendose a Iori)

Iori: ¿Te parece que yo necesito portar un arma?

Kyo: En serio que no estoy jugando, Yagami: si nos atrapan, estaremos muertos y a ella (refiriéndose a Athena) le tocará la peor parte...otra vez.

Mientras tanto, abajo...

Edward: (suspira resignado) ¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo yo? (arroja hacia la ventana del salón donde está Kyo una bolsa) ¡HENSHIN!

Kyo: (se percata de la bolsa y mira por la ventana, el Assassin Tetsu le saluda) Un partizano...

Iori: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuando llegó esa bolsa?

Kyo: Eso no importa, Yagami...lo que sí importa es que es nuestra oportunidad... (muestra al Asassin Tetsu luchando contra la horda carroñera que ataca a los estudiantes)

Iori revisa la bolsa y y saca un fusil de asalto A-91, un subfusil MP5SD con RIS y rieles, una pistola GSh-18 y un fusil LR-300.

Kyo: Seré la línea de vanguardia y daré fuego de cobertura (toma el A-91), mientras a mi señal, Kensou sale corriendo a los teléfonos a pedir ayuda.

Athena: (toma la GSh-18) No sé si pueda hacer esto…

Iori: (toma el LR-300) Chiquilla, vas a tener que defenderte tarde o temprano y ante eso.

Kensou: (toma el MP5SD) Entonces tomaré iniciativa antes de ellos vengan.

Kyo: ¡Ahora! (comienza a atacar y Kensou se dirige corriendo a buscar el pasillo indicado) ¡Yagami: si vas a hacer algo, mejor hazlo ahora!

Iori: ¡Esa es nuestra señal, vamos! (el y Athena entran a acrecentar el tiroteo)

Y en otro pasillo…

Kensou: No lo entiendo: ¿Por qué no envíar a Athena-chan y asi se evitan arriesgarla en un tiroteo? (llega y empieza a usar uno de los teléfonos) Bien, será mejor que marqué… (marca un numero y espera)

Operadora (intercomunicación): ¿Aló? Oficinas del servicio especial de asistencia paramilitar publica y licita: ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

Kensou: ¿Si? Necesito asistencia del escuadrón "Ikari", unos militares están haciendo un tiroteo dentro de la escuela.

Operadora: En un momento será enviado el escuadrón de acuerdo a su solicitud, gracias por dejarnos rastrear su llamada: ¡Que tenga un buen dia! (se cierra la comunicación)

Kensou: (nota que se acerca un escuadrón de fanáticos a su posición) ¡Genial: a mala hora entiendo por que no la enviaron a ella! ¡Solo espero que Kusanagi sepa lo que hace!

Tojo (oficial carroñero): Eliminen al inmigrante, usenlo de advertencia para los que no se sometan.

Assassin Tetsu: ¡Advierte esto! (arroja una silla contra el oficial, derribandole)

Kensou: (sorprendido) ¡Es él!

Assassin Tetsu: (a Kensou) ¡Prepárate para una tormenta, chico: pronto sabrán lo que hiciste!

Kensou: **¡¿QUÉ?! **¡No, eso quedó atrás!

Assassin Tetsu: ¡Pues no te oigo correr! (empieza a masacrar a los Carroñeros con su espada "Tsukishiro")

Kensou: (ve como ejecuta Tetsu una carnicería) Esto no terminará bien...

Assassin Tetsu: (rodeado por Carroñeros) Maldita sea, esto dolerá mañana...

Tojo: (se levanta a duras penas) ¡Eliminenlo ahora!

Inmediatamente, los carroñeros vuelven a ser emboscados, esta vez por Strelok y Degtyarev abatiendo al resto del destacamento...el Assassin Tetsu vuelve a ser Edward, portando el traje Sunrise

Edward: Llegaron justo a tiempo, Stalkers.

Strelok: La próxima vez que quieras salir, "Foxbat", no olvides llevar tu móvil... (pasa un celular a Edward)

Degtyarev: (observa el otro tiroteo) ¿Intervenimos tambien ahí?

Edward: No será necesario: esta escaramuza ya terminó... (saca una pistola CZ 75 P-07 y le dispara en las rodillas al oficial Carroñero que aun quedaba con vida) ...y tú, escoria, te quedas.

Y en la entrada…

Leona: (llegando) ¿Qué está pasando allá?

Operador (intercomunicación): Informaron de un tiroteo en la escuela, así que solicitaron tu intervención.

Leona: ¿Han mencionado quienes les atacaron?

Operador: Han dicho militares, pero no especificaron de que tipo.

Leona: Se me ocurre una idea de que clase de "militares" podría tratarse.

Operador: El objetivo de esta misión es rescatar a los civiles, si los contactos enemigos son Carroñeros, tal vez podrías capturar al oficial al mando, suelen tener información vital.

Leona: Recibido, voy a entrar… (cierra comunicaciones al ver la moto de Kyo) …veamos que tenemos aquí… (toma un fusil VSS "Vintorez") Vaya, parece que alguien estuvo ocupado; ahora solo tengo que... (oye disparos) ¡Un tiroteo! (se dirige al edificio y empieza a eliminar soldados desde la retaguardia)

Kyo: (logra ver a Leona) ¡Ahí está!

Iori: ¡Me estoy quedando sin munición!

Athena: ¡¿Pero por que Kensou-kun no ha vuelto?!

Kyo: Esa era la posibilidad que temía: temiendo que te hicieran mas daño a ti, envié a Kensou en tu lugar, confiando en que saldría de ahí de una pieza.

Athena: ¡¿Por qué lo enviaste?!

Iori: Era preferible que estuvieses aquí, a que te capturasen allá. Pero ahora lo necesitamos para redistribuir munición.

Kensou: (volviendo) ¡Hey, chicos: lo logré! (se cubre del fuego enemigo)

Iori: Bien, ahora pasame el parque.

Kyo: Quédense aquí, yo apoyaré a Leona, solo denme fuego de cobertura y yo haré el resto.

Iori: (recarga y pone el LR-300 en modo de refaga corta) ¡Mejor dicho carnada! ¿No te parece? (da fuego de cobertura) ¡Si vas a hacer algo, mejor hazlo ahora!

Kyo: (avanza y llega con Leona) ¡Llegaste a tiempo, Leona!

Leona: Kyo-kun: ¿Te encuentras bien? (Kyo apunta y dispara a un ultimo fanatico detrás suyo)

Kyo: Si…ahora que estás tú aquí.

Iori: (llegando con Athena y Kensou) ¿Todo en orden?

Leona: Tuvieron suerte de poder llamar, de lo contrario hubiera sido tarde.

Kensou: Aun hay más de esos sujetos, pero llegó el "Assassin Tetsu" y empezó a hacer un matadero en el pasillo a donde fuí a llamar.

Kyo: Será mejor que investiguemos...

Los 5 se deciden a marchar al ala donde Kensou hizo la llamada, y ven lo que era la mitad de un destacamento en una carnicería, hay mensajes arcanos en las paredes demasiado confusos...

Athena: (se asusta con la masacre de paramilitares) ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Qué horrible!

Kensou: Definitivamente estuvo aquí...de no ser por él, yo hubiera muerto.

Kyo: Yagami: ¿Podrías llevarte a los chicos fuera de acá?

Iori: De acuerdo...vamos (se retira momentaneamente con Kensou y Athena).

Leona: Dime que vez aquí...

Kyo: Carroñeros, un destacamento se divide para flanquear el edificio y hacerse de rehenes, matar al personal, esclavizar como paramilitares a los varones y a las mujeres violarlas y prostituirlas, pero se topan con que llega un "asesino" que no está invitado a la fiesta.

Leona: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kyo: Corazonada.

Leona: El Assassin Tetsu no parece escatimar en el uso de la violencia para esto...

Kyo: Una vez lo ví decapitando a un violador adolescente y entregarle su cabeza a la victima de este... (revisa que tambien hay heridas de bala en otros cadaveres) ...creo que estos no fueron atacados por él.

Leona: (examina las heridas) La particular gravedad de estos impactos indica que les dispararon con armas de calibre de 5.45 milimetros, a pesar de la presencia de chalecos de kevlar.

Kyo: ¿Eso que significa?

Leona: Los mataron con armamento ruso...variantes de AK-74.

Kyo: Eso no cuadra...

Leona: Tal vez venían con un objetivo más específico...

Tojo: (mal herido) ¡Aun no han visto lo último de nosotros...escoria de SEAPPL!

Kyo: Mira, queda uno...

Leona: (saca su "Grach") Dinos qué estaban haciendo aquí...

Tojo: Eso que importa, ustedes están acabados...sabemos quienes son: ¡Larga vida al "Imperio del Sol"! (saca de imprevisto una pistola Beretta M9A1 y se dispára a la sien derecha).

Leona: ¿Quienes lo saben?

Kyo: Bueno, te agradezco que nos hayas salvado, Leona-chan... (toma la mano de Leona)

Iori: (viendo la escena por unos binoculares) ¿Qué pretendes está vez, Kusanagi?

Athena: Iori-kun: ¿Que está haciendo Kyo-niichan?

Iori: (baja los binoculares) Se está haciendo el galán con ella.

Kensou: No lo entiendo… (confundido junto con Athena)

Iori: Típica respuesta…proveniente de unos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas.

Athena/Kensou: (reaccionarios) ¡Oye, no somos cachondos!

Iori: ¿En serio pensaron que no descubriría… (saca material fotográfico y en video radicalmente vergonzoso de ambos adolescentes) …su repulsivo habito?

Kensou: (intenta arrebatar las fotografías) ¡Maldito: si se publica esto, estaremos acabados!

Iori: (rompe las fotos y toma el subfusil MP5SD) ¡Es la idea, mocoso! ¿Pero por qué destruirlas? Cuando en realidad son apenas una serie de tantas copias... ¿Lo recuerdas, Sie Kensou? Le hiciste esa treta a Shiranui Mai en el pasado, lo irónico en esto es que…ahora es ese mismo chantaje el que te perseguirá…lo lamento tanto, Athena, pero sin sacrificios no se obtiene la victoria.

Athena: No lo entiendo, Iori-kun: ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué te hicimos nosotros para hacernos algo tan cruel y despiadado que…?

Iori: (interrumpe emocionado) ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, NIÑITA: ESTO AUN NO EMPIEZA! Solo digamos que voy a enseñarles modales a ambos y si no cumplen, esto se irá a Internet…

Kensou: ¡¿Qué quieres a cambio?!

Iori: Los veo mañana para discutir mis términos, si me disculpan, voy a echarle un ojo a "Romeo"… ¡ESPERO NO DUERMAN, PUES LA PESADILLA APENAS COMIENZA! (se retira riéndose) ¡AHA, HA, HA, HA, HAA…!

Kensou: Ese maldito…nos volvió a joder.

Athena: (a Kensou) ¡Cállate, gracias a ti, lo voy a perder todo; y si Kyo-niichan se entera de lo que hicimos…no volverá a hablarme nunca, y todo por tu culpa!

Kensou: ¡Ah! ¿Esto mi culpa ahora?

Athena: ¡Te dije que nos detuviéramos mientras podíamos, pero tú como un bobo quisiste seguir de jarioso!

Kensou: Lo hubiéramos hecho si hubieses aceptado de principio: ¡De todos modos no creo que se atreva el hijo de puta a publicar nuestra basura!

Athena: ¡Ay, por favor! ¡No puedes ser tan estúpido: es el diablo en persona y aun si cumplimos nos va a humillar!

Kensou: ¡¿Y que sugieres que hagamos al respecto: entrar a protección de testigos?! ¡Hagamos lo que hagamos, no nos salvaremos de ningún modo! Yo prefiero seguir en nuestro sistema actual…

Iori: (a lo lejos y a coro) **¡NO ME PROVOQUES, IMBECIL~!**

Kensou: (reconsidera muy acojonado) Pensándolo bien, creo que deberíamos pensar en el celibato de por vida: ¿Qué opinas?

Athena: Sí, mientras Saigado no saque otro doujinshi.

Y con Kyo y Leona…

Leona: (apenada) ¡K-Kyo-kun! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! (retrocediendo con una mueca comica de susto)

Kyo: No te preocupes: ese halago, un elogio, una rosa, una caricia, un beso fugitivo y aun más te debo por todo lo que has hecho por mí (con un serio romanticismo en su voz, mientras el fondo se vuelve como de un shoujo romántico extremadamente cursi).

Leona: (piensa con un "Inner") ¡No puede ser: Kyo-kun ha perdido el juicio!

Iori: (cerca pero oculto, escuchando la conversación) ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kusanagi? (ve como Kyo tiene a Leona contra la pared)

Leona: (sonrojada) Kyo-kun…

Kyo: (susurra) Fuiste tú quien me devolvió la vida, pero fuiste tú quien me arrebató mi corazón…

Leona: Kyo-kun, yo no… (de repente, recibe un beso)

Iori: (piensa) Mejor les dejo solos… (se escucha una bofetada, una muy fuerte) ¡¿Qué mier…?! (se asoma, sin darse cuenta de que Athena y Kensou hacen lo mismo)

Kyo: (en el suelo con una mueca de dolor comica y junto a él, el Vintorez que tomó Leona) ¡OOHH! ¡¿Por qué fue ese otro golpe?!

Leona: (molesta) Es un incentivo…

Kyo: ¿Pero de qué?

Leona: De que si lo intentas de nuevo, te juro que de verdad sufrirás, idiota (se retira indignada).

Kyo: Tomo nota, Leona-chan…

Iori: ¿Necesitas ayuda, "Romeo"? (levanta a Kyo)

Kyo: Estaré bien, pero…creo que necesito un conductor designado (adolorido aun).

Iori: (señalando a Athena y Kensou) ¿Qué hacemos con estos 2?

Kyo: Vayan a casa, con este desastre empezarán a sospechar todo mundo.

Athena/Kensou: (acojonados) ¡Esta bien, nos vemos después! (se van corriendo del complejo)

Kyo: Jamás había visto a esos 2 tan agitados: ¿Qué crees que les pase por la mente? (mientras avanza junto con Iori al estacionamiento)

Iori: (acompañando a Kyo) Déjalos en paz, son adolescentes en estado de estupefacción hormonal.

Kyo: (confundido) ¿Qué?

Iori: (disimula) Que las hormonas los tienen como tontos, un dia están de cierto modo, y luego estallan y se ponen paranoicos por algún motivo ridículo.

Kyo: (devuelve el A-91 a Iori) Bueno, gracias por ayudarme allá.

Iori: (guarda el A-91, junto con la GSh-18, el MP5SD y el LR-300) No hay problema (toma el "Vintorez" y lo devuelve a Kyo una vez que llegan a la motocicleta Ural), pero: ¿Tienes una idea de quiénes eran esos sujetos que nos atacaron? (sube a la moto)

Kyo: Son Carroñeros, creo…fanáticos: (sube a la moto de espaldas a Iori) ¡Oh, la puta madre! ¡¿Por qué Leona-chan es tan mala conmigo?! (sigue adolorido) ¡Aun me duelen!

Iori: ¿Fanáticos de qué? (arranca la moto y avanzan)

Kyo: Fanáticos de Orochi, al servicio del Clan Hakkeshou, aunque no esperé que fueran paramilitares: ¿Podemos parar a comprar hielo?

Iori: ¿Estás seguro? No recuerdo que esa clase de fanáticos tuviese semejante nivel de entrenamiento…son muchas dudas las que empiezan a surgir. Pareciera que fueran escuadrones de la muerte fascistas.

Kyo: (recarga el "Vintorez") Para ser franco, no te equivocas; creo que su objetivo era claro: venían a por mí solamente…ustedes hubieran sido daño colateral.

Iori: Déjate de bromas, Kusanagi: ¿Para que querría Orochi cazarte solamente a tí?

Kyo: Eso es lo que me preocupa y lo peor de todo es que ahora mis poderes están limitados.

Iori: ¿Ash?

Kyo: No…yo.

Iori: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Kyo: De eso hablaremos con Chizuru-san y Leona después…

Iori: ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Kyo: No, la policía va estar allá, la tendrían rodeada: ¿Tienes un refugio o algo así?

Iori: Conozco un lugar: una bodega abandonada hace poco, podríamos ocultar todo.

Kyo: Es gracioso, parece ser que ahora estamos bajo las mismas penosas circunstancias.

Iori: Por lo menos no hemos perdido el sentido del humor.

Kyo: Y espero que Leona tampoco…

Iori: No me digas, "Casanova".

Kyo: ¿De qué hablas?

Iori: ¿Por qué le robaste un beso?

Kyo: ¿Nos viste? Se lo debía por algo muy significativo para mí…y creo que no me parece suficiente gratitud de mi parte…

Iori: Vaya, de verdad quieres morir.

Kyo: ¡A huevo~!

Base de la Unidad "Ikari" de SEAPPL, en algún lugar de las afueras de South-Town…

Leona: (llegando) Creo que necesito asearme despues de esto... (se toca los labios) ...aun tengo el sabor de su sangre en mi boca...

Whip: ¡Hola, Leona! ¿Como te fue?

Una chica de 16 años, caucásica, cabello casi corto, castaño y planchado vistiendo un traje de oficial llega acompañada por un hombre vistiendo un BDU, tambien caucásico y rubio portando una gorra táctica y gafas de sol.

Leona: Whip, Teniente Steele: misión cumplida, pero el oficial al mando del grupo se suicidó.

Clark Steele: No es tu culpa, esperaba que intentaras capturarlo, así que hizo lo que todo hombrecito de Tojo haría, estoy seguro que el capitán entenderá.

Operador (megáfono): Atención, Sargento Mayor Heidern, favor de reportarse en la oficina del Capitán Jones.

Leona entra a la oficina de su superior en jefe a dar el informe de su misión...este oficial, de piel rojiza y cabello castaño, largo y ondulado está revisando un sobre con documentos de la misión.

Interfón: Capitán, la Sargento Mayor Heidern ha llegado.

Ralph Jones: Hágale pasar.

Leona: (entra y se presenta) Sargento Mayor Leona Heidern reportándose, señor.

Ralph: ¿Cuál es el informe oficial de la misión del tiroteo?

Leona: Hace unas horas recibimos una llamada solicitando apoyo, cuando llegué al sitio, resultó que un despliegue entero de paramilitares de origen desconocido estaba atacando a civiles, muchos de ellos adolescentes, por lo que tuve que intervenir a contrarrestar la amenaza.

Ralph: ¿Qué me dices del último que quedaba con vida allá?

Leona: Cuando intenté preguntarle algo…se suicidó: puede ser que estemos tratando con escuadrones de la muerte, señor.

Ralph: No lo entiendo: ¿Por qué querrían atacar una escuela y ahuyentar a todos los alumnos y al personal, excepto a esas 4 personas? ¿Qué lo justifica?

Leona: Señor, si me lo permite, iré a investigar con quienes estamos tratando y creo saber donde se librará la próxima batalla.

Ralph: Desde que el Comandante firmó la absorción de la Compañia Ikari a SEAPPL y hemos sido promovidos por el Secretario Danny Volkov, hemos tenido que lidiar con operativos contra el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y del resto de la OTAN, limpiar todo el desatre que dejaron estos en Medio Oriente, África, toda Europa, América Latina, Asia y ahora que nos envían de vuelta a Japón, nos mandan a limpiar este desastre fascista, con la excusa de la nula atención ecológica a Fukushima.

Leona: Me temo que SEAPPL no se ha dado abasto, señor, reclutan a todo oprimido que busca venganza y lo entrenan para sumarlo a las filas del "Ejécito Encubierto" y aun así, no les parece suficiente.

Ralph: Heidern, me temo que ni con su "Asesino" o miles más como él logren acabar de purgar el mundo...

Leona: ¿Ha visto a ese "Asesino" alguna vez?

Ralph: Es como de tu edad, solo que más sanguinario, violento y oscuro: hasta harías buenas migas con él...

Leona: (se sonroja) No sé de que me habla, Capitán.

Ralph: Antes de que se retire, Sargento, necesito que confirme un reporte de reconocimiento: ¿Qué ocurrió entre el momento del suicidio y su salida del complejo?

Leona: (disimula sonrojada) Nada, señor.

Ralph: ¿No tiene nada que ver con ese castroso de Kusanagi? (muestra una fotografía de Kyo besando a Leona)

Leona: (disimula con desesperación) ¡No, señor! ¡¿C-como puede pensar eso?! (revisa la foto) ¿De donde sacó eso?

Ralph: Reconocimiento hizo una revisión final despues de que estabilizaste la situación: Leona...puedes decirlo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, además no soy tu tío.

Leona: (con la cara aun más roja) ¡Quiero que arreste a ese tonto, eso fue acoso!

Whip: (aparece detrás de Leona) ¡¿Acoso sexual?! ¡Pero que suertuda! (cómicamente envidiosa) ¡A mí nadie del escuadrón me hace ojitos siquiera!

Leona: (a Whip) ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!

Whip: Sé olfatear los problemas de la gente a través de sus hormonas, al parecer Kyo-kun no ha perdido el talento para sorprender a una dama y por cómo liberas las tuyas, yo creo que habrá algo... (respira muy cerca del cuello de Leona) ...muy pronto.

Leona: Apaga tu campo lesbo-magnético un momento, Whip.

Whip: El miedo que causa el factor sorpresa es suficiente como para crear el efecto deseado...

Ralph: Puede discutir eso con Heidern fuera de mi oficina, Sargento Dash.

Leona: Entendido, señor… (se retira presurosa con Whip siguiendole)

Ralph: Mmm…estos operarios están cada dia mas raros…por un momento pensé que por fin ella tendría un…

Leona: (a lo lejos) **¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSE, CAPITÁN!**

Ralph: (suspira resignado) A veces me pregunto por que tengo que seguir sonando narices…pude haberme unido a la marina, a las fuerzas aerotransportadas o a los cuerpos de paz, pero estoy aquí soportando esto y no el comandante.

Y de camino a los vestidores...

Whip: ¡Vamos, Leona! ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó en la escuela?

Leona: ¡Por última vez, NO!

Ambas entran a los vestidores, vacíos...un detalle inusual de una base militar, a pesar de que hay solo 2 mujeres en la unidad y el resto del personal es masculino, este no se atreve a tocarlas. Ambas se desvisten completamente y abren las duchas.

Whip: ¿Y te gustó?

Leona: No, me tomó por sorpresa...

Whip: Vamos: ¿Qué sentiste?

Leona: Solo el sabor de sus sucios labios...

Whip: Sus labios serán suciós, pero saben reconocer cuales son los mejores: ¿No crees?

Leona: (se sonroja) ¿Los mejores?

Whip: Tienes que reconocer que Kusanagi Kyo es uno de los mejores partidos para tu edad: guapo, mamado, culto y además elocuente para la poesía...aunque me sorprende que vaya tan rápido despues que esa chica desabrida lo dejó en la banca, pero creo que eligió bien esta vez.

Leona: ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Whip?

Whip: Leona, creo que ya es tiempo de que empieces a salir con chicos, así que aprovecha el que te cayó del cielo.

Leona: ¿"Caido del cielo", dices? Parece salido del Infierno.

Whip: ¿Sabes por qué no nos toca ningún hombre aquí?

Leona: ¿Porque K' Dash es tu hermano y el Comandante es mi tío?

Whip: Eso y que saben de lo que somos capaces...es molesto reprimirse aquí hasta marchitarnos el apetito: ¿Sabes?

Leona: Creo que no te enteraste de lo que pasó con Mary Ryan, Mai Shiranui, Shermie, y Vanessa...a ellas les fue mal por eso de someterse al apetito.

Whip: ¿Qué les pasó?

Leona: Sie Kensou las chantajeó para obtener favores de ellas...no sé quien de SEAPPL nos pidió que le vigilaramos.

Una vez que salen, empiezan a vestirse con prendas más ligeras.

Whip: ¿Esperas que crea que Kusanagi Kyo va hacerte lo mismo que hizo Kensou con esas chicas?

Leona: Solo digo que si vuelve a propasarse, será uno más en mi lista de bajas.

Whip: ¿Acaso contabilizas a tus victimas?

Leona: Escucha, Whip: es muy lindo de tu parte esperar a que yo encuentre a alguien que me haga felíz, pero si lo encuentro, llegará el dia en que pierda el control y lo mate. No voy a arriesgarme a perder más gente a la que estimo, aun si es un heroe.

Whip: Oh, vamos..."Onee-chan", es un buen chico.

Leona: (suspira) Bueno, supongo que no es peor que Kensou...

Mientras tanto, en una bodega abandonada...

Iori: (apaga la motocicleta al entrar) Aquí es...

Kyo: (baja ya recuperado) No está mal: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Iori: No me quedo mucho tiempo...antes del '96, era monitoreado por Vice y Mature, arpías que trabajaban con Rugal...como sabes, trabajaban más para Goenitz, porque eran del Clan Hakkeshou. Me tuve que deshacer de ellas antes del '97, pero siempre temí que otros acólitos enviaran a sus esbirros a monitorearme...es por eso que tengo que rotar la ubicación de una guarida temporal a otra.

Kyo: (baja la bolsa con armas) Bueno, es un lugar amplio... si quisiera establecer un campamento temporal, sin duda lo haría aquí.

Iori: Ahora que estamos en confianza, tengo preguntas que hacerte... (saca una pistola FN Browning HP y se vuelve ante Kyo)

Kyo: Dime.

Iori: ¿A qué nos enfrentamos en verdad?

Kyo: Tengo la sospecha de que los Hakkeshou se preparan para una guerra total, los Carroñeros que viste son nada comparados con el nivel de influencia de los Hakkeshou sobre las JGSDF que los crean...y el gobierno japonés está involucrado de algún modo.

Iori: ¿No tuviste la decencia de decirselo a Heidern primero?

Kyo: Bueno, no es como que toda la vida haya sido yo muy astuto...Yagami: ¿Crees que pueda pasar la noche aquí? Te prometo que no voy a causar problemas ni a incitar fujoshis.

Iori: Bueno, acomódate en un lugar antes de que cambie de opinión...mi guarida es algo sobria, pero dale tiempo y será acogedora.

Kyo: Bien, pero tengo que contactar primero a Chizuru y a Leona...necesitamos verlas para informarles qué pasa.

Leona ahora está sola en su cuarto, desde hace mucho tiempo se sintió sola y sumida en la oscuridad, pero el pequeño "incidente" con Kyo le tiene realmente confundida…por un solo momento, ella dejo de sentirse como habitualmente estaba, por culpa de un atrevido pícaro.

Leona: Kyo-kun… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tu alma lloraba como la mia desde ayer, por que tú sentías como si estuvieras solo y sumido en la oscuridad como yo, tú no eres así…pero ese beso fue demasiado, como si yo hubiese aliviado algo en tí: ¿Por qué me robaste ese beso? No lo entiendo: ¿Yo en que pude…?

Pasan las horas sumidas en la reflexión…y Leona de pronto nota algo los sucesos del futuro de Kyo y eso le afecta a ella…y de pronto queda en el trance...de pronto, escucha sonidos de guitarra acústica...y su teléfono celular suena, lo revisa con un mensaje de Iori.

Leona: "Tenemos reunión tras tus barracas en 1 hora."

1 hora más tarde...

Iori: Todavía no se qué tramas Kusanagi, pero sé que no me has dicho todo.

Kyo: Solo aguarda, tenemos que estar todos y esto puede ser perturbador.

Leona: ¿Quién está ahí? (ve a Kyo) ¿Kyo-kun?

Kyo: (voltea en reacción de pavor cómico) ¡WOAA! ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡No me pegues!

Leona: ¿Por qué estás tan paranoico?

Iori: (con una guitarra acústica) Bien, creo que continuaremos más tarde…

Leona: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Kyo: Esperábamos a alguien mas para un concilio secreto, no pensé que vendrías.

Iori: Tomando en cuenta que esta reunión es entre miembros de las 3 familias guardianas de los tesoros sagrados.

Kyo: Quizás podríamos invitar a Leona-chan a participar.

Iori: Tiene que permitirlo un miembro más alto que las 3 familias.

Edward: Qué bueno que vine entonces.

Kyo: (reconoce a Edward) ¡TÚ! ¡Eres el asesino!

Edward: Se dice "Assassin Tetsu" y trabajo para SEAPPL... (se limpia las gafas) ¡Vaya, no sabía que era fan mío, señor Kusanagi!

Iori: (sorprendido) Kusanagi: ¿Conoces a este chico?

Leona: (saca una pistola MP-443 "Grach") ¡Es el "Asesino" de SEAPPL!

Edward: Es un placer para mi tambien, señorita Heidern...

Iori: (a Kyo y a Leona) Antes de que hagan algo estúpido, quisiera que esperaramos un poco más, pero como Chizuru-san está tardando bastante, creo que tendremos que suspender.

Edward: Considerando que habría consecuencias vergonzosas, señor Yagami.

Iori: Sin duda alguna, "El Maestro" estaría muy incómodo.

Kyo: Yagami: ¿Tú lo conoces?

Iori: Solo a su "maestro": un buen hombre, la verdad...tal vez te cuente un día.

Leona: (baja el arma de mala gana) Bueno, supongo que no es una amenaza...

Kyo: (cómicamente nervioso) ¿Que no es un amenaza? ¡Es un jodido vampiro y nos va a matar a todos!

Leona: (sonrojada) Kyo-kun, si no no nos ha matado aun es porque quiere algo de nosotros...además, quería hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana…

Iori: (interrumpe) Joven, creo que iremmos a esperar en otro lugar... (se retira momentáneamente con Edward).

Kyo: ¿De que se trata, Leona? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con la descojonada que me diste?

Leona: De no haber hecho eso de sorpresa, me hubiera bastado con la bofetada.

Kyo: ¡_Tsundere_ tenías que ser!

Leona: Quiero preguntarte algo, pero quiero que seas honesto conmigo.

Kyo: Dime.

Leona: Dime quien eres en realidad.

Kyo: ¿Qué cosa?

Leona: Cuando me besaste, ví cosas terribles desde tu perspectiva, ví la ciudad en llamas, vi a todos los nuestros desaparecer, ví que moriste…dime quien eres.

Kyo: Y yo que quería hacer esto sin problemas…vale, te diré quien soy: yo vengo de un mundo diferente.

Leona: ¿A que te refieres?

Kyo: Eso que viste era una visión del futuro...premoniciones.

Leona: (se torna esceptica) ¿Es una broma? ¿Esperas que yo crea que vienes del futuro?

Kyo: (se quita la camisa) Te explicaré…

Leona: (apenada) ¡¿Qué haces?! (vé una terrible cicatriz en el pecho de Kyo y un tatuaje sobrepuesto de un pentagrama con el calendario lunar) ¿Qué te hicieron?

Kyo: Verás: estaba mal herido en Fukushima porque un francotirador me disparó, tú y los chicos intentaron salvarme…pero cuando vi lo que eso implicó, deseaba tanto la muerte…hasta que me di cuenta que tenia bajo mi poder los 3 tesoros y los usé para tratar de corregir todo…me temo que todo lo que viste cuando te besé es cierto, Leona.

Leona: No puede ser: ¿Pero como es que tienes ese tatuaje aquí?

Kyo: El hechizo sobre mi, marcó mi alma a tal grado que al transportar mi consciencia, aun seguía afectado.

Leona: No lo entiendo, si te dimos una oportunidad para que siguieras: ¿Por qué decidiste retroceder? Aun podias detener eso…

Kyo: No es tan fácil…tenía que recuperar tiempo perdido y anticiparme.

Leona: ¿Y que harás ahora? No puedes volver así sin más a tu tiempo.

Kyo: Tengo la sensación de voy a enterarme de muchas cosas de las que no me he percatado antes, pero eso es lo de menos, con lo que sé puedo salvar a los muchas vidas preciadas esta vez, no pienso perderlos…y a tí menos, mucho te debo por salvarme.

Leona: (sonrojada) ¿Es por eso que me robaste ese beso?

Kyo: Espero que después de esto, pueda verte sonreir…algún día.

Leona: (mas roja de pena que un tomate) ¿Verme…sonreir?

Kyo: (piensa) Te tengo, Leona Heidern...

Leona: (piensa apenada) Está muy cerca mio…no sé que hacer…jamás me había sentido así…yo…

Se acercan y cierran sus ojos, sin saberlo, ellos se acercan cada vez mas, es la típica escena romántica de un beso tierno, hasta que llega Chizuru, esta vez con un traje de oficina.

Chizuru: Kusanagi-kun: ¿A que se debe que nos hayas citado a esta hora?

Iori: (volviendo) ¡Hey, Kusanagi! ¿Ya te pegaron de nuevo?

Kyo: ¡¿Nos estabas mirando, cabrón?!

Chizuru: (curiosa) ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Leona: (disimula sonrojada) ¡Nada, nada en realidad!

Chizuru: (se fija en Leona) Leona-chan, luces muy roja: ¿Estás bien?

Leona: (disimula tímidamente) ¡No es nada, solo es el calor del verano!

Kyo: Será mejor que empecemos…

Y así, Kyo les cuenta a los 3 lo que en su tiempo había pasado y se quedaron confundidos al respecto...Edward tambien está presente.

Kyo: Escuchen, puede que esto se escuche muy inverosimil y además poco creíble, pero es la verdad al fin.

Iori: ¿En serio piensas que eso va ocurrir dentro de un año?

Chizuru: Lo veo realmente difícil, pero temo decir que lo que dice Kyo-kun es tan posible que es verdad, Iori-kun.

Leona: Kyo-kun…debió ser terrible para ti soportar todo esto en un solo dia.

Kyo: Lo peor de todo es que temo que hay un traidor entre nosotros, alguien que nos conocía perfectamente, alguien que fue testigo de todo y que le dijo todo al líder del Clan Hakkeshou…debemos encontrarle dentro de un año y abatirle antes de que pueda ejecutar su golpe. Y si vamos a evitar ese desastre, debemos trabajar los 4 juntos, sin importar cuanto lo detestemos...bien: ¿Quién se apunta?

Chizuru: Kyo-kun, sabes que el Clan Yata respetará el pacto. Hay que evitar que Orochi recupere su poder por completo y vuelva del reino de la muerte.

Leona: Iré contigo, no puedo permitir que pases por el mismo horror 2 veces, no soportaría ver que estés solo sumido en la oscuridad una vez mas.

Iori está pensativo, y los 3 le miran fijamente.

Kyo: Yagami: necesitamos que la decisión sea unánime, esta es tu oportunidad dorada para librarte de todo el martirio de 8 siglos.

Iori: Por culpa de los Hakkeshou, mi familia ser rebajó a ser gentuza corrupta y despiadada, puede puede que sea el momento de que trabajemos juntos, Kusanagi...y hagamos las pases.

Kyo: Bien, dado que estamos de acuerdo, propongo que ante la amenaza de los Hakkeshou y los Reyes Celestiales, seamos su mayor amenaza.

Edward: No olviden que los Carroñeros y las JGSDF ejecutarán su gran golpe en un año, hay que anticiparse antes de que surja un desastre como el de nuestro tiempo. Kyo-kun (a Kyo), puede que te pongamos a prueba desde mañana...

Kyo: Hay algo más, despues del viaje en el tiempo...parece que logré recuperar las llaves de la puerta, ese artefacto tenemos que encontrarlo de vuelta y averiguar si puede reactivarse. Además, ví en la puerta una entidad demasiado inusual adentro...no pertecía a nada de lo que hubiésemos conocido.

Chizuru: ¿Puedes describirla?

Kyo: Un monolito de piedra, parecía una puerta y de la misma, había un brillo azul, creo que era plasma...parecía alienígena.

Chizuru: Puede que tenga que revisar mi biblioteca, para ver si lo identifico.

Iori: Yo voy a intentar buscar registros de eso con mi familia, pero puede que sea infructuoso...

Kyo: Excelente…bien, celebraremos nuestro convenio después, nos veremos mañana.

Leona: Kyo-kun: ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

Kyo: (a Iori) Yagami, te alcanzaré después en la base.

Iori: Bien, pero asegurate de volver, tengo algo que mostrarte que podría ayudarnos (se retira).

Chizuru: (se retira) Nos veremos después, puede que luego tenga que estudiar nuevamente el espejo y como desbloquearlo.

Edward: Yo volveré a SEAPPL a informar de tu estado, Kusanagi-kun (se retira).

Kyo: (a Leona) Dime... (con una mueca comica de desesperación, piensa) ...ya me chingué.

Leona: (apenada) Quiero saber si sientes algo por mí... ¿Qué sientes por mí en realidad?

Kyo: ¿Crees tú en el destino? ¿Crees tú que, incluso los poderes del tiempo, pueden alterarse con un solo propósito? Parece ser que la persona mas afortunada que pisa esta tierra es aquella que encuentra el amor verdadero…me siento extraño contigo, y no es la primera vez que pasa esto…y sospecho que tu has pasado por lo mismo, independientemente de con quien te hayas sentido así antes.

Kyo voltea a Leona, y ella ve como se transforma…el muestra sus ojos carmines y su cabello blanco y ella resalta su preocupación.

Kyo: No sé exactamente qué me hicieron, pero creo que tal vez haya algo de bruja en tí, Leona…

Leona: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Kyo: Porque siento que me has hechizado.

Leona: (sonrojada) ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo?

Kyo: Pronto, Leona-chan… (besa a Leona de nuevo y esta vez, ella le corresponde)

Leona: (sonrojada) Kyo-kun…yo…

Kyo: (interrumpe delicadamente) No nos apresuremos, aun tenemos mucho que hacer (se vuelve una flama azul y desaparece) …nos vemos.

Leona: Nos vemos…Kyo-kun (salta y se desliza por una pendiente hasta volver a la base).

Ahora, Edward vuelve como el Assassin Tetsu y aparece el fantasma Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii.

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas, Edu-kun?

Assassin Tetsu: Aun no vemos la jugada de Hebi...debemos anticiparnos con el Kusanagi, si queremos interceptar el desastre nuclear esta vez... (viendo un extraño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales azules en el cielo mientras fuma un cigarrillo) ...además, los Stalkers se están impacientando un poco en South-Town.

Fin del Capítulo 2.


	3. Vindicta

Capitulo 3: Vindicta.

A la mañana siguiente…

? (con voz aniñada): ¡Kyo-kun! ¡Despierta, dormilón!

Kyo: (aletargado) No…dame cinco minutillos mas… (una mano blanca le pica las mejillas) …no, bájale de huevos a eso… (despierta y ve a una chica de su edad con facciones aniñadas y un largo y enteramente lacio cabello rosa) ¿Qué?

Mignon Beart (chica aniñada): ¡Hola!

Kyo: (reacciona con una mueca comica de susto y se lanza por la ventana) ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!

Iori: (llega) Kusanagi: ¿Estás bien? Escuche un cristal rompiéndose y… (ve a Mignon solamente) ¡¿QUÉ COÑO PASÓ ACÁ?!

Mignon: Mignon no lo sabe, Mignon solo quería despertarle cuando se asustó y saltó por la ventana.

Iori: ¿Dijiste "por la ventana"?

Mignon: Si ¿Qué pasa?

Iori: Que raro, estamos en el segundo piso del complejo.

Kyo: (llegando apaleado) **¡NO! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡NO ME DIGAS, NUNCA ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!** (paréntesis para resaltar el sarcasmo)

Mignon: ¡Puuuu! ¡Kyo-kun debe tener mas cuidado con sus reflejos!

Kyo: Mignon: ¿Qué haces aquí? Mírate, estás cambiada.

Mignon: ¡Ay, Kyo-kun! ¡Mignon solo se planchó el cabello! (alegre por el cumplido)

Kyo: Si, pero: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mignon: Mignon vino de parte de Chizuru-san, estaba muy ocupada estudiando algo muy raro que pediste y pidió a Mignon avisarte que comiencen de momento sin ella, cree que entre la gente ha habido mucha indisciplina a causa de… (se apena mucho) …bueno, a Mignon le es difícil decirlo.

Iori: (a Mignon) Deja que yo me encargue.

Kyo: Yagami: ¿Estás siendo amable?

Iori: Solo digo que yo me encargaré de la parte dificil, pero en el desayuno.

Iori conduce a Kyo y a Mignon a donde solía ser un area de descanso, en esta se ve que hay varias cajas que parecen ser suministros militares.

Kyo: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Iori: Parece que la influencia de los nuevos inquilinos en South-Town hace que estas cosas caigan del cielo... (abre una de las cajas de una patada) ...sírvanse.

Mignon: (se ilusiona al ver que son latas de comida variada, raciones de combate) ¡"Delicias de Turista"!

Kyo: ¿"Delicias de Turista"? ¿Qué coño me perdí de todo esto?

Los 3 empiezan a desayunar y se ven entre sí, su primer recluta, Mignon Beart, luce bastante entusiasta...pero Kyo e Iori la ven pensando que no deberían arriesgarle.

Mignon: (probando las "Delicias de Turista") ¡Esto está muy bueno, Mignon no había probado raciones desde el huracán Katrina!

Kyo: Bien, Yagami: será mejor que me digas qué mierda está pasando si voy a hacer esto, porque tengo otros planes en la agenda y no quiero toparme con una estupidez.

Iori: Bueno, hablemos de negocios...el sujeto del que me hablaste me dejó esto antier (saca un sobre con fotos: las fotos con las que chantajeó a Kensou y a Athena)

Kyo: (ve las fotos) No puede ser…no… (se molesta un poco) Yagami: ¿De donde sacaste esto?

Iori: SEAPPL me las envió esperando que te las diera a tí.

Kyo: ¿Qué más recibiste?

Iori: Un celular, venía con algo agendado para hoy...pero no lo he revisado aun.

Kyo: (revisa la agenda del celular) "Capturar a Kensou".

Mignon: (se sonroja viendo las fotos) Oh: ¿Qué son estas fotos? Esto es tan…

Iori: ¿Qué dice la agenda?

Kyo: Tenemos que capturar a Kensou...supongo que tengo que enpezar a poner orden de ahora en adelante.

Mignon: (se sonroja más ) ¿Por qué...mi cuerpo se siente raro? (empieza a excitarse)

Iori: Bueno, parece que tendrás que hacer sacrificios.

Kyo: ¿Por qué se supone que debo hacerlo yo?

Iori: ¿No dijiste que querías poner orden en South-Town?

Kyo: Yagami, sabes muy bien que hablo primero y pienso despues, especialmente cuando voy a comer.

Mignon: (aun mas sonrojada) ¡Mignon ya no puede resistir! (Iori y Kyo se dan cuenta y ponen cara de crisis comica)

Kyo: **¡EN SERIO LA CAGASTE LINDO!**

Iori: **¡¿ESTO ES MI CULPA AHORA?!**

Kyo: De no haber sacado las fotos, Mignon-chan no se pondría asi, sabes que es muy sensible a la porno.

Iori: ¿Y que hay de ti? No tenias que sacar las fotos frente a ella, eso lo hace tu culpa.

Mignon: (está por tocarse) ¡No! (empieza a liberar inusuales chispas incandescentes de su cuerpo)

Kyo: Y ahora, si me disculpas, Yagami: voy a darle a Mignon un refresco en pago a su esfuerzo... ¡OH, MIGNON~! (corta la calentada de Mignon virtiendo un balde con agua encima suyo).

Mignon: (reacciona) ¡Ay, está fría, está fria! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Kyo: (a Mignon) ¡No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo, ya tuvimos esta conversación y me basta con lo que pasó la ultima vez!

Iori: ¿Qué pasó esa vez?

Kyo: No quieres saberlo (toma una toalla y ayuda a Mignon a secarse).

Iori: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos con las fotos?

Kyo: Creo que pueden servirme: ¿Tienes mas de esas fotos?

Iori: Parece que, a juzgar por las fotos, Athena y Kensou no son los únicos involucrados, verás: Kensou tenia 2 socios en el crimen, uno ya lo conoces: Bao.

Kyo: ¡¿Bao-chan?!

Iori: Como ya viste antes, es el mas débil del grupo, debido a su edad. Pero…

Kyo: No entiendo como Athena permitió esto.

Iori: Es una buena pregunta. Pero alégrate: tenemos una pista hacia el objetivo original.

Kyo: ¿Qué podría ser tan bueno como para que apacigüe mi preocupación?

Iori: Chris es el segundo cómplice de Kensou.

Kyo: Algo es algo: ¿Hay algo mas?

Iori: Podemos averiguar donde frecuenta Chris para empezar a avanzar en esa piramide de Kelsen.

Kyo: Vamos bien: ¿Quiénes mas han sido victimas aparte de Athena?

Iori: Mai es la primera, Mary la segunda, Vannesa la tercera, Hinako la cuarta, Momoko la quinta y como bono adicional: Shermie es la Sexta.

Kyo: Brillante: si atrapamos a Chris, nos conducirá a Shermie y ella nos conducirá a Yashiro...luego podremos encargarnos de Goenitz nuevamente, hasta llegar al premio mayor.

Iori: El problema es la intervención de Goenitz, si es cierto que siguen con vida, también es cierto que te siguieron y que Goenitz se puede enterar.

Kyo: Entonces vamos a recurrir a otras tácticas...tal vez necesitemos refuerzos.

Mignon: (emocionada) ¡Puuu! ¿Quieren que Mignon llame a Alba-kun y Soiree-kun?

Kyo: A su tiempo…no podemos así como así cambiar a Omeyas por Abasídas, iremos a por Athena…ella nos dirá sobre Bao…además, no hay razón para no ser civilizados.

Y en el parque…

Athena: (sentada en una banca) ¡Dios! Esto es un desastre…si Kyo-kun se llega a enterar de esto…se va enfadar conmigo… (pone una mueca cómica de llanto) …y me violará…esto es horrible (imaginandose a Kyo persiguiendola con cara de villano perverso).

Inmediatamente se oye una risa y Athena ve a un chico vestido de rojo, de cabello blanco alaciado y pecoso acercándose.

Ash Crimson: ¡Uh! ¡Que alucine! ¿Entonces sabes donde se encuentra Kusanagi-kun? (corriendo hacia Athena)

Athena: ¡Ay, no! ¡Es ese trolazo otra vez! (huye)

Ash: (acorrala a Athena y la pone contra un árbol) Creo que tú me vas a conducir a él, o si no… (muestra una flama verde surgiendo de su mano)

Athena: ¡No!

Inmediatamente se interrumpe la escena Ash es pateado por Kyo en el aire.

Kyo: **¡AH, CHUPÁME UN HUEVO, PELOTUDO: YO LA VI PRIMERO!**

Ash: **¡WOAA…!** (es echado fuera y choca contra un árbol) ¡UY! (cómicamente aturdido) ¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mi nada mas? (queda cómicamente inconsciente)

Athena: ¡Kyo-kun: gracias por haber venido a salvarme de ese trolazo que quería quitarte tu flama carmín! (Kyo inmediatamente muestra una flama azul y se dirije a ella)

Athena: ¡¿Pero que es eso?!

Mignon: (detrás de Athena con una cerbatana) ¡Dulces sueños, Athena-chan~! (dispara un dardo tranquilizante)

Athena: (recibe el disparo) Kyo-kun… ¿Por qué…? (se desmaya y Kyo la atrapa)

Iori: (llegando mientras revisa una botella de narcóticos) Parece que el tranquilizante durará 15 minutos.

Kyo: ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos a tiempo?

Kyo observa que hay varios Stalkers Militares, retirandose a la vista del grupo.

Mikhailovich: (portando un traje Beryll-5M) ¿Ya supiste de la nueva mierda que sacó el gobierno?

Kravtchenko: (portando un traje SKAT-9 "Bulat") Parece que retiraron las atenciones ecológicas en Fukushima a propósito, ahora se deslindaron de los derrames de agua contaminada al Pacífico.

Koslov: (portando un traje SKAT-9M) Y ni se diga de los rallys fachas que están haciéndose en el país en contra de los docentes que no obedecen al régimen.

Mishkin: (portando un unforme PSZ-7A con capucha y protecciones extras) Esos carroñeros están haciendo su trabajo demasiado bien al lavarle el cerebro a la gente, para justificar como tienen a su propio pueblo como su perra y le vejan con eso, y luego se quejan de porqué hicimos los Juicios de Jabarovsk contra ellos.

Degtyarev: (con un traje "Sunrise") Dejen de quejarse, ya tendremos la oportunidad de darles una paliza a esos parásitos si llegan a poner un pie en esta "Zona". No por nada se hizo "La Alianza".

Kyo: Creo que tengo una idea... (viendo que los Stalker habían dejado lo que parece ser un auto en condiciones) ...Yagami, tú conduces; Mignon, quédate en el asiento de atrás con Athena, yo trazaré la ruta en el mapa del celular.

En ese entonces, los 3 se ponen en marcha y toman el auto de los militares, una vez que lo hacen se van en auto hasta su base.

Degtyarev: (abre comunicaciones) Aquí Ratnik-2: ¿Me copia, R-Comandante?

Edward (intercomunicación): Le escucho, Ratnik-2.

Degtyarev: Los paquetes ya tomaron el vehículo que les dejamos, cambio.

Edward: Excelente, dejemos que juegue un poco antes de que lo lancemos a "La Zona".

Bodega Abandonada, sección de oficinas…

Athena: (despertando) Oh… ¿Donde…estoy? (su vista está obstruida por una venda que cubre sus ojos)

Kyo: (le quita la venda a Athena) Despierta… (se encienden las luces y Kyo está sentado frente a Athena quien está atada a una silla)

Athena: ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto no es real!

Kyo: (le pellizca levemente las mejillas) Si el dolor es real, lo demás en este sitio también...no te molestes en tratar de escapar, (muestra varios sellos de papel con inscripciones arcanas en areas estratégicas del cuarto) este cuarto y todo lo que esté en un radio de 250 metros se encuentra dentro de un campo de contención psíquica, tendrías que llevarte el edificio entero solo para morir antes de tiempo por un derrame cerebral.

Athena: ¡¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad?!

Kyo: Como te dije: si el dolor es real, todo este lugar también.

Athena: (ve que Kyo introduce una intravenosa en su brazo con una solución extraña) ¡Kyo-kun! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Kyo: En esta bolsa con solución salina, añadiremos este coctel de porquerías que usa "La Agencia" para sus interrogatorios.

Athena: No…Onii-chan: ¿Por qué?

Kyo: Hubo un pequeño cambio en los planes de Yagami, necesitamos saber donde está Kensou.

Athena: (el iris de sus ojos se opaca levemente) ¿A...Kensou?

Kyo: La solución está empezando a hacer efecto…bien, iremos a las preguntas importantes… (muestra las fotos de Athena con Kensou) ¿Qué me dices de esto?

Athena: No… (empieza a llorar, pero no hay expresión manifestada debido al efecto de las drogas para interrogatorio)

Kyo: Recuerdo que a Kensou le gustabas, en algún momento debiste ceder para él, aunque dudo que por tu cuenta... (ve a Athena cabizbaja) …levanta tu mirada y dime de que te avergüenzas, Asamiya Athena.

Athena: Yo…en verdad quería estar contigo, pero tú te negaste...no lo pude soportar.

Kyo: Lamento eso...pero te has portado muy mal y si crees que tocaste fondo: pronto verás que estas hundida.

Iori (intercomunicación) : (su voz se escucha desde una radio portatil) Kusanagi, céntrate: no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Kyo: (se dirige a Athena) ¿Qué tal si continuamos con tu "sesión de fotos"? (la expresión de Athena ahora es de miedo) La titulo: "Cámara In Fraganti".

Iori: No podemos extralimitarnos, la droga que aplicamos podría ser inestable, podría perder el control y colapsarse, intenta hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

Kyo: Bien… (se dirije a Athena) Bien, esto es lo que haremos: tú me dices lo que quiero saber y te llevo a casa, si no lo haces, empezaremos a hacerte preguntas de tu "sesión de fotos": _¿Capito?_

Athena: Kyo-kun…no...

Kyo: Bien, ya que no cooperarás... (abre el sobre con el resto de las fotos)

Athena: No me siento bien...

Kyo: Bien, alcanzo a imaginarme que tu curiosidad fue sana al principio, pero no lo fue por mucho: ¿Cierto? Estoy seguro que hubo algún momento en el que Kensou fue a pasarse de la raya.

Athena: ¿Quieres que venda a Kensou porque…?

Kyo: (interrumpe tergiversando la pregunta de Athena) Porque no soy Yagami, y por eso no habrá rosas. Responde: ¿Donde está Kensou?

Athena: Pero no queríamos hacer daño a nadie...

Kyo: (sarcástico) Si, claro… (muestra una foto de Athena con Kensou y Kaoru, una amiga suya) ¿Te gustó la calistenia? (enciende un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar) ¿Qué me dices de esa foto? ¿Creiste que era divertido entonces? Me imagino que sí, pero no para tí: ¿O sí?

Athena: Kyo-kun, yo solo…

Kyo: De nada servirá que me evadas, elige entre decirme decirme donde está Kensou o responder las otras preguntas. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Hiciste alguna vez algo degradante con Kensou?

Athena: ¡¿De que va esa pregunta?! Yo jamás… (Kyo interrumpe y muestra una foto de Athena con varios chicos mientras Kensou recibia dinero) ¡No! ¡¿Cómo obtuvieron esa foto?!

Kyo: NSA está infestada con varias células chinas que roban estas cosas para SEAPPL, digamos que les gusta investigar cosas al azar.

Iori: Eehh, concéntrate en el interrogatorio: ¿Quieres?

Kyo: ¿Tan joven y dejas que Kensou te prostituya? No puedes defenderlo: ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Él te engañó, él te mintió al decirte que no había dinero en la cartera: ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Por qué no me dices donde está? ¿Es orgullo lo que te obliga? ¿Crees que es aire lo que respiras?

Athena: ¿Por qué tenias que recordarme eso? Él me…

Kyo: No me interesa que te utilizara, no me has dicho donde está. Si te resistes de nuevo, aumentaremos la intensidad. Quiero respuestas, Athena…no me obligues a tocar donde si te duele. Siguiente pregunta: ¿De casualidad alguna vez le pareciste…insuficiente?

Athena: (se torna hostil a pesar del trance de los farmacos) Sí…él era tal como dijiste, pero era aun peor: pronto se volvió insaciable, por eso recurrió a las relaciones grupales, al principio conmigo y Kaoru-chan, luego fue con Mai y Andy: ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!

Kyo: Enfríate un poco... (reacciona) ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Athena: No creas que eres el único que juega con fuego: tú no sabes nada... (empieza a manifestar una bioluminicencia roja en el iris de sus ojos)

Kyo: ¿Eso crees? (muestra una foto de Athena con Bao) Intenta jugar con esto.

Athena: (inmediatamente empieza a tornarse nerviosa) ¡No, todo menos eso!

Kyo: (frío hacia Athena) Así que tu le iniciaste en esto…vaya, se ven "lindos" ahí: ¿Quieres seguir "jugando"?

Athena: (agitada) No me siento bien…Bao-chan estaba tan cerca y él me dijo lo que Kensou y yo habíamos hecho a solas, no sé por que…pero yo… (comienza a llorar) …te juro que yo no quería lastimar a Bao-chan, solo que me sentí tan extraña...

Kyo: Por supuesto que no le lastimaste, Athena-chan: (pone frente a Athena una fotografía penosa de ella con Bao y Kensou detrás de el, la coloca como si fuera el Test de Rorschach) solo dejaste que Kensou lo hiciera: ¿Cierto?

Athena: (aun desorientada) ¡No!

Kyo: Dime: ¿Aun quieres jugar rudo? Tengo todo el día.

Athena: Te juro que…

Kyo: (sarcástico) Claro: ¿Porqué no? Despues de todo me estás diciendo donde está Kensou.

Athena: ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Kensou tenia con que chantajearnos a los 2! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?! ¡¿QUE HUBIERAS HECHO TÚ?!

Kyo: ¡HUBIERA MUERTO! (Athena se aterroriza de escucharle) ¡HUBIERA MUERTO A CEDER! No me vengas con que querías protegerle a toda costa, he visto tu rostro ahí, esa basura del hentai jamás ocurre en la vida real, nada es pasional aquí, todo es una red de mentiras y eres solo un nudo mas que se teje en ella…pero eso que nos importa, mejor veamos si Bao es capáz de decir algo, despues de todo los niños siempre dicen la verdad: ¿No crees, Yagami?

Iori: Estoy seguro de que un "puñado de dulces" bastará para que acepte.

Kyo: (a Iori) Sí...me gusta la idea.

Athena: **¡CÁLLATE!**

Kyo: ¿Ah, no? Vamos, solo tienes que decirme donde está...

Athena: **¡NO!**

Kyo: Pues adivina que, Athena: estos son los tuyos: (muestra una foto de Kensou con Mai) Mai, (muestra una de Kensou con Mary) Mary, (muestra otra de Kensou con Vanessa) Vanessa, (pone otra de Kensou con Hinako) Hinako, (muestra otra de Kensou con Shermie) Shermie, (pone la ultima, de Kensou con Momoko) Momoko: (pone muchas mas) ¿Debo seguir? Es que esto es muy divertido.

Athena: (rompe por completo en llanto)** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! ¡BASTA, YA NO LO SOPORTO!** (se escucha un amargo llanto de su parte, apenas puede respirar para hacerlo, pues aun está atada) **¡LO SIENTO!**

Kyo: Estoy decepcionado, parece ser que solo terminé trayéndote aquí a recriminarte tus errores como MADRE, entonces debo suponer que no sabes nada de ellos (viendo llorar a Athena, saca una pistola Makarov, la toma y la pone en la mesa frente a ella), ahórrame la molestia y demuestra la poca humanidad que te queda (le da la espalda a Athena).

Athena: (ve la pistola: ahora tiene una expresión de ira, se zafa muy silente y la toma) ¿Quieres que acabe con esto ya? (el fleco cubre sus ojos y nadie sabe ahora que el iris se pasó de purpura a carmín) Estoy lista...

Iori: Kusanagi: sal de ahí ahora...

Kyo: Adiós, Athena…

Athena: (apunta a Kyo) Adios, "Onii-chan"… (jala el gatillo)

Iori: ¡Estúpido, cuidado atrás de tí!

El disparo se escucha por todo el edificio y Kyo apenas puede creer que Athena le asestó el tiro.

Kyo: ¡¿Qué estas...haciendo?!

Iori: ¡Kusanagi!

Mignon: ¡Kyo-kun! (se dirige junto con Iori hasta el cuarto donde están Kyo y Athena)

Athena: (sopla la boca del cañón de la pistola y su voz es adulta y enfermiza) Tonto, pobre e iluso tonto: ¿Acaso pensaste que yo sabría donde está? ¿En serio pensaste que me importan ese cerdo o sus victimas? (aun apuntando a los 3)

Kyo: Athena…detente...necesito la verdad de... (recibe otro tiro)

Athena: (interrumpe mostrando un tono de voz aun más espantoso) **¿La verdad? ¡La verdad es que…** (el sello anti-psique se quema y revela sus ojos carmines cuando su cabello levita) **…tú no me quitarás mi venganza!**

Kyo: ¡¿Ojos carmines?! ¡No! ¿Cómo es que tú…? No… ¡Tú hiciste…!

Yami Athena: _**Ketsueki no Shōgai...**_

Kyo: (ve a Iori y Mignon acercarse) ¡Alejense: padece el "Disturbio de la Sangre"!

Iori: (es interceptado y asfixiado lentamente con telekinesis por Athena, quien lo mantiene a raya) ¡No puedo...respirar!

Athena: (a Iori) ¡Quédate quieto, guapo: pronto serás el siguiente!

Mignon: ¡Athena-chan, detente ahora!

Yami Athena: ¡Cierra la boca, "Wicca"!

Mignon: (se cubre en un aura de fuego) ¡Mignon no permitirá que enloquezcas!

Yami Athena: (se relame los labios de la excitación) ¡Su mana es exquisito, Mignon-san...pero usted no tiene protección psíquica! ¡PSYCHO STREAM! (descarga contra Mignon una corriente de energía psiquica muy fuerte)

Mignon: (surge un pentagrama de oscuridad delante suyo) ¡"DARKFIRE METEOR"! (dispara una esfera de fuego corrupto color purpura que provoca una reacción en cadena)

Inmediatamente, ocurre una explosión y Kyo es echado fuera del edificio.

Kyo: (se levanta desesperado y recupera la PM) ¡No puede ser…no…ella no pudo hacer un pacto con ellos! (piensa) ¿Y si ella fue quien nos traicionó? (instantáneamente, Athena desciende frente a él) Athena, no esperaba eso de ti…

Yami Athena: ¿Qué pasa, Kyo-kun? ¿Por qué no peleas? ¿Es porque soy una niña? ¿O es que el peaje por volver aquí era muy alto?

Kyo: ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo cojones sabes que…?!

Yami Athena: Leí tu mente cuando nos atacaron la escuela...no hay humano común que tenga protección psíquica natural.

Kyo: ¡¿Por qué, Athena?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste un trato con el Clan Hakkeshou?!

Yami Athena:** ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE SER DEBIL E IMPOTENTE, DE QUE POR ESO ERES FÁCIL DE SOMETER, NO TIENES NI IDEA DEL ASCO QUE ME HE DADO DESDE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS POR TODO LO QUE ME OCURRIÓ Y TODO LO QUE ME HIZO KENSOU, DE LO SOLA Y SUMIDA EN LA OSCURIDAD QUE ESTUVE TRAS MI MASCARA DE IDOL LLENA DE ALEGRIA, DE CUANTO DESEABA MORIR! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE IDEA DE QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD! ¡Y ahora que tengo el poder para acabar con esto de una vez, tú no vas a interponerte! ¡"PSYCHO STORM"!** (hace caer del cielo miles de esferas de poder psíquico en descenso orbital y Kyo se cubre)

Kyo: (se cubre) ¡Maldita sea, a cubierto!

Iori: (junto con Mignon en otro cobijo) ¡¿Que mierda fue eso?!

Mignon: (asustada) ¡A Mignon no le dijeron que Athena-chan era psíquica clase-5!

Kyo: ¡Athena-chan hizo un pacto con el clan Hakkeshou…!

Iori. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?!

Kyo: ¿Qué están usando a nuestros amigos contra nosotros?

Iori: ¡Mas bien que pronto va a morir! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas cómo murió Rugal?!

Kyo: ¡Oh, carajo! ¡¿Athena va a estallar?!

Iori: (sarcástico) ¡No, solo va a destruir la ciudad junto con ella, nada de qué preocuparse, imbécil!

Mignon: ¡¿Por qué querrian hacerle algo tan horrible?!

Kyo: (sarcástico) ¡Es solo un pequeño malentendido de más de 11 siglos, nada serio!

El ataque brutal de Athena cesa y cuando los 3 chicos se reúnen, ven que Athena ya no está.

Iori: ¡Puta madre! ¡Ese ataque era una distracción para cubrir su escape!

Mignon: ¡Pobre Athena-chan: el cambio que está sufriendo le está haciendo mucho daño a su corazoncito!

Iori: (a Mignon) Parece que no te has dado cuenta, niña: esa mocosa quiere vengarse de Kensou solo por que le vieron la cara de pendeja...algo me dice que aquí va a haber guerra y en ese estado, podría matar a cualquiera, sin siquiera mover un dedo.

Kyo: ¡Deja de maldecir, Yagami! ¡Athena-chan no era así, era una dulce niña inocente que irradiaba alegría a su alrededor y que no rompía siquiera un plato, no ese monstruo corrupto que acabamos de ver!

Iori: Tienes razón, debemos salvarla…o acabar con ella en el intento.

Kyo: Asegúrate de que ese sea nuestro ultimo recurso. Mignon-chan, ve con Chizuru-san y avísale lo que pasó, dile que nos veremos en el parque. Yagami, ve a los barracones de los Ikari, dile también a Leona y tráela al parque, dile que hoy vamos de caza.

Iori: Bien, pero: ¿Qué harás tú?

Kyo: Voy a contener a Athena como pueda.

Iori: De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado: no quiero decirle a tu novia que te moriste haciendo una tus pendejadas rutinarias.

Mignon: Ten, cuidado Kyo-kun: Mignon te echará unas porras (se retira junto con Iori).

Kyo: (va a la cochera y toma su moto) Athena, hermanita: resiste, ya voy a salvarte… (arranca la moto a gran velocidad y se dirige al parque)

Y nuevamente en el parque…

Ash despierta adolorido en el mismo prado en el que fue echado.

Ash: (se levanta) ¡Oh, mi cabeza…oh, hijo de puta: juro que me las voy a cobrar por eso! (avanza sigilosamente) Ahora tengo que pensar en un plan para capturar a la mocosa y usarle de carnada para atraer a ese trolazo de Kusanagi (se pone tras un árbol y se asoma), estoy en posición... (ve a Kensou) …es hora de pescar mi carnada con otra carnada.

Kensou: (hablando por celular) Athena-chan, estoy en el parque como dijiste: ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

Yami Athena (intercomunicación): (con una voz mimosa) Mira a tu izquierda y espera, la sorpresa pronto vendrá…

Kensou: (se torna interesado) ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

Yami Athena: Solo te diré que es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, "cielo": ¡Ju, ju, jú~! (cierra comunicaciones)

Kensou: (Ash está detrás suyo robándole su cartera) Mmmh, Athena-chan está cada día mas rara… (se percata de Ash) ¡Hey! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

Ash: (con tono chilango) ¡Túmbate con la con la cartera, morro!

Kensou: (ve como Ash escapa) ¡Vuelve acá! (persigue a Ash)

Ash: (Se esconde tras otro árbol) Ahora solo tengo que hacer que grite, para luego hacerle gritar a la otra y... ¡Bingo! (ve a Athena acercándose) No necesitaba a ese tarugo después de todo (revisa la cartera de Kensou), pero necesito plata porque quiero que Elizabeth salga conmigo a cenar, a ver si ve ella por fin que... (saca unos billetes) ¡A huevo, ya chingué!

Kensou: (llega) ¡Hey tú, cabrón: devuélveme mi cartera!

Ash: ¡Grita! (libera su flama verde y ataca a Kensou) ¡Mocoso de hormonas hirvientes: caíste en mi trampa, ahora te haré sufrir lo suficiente para atraer a la niña purpura, y una vez que llegue repetiré el experimento para que Kusanagi venga y le robe la "Espada Nube".

Kensou: ¿Así que eso estabas tramando? ¡Entonces creo no vas a lograr nada, no dejaré que le hagas daño a Athena-chan por tus ambiciones! ¡"Psicho Ball"! (dispara una esfera psíquica azul, pero inmediatamente es atacado a traición) ¡AAARGH!

Ash: (confundido) ¡¿Qué significa esto?! (ve la escena: Athena atacó por la espalda a Kensou de forma brutal y este cae al suelo) ¡No lo entiendo: pensé que ibas a ayudarle! ¡¿Por qué le atacaste?!

Yami Athena: (aun con tono adulto en su voz) ¡Ay, por favor, Ash Crimson! ¿En serio crees que voy a derramar una lágrima más por él? (ahora se dirige a Kensou) ¡Felíz cumpleaños, Kensou-kun! ¡Este es mi regalo para tí: un ramo de caléndulas en tu funeral!

Ash: ¡Oye, no mames: incluso yo tengo ética!

Kensou: Athena… ¡¿Por qué?! (retrocede)

Yami Athena: Querido Kensou: ¿Pensaste acaso que iba a olvidar lo que me hiciste? Ahora vas ser juzgado por mí (muestra nuevamente sus ojos carmines y no solo eso: su cabello se torna blanco y su traje ahora se vuelve una armadura oscura como la luna): "PSYCHO BLAST" (dispara una ráfaga de esferas psíquicas negras con aura roja hacia Kensou)

Kensou: ¡Maldita sea! (evade el ataque de Athena a duras penas) ¡No creo que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte…! (Athena ya estaba detrás suyo y se dá cuenta) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yami Athena: **¡"DARK EDGE"!** (activa una variante oscura de su barrera eléctrica para tomar por sorpresa a Kensou) ¡Sorpresa~!

Kensou: (electrocutado) ¡WOOOAA…! (retrocede de nuevo) ¡Si tanto querías vengarte de mi, entonces…! ¡¿Por qué no en ese momento?! ¡¿Por qué te contuviste todo este tiempo sabiendo que al final yo no revelaría nada?!

Yami Athena: ¡¿De verdad crees que esta es ya una empresa egoista de mi parte a estas alturas?! (encima de Kensou)** ¡CIERRA LA BOCA: PSYCHO BEAM! **(dispara sobre Kensou un rayo psíquico oscuro que es evitado porque Ash jala a Kensou)

Ash: (ahuyenta a Athena) ¡Corre, esa chamaca ya enloqueció!

Yami Athena: ¿Adonde vas, Sie Kensou? ¡La noche ha llegado para ti...y no puedes escapar de "nuestra cita"…beberé tu sangre y tu dolor saciará mi hambre…! (empieza a reirse como una "Yandere") **¡AHAHAHAHAAA…!**

Ash: (corriendo) ¡Mi dios! ¡¿Qué chingados le hiciste?!

Kensou: (corriendo) ¡¿Leiste los doujins?!

Ash: ¡Ah, con razón!

Edward: (llega y ve a Athena pasándole de largo) ¿Qué me perdí? (ve a Goenitz y a Hebi reuniendose con una mujer de cabello corto y castaño y otra de caello rubio arreglado) ¡Oh-oh, eso no es bueno!

Y del otro lado del parque…

Kyo: Me alegra que hayan venido.

Leona: (llega y le suelta un puñetazo en el rostro a Kyo) ¡Imbecil!

Kyo: (aturdido) ¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?

Leona: (molesta con Kyo) Kyo-kun: ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!

Kyo: ¡¿Qué?! Yagami: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Leona: ¡Sabes que Athena es muy sensible a esta clase de presiones, además de que fuiste muy cruel con ella!

Kyo: Lo sé…hay que compensárselo después de que la saquemos del "Disturbio de la Sangre".

Leona: ¡¿Cómo que tiene el "Disturbio de la Sangre"?!

Kyo: (a Iori) ¡¿No le dijiste?!

Iori: (a Kyo) ¡Ay, perdóname: no es como que no tuviera prisa en tratar en poner a tu novia al tanto solo por querer traerla como pediste!

Mignon: (a Kyo) Athena-chan estaba muy triste por tu culpa...la heriste mucho.

Kyo: (a Mignon) Tienes razón, además hiciste un buen trabajo rompiendo su concentración, sabías que el mana por ser paradimensional provocaría una reacción en cadena que provocaría una explosión psiónica que nos salvaría a mi y a Yagami. Ahora que sabemos cual es la debilidad de Athena, creo que ha llegado el momento de abatirla.

Chizuru: ¿La sola idea de que Athena corre peligro por el "Disturbio de la Sangre" dejó de significar algo para tí, Kusanagi?

Iori: (a Chizuru) Con todo respeto, pero Kusanagi tiene razón...

Chizuru: Explícate, Yagami.

Iori: Como saben, oficialmente solo Leona (se nota a Leona muy apenada), Yamasaki Ryuuji, Rugal Bernstein y un servidor fuimos de los 4 primeros en tener un contrato para obtener el "Disturbio de la Sangre".

Leona: Sí: ¿Que tiene?

Iori: Pues están mal.

Kyo: Yagami, creo que puedes decirselo a ellas sin tanto rodeo...despues de todo, revelar nuestro secretito del '95 vale la pena a estas alturas.

Chizuru: (a Iori y a Kyo) ¡Sin tapujos los 2!

Leona: ¿Qué pasó en el '95?

Kyo: (extiende su mano y muestra su flama carmín) Observen esto, chicas: les aseguro que va a estar de miedo... (guiña un ojo y muestra ojos carmines, para revelar cómo se torna púrpura la misma flama) ¿Lo ven?

Chizuru: (se sorprende abrumadoramente) ¡Es...es imposible!

Leona: (se asusta) No... ¿Tú tambien?

Chizuru: ¡¿Cómo es que lo obtuviste?!

Kyo: Esta es la razón de porque desde antes del '96 peleaba con limitaciones, con estrategias de combate rápido, con más golpes que piroquinesis.

Iori: Creímos que pudo ser obra de Goenitz cuando este lo atacó y lo dejó lesionado la primera vez que se mostró ante él...pero Kusanagi mostró los cambios mucho antes del adviento inicial de Goenitz a South-Town.

Kyo: (a Iori) Aun creo que fue cuando te cargaste a Rugal a sangre fría en el '95...cuandó estalló, parecía como una explosión de uranio empobrecido.

Chizuru: ¿Por qué no se nos informó de esto?

Kyo: No creímos que fuera tan importante en aquel entonces...además, Athena tambien atestiguó mis cambios, así que asumo que lo único que pretendió al dispararme era... (se cubre las heridas de bala) ¡Ay, eso duele!

Leona: (nota las heridas de Kyo) Kyo-kun, tienes que atenderte eso.

Iori: (prosigue lo que dice Kyo) ...lo que pretende es retrasarnos, temiendo que su poder sea incipiente, comparado con el nuestro por experiencia.

Leona: ¿Así que su plan es obligarla a usar ese poder para tratar de agotarla y así podamos sacárselo?

Kyo: (a Leona) ¡Bingo! ¡Luego de eso nos las ingeniaremos para tratar de calmarla!

Inmediatamente aparece el Assassin Tetsu, con un cono de helado.

Assassin Tetsu: (llegando de imprevisto) Es imposible, el contratista debe morir…o cumplir el objetivo principal, apuesto a que sabes cual es.

Kyo/Iori/Chizuru/Leona: ¡El "Asesino"!

Assassin Tetsu: No he venido a causar problemas, es solo que escuché su conversación... (entrega un botiquín a Leona y esta empieza a atender a Kyo)

Kyo: (Leona le saca las balas y empieza a desinfectar las heridas) ¡Ouch, ten más cuidado!

Chizuru: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para sacarla de ese estado?

Kyo: (saca el espejo de Yata) Imaginé que el fantasma vendría a advertirnos de los riesgos, así que vine praparado con un plan de reserva.

Leona: ¿Cual es el plan de reserva?

Kyo: Esta baratija (muestra el Espejo de Yata).

Assassin Tetsu: Eso servirá para quitarle el exceso de poder que le dieron esas víboras, pero: como es muy poderosa y el espejo está lleno de poderes que no corresponden a su requerido uso, sugiero que ustedes recuperen su poder (a Kyo, Iori y Chizuru).

En ese momento, el fantasma utiliza el espejo y extrae 3 esferas con auras diferentes: fuego carmin, fuego azul y purpura y luz y se los entrega a sus respectivos dueños.

Leona: Los 3 guardianes sagrados…han regresado.

Iori: Me siento diferente, no como antes… (saca la flama corrupta, pero se siente diferente) …me siento fantástico.

Chizuru: Mi poder mágico ha vuelto mas poderoso que antes.

Kyo: He recuperado mi flama carmín, vaya: 3 dias sin poder propio ya me iban a volver un loco.

Iori: ¡Hey! ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Leona: Concéntrense, Athena-chan podría volverse inestable.

Assassin Tetsu: Ustedes 4 serán la línea de vanguardia (señalando a Kyo, Mignon, Iori y Chizuru), mientras tú (a Leona) rompes su concentración: asegúrate de que no entre a tu mente.

Kyo: Es cierto, podría pasarte lo mismo que a ella, a Yagami o a mi.

Leona: (sutura a Kyo) Veré que puedo hacer: ¿Que hará usted?

Assassin Tetsu: Si es posible, la flanquearé por alguno de sus costados.

Kyo: Recuerden la regla: avancen sin herir.

Los 5 se dirigen a sus posiciones y pronto se dan cuenta de algo…

Leona: (abre comunicación) Chicos, tenemos un problema (con la mira de un fusil L96A1 ve a Kensou y Ash): Ash y Kensou están muy cerca de su posición (carga y prepara el L96A1).

Kyo (intercomunicación): Recibido: nos encargaremos del "idiota" y de nuestro nuevo refuerzo.

Y con Kyo…

Kensou: (sometido en el suelo) ¡Malditos cabrones: creí que iban a ayudarnos!

Ash: ¿Y bien? ¿Van a controlar a esa niña loca?

Kyo: De hecho sí, después de todo, es mi culpa cabrearla.

Kensou: ¡¿Tú la enfureciste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!

Kyo: ¡Cállate, Kensou! Despues de que me encargue de Athena-chan... (agarra a Kensou) ...tú y yo tendremos una conversación sería.

Iori: ¿Y que hacemos con este trolazo? (señala a Ash)

Ash: ¡Oye!

Kyo: (a Ash) Únte al club, no hay cuotas.

Ash: ¡UUUHHH! ¡QUE PASADA, LOCO: SERÁ CASÍ UNA EXPERIENCIA RELIGIOSA!

Chizuru: Necesitamos refuerzos, mientras Leona se encarga del reconocimiento.

Leona (intercomunicación): Tengan cuidado, hay actividad hostil cerca de su posición.

Kyo: ¿Athena?

Iori: ¿Carroñeros?

Leona (intercomunicación): Clan Hakkeshou.

Iori: ¿Qué los fanáticos no descansan en sábado?

Chizuru: Esos son los judíos, no los fanáticos de Orochi.

Yami Athena: (justo en medio del grupo) **"PSYCHO SCREAM"** (suelta un grito en una frecuencia que aturde a casi todos, pero mas que nada, bloquea el poder psíquico de Kensou)

Iori: (tapandose los oidos) ¡Ese chillido infernal es insoportable, no puedo...!

Mignon: ¡Mignon no puede resistir!

Chizuru: ¡Pareciera que gritase en una hiperfrecuencia!

Ash: ¡Hagan que pare!

Leona: (a pesar de la distancia tambien le afecta el "Psycho Scream") ¡ES HORRIBLE, KYO-KUN: TIENES QUE DETENERLO!

Kensou: ¡WOAAAAAHH! ¡ESTÁ EN MI CABEZA, DIOS: ME ESTÁ BLOQUEANDO TODO!

Yami Athena: (sujeta a Kensou) Todo lo que es vuestro me pertence por derecho, Kensou… y será mio: ¡"PSYCHO STEAL"! (clava su mano en el pecho de Kensou)

Kensou:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

Yami Athena: (arranca una esfera azul del pecho de Kensou y del suyo saca una esfera roja) Lo que Bao-chan se tardó 2 años en tratar de hacer, pude hacerlo yo en menos de 30 segundos…es impresionante lo que un pacto con Orochi puede proveer para una venganza... (fusiona las esferas y se vuelven una sola esfera morada) ¡Mira lo hermoso que es esto, Kyo-kun! (una vez que absorbe ambas esferas y de su espalda surgen alas negras).

Kyo: ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

Yami Athena: ¡Esto es magnífico, me siento tan fuerte y poderosa que podría esclavizar a la humanidad y crear un reino de terror y horror tan grande que causaría envidia a todos los demonios de Infierno!

Kyo: (a Athena) ¿Neta?

Yami Athena: No, solo me voy a enzañar con Bao-chan más tarde y luego me iré a por Chris: ¡Sé que se está acercando!

Kyo: Lo que faltaba, otra que está "en sus días"... ¡Athena, ni siquiera lo pienses!

Kensou: A-Athena… (débil) …detente, tú no eres así…

Yami Athena: (se dirige a Kensou) No lo entiendes: ¿Verdad?** ¡TÚ MATASTE A ATHENA!**

Kyo: ¡Athena, bájale de huevos a tus planes de "yandere"!

Yami Athena: Ya es muy tarde, Kyo-kun: él pronto morirá y yo habré cumplido mi venganza.

Kyo: (se envuelve en llamas) Athena, no me obligues a detenerte… ¡"OROCHINAGI"! (es inmediatamente interrumpido cuando se desactiva su poder) ¡¿Qué mier...?!

Yami Athena: "PSYCHO NIGHTMARE" (atrapa a Kyo y a Kensou en un mundo de pesadillas)

Kyo: (observa el páramo oscuro en que se ecuentra) Maldita sea, tengo que reconocer que por más peligroso que sea, el "Disturbio de la sangre" sabe revelar el verdadero potencial de cualquiera... (revisa sus heridas) ...la sutura no es suficiente, si sigo moviendome, podría reabrir las heridas de bala... (revisa sus bolsillos y encuentra una pildoras rojas inusuales en "blister") ¿"Píldoras Hemostáticas"? "Auxiliar en el tratamiento de las hemorragias y heridas abiertas..." ¿Quien me habrá dejado esto? (inmediatamente recuerda cómo Strelok lo deja noqueado en Fukushima y junto con Edward le dejan algunas cosas despues de llevarlo a la base de SEAPPL) Malditos bastardos... (se toma 2 de las píldoras y luego alza el puño y su voz hacia el cielo cómicamente) **¡Más les vale que funcione esta mierda, porque van a pagar por esto, cabrones!**

Kensou: ¡A-yuden..m-me...!

Kyo: ¡Kensou! (se dirige hacia donde está Kensou pero luego queda atrapado en un campo de fuerza) ¡Una trampa!

Yami Athena: (detrás de Kyo) Ahora que tenemos un momento a solas: ¿Qué tal si me dices por qué no viniste a salvarme en Fukushima?

Kyo: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede ser: tú eres...!

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el parque...

Leona: (a lo lejos, abre comunicaciones) ¡¿Qué es ese campo de fuerza de ahí?! (señalando el extraño campo negro donde estaban Kyo, Athena y Kensou)  
>Chizuru: No soy experta en física cuántica, pero creo que eso es una versión en miniatura de un "Mar de Dirac"...<br>Iori: ¿No debería haber "Antimateria" que ocupe ese espacio?  
>Mignon: (cubriendose los oidos) ¡A Mignon le duelen los oidos todavía!<br>Ash: ¿Cómo que un "Mar de Dirac"? Esto no es "Neon Genesis Evangelion".

Hebi: Vaya: ¿Los agarro ocupados, chicos?

Los 4 voltean y ven a Hebi con sus reyes celestiales y algo todavía peor, tambien Vice y Mature, las arpías sacerdotisas del Clán Hakkeshou.

En la copa de un arbol alto...se encuentran Strelok y Degtyarev, han improvisado una torre de guardia y parecen haber montado un micrófono en el area.

Strelok: (abriendo una lata de "Raciones Tipo-II") Degtyarev: ¿Podrías decirme que es esta porquería?  
>Degtyarev: (con unos audífonos) Espera, parece que hay una anomalía muy rara donde están esos mocosos.<br>Strelok: (toma los binoculares y observa el "Mar de Dirac") Eso no luce como una anomalía...  
>Degtyarev: (sarcástico) ¿Eres físico ahora?<br>Strelok: (pone la lata de raciones a un lado y saca una resortera) Permitime que te ilustre, viejo amigo, sobre los verdaderos parámetros de la regla no.15 para sobrevivir a "La Zona"... (saca un tornillo y prepara la resortera, apuntando al "Mar de Dirac")  
>Degtyarev: ¿Sobre usar tuercas y tornillos para observar los bordes de una anomalía?<br>Strelok: Estás por ver algo mágico... (lanza el tornillo)

¡Mientras tanto, en el vacío...!

Kyo: No...no lo entiendo: me dijeron que no habían encontrado tu cuerpo por la emisión...  
>Yami Athena: Cuando corté las comunicaciones, no pude escapar de los Carroñeros...la Emisión anuló mis poderes psíquicos y estuve prisionera hasta que "Él" apareció.<br>Kyo: ¿"Él"?  
>Yami Athena: El "Assassin Tetsu".<br>Kyo: (recuerda como Edward se transformó en el Assassin Tetsu) Ese chico...hay algo que no entiendo, si eres de mi tiempo: ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta época?  
>Yami Athena: Cuando creí que el Assassin Tetsu me iba a hacer daño, intentando huir caí a una cripta extraña y ví la puerta...y terminé en casa, en el pasado, todo era como hace un año.<br>Kyo: ¿Estás diciendo que tú tambien cruzaste la puerta y efectuaste un "Efecto Mariposa"?  
>Yami Athena: Y justo cuando cuando estaba por decirte lo que pasó... (inmediatamente se enfurece) ¡Me dí cuenta de que no podía confiar en tí! (alza las manos y empieza a atacar a Kyo con una de sus técnicas más conocidas) <strong>¡"PSYCHO BALL"!<strong>

Kyo: (evade los disparos psíquicos de Athena, aunque con dificultad) ¡Hasta herido puedo evadirte! (le cae un tornillo en la cabeza) ¡Hey, no se vale arrojar ferretería!

Yami Athena: (inmediatamente para su ataque) **¡No soy yo!** (empieza a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos)** ¡¿Qué es es ruido?! ¡Haz que pare ese ruido infernal!** (empiezan a caer más tornillos al suelo) **¡Está en mi mente, cada sonido...!** (despliega una onda de choque expansiva)** ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA...!** (Kyo se agacha en una postura firme)

Kyo: (observa como los tornillos aun provocan eco en el "Mar de Dirac") Interesante... ¡Athena, lo siento...por todo, en serio, pero no tienes que hacer todo esto!

Yami Athena: **¡Aceptaré tus disculpas cuando me dejes matar a Kensou o quites esos tornillos!**

Kyo: Athena: yo sé que él le hizo mucho daño a muchas mujeres y niños y mas que nadie a tí, pero no puedes hacer justicia por tu propia mano.

Yami Athena: **¡¿Quieres que deje impune a este despojo traidor?!**

Kyo: Con quitarle sus poderes fue suficiente, Athena…solo te pido que dejes que yo me encargue.

Yami Athena: **¡No puedo! ¡Si lo hago, él se saldrá con la suya una vez mas!** (su nariz empieza a sangrar)

Kyo: Y si no lo haces, ya no podré volver ver a mi hermanita del mismo modo…tú decides: o vuelves o te rebajas a la calaña de él.

Leona (intercomunicación): ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Kyo: (susurra) Leona: a mi señal, da un disparo de advertencia…

Y fuera del campo de tinieblas…

Leona: ¡Ambos están en medio de un "Mar de Dirac", genio: tienes que...! (mira a Strelok y a Degtyarev arrojando tuercas y tornillos al "Marde Dirac" desde lejos) ¿Qué están haciendo? (al ver donde caen los tornillos, ve anomalías extrañas surgiendo alrededor del vacío y como se activan los bordes) ¿Qué es eso? (ve que las anomalías están mermando levemente el "Mar de Dirac") Solo espero que sepan lo que están haciendo…

Iori (intercomunicación): Leona, necesitamos que intervengas rápido, esto no está nada bien.

Leona: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chizuru (intercomunicación): Los Reyes Celestiales volvieron…

Ash (intercomunicación): Oigan: ¿Me dan una de esas radios que tienen ustedes?

Iori/Chizuru: ¡Déjate de chistes!

Leona: Estoy en posición (usa la mira y se percata de quienes están), Yashiro, Shermie y Chris… ¿Donde está Goenitz?

Leona voltea y se da cuenta de que a varios metros detrás suyo aparece Goenitz.

Leona: Aquí estas…

Goenitz: Leona: ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Eres aun más bella que antes…

Leona: (sus ojos se vuelven rojos) Leopold…no debiste volver.

Goenitz: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos detendrá Kusanagi Kyo?

Leona: Kyo-kun podrá detener a Athena, pero no me detendrá a mí (su cabello se torna rojo vino).

Y con Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii…

Iori: Chizuru, acordonemos el area…

Chizuru: Esto no me gusta…estos se ven muy diferentes a los que conocíamos.

Ash: Me quedo con la chica de las trenzas, está bien buena…

Assassin Tetsu (intercomunicación): No se confíen…ninguno de ellos es quien es en realidad.

Iori: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Assassin Tetsu: Tienen su esencia...pero algo no está bien con ellos: es complicado.

Chizuru: Espera: ¿Dices que ellos son clones de los reyes celestiales?

Iori: ¡No me hagan esto...suficiente con que haya clones de Kusánagi! ¡Solo falta que esas perras de Vice y Mature (señalando a Vice y Mature) tambien lo sean!

Vice: ¡¿A quien llamas clón, trolazo?!

Mature: ¡La puta que te parió, Yagami!

Assassin Tetsu: Yashiro, Chris y Shermie, los 3 chicos que murieron en 1997...esos chicos que Goenitz usó tal vez sobrevivieron o encontraron la forma de producirlos en masa si lo que dicen ustedes es cierto.

Iori: Así que son aun peores estos…

Ash: Así que…solo estarán ahí parados mientras el otro esta… (se percata de algo) Oigan, Leona-chan ya ha tardado demasiado: ¿No creen?

Iori: Entonces ya sabemos donde está Goenitz…

Mature: Yagami, no tienes por qué quedar en ridículo...sabes que los superamos en número, una mocosa retrasada y ladrón sin talento no harán la diferencia.

Vice: Eso sin mencionar que la sacerdotisa y tú ya no tienen poder.

Es en ese entonces, cuando Iori y Chizuru empiezan a reirse, como si algo realmente les hubiera parecido cómico.

Mature: ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

Chizuru: ¡Perdona, es que eres una perra realmente graciosa...!

Inmediatamente, Iori y Chizuru revelan su poder y se envuelven en auras de fuego corrupto y luz, más vivas que la luz de los astros...

Iori: **¡¿Sin poderes...nosotros?! ¡Ustedes realmente nos hacen reir!**

Ash: (se envuelve en un aura de fuego verde cobreado) Nos superan en numero y aun tienen sus poderes...eso es cierto.

Mignon: (surge un pentagrama rojo carmesí bajo sus pies) ¡Pero nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no! (su traje cambia drasticamente al de una sucubo, aunque conserva el cuello y la corbata)

Hebi: (sarcástico) ¿Y qué es: valor, dignidad, honor? ¿Qué es?

Assassin Tetsu: (detrás de Hebi) ¡Refuerzos! (llega y da un sablazo que cambia de escena)

Y nuevamente dentro de la zona de tinieblas…

Kyo: ¡No lo hagas, Athena: no puedes mancharte más las manos de sangre, créeme...no lo soportarías!

Yami Athena: (aun desorientada y sangrando levemente) **¡Tú te quedarás quieto!** (paraliza a Kyo con telequinesis)

Kyo: ¡Esta no eres tú! Sé que me escuchas desde el fondo de tu corazón, y sabes que lo que puedes llegar a hacerle a Kensou está mal...sí, ojo por ojo y esas patrañas, pero tú ya lo hiciste: le quitaste todo, excepto su vida, que no necesitas de él.

Yami Athena: (se coloca sobre Kensou y lo toma de la camisa) Un golpe y será todo… (alza el puño derecho, que genera un aura oscura)

Kensou: (aun aterrorizado por Athena) ¡No, por favor...piensa en lo que estás haciendo! ¡Ten clemencia!

Yami Athena: ¿Escuchas eso Kensou? No es un angel el que te habla: es la voz de tu muerte.

Kensou: Athena, lo s-siento…

Yami Athena: **¡...Y ESTE SERÁ TU FINAL: "PSYCHO EXECUTIONER"!**

Kyo: (se libera de la paralisis y se avalanza sobre Athena) **¡NO, ATHENA!**

Inmediatamente ocurre una explosión que extingue el campo de tinieblas...y solo se ve a Kyo besando a Athena.

Yami Athena: (sobre Kyo quien aun la besa, piensa) ¡Onii-chan...!

Kyo: (piensa) Es dulce su sabor...pero: ¡QUE NO ME HAYA VISTO LEONA! (retira suavemente sus labios de los de Athena)

Yami Athena: (paralizada vuelve a su aspecto original) Onii-chan… ¿Por qué…? (Kyo ve que el puñetazo a Kensou falló por 10 centimetros)

Kensou: Menos mal… (se desmaya)

Kyo: (giña un ojo a Athena) Hagamos de cuenta que te desperté con un beso, Athena-chan.

Athena: (rompiendo el llanto) ¡Onii-chan: eso no fue justo...!

Es entonces que Kyo abraza a una Athena Asamiya que llora amargamente...

Kyo: Ya, vas a estar bien...

Athena: ¡No sé que pasa conmigo...!

Kyo: (a espaldas de Athena prepara una jeringa con sedante) Yo sí... (le clava la jeringa a Athena y la droga)

Athena: Onii-chan... (se desmaya)

Kyo: Dulces sueños... (saca el espejo de Yata y ve que hay algo raro, hay un poder de más todavía) ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo! ¿Cómo que no puedo extraerle esa cosa? (examina la energía y es una luz verde) ¿Qué carajo es esto? No recuerdo que estuviera ahí antes... (se percata de algo) ...no puede ser.

Inmediatamente, Kyo se dirige a donde están sus compañeros, quienes pelean contra los Hakkeshou revividos: Iori y Chizuru enfrentándose a Vice y Mature, Ash evadiendo a Chris, Mignon enfrentando a Shermie y el Assassin Tetsu frente a frente con Hebi.

Ahora comienza la afrenta entre los reyes elementales, y Kyo llega para suplir a Ash.

Kyo: (llega y evade a Yashiro) ¡No tengo tiempo para tí, Yashiro!

Ash: (conteniendo a Chris) ¡Mierda! Estos tipos son duros…

Mignon: (aparta a Shermie) ¡¿Cómo es que pueden lidiar con gente tan hostil?!

Kyo: (a Iori) ¡¿Dónde está Leona?!

Iori: ¡Perdimos contacto con ella hace 5 minutos, creemos que Goenitz le interceptó…y luego vinieron estos cabrones! (mostrando a Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Vice y Mature)

Assassin Tetsu: (desenvaina la "Tsukishiro") Tenemos un problema peor… (señala a Hebi, quien se acerca)

Hebi: Vaya, Kusanagi Kyo: no esperaba verte por aquí en estas fechas.

Chizuru: Kyo-kun: ¿Conoces a este hombre?

Kyo: Shinseina Yatsugashira no Hebi…es el puto líder del clan Hakkeshou, debió de haber cruzado el portal primero…debi suponer que estabas detrás de esto: ¿Por qué le ofreciste un trato a Athena?

Hebi: Por nada en especial: ¿Es tan malo ser caritativo?

Kyo: ¿Siquiera tuviste idea del daño que le provocaste por esto?

Hebi: Sé perfectamente el sacrificio que exige el disturbio de la sangre, pero en realidad no me importa…yo no escatimo en gastos para enorgullecer a "los dioses".

Kyo: Espera: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Hebi: Sé la historia completa de este corrompido mundo…tu poder de la flama carmín ni siquiera es tuyo: tú solo eres la variable que surgió en el momento equivocado, una variable que jamás debió existir en el curso del tiempo…"Ladrón Insurrecto".

Kyo: Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho…

Hebi: ¿Y que hay de lo que tú aquí hiciste? Cada persona que liberas del poder de Orochi aquí sufrirá las graves consecuencias…acabas de sentenciar a Asamiya Athena a su pronta muerte...el contrato no puede revocarse.

Kyo: ¡Mientes!

Assassin Tetsu: Y así como tú conoces la historia también como yo, debiste saber que vendría una tormenta, "Gran Sacerdote".

Hebi: ¿Y quien eres tú?

Assassin Tetsu: Soy el emisario de un reino que se avergüenza de su sed de sangre, cuya flor de muerte y pesar a la luz de la Luna Llena es el simbolo de su corona, pues todos temen a los que caminan bajo el halo de la noche eterna de un príncipe sanguinario y una reina triste.

Iori: ¡No puede ser: reconozco ese verso!

Kyo: Lo sé, es muy profundo...tal vez lo anote.

Chizuru: (a Kyo) ¡Es...el "Principe de la Luna Blanca"!

Hebi: Vaya, el joven Vizconde Rytzar...tu reputación te precede.

Assassin Tetsu: (a Hebi) La de mi padre, más bien...pero él me ha permitido forjar la mía; además, hay una entidad superior a la que nosotros servimos en realidad, no olvides de quien es este planeta! (muestra el segundo espejo de Yata)

Ash: ¡¿Qué?! (saca otro espejo de Yata) ¡¿Pero que…?!

Hebi: ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Causaste una paradoja?!

Assassin Tetsu: Kusanagi Kyo creó una paradoja inofensiva al pasar por la "Puerta de Rashomón" con los 3 tesoros recuperados! ¡Ahora verás el verdadero poder de este espejo! (utiliza su espejo para exorcizar a Athena, sacando una extraña materia negra de su cuerpo, cuando concluye, Athena baja aun inconsciente) ¡Qué divertido es usar juguetes arcanos! (captura la materia negra con el espejo) ...siguen ustedes (apuntando a Hebi y los 3 reyes celestiales que están con él) , y tú (a Kyo): ¿Por qué tan serio?

Kyo: ¡Estupendo!

Assassin Tetsu: ¡Busca a la chica latina y sácala de donde esté: Goenitz podría hacerle algo…!

Kyo: Gracias, pero…

Assassin Tetsu: ¡Date prisa!

Kyo: De acuerdo… (va a donde está Leona)

Y en el robledal…

La pelea entre Leona y Goenitz es radicalmente pareja: Goenitz no esperaba un cambio tan brusco.

Goenitz: Has entrenado mucho tiempo para esto...debo reconocer que has progresado desde nuestro último encuentro.

Leona: Misión tras misión me quedé con los ánimos a pesar de que Kyo-kun ya te había matado, llegando a pensar que ya no tenia por qué vivir…pero ahora que volviste, tengo una oportunidad dorada para vengarme de ti.

Goenitz: Aprendiste a controlar el disturbio de la sangre para poder usarlo a tu favor, resultaste aun mas astuta… (llega Kyo) …joven Kusanagi, nos encontramos de nuevo.

Kyo: ¡Leona: este no es el mismo Goenitz de antes, este es el de mi tiempo!

Leona: ¡No me importa, mucho esperé para vengar a mi familia y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no dejaré que tú interfieras de nuevo!

Kyo: (mueca comica de molestia) ¡Ay, no mames: sabes perfectamente que soy el prota y que le voy a agarrar a chingazos otra vez, no vaya a ser que te violen a lo Saigado!

Leona: Kyo-kun: ¡¿No tienes otro lugar para decir estupideces?!

Kyo: No, aquí no.

Goenitz: ¿Qué tal si los envío juntos al infierno, para que no esten jodiendo?

Kyo: Supongo que podrías, pero con lo viejo que estás, yo creo que te no tardarías mucho en visitarnos.

Goenitz: ¿Y qué piensas hacer: pelear con nosotros hasta el Armagedón?

Kyo: Sí quieres, ríndete...además, me importa una mierda que destruyan South-Town a estas alturas: ¿Vale? Son sus motivos.

Goenitz: ¿En serio crees que me voy a creer eso?

Leona: (a Kyo) ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Kyo: (saca una pistola GSh-18) Además, es trabajo de ese "Asesino" de SEAPPL ahora... (apunta a Goenitz) ¡Yo solo vine a por Hebi, asi que apártate, Leopold! (amartilla)

Goenitz: Debo reconocer que solo tú sobreviviste, pero se trataba de una noche muy especial...una muy especial para estar maldito: ¿No es así? No te preocupes por eso, salvaré tu alma asesinandote.

Hebi: (aparece) Nos vamos.

Goenitz: ¡Pero estamos tan cerca de…!

Hebi: ¿Tienes idea de quien está con los guardianes sagrados? ¡Es el maldito "Príncipe de la Luna Blanca"! Ya reenvié a los demás reyes al castillo Gifu, así que nos vamos en este jodido instante.

Goenitz: De acuerdo… (se dirije a Kyo y Leona) …se salvaron por hoy, pero pronto nos veremos (se deshace como un tornado y Hebi desaparece en un destello).

Kyo: ¡Uf! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Leona: (suspira y vuelve a la normalidad) Goenitz, estás a mi alcance de nuevo…Kyo-kun: por lo menos dime que salvaste a Athena-chan.

Kyo: Logré salvarla, y adivina: logramos quitarle lo que sea que le provocó el "Disturbio de la Sangre", pero su habildad de metamorfosis resultó un asunto diferente.

Leona: Que alivio, resultaste no ser tan tonto como pensé que eras ayer.

Kyo: Gracias…supongo. Si quieres, te quito la tuya para que no sigas con el disturbio cancerígeno.

Leona: No sé si pueda…

Kyo: Esa cosa te está haciendo mucho daño…no quiero que te pasé de nuevo lo del '97.

Leona: (camina con Kyo) Lo sé, pero…quiero deshacerme de Goenitz primero.

Kyo: Bien, como quieras…nomás no digas que no te lo advertí.

Leona: Hay algo mas.

Kyo: ¿Qué cosa?

Leona: Si perdiera el control: ¿A que costo me detendrías? (recoge el L96A1 que dejó tirado)

Kyo: No sabria que hacer.

Leona: No me mientas… (entrega el L96A1 a Kyo) …quiero que me detengas, a cualquier costo si ocurre.

Kyo: Me tienes que estar jodiendo…

Leona: ¡Promételo!

Kyo: (recuesta el L96A1 en uno de sus hombros) Está bien, lo prometo: te mataré si pierdes el control o si te da un bajón: ¿Ahora si estás contenta?

Leona: No me sacarás una sonrisa a mi, Kyo-kun…pero me estás complaciendo bastante.

Kyo: (suspira de resignación) Mujeres: ¿Quien las entiende?

Se reúnen con los demás y comienzan a hablar de lo ocurrido:

Iori: ¿Y como va la relación?

Kyo: ¡Perfecto! ¡Sin problemas! ¡No hay razón para demandar a nadie!

Iori/Chizuru/Ash: ¡¿Qué?! (Leona se sonroja bastante y se apena)

Kyo: (haciéndose el tonto) ¿Qué?

Iori: Retiro la pregunta…

Kyo: Bueno, supongo que debo agradecerles por hacernos el paro.

Mignon: (alegre) ¡Puuuu~! ¡Para Mignon siempre es placer~!

Ash: (sarcástico) Sí, claro...lo que digas.

Assassin Tetsu: Tengan cuidado, puede que Hebi tenga sorpresas reservadas peores a lo que pasó con esa jovencita.

Kyo: Gracias...a todo esto: ¿Quien... (se vuelve a donde está el Assassin Tetsu, pero ya no está) ...eres?

Iori: Parece ser que lo veremos pronto.

Chizuru: Es increible tener el honor de conocer al legendario "Príncipe de la Luna Blanca".

Iori: (inusualmente emocionado) Sí, todo un legado de masacre y exterminio a los humanos: ¿Creen que le pueda pedir un autografo de casualidad? ¿O componer una canción para él?

Kyo: (a Iori con una ceja alzada) No creo que debas considerar a un vampiro sociópata asesino serial de delincuentes juveniles como una especie de Idol para tí, Yagami...además, no creo que él sea precisamente de los que firmen libretas.

Leona: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

Chizuru: Tengo una idea: tú cuidas a Athena hasta que se recupere, mientras nos encargamos de Kensou...

Iori: No creo que sea mucho problema lidiar con Kensou así, (saca un libro) ya es tiempo de que me ponga leer este manual de la CIA.

Kyo: Sobre todo por que Athena-chan le quitó sus poderes.

Leona: (le pega un coscorrón a Kyo) ¡ESTÚPIDO, DIJISTE QUE NO HABÍA CAUSADO PROBLEMAS!

Kyo: ¡Uy! ¡Nunca dije eso, Leona! (sobándose) ¡Auuu…!

Chizuru: Yagami-kun y yo nos llevaremos a Kensou a la embotelladora, ustedes encárguense de Athena-chan (se retira con Iori), nos vemos.

Iori: ¡ES EN SERIO, KUSANAGI: SI LA CAGAS DE NUEVO, TE CORTO LOS COJONES! (acompaña a Chizuru y a Mignon mientras se lleva Kensou aun inconsciente)

Mignon: ¡Adios~!

Kyo: (agarra a Athena y la carga en sus brazos) Leona: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Leona: (sonrojada) Claro…

Ash: ¡Hey! ¡¿Y que se supone que haga yo mientras tanto?!

Kyo: Bueno…el inodoro de mi baño está tapado…

Ash: ¿En serio piensas que voy a pasar el resto del dia con un destapador sacando mierda de tu inodoro?

Kyo: (sarcástico) ¡No! ¿Cómo es que piensas eso?

Ash: ¡Oh, bueno…!

Kyo: El destapador está roto, así que tendrás que usar tus manos… (Ash se va molesto) …Jean-Baptiste: ¿A dónde vas?

Ash: (regresa comicamente molesto) ¡En primera, me llamo Ash!

Kyo: Santiago.

Ash: Te odio…

Kyo: ¿Eh?

Ash: Y en segunda… (se resigna) …olvídenlo, a veces no sé ni por que trato. Bien, si no me necesitan, voy llevar a Elizabeth a cenar… (se retira)

Leona: Bueno…fue una suerte que Ash nos ayudara… (ve el espejo de Yata de Ash en el bolsillo de Kyo) ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?

Kyo: Es una lastima para él que se quede sin el espejo, eso se saca por andar de carterista.

Leona: Eso fue astuto…

Y ya de noche, en el puesto avanzado de la Unidad "Ikari"...

Leona: ¿Estás seguro de que puedes cuidar a Athena solo?

Kyo: No te preocupes, Leona: Athena-chan es como mi hermana menor. (baja un momento a Athena y la recuesta para sacar su Espejo de Yata) Quiero que tengas esto, lo encontré en el espejo que traje yo (saca la luz verde y esta se funde en el cuerpo de Leona)

Leona: (se cubre de un aura luminosa verde) ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Kyo: Alcanzo a imaginarme que es tuyo, sea lo que sea que fuere. Parece que el espejo sí puede extraer cualquier poder o energía.

Leona: Cuídate: ¿Sí?

Kyo: No te preocupes… (recibe un beso de Leona en la mejilla) ¿Y eso?

Leona: (sonrojada) Te lo debía.

Kyo: Gracias…nos vemos, Leona.

Leona: Nos vemos, Kyo-kun.

Ambos se retiran y Kyo se lleva a Athena a pie.

Athena: (despierta) Kyo-kun…

Kyo: Por fin despiertas, Athena-chan.

Athena: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Me duele la cabeza...

Kyo: No te preocupes por eso...el día ya terminó.

Athena: (ve que Kyo aun está herido) ¿Estás bien?

Kyo: (disimula) Solo fue un accidente, voy a estar bien.

Athena: ¿Donde está Kensou-kun?

Kyo: Eso depende…

Athena: ¿De que?

Kyo: No te preocupes por él, adonde va ahora...el poder ya no importa.

Athena: Hazle sufrir…

Kyo: ¡Esa es mi imohto-chan! (alegre)

Athena: Oye, Onii-chan, noté algo curioso hace rato.

Kyo: ¿Qué cosa?

Athena: Creo que le gustas a Leona-san (alegre).

Kyo: Espero eso no te moleste…

Athena: ¡No soy celosita, Onii-chan! Los hermanos no pueden lastimarse.

Kyo: ¡Que alivio: por un momento tendría que lidiar con mamadas de animes psicológicos!

Athena: ¡Ay, Onii-chan: tú y tus comentarios tontitos!

Kyo: Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a mi casa, tienes que descansar…además mis padres acaban de salir de vacaciones.

Athena: (sonrojada e ilusionada de alegría) ¿En serio puedo pasar la noche contigo, Onii-chan?

Kyo: Sin albures, por favor o Leona me matará.

Y entonces, se ve a Strelok y a Degtyarev observando a Kyo, luego llega Edward...

Edward: ¿Y qué opinan?

Strelok/Degtyarev: (simultaneamente) Pronto estará listo para entrar en "La Zona".

Edward: (sonrie y muestra sus vampirezcos colmillos) Excelente, hora de una prueba final...

Fin del Capítulo 3.


	4. The Midnight NAMBLA

Capitulo 4: The Midnight NAMBLA.

A la mañana siguiente, en la Mansión Kusanagi...

Athena: (despierta en la habitaciónde Kyo) Que día más pesado el de ayer... (se levanta y está en pijama)

Athena observa que su uniforme está limpio y planchado y hay una nota...

Athena: (lee la nota) "Athena-chan, me fuí temprano a atender unos negocios, tu desayuno está listo en el comedor. Besos, Kyo." (se sonroja) Gracias, Onii-chan...

Y en la los almacenes abandonados…

Iori: (ahora con el cabello por completo alaciado) ¿Y qué pasó despues de que llevaste a Leona de vuelta a su base?

Kyo: Pues tuve que llevar a Athena-chan a mi casa para pasar la noche ahí, no estoy seguró si se habrá recuperado por completo.

Iori: ¿No se te insinuó?

Kyo: Ojalá, eso hubiera sido lo más sano hasta ahora, en comparación a todo lo malo que tuvo que pasar...pero me temo que está mentalmente dañada por culpa de Kensou: debiste ver el rostro de ella, de verdad quería asesinarlo.

Iori: Si te sirve de algo, creo que ya la salvaste.

Kyo: Te lo agradezco.

Iori: ¿Qué te dijo Leona?

Kyo: Bueno, además de pegarme, parece contenta de que Goenitz sobreviviera...

Iori: ¿Contenta?

Kyo: Porque ahora sí lo va a matar.

Iori: ¿Entonces ya podemos dejar la farsa del interrogatorio? Porque desde que empezaron a discutir como si fueran novios, estuvimos jugando "Halo: Reach".

Mignon: ¡Y Mignon está ganando, que bien!

Chizuru: Mignon-chan: sabes que estamos en "Tiroteo" y no en "Personalizada".

Mignon: Si, pero a Mignon le gusta ganar.

Kyo: Yagami: Athena es como mi hermanita menor, es normal que me preocupe por ella...y en el caso de Leona, creo que la estoy impresionando.

Iori: Como digas.

Kyo: ¿Y ya interrogaron a Kensou?

Chizuru: Esperabamos a que llegases tú.

Kyo: ¿Por qué?

Chizuru: Para que Iori-kun y tú hagan la estrategia del policía malo y el policía bueno.

Iori: (a Chizuru) Trabajar en la televisión te afecta bastante, esas cosas nunca funcionan, los profesionales no hacen eso.

Kyo: Tal vez, pero vamos a hacer una variante de eso, (le da a Iori un parche negro para el ojo): 2 policías malos. Además, Yagami debió de haber leído ya esos manuales de la CIA .

Iori: (se pone el parche en el ojo izquierdo) ¿Para que es esto?

Kyo: (se pone unas gafas de sol) Hoy seremos 2 chicos malos.

Y de camino a la sala de interrogatorios…

Iori: (con cazadora y pantalón de mezclilla) ¿Por que tengo que ser yo el tuerto? (llevando una carpeta gruesa con otras carpetas)

Kyo: (va de camisa y corbata, y también lleva una carpeta gruesa) No te quejes, a ti te tocó ser el tipo rudo, como te sale tan natural…

Iori: Bueno, mmmhhh… (piensa por un momento) …aceptaré eso como un cumplido: ¿Pero por que tienes que ser Hudson si ni siquiera tienes la cabeza rapada? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que esto es "The King of Fighters" y no "Call of Duty: Black Ops"? Aquí somos como…inmortales o algo parecido (colocándose el parche en el ojo izquierdo).

Kyo: ¡Ya quiero de lo que fumas en tu tiempo libre! (choca con un pilar) ¡UY! (cae al suelo) Mi nariz… (Iori le tiende la mano)

Iori: (Kyo toma su mano y levanta a Kyo) Te dije que no te pusieras las gafas de sol dentro del complejo, esas micas están muy oscuras.

Kyo: (se limpia la sangre) Pero esas gafas están geniales y estaban de oferta.

Iori: ¿Y que pasó con Athena?

Kyo: Bueno…la dejé en casa a reponerse, aprovechando que se suspendieron las clases gracias al tiroteo de antier. Por cierto: ¿Te conté que encontré algo muy raro en el "Espejo de Yata"?

Iori: Ponme al tanto.

Kyo: Bueno; resulta que es una energía muy inusual, similar a la de nuestro "Tesoros Sagrados", pero…es algo todavía más complejo.

Iori: ¿Que crees que pueda ser?

Kyo: Cuando se lo mostré a Leona, reaccionó de forma igual a como recuperaron Chizuru y tú sus poderes...parece que eran los poderes de la Leona de mi tiempo.

Iori: Y crees que pueda ser otro "Tesoro Sagrado" o algo similar: ¿Cierto?

Kyo: Y compatible al espejo, como lo fue la "materia corrupta"... (llegan a la puerta) …bien, llegamos.

Iori: ¿Listo?

Kyo: ¿Se me vé muy floja la corbata?

Iori: No, te ves bien…

Kyo: Muy bien, aquí vamos… (abre la puerta y se dirijen a Kensou)

Kensou: (atado a una silla) ¡Sueltenme ahora! ¡¿Por qué soy el que está atado si Athena fue quien causó el desastre?! ¡Esto es injusto!

Kyo: (le pega un puñetazo en el rostro) Para resolver un problema, nosotros nos vamos directo a su origen y adivina: te tenemos aquí.

Kensou: Rodeado de 2 "fanboys" de "Call of Duty"...

Y al otro lado del espejo...

Chizuru: (capta la indirecta) Uy...esa va a dolerte, Kensou.

Y de nuevo en el interrogatorio...

Kensou: ¿Por qué tanto ridículo cosplay? (luego se dirije a Iori) ¿Por qué el parche, Yagami? ¿Olvidaste quitarle la sombrilla a un "Mai Tai"?

Iori: (molesto) ¡Cierra el pico, Kensou! (de una patada, derriba a Kensou)

Kyo: Estás jodido, Kensou: lo sabemos todo (muestra las fotos penosas de Kensou con varias chicas de "The King of Fighters").

Kensou: (a Iori) ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡¿Lo sabias?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Iori: Cambio de planes, tus estupideces ahora son nuestra carnada para Bao...de algo debe servirnos que se te ocurriera pensar con el pito.

Kensou: ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Bao en todo esto?!

Kyo: Mi plan era interrogarte sobre Chris, pero él falleció hace tiempo: ¿No?

Iori: Era el más adicto de los 3, si no me equivoco...es una lástima que Yashiro le matase.

Kensou: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo saben?

Kyo: (sonríe macabramente) Eso ya no importa...

Kensou: No puede ser: ¿Tú mataste a Yashiro?

Iori y Kyo se miran un momento y vuelven con Kensou con una mirada ominosa, lo que lo ponía nervioso.

Iori: Mira este lugar, genio: Athena se divirtió tanto con nosotros en este lugar...

Kensou: ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Athena?!

Kyo: Fuimos más meticulosos: utilizamos todo el material que sacamos para achacárselo, le metimos un montón de porquerías de "La Agencia", le sacamos toda la verdad con la verdad, yo mismo me encargué de ello...y todo gracias a ti.

Kensou: ¡No puede ser, no te atreverías!

Kyo: Intentó matarte: ¿Lo olvidas? Estás siendo demasiado optimista.

Iori: Tal vez a ti te vaya mucho peor de lo que a ella: no todos tienen la suerte de tener un colapso mental, seguida por una demostración del "Disturbio de la sangre".

Kensou: ¡¿Qué están diciendo?!

Kyo: Sí, bueno...digamos que hizo un desastre previo aquí y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Kyo: Será mejor que comencemos con el interrogatorio: ¿No le parece, camarada Yagami?

Iori: Si, camarada Kusanagi: la calistenia concluyó y este imbécil se está haciendo el tonto.

Kyo: Bien, pregunta 1: ¿Por qué comenzaste todo esto? Sabes a que me refiero: los videos, las fotos, los chantajes, las violaciones, la explotación…

Kensou: Yo no lo sé, es qué…

Iori: Kusanagi, tenias razón: tal vez si soy un "tipo rudo"… (empareja las mejillas de Kensou de un golpe)

Kyo: Mira, Kensou: es normal tener curiosidad y todo pero, si te entregamos a la poli con toda esta mierda, tú y tus complices del episodio del monedero "vacio" y de la habitación del horror terminarían juzgados como adultos.

Iori: Sé que es muy pronto, pero entre las chicas se abrieron las apuestas y van porque te violen en las duchas.

Kyo: (a Iori) ¿Abrieron las apuestas sin mí?

Kensou: No creas que vas a lograr algo con solo intimidarme, Kusanagi. Cualquiera puede golpear o amenazar con algo tan simple...

Kyo: (a Iori) Muestrale...

Iori: (saca un CD de música nuevo) Este es el nuevo disco con lo esencial de Justin Bieber, One Direction, "Los Wachiturros", "El Komander" y Jenny Rivera.

Kyo: Mírame a los ojos y dime que no que quieres subirte a "ese tren".

Kensou: (se pone demasiado crispado) ¡Es que no pude evitarlo!

La secuencia siguiente consiste en mostrar la respectiva foto en cada nombre que mencionan.

Iori: ¿Así como "no pudiste evitar" chantajear a Mai?

Kyo: ¿O cuando "no pudiste evitar" el doblegar a Mary?

Iori: ¡Y ni se diga de cuando "no pudiste evitar" el haber engañado a Hinako para acostarte con ella!

Kyo: O cuando "no pudiste evitar" usar a tus huestes para forzar a Vanessa.

Iori: Y aquí viene lo bueno…

Kyo/Iori: (simultáneamente) El que "no pudieras evitar" violar a Bao y a Momoko.

Kensou: ¡BASTA! ¡Esta bien: les diré!

Kyo: Bien, fuiste mas fácil de lo que crei.

Kensou: Desde lo que ocurrió, Bao comenzó a querer mas y mas, todo porque Athena le inició.

Iori: Noticia vieja… (muestra la foto de Athena con Bao)

Kyo: De nada sirve que vendas a Athena, a ella le interrogamos primero. Háblanos de Bao…

Kensou: Después de los chantajes, el empezó a irse a los extremos: no nos decía a donde salía, lo que hacía entre clases…el se escapaba por las noches y volvía aquí.

Iori: Genial, ahora hay 2 cerdos.

Kensou: Athena me chantajeó con lo que sabia de nosotros para tratar de corregir el problema, yo no pude hacer mucho...pronto aparecía y desaparecía en lapsos de varios días solo para repetir el ciclo: ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto!

Kyo: Bien, es una buena pista... (inmediatamente se torna serio) ...siguiente pregunta: (muestra una foto de Athena amordazada y atada, mientras Kensou la viola en un camerino) ¿Por qué le rompiste el corazón? (se dirige a Iori) Adelante.

Iori entonces sujeta a Kensou de la cabeza para evitar que se mueva y Kyo rompe una botella de vidrio en la mesa...

Kensou: ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN...?!

Iori: ¿Estás viendo eso, Kensou? Él es la unica noción de "padre" para ella...

Y en el otro cuarto, Mignon empieza a ver asustada el interrogatorio, Chizuru, por otra parte se mantiene fria y calmada.

Chizuru: (a Mignon) Puede decirlo, señorita Beart.

Mignon: (viendo que Kyo está metiéndole en la boca un trozo de vidrio a Kensou) ¡¿Qué van a hacerle?!

Chizuru: Es una muestra de cuanto ama un hombre a una mujer de su familia...Athena quedó en la orfandad hace muchos años así que la enviaron a un hogar temporal...con los Kusanagi. Pero luego el Estado la quitó de ahí, a pesar del trato cálido que le dieron Saisyu-sama, su esposa y su hijo, Kusanagi Kyo...a quien ve como un hermano mayor.

Mignon: Escuché que Kensou-kun tambien quedó huerfano hasta que conoció a Athena-chan...

Chizuru: Esa es una parte diferente de la historia...2 huerfanos luchando con sus propios demonios y con los del otro...marcados al nacer con simbolos nupciales chinos: el fénix y el dragón...si el destino existe, debe de tener un humor muy oscuro.

Mientras tanto, en los suburbios...

Athena camina sola por los suburbios en dirección a su casa...pero teme encontrar a alguien más que intente huir de ella. Leona aparece, ahora con su uniforme de oficina y ve a Athena, la ve muy triste...y decide acercarse.

Leona: ¡Athena-chan!

Athena: (ve a Leona y se anima un poco) ¡Leona-san!

Leona: ¿Te sientes mejor? Kyo-kun no me avisó que saldrías...

Athena: Quise salir a mi casa...no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Onii-chan.

Leona: ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó exactamente?

Athena: No lo sé...solo sé que me estaba preguntando varias cosas, pero sentí tanto miedo y ví que alguien le disparó.

Leona: (sorprendida) Kyo-kun...no me dijo que le dispararon.

Athena: Y solo quería escapar...esa cosa invade tu mente...te obliga a hacer cosas terribles...y se las hice a él y a Kensou-kun...no lo recuerdo bien...mi mente no está bien...

Leona: Tranquila, sé muy bien lo que es perder el control: ¿Quieres que te cuente algo de mí? En el torneo de 1997, yo tambien padecí ese descontrol...pero, Kyo-kun me salvó de hacerle daño a muchas personas.

Athena: ¿Usted tambien estuvo expuesta?

Leona: Yo tenía 8 años cuando me ocurrió, y por eso huí de casa...luego fui adoptada por paramilitares que me educaron hasta ser quien soy ahora...

Athena: No sabía que usted tambien lo tenía, yo solo sabía de Iori-kun y Onii-chan...lo poco que recuerdo es que el me salvó de un monstruo.

Leona abraza a Athena y esta le corresponde, puede sentir una sensación cálida como con aquel que considera su hermano...y ambas caminan juntas a casa.

Y de nuevo, en la guarida...

Kyo: ¿Sabes, Kensou? En su momento, te llegué a considerar un buen amigo...pero viendo esto, me doy cuenta de que eres una molestia. Casi empiezo a considerarte como "el traidor" que busco.

Kensou: ¡¿Traidor?! (inmediatamente recibe un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, donde Kyo le metió el fragmento de vidrio)

Iori: (a Kensou) Puedes escupir, si quieres...

Kensou: (empieza a escupir sangre) ¿Un...traidor? ¡Pero...!

Kyo: (saca una jeringa con líquido) Me aseguraré que duermas para siempre, Sie Kensou.

Iori: (a Kyo) Oye, "Angel de la Muerte": aun no es hora de aplicarla...se vería sospechoso que en la autopsia le encontraran la misma porquería que usa "La Agencia".

Chizuru (voz modulada): Kusanagi-kun, Yagami-kun: vengan un segundo.

Kyo: Luego te preguntaremos de Momoko… (se va)

Iori: No te vayas a escapar (se va junto con Kyo y cierran con llave).

Y tras el espejo…

Chizuru. Les llamé para que vean esto… (muestra un panfleto)

Kyo: "Manifestacion a favor de los derechos de la Asociación Local de Amantes de Niños".

Iori: (con una mueca comica de confusión) ¿"A.L.A.N."?

Kyo: Sí.

Chizuru: (a Iori) ¿Cómo conoces a esa asociación?

Iori: Son nuevos en South-Town, una de esas organizaciones en pro de la pedofilia que abogan por esa mierda del "Camino de la Juventud".

Kyo: Siendo francos, no todos los adolescentes esperan llegar a la mayoría de edad virgenes...y esto parece del homoerotismo feudal.

Iori: Hay un pero en esa afirmación tuya, puedo sentirlo.

Kyo: Pero si retomamos nuestro negocio aquí, no vendría mal averiguar que traman. Pero por otra parte...Chizuru-san: ¿Qué tienen que ver estos tipos con nuestra situación?

Chizuru: (enciende la radio) Escuchen.

Locutor: (voz de radio) "…Y nuevamente estamos en el Parque Principal de South-Town, sitio donde se prepara la esperada temporada del festival del Dia de la Reconstrucción. Todos los preparativos parecen estar en orden para que cientos de familias y en especial, que los niños disfruten de las atracciones y…"

Chizuru: La "manifestación" pasará especialmente por ahí una vez que la feria esté hasta el tope de gente, en especial, niños y jovenes.

Iori: Tenemos que buscar al mocoso: ¿Cierto?

Kyo: Mmmhh…no podemos ir a S.E.A.P.P.L. y pedirles ayuda así como así para localizarle. Yagami: necesito que hagas reconocimiento en el sitio de la feria como tirador designado.

Iori: Entendido.

Kyo: (va a una gaveta y saca finalmente su traje "Sunrise") Chizuru-san, como usted trabaja en la telera, necesito que envie camarógrafos y reporteros sociales para que cubran el evento de la feria.

Chizuru: Vigilancia gratuita, excelente idea, pero… ¿Qué haras tú?

Kyo: (empieza a ponerse el traje) Necesito a un "Spétsnaz"…y sé donde encontrarle.

Y en otra parte...

Leona y Athena llegan al domicilio de esta...Leona se sorprende bastante.

Leona: ¿Esta gran casa es tuya?

Athena: Dejó de serlo la vez que Kensou me prostituyó en mi propio cuarto...no importa cuanto lo limpie, no deja de darme asco. Hasta...siento que mi cuerpo está maldito...

Leona: ¿No te parece que te castigas demasiado? Dejas que Kensou te haga todo este daño, y todavía te obliga a recordarlo...

Athena: Sea lo que sea que le hice a Kensou-kun ayer, debe ser suficiente como para habermelas cobrado todas; además, él no ha aprecido aun...eso es muy raro.

Leona: (disimula) Qué raro...

Una vez que entran, se topan con una chica de cabello largo, castaño y trenzado y que porta unos anteojos viejos...Kaoru, la mejor amiga de Athena.

Athena: ¡Hola, Kaoru-chan!

Kaoru: ¡Athena-chan, escuché lo que pasó ayer! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Leona: (a Kaoru) La señorita Asamiya está fuera de peligro ahora, gracias al joven Kusanagi.

Kaoru: (a Leona) ¿Y usted es?

Leona: Soy la Sargento Mayor Leona Heidern, de SEAPPL...trabajo con Kyo-kun.

Kaoru: Ya veo...soy curiosa, señorita Heidern: ¿Qué pasó con Kensou?

Leona: Nos estamos encargando de él, se presentaron evidencias que pueden someterlo a un "juicio político".

Kaoru: Sé que no debería decirlo, pero Kensou-kun tiene que aprender que no puede "divertirse" a costa de los demás.

Edward: (justo a un lado de las 3 chicas, siviendose té negro "English Breakfast") Estoy de acuerdo... (se muestra con un traje "Sunrise")

Leona: (reconoce a Edward y se pone nerviosa) Usted...

Edward: Sargento Heidern, que sorpresa verle aquí...el Secretario Volkov tiene un trabajo para usted, así que me tomé la libertad de traerle este uniforme (entrega un uniforme PSZ-7A a Leona). Con la experiencia obtenida en Chernobyl y de los Stalker, he confeccionado unas adiciones para modernizar el mismo traje con la intención de alcanzar ventajas similares a las de sus homólogos...me atrevo a decir que fue una suerte adivinar su talla.

Athena: ¿Quien es usted, señor?

Edward: Soy el Sargento Almocatén Hoyokugami Edward, trabajo en SEAPPL como contacto para los Stalkers que llegan a South Town...solo vine para entregar esto a la Sargento Heidern, (se reverencia ante las 3 chicas) con su permiso, señoritas.

Una vez que se retira Edward, las chicas empiezan a hablar un poco...

Kaoru: Athena-chan: ¿No le parece apuesto ese joven?

Athena: (se sonroja) ¿Tú crees?

Leona: ¿El "Asesino" de SEAPPL...me rastreó hasta aquí? En verdad es mucho más hábil de lo que creí...puede ser una amenaza para Kyo-kun.

Athena: (a Kaoru) Kaoru-chan, vine solamente para decirte que lamento mucho lo que Kensou y yo te hicimos. Sé que te hicimos mucho daño y... (inmediatamente recibe una bofetada de Kaoru, una muy fuerte)

Leona: (se percata de lo que hace Kaoru) ¡Athena! (inmediatamente sus ojos se tornan carmines)

Kaoru: (molesta con Athena) Tú no tienes por qué disculparte, me conformo con lo que sea que le haya pasado a Kensou...pero tú eres mi amiga y no hay nada que perdonar, porque te quiero: ¿Has entendido?

Athena: (su vista ahora está ensombrecida) Estoy bien, Leona-san... (pero puede notarse que llora hilillos de sangre)

Kaoru: (recobra la calma hacia Athena) He preparado ropa para el Festival de la Reconstrucción: ¿Por qué no vás arriba y te relajas un poco en la ducha mientras atiendo a la señorita Heidern?

Athena: (se retira) Está bien, lo siento...

Una vez que se retira Athena hacia el piso de arriba, Leona se torna molesta con Kaoru, algo de lo que vió no le gustó nada.

Leona: ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Kaoru: Asamiya Athena puede ser muy sensible y la cosa más dulce, pero no voy a dejar que se castigue por algo que es culpa de ese cretino de Kensou...usted entenderá, suponiendo claro que usted y el joven Kusanagi se encargaron de él.

Leona: Supongo: ¿Pero ella va a estar bien?

Kaoru: Dele tiempo para cerrar este asunto para siempre...aun confío en ella.

Leona: Ella confía en usted, supongo que debo hacerlo tambien.

Inmediatamente suena un tono genérico de celular y Leona contesta:

Leona: (responde al celular) Aquí Heidern.

Ralph (intercomunicación): Tengo trabajo para tí, la "Coordinadora Social de South-Town" necesita ayuda con los preparativos del Festival y SEAPPL ya ha enviado novatos Loners, de Duty y Freedom en respuesta, quiero que los coordines para que puedan terminar rápido. Estoy seguro de que ya te entregaron tu traje...

Leona: El "Asesino" estuvo aquí, es un Almocatén de SEAPPL de nombre Hoyokugami Edward: solicito que se le investigue, señor.

Ralph: Veré que puedo conseguir, Leona...dudo que el "Ejército Encubierto" sea tan transparente.

Leona: Gracias, señor.

Ralph: Buena suerte, "Stalker".

Una vez que la comunicación se cierra...Leona sube tambien.

Kaoru: ¿A donde va?

Leona: Creo que iré al festival con ustedes.

Departamento de Policia de South-Town…

Kyo: Disculpe: ¿Dónde encuentro a la Capitana Mary Ryan?

Policia: Vaya a la sección de "Operaciones Especiales" que está en el segundo piso.

Kyo: Gracias (toma el elevador).

Segundo Piso: Capitanía de la Sección de Operaciones Especiales.

Secretaria: Ehh…disculpe, Capitana.

Y ahora, una mujer de cabello rubio, planchado y semi-corto de ojos azules que viste un uniforme de oficina se vuelve.

Mary Ryan: (se quita unas gafas de lectura) ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

Secretaria: Lo que pasa es que un joven con cabeza de coco pregunta por usted.

Mary: ¿Cabeza de coco? (se da cuenta de a quien se refiere la secretaria) ¡Oh, sí: dígale que pase a mi oficina!

Secretaria: Si, capitana (se retira).

Entra Kyo y Mary se sorprende.

Mary: (alegre) ¡Kyo-kun, me alegra tanto verte por aquí!

Kyo: ¡Hola, Mary-san!

Mary: Escuché lo que ocurrió ayer: ¿Es cierto eso?

Kyo: Desafortunadamente sí.

Mary: ¿Y Athena-chan está bien?

Kyo: Está sana y salva, pero vine por otro asunto: necesito tu ayuda.

Mary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Kyo: Verás…cuando salvamos a Athena, resultó que también capturamos a Kensou y queríamos que nos dijera donde estaban Chris y Bao.

Mary: ¿Y quieres mi ayuda poniendo una "Alerta Amber"?

Kyo: Si quieres retribuirle a Kensou todo lo que te hizo pasar tal como Athena lo hizo ayer, entonces te lo entrego para que le tortures, a cambio de tu ayuda para buscar a Bao antes de que la Asociación Local de Amantes de Niños le alcance.

Mary: ¿"A.L.A.N."?

Kyo: Sí.

Mary: Nos hemos enterado del itinerario de esa asociación, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que ellos agredan a alguien.

Kyo: Pero…

Mary: Y aparte, sabes que no he vuelto a acercarme a casa de Athena-chan sin desear vengarme y ahora que por fín había decido olvidarlo… ¿Me ofreces esto?

Kyo: Oh…lo siento, yo no sabia que…

Mary: Cada que miro por la ventana, no me imagino la decepción con la que mi difunto padre seguramente me está mirando… ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que me causó Kensou-kun por esas 2 horribles semanas? Mi relación con Terry casi se arruina y la peor parte fue con Rock: él se enteró del chantaje, se volvió resentido y desapareció…ninguno de los 2 pudo encontrarle.

Kyo: ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, Mary Ryan, mejor conocida como "Blue Mary": Spetsnaz-GRU a tus 16 años, OMON a los 17, OMSN a los 18 y por ultimo Instructora en jefe del Grupo Alfa del FSB por los 2 siguientes años, renunciarás a tu sed de venganza? ¿No te parece que es hora de la retribución? Yagami, Kagura y yo tenemos a Kensou en una embotelladora abandonada, sin poderes porque Athena se los quitó: está esperando justo ahí para que le "agradezcas" toda la vergüenza que te hizo pasar.

Mary: ¿Y si digo que no quiero?

Kyo: Es tu decisión… (retirándose) …pero sería tu última oportunidad.

Mary está triste…pero mira por la ventana hacia el cielo…y empuña la mano derecha solamente.

Y saliendo de la jefatura de policía…

Kyo: (suspira de resignación) ¡Cielos! Creo que le puse el dedo en la llaga, capáz que no me hablará nunca…es como una de mis "hermanas mayores", quizás no debí decirle eso…

Pero Kyo se detiene al ver a Mary vestida de modo diferente: portando un traje PSZ-9D, el traje insignia de la facción "Duty", y montando una moto patrulla justo frente a el.

Mary: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Kyo: Que sorpresa… (sube detrás de Mary y ambos se colocan cascos, luego de eso, ella arranca)

Mary: (con un casco ZSh-1 negro) Por lo menos dime que tienes un plan para acabar con esa manifestación.

Kyo. ¿Por qué se supone que debo tener yo un plan?

Mary: ¡Fue tu estúpida idea para empezar!

Kyo: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

Mary: ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?

Kyo: Mary, solo concéntrate en manejar.

Mary: ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?

Kyo: ¡Solo improvisa y estaremos bien!

Ambos llegan al parque principal de South-Town y bajan llegando al parque.

Mary: ¡No me acordaba: Terry trabaja en la Coordinadora de Relaciones Públicas!

Kyo: ¿Y…?

Mary: Ha de estar organizando todo el evento…

Kyo: (saca su GSh-18) No te preocupes, estas cosas se resuelven de forma fácil y rápida… (saca un supresor y lo enrosca a la GS-18)

Mary: No estarás pensando en ir y matar a Terry: ¿Cierto?

Kyo: ¡No, eso no!

Mary: (suspira de alivio) ¡Uf, que alivio!

Kyo: A Bao.

Mary: (mueca cómica de susto) ¡¿A Bao-chan?!

Kyo: (abre comunicaciones) Yagami: ¿Qué informas?

Iori (intercomunicación): Estoy al otro lado del parque, hay muchos mocosos...pero no encuentro al que queremos...aunque creo que tengo un rastro que podría interesarte.

Kyo: Excelente, iremos allá…

Y con Iori…

Iori: (en un cobijo de piedras) ¿Tienes ya al refuerzo?

Kyo (intercomunicación): Si, estaremos allá pronto.

Iori: Te informo más en un momento… (cierra comunicaciones y comienza a vigilar con un fusil SVDS) …veamos que ha ocurrido… (ve por la mira PSO-1M2 que varios hombres entran al mismo baño que un niño pequeño que viste de amarillo) …esa no es buena señal, necesito acercarme (abre comunicaciones)

Y con Kyo…

Kyo: ¿Aló?

Iori (intercomunicación): Atención: tengo "código amarillo", creo que encontré a Bao, pero hay actividad sospechosa en su posición, me moveré…

Kyo: Ve a refugio 2 y toma el "Ghillie" que está ahí, espera a que venga yo.

Iori (intercomunicación): ¡Date prisa, no me gusta lo que puede haber allá!

Mary: ¿Qué pasa?

Kyo: Puede que lo que temíamos pasara… (ve a Leona cerca) ¡Oh, es Leona! (hace señales a Leona) ¡Hey, por aquí!

Leona: (acercándose, con el traje PSZ-7A puesto) Kyo-kun: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyo: Lo mismo pregunto.

Leona: Terry-kun me ha pedido que le ayude a organizar el festival de "La Reconstrucción": ¿Me puedes decir ahora sí que hacen aquí tú y Mary-san?

Kyo: Vamos a por Bao, creemos que atraería problemas como la "Asociación Local de Amantes de Niños".

Leona: ¿"A.L.A.N."?

Kyo: Sí.

Mary: Y no queremos que Terry se llegue a enterar de que un montón de trolazos que padecen de traumas de la niñez vengan a arruinarlo.

Kyo: Sería un desastre si se llega a enterar.

Terry Bogard (solo voz): (detrás de Kyo y Mary) ¿Si me llego a enterar de qué?

Kyo/Mary: (se pegan un susto) **¡WOAA…!**

Un hombre caucásico de la edad de Iori, pero con una larga trenza rubia y gorra de camionero se muestra ante los 3 chicos, portando un traje PS5-M.

Terry: (alegre) ¿Qué pedo, que cuentan o qué?

Kyo: **¡TERRY BOGARD Y LA HIJA DE RE-PUTAMIL MADRES QUE TE RE-PUTAMIL MADRES PARIÓ: CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO!**

Terry: Oigan: ¿Qué hacen aquí con esas armas? ¿No ven que podrían arruinar los preparativos?

Kyo: Se arruinará de verdad si no rescatamos a Bao-chan antes de que atraiga a la "Asociación Local de Amantes de Niños" a la feria.

Terry: ¿"A.L.A.N."?

Kyo: Sí.

Terry: Eeeehhh…no lo sé: ¿Cómo sé que no es una treta?

Mary: Esto es serio, Terry: este chico (señala a Kyo) tiene algo con que sobornarnos.

Terry: ¿Pues que nos ofreces?

Kyo: Vengarse ustedes 2 de Kensou…

Terry: ¿Qué?

Kyo: Ayer capturamos a Kensou.

Terry: (se queda callado por unos segundos…) … (inmediatamente reacciona y estrecha la mano de Kyo) ¡Bienvenido a la "Coordinadora Social de South Town"! Soy Terry Bogard, su servidor en esta relación de negocios: ¿En que puedo servirle, señor?

Kyo: ¿Nos permitirías distribuir algunas cámaras de "Satella TV" en el sitio como vigilancia?

Terry: De acuerdo, eso es fácil; de hecho íbamos a solicitar cobertura del festival inicial a Chizuru.

Iori (intercomunicación): Bien, ya que se han puesto de acuerdo: ¡¿Podrian por favor venir?! ¡Estos hijos de puta cerraron con llave el baño y no tengo ni el modo de asediarles, ni el tiempo suficiente para ahuyentarles!

Kyo: ¡Vamos allá!

Y con Iori…

Iori: (con un ghillie puesto) Mas vale que ellos vengan… (ve que llegan las demás huestes) ¡Ya era hora!

Kyo: ¿Y como va todo aquí?

Iori: (sarcástico) ¡De puta madre! (entrega una escopeta KS-K a Kyo) Abre esa puerta.

Kyo: ¡Aléjense un poco: esta es "calibre-12"! (apunta a la cerradura y dispara hasta destruirla)

Leona: (arroja dentro una granada aturdidora) ¡Ahora! (se activa el humo)

Todos entran y ven que no había nadie mas que ellos mismos...

Iori: ¡Maldita sea, no están!

Kyo: ¡Dijiste que habían entrado varios hombres aquí!

Iori: (abriendo la ventana) ¡Yo vi como entraron!

Kyo: ¡¿Entonces como es que escaparon?!

Mary: ¡Cálmense los 2!

Terry: Están sueltos esos hombres por el parque entero, tienen que eliminarles antes de que estén al acecho.

Leona: (abre la puerta de uno de los cubículos sanitarios) Miren esto… (un niño de 11 años con el cabello semi-largo y castaño, quien estaba tirado en el suelo)

Kyo: Bao… (se dirige a Iori) Yagami: llama a Athena y dile que tenemos a Bao…

Iori: (se asoma por la ventana y usa la mira PSO-1) No será necesario… (divisa a Athena) …veo a la chiquilla.

Kyo: Bien, esto es lo que haremos... Yagami: necesito que te lleves a Bao y busques a Chizuru-san, luego irán a la embotelladora y lo pondrán en el cuarto de interrogatorios contiguo; Terry (se dirige a Terry): Necesito que sigas con los preparativos mientras tú, Mary-san (a Mary), vas al punto indicado por Yagami y esperas indicaciones.

Iori: Entendido (se retira llevándose a Bao), daremos aviso una vez que lleguemos.

Mary: Bien, ojalá esto funcione (se retira).

Terry: (retirándose junto con Mary) Déseenos suerte.

Leona: ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

Kyo: Iremos con Athena y hablaremos con ella de Bao.

Y en otra parte…

Kyo: (llegando con Athena) ¡Athena-chan!

Athena: ¡Onii-chan!

Kyo: Athena, necesito hablar contigo sobre un nuevo tema delicado.

Athena: (apenada) ¿A que te refieres?

Kyo: Es sobre Bao: ¿Que pasó con el después de los chantajes?

Athena: No te pude contar esa parte, tenia mucho miedo cuando me interrogaste…

Kyo: Athena: te prometo que no repetiré ese trato contigo nunca, debo tener tu entera confianza…sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Athena: ¿De verdad?

Kyo: Te lo pido: confía en mi.

Athena: Tras los chantajes, Bao-chan empezó a volverse mas hedonista, el quería cada vez mas…así que obligué a Kensou a que le pusiera un alto, chantajeándole con lo que yo sabia y aunque con eso le había sometido, no logró nada: nos recriminó lo que habíamos hecho y pronto se volvió muy rebelde…desaparecia por varios días y solo volvia para robarnos dinero a ambos…no supe que hacer hasta que tú me atrapaste.

Kyo: Lo lamento mucho, Athena…necesito pedirte algo: necesito que me permitas llegar a los extremos…con Bao.

Athena: (sonrojada) ¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Estás diciendo que vas a volver trolazo a Bao-chan?!

Kyo: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Mira: primero que nada quiero que vayas a la embotelladora y esperes ahí, nosotros vamos a eliminar una temible amenaza que podría acabar con toda la inocencia de la niñez en esta ciudad.

Athena: Pero: ¿Qué clase de mal podría ser tan terrible como para que haga eso aquí?

Kyo: ¿La "Asociación Local de Amantes de Niños", tal vez?

Athena: ¿"A.L.A.N."?

Kyo: Como odio ese acrónimo...

Athena: Por favor, has lo que creas necesario, no escatimes ningún esfuerzo: quiero que traigas de vuelta a Bao-chan y quiero que vuelva a ser el dulce pequeño que era antes de todo este desastre, te lo suplico.

Kyo: (aun con la KS-K) No te preocupes mas, yo mismo me encargaré (recarga y acciona el cerrojo para preparar el primer tiro) o le mataré en el intento.

Una vez que Kyo vuelve con Iori y Athena, vuelve con Terry.

Kyo: Tengo buenas nuevas.

Terry: Yo tambien.

Kyo: Yo primero, ya tengo el cosentimiento de Athena-chan...y la voy a hacer "fujoshi".

Athena: (reacciona cómicamente) **¡¿QUÉ?!**

Kyo: (a Terry) Tu turno.

Terry: Hablé con algunos Stalker y logré que 2 nos prestaran ayuda (vienen llegando Strelok y Degtyarev).

Kyo: (reconoce a Strelok)** ¡Tú!**

Inmediatamente, Kyo apunta a Strelok con la GSh-18, Degtyarev a Kyo con una Fort-21, Iori a Degtyarev con una FN Browning HP Mk III y Strelok a Iori con una Walther P99AS, una vez que se apuntan, cada par intercambia blancos en el otro par.

Kyo: ¡No me digas! Tú debes ser "Strelok": debí suponer que tú y el Asesino estaban en el tiroteo de la escuela.

Strelok: Salvé el cuello de tu amiguito, el chino...deberías agradecerme.

Kyo: No, pero te agradezco que arruinaran su muerte.

Degtyarev: (aun apuntando a Kyo) ¿Así agradecen por nuestra ayuda ustedes, los japoneses?

Kyo: (apunta a Degtyarev) No siempre, por cierto: gracias por el coche y por la asistencia médica.

Strelok: (apunta a Kyo) ¿Qué me perdí?

Iori: (apunta a Strelok) Nada importante...por cierto, ya le dí el maletín.

Kyo: (apunta a Iori) ¿Él te dio el maletín?

Iori: (apunta a Kyo) Es una larga historia...

Kyo: (apuntando a Iori) Debemos tener más comunicación: ¿Sabes?

Athena: (con la gota gorda) No sé si preguntar qué está pasando o preguntar de donde se conocen.

Terry: Hay algo que no entiendo: ¿Por qué el chaval y Yagami se están llevando bien? ¿No eran rivales acérrimos o algo así?

Mary: Cierto, se supone que esos 2 son enemigos mortales.

Athena: Creo que es algo sano… (inmediatamente suelta un llanto cómico) **¡…EN COMPARACIÓN A MÍ, BUUAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA…!**

Terry: (señala a Athena) ¿Y qué le pasa a ella? (inmediatamente evade 2 disparos de Iori y Kyo) ¡¿QUÉ MIER…?!

Kyo/Iori: (apuntando a Terry)** ¡NO QUIERES SABERLO, BOGARD!**

Mary: Chicos, bajen las armas: si bien es cierto que compartimos un solo motivo para nuestras tensiones… (saca una granada RGD-5) ¿No creen que conviene que esto no explote…fuera de proporción? (guiña un ojo)

Iori: (baja la Browning HP) Bien, tienes razón…

Kyo: (baja la GSh-18) Bueno, cuando menos no hay nada que pueda empeorar el asunto, no es como que Leona-chan encuentre otro pretexto para pegarme.

¡Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la guarida…!

Leona: (extraviandose) No sé cómo es que se les ocurre a esos 2 usar una bodega derruida como base… (llega a la sala de interrogatorios donde está Kensou inconsciente) ¡¿Pero qué…?! (examina rápido a Kensou sin despertarle) Coma farmacológico…traumatismos… (nota en la nuca de Kensou una cicatriz de incisión) ...esto parece anterior a esto... (se levanta y ve que Kensou está atado a la silla) ...quédate quieto… (se percata del maletín y lo abre) ¿Te interrogaron? (saca las carpetas con las fotos penosas, las cuales salen de sorpresa) ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! (empieza a revisar cada fotografía, incluso el más mínimo detalle)

Mientras revisa el material, la expresión de miedo inicial de Leona ahora es una aterradora sonrisa macabra, con la que se muerde levemente el labio inferior y luego relame delicadamente la comisura de ambos.

¡Y de vuelta con Kyo…!

Kyo: (a Iori, Mary y Terry) Y luego le dije "Nalgón y mamado: ¿Qué más quieres mi'ja?"

Leona: (a lo lejos, con una voz traicioneramente mimosa) ¡Kyo-kun~! ¿Puedes venir un momento~?

Kyo: (sonrojantemente encantado) ¡"A huevo"~! (avanza hacia donde está Leona, quien corre hacia él) ¡LEONA-CHAN~!

Leona: (del mismo modo que Kyo) ¡Kyo-kun~!

Kyo: ¡Leona-chan~!

Leona: ¡Kyo-kun~!

Terry: Que raro, por lo general Kusanagi no es tan ingenuo.

Mary: Y Leona es muy tímida, nadie desde que apareció en el '96 la ha visto sonreír o mostrar emociones.

Athena: (reacciona cómicamente) ¡Onii-chan, no vayas: es una…! (Iori le tapa la boca) **¡MNNGH…!**

Terry/Mary: (a Iori) ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Iori: (sonríe detrás de Athena, mientras la calla un momento) Sigan observando, les prometo que valdrá la pena… (guiña para Athena) …y aquí viene.

Kyo: ¡Leona-chan~! (se aproxima a Leona)

Leona: (inmediatamente se torna cómicamente furiosa) **¡KUSANAGI KYO!**

Kyo: (frena derrapando del susto) **¡LEONA-CHAN!** (se vuelve y empieza a huir)

Leona: (empieza a perseguir a Kyo)** ¡KYO-KUN!**

Kyo: (huyendo)** ¡LEONA-CHAN!**

Leona: (corriendo) ¡Ven aquí, tenemos que "hablar seriamente"!

Kyo: (corriendo) ¡Sé lo que significa eso! (inmediatamente tropieza) **¡NOOOOOOO...!**

Imogen Heap: (fragmento) "Mmmh...what'd you say? Mmmh...that you only meant well? Well, of course you did. Mmmmh what'd you say? Mmmmh, that it's all for the best? Of course it is. Mmmmh...what'd you say? Mmmh that it's just we need. You decided this...what'd you say? Mmmmh...what did she say?"

Una vez que Kyo es golpeado por Leona, inmediatamente empiezan a reírse Iori, Athena, Mary y Terry, mientras Strelok y Degtyarev son un poco más discretos al respecto.

Mary: (riéndose) ¡Tenías razón, esto vale la pena…!

Terry: (riéndose) ¡Esto es mil veces mejor que los torneos!

Athena: (riéndose) ¡Esto que hace Onii-chan realmente compensa mis traumas!

Iori: Para mí, en este momento, verlo sufrir en la comedia física es la mejor venganza.

Kyo: Qué mala eres conmigo, Leona Heidern…

Leona: (con un pie, pone boca arriba a Kyo) No me dijiste que presionaste a Athena con cosas muy penosas suyas (y se pone sobre él)…

Kyo: Sí…digamos que lo hice cuando era pan caliente.

Leona: (se acerca intimidantemente a Kyo, teniéndole cara a cara) …o que tú y Yagami torturaron a Kensou.

Kyo: Te iba a invitar, pero cuando llamé, no estabas en la base.

Leona: ¿Así como me dijiste de esto? (con el dedo indice le pica a Kyo en el hombro donde le disparo Athena)

Kyo: ¡Auu, eso duele!

Leona: ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme, baboso?

Kyo: Oye, no tenía tiempo... ¿Sabes? Te ves linda cuando te enojas así.

Strelok: No quiero interrumpir esta hilarante comedia físico-romántica, pero creo que tienen trabajo para nosotros.

Degtyarev: Escuchamos que quieren limpiar el "Festival de la Reconstrucción" de esta ciudad de esos militantes asquerosos de la "Asociación Local de Amantes de Niños".

Kyo: (pone un "trollface") ¿"A.L.A.N."?

Strelok: (suspira de resignación) Sí.

Kyo: Y supongo que tienen alguna sugerencia para evitar que lleguen al area del festival.

Es en ese entonces cuando Degtyarev y Strelok sacan varios modelos de armas silenciadas de sus mochilas y a cada momento abruman más a los jovenes Stalker.

Degtyarev: A decir verdad, tenemos "algunas".

Strelok: ¿Pasamos la prueba?

Kyo: (toma un subfusil HK MP5SD) Con honores, Stalkers, con honores... (despliega la culata, toma un cargador recto de plástico para STEN y carga el Sterling)

Area del Parque, Festival de la Reconstrucción de South-Town...

Están 2 hermanos, ambos de origen alemán...uno es pelirrojo y caucásico, el otro bronceado y albino, inspeccionan el area del Festival: se trata de los Hermanos Meira; caminan mientra se escucha en varios megáfonos una voz dando avisos y teletipos.

Megáfono Stalker: "Aviso a todos los Stalkers voluntarios que trabajen en los preparativos del festival: la "Coordinadora Social de South Town" les invita a quedarse a disfrutar del Festival, una vez concluidos los preparativos, además de recibir una módica, pero apreciable recompensa de lo que se recaude en este festival. Por su atención, que "La Zona" les bendiga."

Soiree Meira (albino bronceado): Hermano, finalmente puede respirarse algo de paz en esta ciudad.

Alba Meira (pelirrojo): (con unas gafas de sol rojas) Parece que la presencia de esos Stalkers ha resultado inofensiva...considerando que la "Coordinadora" los contrató para ayudar en los preparativos y en la seguridad.

Soiree: Pues no está mal a decir verdad, pero aun está pendiente la amenaza de los Carroñeros.

Alba: A veces quisiera saber por qué los gobiernos incitan a tanta escoria...

Los hermanos Meira siguen caminando mientras observan a los civiles armar los puestos con ayuda de los Stalkers hasta que llegan con 3 Stalkers.

Megáfono: "Las constantes marchas y protestas de los militantes fascistas japoneses, así como los constantes ataques de las hordas de Carroñeros siguen sin ser atendidas por el gobierno japonés en turno, se espera que las constantes sanciones por parte de los gobiernos de Rusia y China o los recientes prestamos de dinero de parte del gobierno estadounidense puedan forzar al Primer Ministro Japonés a atender las querellas de su pueblo contra estas amenzas a la paz pública"

Alba: ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

Bullet (suboficial de Duty): Con la ayuda de nuestro subordinado "Wild Wolf", hemos completado las areas noroeste y norte de las instalaciones...además de que hemos reforzado la vigilancia y la seguridad de nuestro cordón.

Yar (emisario de Freedom): Hemos protegido las linas de suministros para los puestos así como hemos reforzado las medidas de seguridad para los civiles.

Buddy (Loner veterano): (portando un exoesqueleto y máscara) Estamos redistribuyendo a los stalker para seguir completando las instalaciones, pero los civiles temen que vengan escorias sociales a atacar.

En ese entonces, llega Edward...

Edward: No se preocupen, he enviado a una patrulla de Stalkers para alertar y contener las amenazas...confío en que tendrán éxito en esta fiesta. Me aseguré de que miembros de Monolith, Clear Sky, Mercenarios, Militares, Ecologistas y Bandidos presten su ayuda para acelerar los preparativos.

Buddy: ¿Bandidos? ¿Está seguro de que podemos confiar en ellos?

Edward: La Alianza les permitirá a cambio de aliarse a nosotros y redimirse, la oportunidad de comerciar con ustedes para poder recuperar dinero perdido en los años anteriores.

Buddy: Como sabrá, señor, mis colegas Beard, Fanatic, Mole, Bes y Wolf, así como tambien Sidorovich creen que puede ser algo arriesgado confiar en los Bandidos a estas alturas, pero... ¿Monolith?

Edward: Estoy seguro de que Gipsy está dispuesta a hacer negocios a estas alturas, no va a cometer los errores de sus predecesores. Y les prometo que Rosa Nemea va a prestarles su ayuda en todo lo posible.

Megáfono: "A toda la población civil, se les recuerda que las señas para identificar a los carroñeros son bastante sencillas y que quienes aun no estén informados pueden acudir a los talleres de defensa antifascista de las facciones Dolg, Svoboda, Chistoe Nebo, Voennikh, Monolith o Naemniki".

En ese entonces llega un destacamento de stalkers mercenarios, todos compartiendo un inusual uniforme, un camuflaje urbano azulado.

Buddy: (divisa a los mercenarios) Esos deben ser...

Bullet: Deben de estar estrenando uniformes nuevos.

Yar: Se ven mejores que los de Chernobyl, un BDU azul marino a veces no combina con el negro.

Skull (mercenario): (portando un traje exoesqueletico y una máscara) Creo que tienen trabajo para nosotros.

Bullet: Skull, viejo amigo: ¿Qué tal el sector privado?

Skull: No está tan mal, Bullet: ¿Qué cuenta "Dolg"?

Bullet: Disfrutando la alianza, escuché que cambiaron al camuflaje urbano ruso del OMON en sus trajes.

Skull: Fue idea de la novata, una chica de Inglaterra que provoca muchas sorpresas.

Alba y Soire empiezan a ver a una mujer caucásica de cabello largo, rubio y muy levemente ondulado portando el mismo traje que los mercenarios.

Alba: ¿Lien? ¿Lien Neville?

Lien Neville (asesina a sueldo inglesa): (portando un fusil de asalto L85A2 IWS) ¡Chicos, los extrañe!

Soiree: Bienvenida a South Town, Lien.

Alba: ¿Cuando te volviste Stalker?

Lien: Cuando los Stalker se movieron a South-Town, pensé que sería la oportunidad para hacer algo de trabajo aquí nuevamente...están moviendo delegaciones de todas las facciones para acelerar los preparativos...aunque escuché reportes sobre una patrulla de Loners.

Soiree: Bueno, podríamos decir que nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido...

Alba: ¿Quieres que te demos un recorrido de las instalaciones del Festival?

Lien: Sería un placer...

Mientras los preparativos ocurren, llega nuestra patrulla en cuestión.

Edward: Chicos, han llegado finalmente.

Kyo: ¿Y van a pagarnos?

Edward: Dependiendo de la recaudación de este festival...hablemos de negocios, se rumorea por las calles que los cerdos de A.L.A.N. planean hacer acto de presencia durante el evento principal e interrumpir este...pero contrainteligencia de SEAPPL puede que estos "militantes" sean otra cosa.

Leona: ¿Quiere que patrullemos para desbandarlos?

Edward: "Buscar y destruir", Sargento, "Buscar y destruir"...con una condición: las niñas no van, excepto la americana (refiriendose a Mary) y usted (refiriendose a Leona), y con respecto a la "Wicca"...espero que no llegue tarde a la patrulla, si es que la sacerdotisa Yata viene.

Kyo: Vendrán, tenlo por seguro, "Asesino"...

Edward: Para tí en este momento, soy el Stalker Foxbat y ustedes: ¿Cómo les llamaré? Un Stalker necesita un buen mote.

Iori: ¿Para que mierda llevaríamos un mote?

Edward: Muy pronto estarán listos para entrar a "La Zona" que se encuentra gestándose sobre Fukushima y si van a entrar a esta, se ajustarán a las reglas de ellos.

Kyo: Fukushima...hay algo que debo buscar ahí cuando terminemos esto.

Edward: ¿Están preparados para hacer una patrulla silenciosa?

Kyo: (a Athena) Athena-chan, me temo que tú y tu amiga van a quedarse y disfrutar del festival, mientras tanto esperaremos a Mignon para que tome tu lugar de momento.

Athena: (vistiendo un kimono rojo) Onii-chan: ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo en tu condición?

Kyo: No te preocupes, solo es una herida superficial.

Leona: Nos cuidaremos entre nosotros en todo momento.

Iori: Prometemos traertelo de una pieza.

Terry: Solo espero que no sea tan dificil, el General Gagarin y la Coronela Nova nos tienen a prueba a nosotros.

Mary: Si trabajamos juntos, podremos volver para el festival.

Athena: Cuidense, por favor...

Kyo: Foxbat: ¿Quien podría encargarse de las niñas hasta que llegue Chizuru?

Edward: Si me permite una sugerencia, yo podría encargarme.

Athena: (se sonroja) ¿En serio? ¡Me parece tan lindo!

Kaoru: (se sonroja junto con Athena) ¡Y tan apuesto, que bien!

Edward: (del sonrojo empieza a desempañarse las gafas) ¡Sí, claro...! (entredientes) Solo espero que no se enteren mis padres.

Degtyarev: ¡Vaya, nuestro valiente camarada se está sonrojando!

Strelok: ¡Stalker que se respete, acepta cualquier desafío!

Kyo: Bueno, creo que nos veremos más tarde.

Están por marcharse los 7, cuando...

Edward: ¡Esperen!

Kyo: (se detiene un momento) ¿Qué pasa?

Edward: ¡Que tengan buena caza, Stalkers!

Kyo: ¡Que "La Zona" lo permita!

Los prospectos de Stalker se retiran y Edward les mira marchar, hasta que Athena y Kaoru se lo llevan de la mano.

Patrulla...

Kyo: (con un subfusil Sterling Mk V "Silenced") Por lo menos diganme que tienen un plan para emboscar a esos maricas.

Degtyarev: El plan es simple, en cuanto los detectemos, trataremos de flanquearlos, los matamos a todos y volvemos al festival, comemos, bebemos y finalmente vamos por unos tacos para bajar el avión.

Kyo: ¡¿Ese es su plan?!

Strelok: No hay nada mejor que un tiroteo para despertar el apetito.

Iori: (cambia su chaqueta por una casaca de cuero negro con capucha) Imagino que el cuatrojos nos omite información acerca del objetivo.

Leona: Será mejor que escupan lo que saben.

Degtyarev: A.L.A.N. solo es una de las pantallas para los escuadrones de la horda carroñera que azota todo Japón...SEAPPL cree que si atacan a la gente de forma deliberada en el Festival, lo encubrirán facilmente como una intervención "humanitaria".

Mary: ¡No se atreverían!

Strelok: Hombres, mujeres, niños...serán asesinados sin remordimiento, tál como lo hizo el Ejercito Imperial Japonés en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una masacre a partir de un acto terrorista que implicitamente estará autorizado por el gobierno japonés, aun con la respuesta de SEAPPL y las autoridades locales, las JGSDF se harán de South Town como el punto de partida para entrar a "La Zona" de Fukushima.

Degtyarev: "La Zona" es la designación que recibe una zona de exclusión afectada por un accidente nuclear, pero a tal grado que abre una brecha en la "Noosfera", una dimensión diferente. Chernobyl pasó por ello tras un segundo accidente en el 2005.

Kyo: ¿Y cómo esperan los carroñeros fingir su "intervención humanitaria"?

Degtyarev: Eso fue lo que hicieron la última vez, las JGSDF interviniendo "humanitariamente" en South Town como una pantalla para exterminar a los supervivientes del accidente nuclear...y tener un punto de partida para hacerse de "La Zona" que surgió ahí.

Terry: ¿De qué están hablando? Las JGSDF no han entrado a esta ciudad antes.

Mary: Y no ha ocurrido ninguna emisión en Fukushima despues del accidente...solo el problema del agua contaminada: ¿Nos explican qué pasa aquí?

Kyo: (disimula) Solo son escenarios hipotéticos...nada de qué preocuparse.

En ese entonces, llega Mignon con una campera de novato...y ve al grupo completo.

Mignon: ¡Hola! ¿Mignon llega tarde?

Kyo: Justo a tiempo para la repartición... (todos toman una pistola 6P9 cada uno, una pistola silenciada)

Leona: (toma un subfusil MP5SD) Tomaré este, tengo experiencia con juguetes alemanes.

Iori: (toma un para-sniper VSK-94) Me quedo con este...

Terry: (toma una carabina 9A-91 silenciada) ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser usar uno de estos?

Mary: (toma un para-sniper VSS "Vintorez") Mi padre tenía uno de estos juguetes en el pasado...

Degtyarev: (toma una carabina silenciada AS "Val") No negaré que aun soy un Spetsnaz...

Strelok: (toma una carabina SR-3M "Vikhr") Es por esto que me encantan los juguetes rusos.

Mignon: (toma un subfusil silenciado QCW-05) A Mignon no le gustan las armas... (jala la palanca de recarga) ...pero se sienten tan bien.

Mientras tanto, en el area del festival...

Megáfono Stalker: Atención: en este momento se ha lanzado una patrulla de Stalkers en el perimetro del area, para reafirmar las medidas de seguridad del festival, favor de mantener la calma y continuar con las labores faltantes.

Edward: (portando un fusil SKS-45 modificado como "Para-Sniper") Bueno, jovencitas: ¿A donde desean ir?

Athena: ¡Quiero ver si ya está el puesto de fideos fritos! ¡Yuri-chan y su familia siempre tienen éxito en los festivales!

Edward: Bueno, tengo hambre...

Kaoru: ¡Y luego iremos a los juegos del festival!

Edward: No olviden que tenemos que mantenernos juntos hasta que llegue la sacerdotisa.

Llegan hasta un puesto que resulta ser de varios loners, un bar al parecer...

Megáfono: El Servicio Especial de Asistencia Paramilitar Pública y Lícita advierte en este momento que el gobierno japonés puede enviar próximamente una posible intervención militar de las JGSDF, disfrazada de "ayuda humanitaria". El Secretario General ha declarado que todo ataque a civiles inocentes de parte de cualquier gobierno será considerada como un acto terrorista que se penará en consecuencia.

Edward: (reconoce al tabernero en turno) ¿Beard?

Beard (loner rapado y con barba): No me digas: tú debes ser Foxbat...el Mayor Degtyarev me contó de tí.

Athena: Este...no es el puesto de los Sakasaki: ¿Cierto?

Wolf (ex-comandante del "Cordón"): (afilando un cuchillo con calma) Me temo que no...

Bes (comandante del "Deshuesadero"): (con una postura firme y las manos en la espalda) Esta es una pequeña txosna que representa a la taberna "Skadovsk" en el festival.

Seryi: (loner explorador) Pronto terminarán los preparativos del Festival y estaremos reclutando algunos voluntarios aquí.

Mole (loner comandante de "Agroprom"): Pero si buscan el puesto de los Sakasaki, está enfrente.

Fanatic: (comandante del Cordón-2) Por el momento, estamos tomando un descanso corto, los Naémniki vendrán pronto a reforzar la guardia.

Edward: Entiendo...permitanme un momento y volveré aquí.

Una vez que se marchan, Athena siente curiosidad por los Loners de la fonda.

Athena: ¿Quienes eran esos hombres?

Edward: Son Loners, Stalkers neutrales...esos eran comandantes veteranos de Chernobyl Sur y de Pripyat.

Athena: Lucían cansados...

Edward: Es un viaje largo desde Ucrania...

Edward nota a varios civiles que a pesar de su aspecto tranquilo delatan ojos carmines, incluso familias enteras con niños comparten esa característica...parecen nativos de South-Town.

Edward: Qué raro: ¿"Asureans" aquí? (revela sus ojos carmines)

Megáfono: Atención a la población de "etnia asuriana" que pase por las instalaciones del festival, se les invita como al resto de la población a esperar a que el resto de los preparativos se completen.

Es en ese entonces cuando llegan al puesto y se encuentran con una chica de la edad de Athena con el cabello largo y castaño oscuro y trenzado vistiendo un atuendo de cocinero.

Sakasaki Yuri: (con un megáfono) ¡Pasen por por sus fideos fritos, acabamos de abrir más rápido que nadie! ¡Somos los #1 en todo South-Town!

Athena: ¡Yuri-chan!

Yuri: ¡Hola, Athena-chan! ¡Hola, Kaoru-chan! Veo que se han anticipado un poco...en este momento estamos comenzando a preparar todo.

Kaoru: Tal vez quieras que nos demos una vuelta primero.

Entonces llega un hombre que viste de forma similar a la de Yuri, cabello castaño, un poco largo y peinado y que luce de 40, aunque en forma: el padre de Yuri.

Sakasaki Tákuma: Si gustan, podemos atenderles primero, solo espero que los Stalkers de la caseta del frente no nos roben clientes.

Edward: Es solo el puesto que representa a la taberna de "Skadovsk", he hablado con el Loner Beard, y nos indicó su puesto.

Tákuma: Solo una taberna: ¿Eh? Imagino que los eslavos querrán bajar el avión al rato...

Luego llega un sujeto rubio y con el cabello fijado, de la edad de Iori y Terry, portando un traje Stalker de Freedom, un traje "Viento de Libertad", así como un fusil de asalto QBZ-97, con rieles sobrepuestos.

Sakasaki Ryo: Esos Loners tardarían semanas en ponerse ebrios, padre... (reconoce a Edward) ...Foxbat: ¿Cierto?

Edward: En este momento estoy supliendo a Bogard, porque lo mandé a una patrulla con Kusanagi.

Ryo: ¿Los 2 en una patrulla?

Edward: Con otros 2 Loners...creo que llegaste a tiempo para asignarte un mote...despues de la merienda.

Mientras tanto, en la patrulla...

Kyo: Atención, este es "Asalto Ratnik", procediendo a patrullar el perímetro.

Buddy (intercomunicación): Recibido, "Lider Ratnik": ya conocen sus reglas de combate, nosotros haremos guardia en el perimetro. "Lider Odinochka" en posición, "los Loners están presentes".

Skull (intercomunicación): "Lider Orel" en posición: "los Naemniki" están presentes.

Bullet (intercomuncación): "Lider Mech" en posición: "Dolg" está presente.

Yar (intercomunicación): "Lider Berdysh" en posición: "Svoboda" está presente.

Gypsy (intercomunicación): "Lider Romani" en posición, "Los Bandidos" están presentes.

Rosa Nemea (intercomunicación): "Lider Saratzin" en posición: "Monolith" está presente.

Novikov (intercomunicación). "Lider Seryi" en posición, los "Ecologistas" están presentes.

Priboi (intercomunicación): "Lider Shturm" en posición, "Los Voennikh" están presentes.

Scar (intercomunicación): "Lider Nozh" en posición.

Edward (intercomunicación): (a Scar) Repita, "Lider Nozh", parece haber interferencia.

Scar: "Lider Nozh" en posición, R-Comandante: "Chistoe Nebo" está presente.

Edward: Recibido, todas las delegaciones presentes. "Asalto Ratnik", los primeros contactos están por acercarse a la entrada a las 3:15 del Puesto de Comando, deben ser el grupo de reconocimiento de grupos rebeldes de las JGSDF vinculados a los carroñeros, imagino que Ratnik-1 o Ratnik-2 ya les otorgaron el informe de inteligencia y las reglas de combate, así que ese puñado les servirá de aperitivo.

Kyo: Recibido.

Edward: No descuiden sus vidas, Stalkers (cierra comunicaciones).

Iori: (con unos binoculares) Blanco inicial detectado.

Degtyarev: ¿Puedes confirmar si son como dijo "Inteligencia"?

Iori: (viendo a traves de los binoculares) Confirmando... (ve que el primer grupo luce como un grupo de militantes, armados con equipamiento militar) ...afirmativo.

Strelok: Que revise sus parches.

Iori: (sigue observando) Procediendo a confirmación visual... (ve que los parches de los militantes llevan la bandera del "Ejército Imperial Japonés") ...blanco confirmado, grupo de reconocimiento de un "Escudrón de la Muerte".

Degtyarev: Excelente, debo reconocer que hay un ubicador muy bueno entre ustedes.

Kyo: (refiriendose a Iori) Sabría reconocer a un enemigo a varios "clicks" sin problemas. Ratnik-3 (dirigiendose a Leona), prepárate...

Leona: (se suelta el cabello y despliega del traje PSZ-7A una capucha) Entendido... (se cubre el rostro con una Kuffiyah verde con bordados negros y se pone la capucha)

Kyo: Ratnik-4 y Ratnik-5, a sus puestos.

Mary/Iori: Entendido... (ambos toman sus Para-Snipers y buscan un cobijo)

Kyo: Ratnik-6 y Ratnik-7, conmigo.

Terry/Mignon: Entendido (toman sus armas).

Strelok: Tienes madera de lider...

Kyo: No nací para eso, solo soy un Stalker y puedes llamarme "Eclipse".

Comienza el avance del grupo "Ratnik", mientras que el grupo enemigo empieza a separarse, han cometido un error, pues Leona atrapa al primero y mientras lo degolla, Iori y Mary interceptan a 2 que se dan cuenta, silenciandolos con tiros de precisión, lo que permite que Kyo, Mignon, Terry, Strelok y Degtyarev embosquen y dejen completamente abatidos a los demás Carroñeros. Rápido, limpio y con fuerza...no está mal para iniciar la misión...así que se reunen.

Degtyarev: (a Kyo) Excelente calentamiento...

Strelok: Revisen si estos fiambres tienen información o algo.

Mary: (revisa el cadaver del lider de grupo) Creo que tengo algo... (saca un celular y lo revisa) ...recibió un mensaje esta mañana.

Strelok: Adelante.

Mary: "Atención Escuadrón 371: procedan con la operación y ataquen el sitio, esto le enseñará a SEAPPL que no puede invadir Japón y que somos como un tifón que destrozará su orgullo y el ego que representa su Festival. Escuadrón 206."

Terry: Creo que tenemos una pista.

Mignon: Pero...hay muchos Stalkers en el festival.

Strelok: En el ajedréz, los peones se mueven primero...

Iori: Estos no son regulares, parecían milicia.

Degtyarev: Por supuesto que eran milicia, esto parece Ucrania...

Leona: Expliquense...

Strelok: En Ucrania, el gobierno golpista de Kiev absorbió a muchos militantes de la Euro Maidan y a muchos neonazis de "Pravyi Sektor" como su "Guardia Nacional", malditas escorias que sirven de "Escuadrones de la Muerte" contra las regiones orientales prorrusas. Está pasando algo parecido con estos carroñeros, paramilitarismo fascista...contra su propio pueblo.

Leona: He escuchado de eso: ¿Qué tienen en mente?

Degtyarev: Vamos a flanquearlos y a recordarles a esos cobardes los "Juicios de Jabarovsk".

Kyo: Sí...me gusta la idea.

De nuevo en el festival...

Edward: (recibe un plato con fideos fritos) Gracias...no se hubieran molestado.

Yuri: Tu debes ser el encantador nuevo amigo de Kyo-kun...creí que todos los Stalkers eran eslavos.

Edward: Su hermano acaba de unirse a "Freedom": ¿No es así? El nuevo lider de facción, Heathen, es el discipulo del lider de facción de la Subestación de Yanov. Está interesado en mantener una tregua con el General Genavaev de "Duty" debido a la creciente amenaza fascista en este país que está proliferando desde el gobierno japonés. Ambas facciones empiezan a encontrar puntos de convergencia y ese es un avance bastante beneficioso desde el tratado de paz entre el Lider de Facción Loki y el Teniente Coronel Shulga.

Takuma: Eso es algo bueno: ¿No? Ultimamente la ciudad ha estado agobiandose con la preocupación de que llegase a surgir un grupo así en South-Town.

Edward: En efecto, el joven Sakasaki no tendrá que preocuparse por una nueva guerra de facciones...o enfrentarse a Terry Bogard en "Duty".

Ryo: ¿Bogard en "Duty"? ¡Qué ironía!

Edward: (prueba los fideos fritos) Hace mucho que no probaba fideos, desde entonces solo alcanzaba a comer platillos de las fondas militares o de raciones de combate...o ya de plano, me alimentaba de sangre.

Yuri/Athena/Kaoru: ¡¿Qué?!

Edward: (disimula ingeniosamente) Que ya de plano, me aguantaba el hambre: ¿Qué oyen las niñas hoy en día?

En ese entonces llega otro Loner, que, además de contar con un traje "Sunrise", lleva lo que parece ser una máscara de gas de tipo táctica, tal vez una del SAS y un casco clásico de obrero japonés, pero con un símbolo de radiación en vez de una cruz.

Kyuzo (loner armero): ¿Usted es el Stalker "Foxbat"?

Edward: Sí: ¿Qué necesitas?

Kyuzo: Mi nombre es "Kyuzo" y creo que ha escuchado de mí en Chernobyl.

Edward: ¿Tú eres uno de los 2 maestros armeros de Chernobyl?

Kyuzo: Soy el maestro armero de Chernobyl Sur y mi colega, Shoker, es el maestro armero de Pripyat...en este momento estoy haciendo una exhibición de mis trabajos de armería en este festival y tengo un juego completo de feria de tiro al blanco que acabo de instalar con la ayuda de unos militares: ¿Le molesta si le pido que lo pruebe?

Edward: (se termina el plato de fideos fritos) Niñas: ¿Quieren ver cómo juega un Stalker?

En ese entonces llega Chizuru, con un traje de oficina solamente.

Chizuru: Joven Edward: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Edward: Le he asignado una misión de patrullaje a Kusanagi-ku de los suyos, tendrán que trabajar con 2 Loners veteranos que les instruirán en todo momento...pero me pidió que cuidara a esas 2 niñas de ahí.

Chizuru: Ya veo, Kusanagi-kun me pidió que diera cobertura del Festival de la Reconstrucción.

Edward: No lo entiendo, Kagura-san: ¿Por qué es tan importante ese festival para ellos?

Chizuru: En el 2000, hubo un incidente atmosférico que provocó grandes daños a esta ciudad...hubo muchos damnificados por ello y fue un arduo trabajo restaurar la ciudad entera, de no ser por el apoyo prestado por el anterior Director de SEAPPL, esta ciudad hubiera sido condenada por el gobierno japonés.

Edward: Eso explicaría porque los carroñeros querrían atacar el lugar...

Chizuru: ¿Por qué ha venido aquí?

Edward: Estoy consciente de que los 3 clanes han crecido bajo el mecenazgo de mi padre, porque sabía que eran parte de una antigua alianza, vine aquí, esperando poder negociar la paz con ellos, pero Kusanagi-kun parece haberse adelantado; de hecho, Yagami-kun lucía entusiasta por aceptar.

Chizuru: ¿Cómo logró que Yagami-kun accediera?

Edward: Creo que él conoce a mi padre...solo por él accedería, y creo que está aprendiendo de ello.

Chizuru: ¿Cree que Kusanagi-kun podrá hacer todo eso que dijo?

Edward: Estoy seguro de que podrá encargarse de nueva cuenta de ellos...él ya debe de conocer sus debilidades y estoy seguro que les hará sangrar por ello.

Continúa con la patrulla...

Kyo: Muy bien, no nos confiemos de este pequeño éxito: esa debió ser una patrulla enemiga haciendo reconocimiento.

Terry: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Leona: Para empezar, son grupos pequeños, ágiles y casi siempre con equipo de observación: hay que revisar de nuevo su inventario.

Terry: (revisa uno de los cadáveres) Bien, no es que parezca escéptico, pero... (encuentra una caja inusual) ...miren esto.

Iori: (revisa la caja y saca un dron aereo muy pequeño) ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Leona: Parece que es un dron de reconocimiento.

Mary: Por "dron de reconocimiento", me imaginaba algo más grande que esto...

Strelok: ¿Quien sabe? A veces los hacen más pequeños y cada vez más avanzados...

Degtyarev: ¿Imaginaban un dron del tamaño de un "Predator"?

Kyo: Esto parece de aeromodelismo...

Mignon: (toma el dron) ¿Y si lo probamos?

Leona: La caja debe tener los controles o una computadora para esto, es lo que suelen usar para dirigir los drones manualmente.

Strelok: (revisa la caja y encuentra una computadora portatil de uso militar) Esto debe ser...pero hay algo raro aquí.

Kyo: ¿Qué es?

Strelok: Es rusa, dice que esto es parte del "Sistema Ratnik".

Iori: ¿Por qué tendrían artilugios de Rusia?

Degtyarev: No es un secreto que la Federación Rusa sea último de los paises que dan subsidio a las JGSDF, pero que los Carroñeros tengan esto confirma mis sospechas sobre que los fascistas lo robaron para estudiarlo.

Terry: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esto?

Kyo: Vamos a robarlo de nuevo: ¿Quien puede usar este juguete ruso?

Degtyarev: Que sean los "Dutyers" (señalando a Mary y a Terry).

Mary: (se truena los dedos) Imaginé que tentarían a nuestra vanidad...cuando entramos a Duty, nos dieron un curso rápido del "Sistema Ratnik".

Terry: Ella será sus ojos, pero voy a alejar a los curiosos de ella.

Strelok: (a Terry) "Wild Wolf", necesitarás esto... (entrega a Terry un fusil de asalto HK G36C con mira holográfica y varios cargadores llenos)

Una vez que el primer grupo empieza a avanzar, Terry y Mary empiezan a probar el dron que es lanzado al vuelo.

Mary (intercomunicación): Atención, el mini-dron está en linea, no fue dificil ponerlo en marcha.

Kyo: Recibido, Ratnik-5.

Iori: Convoy a la vista, parecen ser suministros de... (observa por los binoculares) ¿Pirotecnia?

Strelok. Deben de llevarlo para aparentar, busca señas de que sean esas ratas.

Iori: (revisa a través de los binoculares) A juzgar por las banderas diría que son JGSDF, pero necesito algo más solido.

Mary: Atención, "Asalto Ratnik": contactos confirmados, 2 camiones de transporte de personal.

Degtyarev: ¿Llevan algo más?

Mary: Puedo ver cajas con fuegos pirotécnicos y banderas japonesas de la 2°GM.

Kyo: Ya la oyeron, prepárense para el asalto...

Strelok: (abre comunicaciones) Atención, lideres de unidad, preparen los morteros GRAN con nuestra "pirotecnia".

Buddy (intercomunicación): Entendido, Ratnik-1: en cuanto den la señal, disparamos.

Strelok: Prepararán fuegos artificiales para distraerlos un poco...los pobres imbeciles no sabrán qué los golpeó.

Mientras tanto, en el Festival...

Edward arroja bolas derribando botellas apiladas y a puntos específicos con gran precisión.

Edward: ¡Y esto niñas, lo aprendí en una galería de Coney Island!

Kyuzo: (arroja a Edward una Makarov con silenciador) ¡Foxbat!

Edward: (se lanza a por la PM) ¡Makarov PM! (toma la PM antes de caer y rueda mientras jala la corredera) ¡El arma secundaria del Ejército Rojo! (suelta la corredera y apunta a una silueta en el puesto de Kyuzo) "¡Gotov, tsel', ogon'!" (dispara a cada silueta derribandola)

Además de Athena, Kaoru y Yuri, hay varias adolescentes de 14 años que están embelezadas con la destreza de Edward...y su encanto natural.

Athena: ¡Edu-kun, eso es tan asombroso!

Yuri: ¡Sugoi, Edu-kun!

Kaoru: ¡Es tan encantador!

Inmediatamente, Edward ve a las demás jovencitas, una de cabello celeste, largo y liso con ojos púrpuras, otra de cabello azul con coletas bajas, otra con el cabello rubio, lacio y casi corto y otra con el cabelo rubio y largo, todas vistiendo kimonos festivos de bellos colores.

Edward: Y así es como un Stalker juega este juego...

Kyuzo: (recibe de vuelta la Makarov traumática) No está mal para unas cuantas salvas.

Edward: Vaya, parece que tengo público... (se quita las gafas y las empieza a limpiar)

Kula Diamond (chica supersoldado): Athena-chan, ese chico es muy guapo.

Hotaru Futaba (chica solitaria): ¿Es tu novio? ¡Ya era tiempo!

Malin (chica pícara): ¡Veamos que cara pone ese cretino de Kensou cuando lo vea!

Hinako (colegiala): ¡Estoy segura de que empezará a correr asustado!

Athena: Chicas, yo...

Yuri: Se ve que no se enteraron lo que pasó con Kensou.

Kula: ¿Qué pasó?

Kaoru: Kensou-kun no ha vuelto desde ayer.

Edward: ¿Quien es ese "Kensou" del que hablan?

Yuri: Ese rufian, ha abusado mucho de Athena cuando vino un sujeto llamado Saigado...y tambien de otras mujeres, junto con esos 2 mozalbetes de Bao y Chris.

Edward: Ya veo: ¿Donde estuvo la última vez?

Kaoru: Dicen que se le vió por última vez en este mismo parque antes de que comenzaran los preparativos...pero creo que pudo pasarle algo.

Kyuzo: Eso explica por qué nadie se tomó la molestia de reportarlo en el teletipo.

Yuri: En lo que a mí respecta, que Kensou se encomiende a quien quiera que se encomiende...porque hay mucha gente furiosa por él.

Edward: Eso parece una amenaza abierta para él: ¿Algún problema?

Yuri: Hace varios días, la Capitana de la Policía vino y me contó que Kensou la extorsionó para acostarse con ella...y ese encantador chico que fue adoptado por ella y Terry, al enterarse...huyó. Mary-san y Terry están muy angustiados todavía y lo buscan por todas partes.

Edward: ¿Y creen que Kensou sepa algo?

Hinako: ¡Ese cerdo tuvo mucho que ver, le encanta aprovecharse de la gente con el chantaje!

Athena: (sarcástica) Qué novedad, Hinako-chan...

Hotaru: Me temo que Rock Howard no fue el único que huyó de casa, ojalá esté bien...

Malin: Hotaru-chan, te preocupas demasiado: ¿Será que te gusta?

Hotaru: (exclama sonrojada) ¡Pero que dices: es 2 años menor que yo!

Kula: Tambien está Momoko-chan...tambien huyó de casa cuando leiste su diario.

Athena: Porque Chris y Kensou la violaron como a las otras.

Yuri: Esto es un desastre...además creo que Mai-san y Jenny tambien desaparecieron.

Kyuzo: ¿Y son menores tambien?

Yuri: No, las 2 tienen 21...Mai-san fue chantajeada por esos 3 con una treta muy sucia de pedofilia y Jenny es la pirata local, tuvo un "encuentro" con Chris antes de desaparecer.

Malin: Y tambien estaba Vanessa.

Iori: (a lo lejos) **¡ESE NO ES ASUNTO SUYO~!** (el grupo se vuelve hacia donde se escucha el ruido)

Athena: Edu-kun, por favor: ¿Puede decirle a Onii-chan que se encargue de Kensou y Bao-chan cuando termine?

Edward: Se lo diré personalmente...

Y 3 horas de tiroteo después, en la embotelladora…

Terry: (llegando con una caja de suministros) ¡Bueno, chicos! No sé como agradecerles la limpieza del festival.

Kyo: He querido preguntarte, Terry: ¿Por qué tú y Mary-san tienen trajes de Stalker?

Terry: Bueno, cuando llegaron los Stalkers a la ciudad, muchos empezaron a buscar trabajos temporales, fue ahí cuando la facción "Duty" nos reclutó.

Iori: ¿"Duty"?

Edward: (llegando) Paramilitares Stalker bastante estoicos, con financiamiento reciente de la Federación Rusa...durante la anterior guerra con Freedom, consideraban que "La Zona" debía ser destruida...ahora, se dedican a la caza de invasores fascistas de todo tipo, estando al mando del General Genavaev.

Terry: A mí me reclutaron pensando que así podría dejar de ser un vago que trabaja en los trenes y se la pasa en los videojuegos.

Mary: (llegando) Cariño, comienzo a creer que se equivocaron.

Kyo: Bien…emmhhh… ¿Y como hacemos esto?

Iori: Se me ocurre que podemos hacer entrevistas separadas, ninguno de esos 2 junkies debería verse...

Kyo: Y con Athena aquí, las bajas de luz se hacen constantes

Iori: Verás, esta idea consiste en que los interrogadores deben intercambiar de puesto con otro interrogador.

Chizuru: Hay que determinar el orden de cómo serán los cambios.

Kyo: Entonces esto es lo que haremos…

Primera Fase del Interrogatorio: Kyo y Chizuru.

Bao: (despierta) Mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy ahora?

Kyo: (justo frente a Bao) En tu peor pesadilla…

Bao: (nota que está atado a una silla) ¡Kyo-kun! ¡¿Qué estas…?!

Kyo: ¡Nada de "Kyo-kun: ¿Qué estas haciendo?"! A todos nos llega tarde o temprano y tú Bao: (enciende un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar) vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.

Bao: ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Kyo: Aquí yo hago las preguntas: ¿Donde está Chris?

Bao: ¡No sé donde está! ¡¿Donde está Onee-chan?!

Kyo: Hablé con Athena y por lo que me dijo, está muy furiosa...en este momento, ya mató a Kensou y no quiere verte... (muestra una cinta roja y la deja en la mesa) ...esto fue lo único que quedó de él, lo demás es solo...un desastre.

Bao: ¡No es cierto: ella no haría eso!

Kyo: (sarcástico) Hasta crees que te vas a salvar...ya me dijo lo que has hecho, cada detalle, cada cliente...

Bao: Espera: ¡¿Cómo sabes que...?!

Kyo: (interrumpe) Debiste escucharla…te hubieras ahorrado la molestia de no volverte… (muestra fotos de Bao y Kensou y otras en la que está con Chris) …una puta.

Bao: ¡No! ¡¿Cómo obtuviste eso?!

Kyo: Con Kensou fuera del camino, me puse a buscar en su alcoba...y mira, (muestra una foto en la que está con Chris intimamente) por su expresión no les bastó jugar "a mano cambiada"...estoy seguro que se "divirtieron" mucho

Bao: ¿Cómo pudieron? (empieza a llorar)

Kyo: Porque son débiles…ahora tengo su permiso para "jugar contigo"... (susurra algo en el oído de Bao) …y si le haces algo en represalia… (muestra ambas flamas) ...te juro que lo que te haré a tí cuando me entere, la va a excitar.

Y tras el espejo...

Terry: (silba) ¡A huevo~!

Mary: Eso me trae tan malos recuerdos...

Mignon: ¡Qué miedo...!

Athena: ¡Leona-san, por favor calmese, Onii-chan no lo dijo en serio...

Iori: (tapandole la boca a Leona mientras la contiene) ¡Eso no me está ayudando a controlarla!

Leona: (cómicamente furiosa) ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima, le voy a romper todo! (muerde a Iori)

Iori: ¡Que alguien me ayude a contenerla!

Y de nuevo en el cuarto...

Bao: (cómicamente asustado) ¡No, no te atreverías!

Kyo: Coméncemos antes de que se agrave mi apetitio: ¿Quiénes eran los hombres que atendiste en ese baño hace 3 horas?

Bao: No lo sé... (baja la cabeza)

Kyo: Mirame, escoria y responde mi pregunta ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Eran de "A.L.A.N."?

Bao: (confundido) ¿"A.L.A.N."?

Kyo: Vaya: ¿Tienes amnesia, Bao-chan?

Bao: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Kyo: Dime donde está Chris...

Chizuru: Creo que de todas formas podemos entrar en su mente: ¿Qué dices si le asustamos de verdad? (cruza las piernas sutilmente)

Kyo: ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, Chizuru: este mocoso es como Peter Parker en "El Bananero".

Chizuru: ¿Cómo?

Kyo: Es trolazo y le gusta el pedazo.

Iori (voz modulada): **¡ESE ES I-VAN, ESTÚPIDO!**

Leona (voz modulada): (a Iori) **¡CALLATE, IDIOTA!** (se oye que da un coscorrón a Iori)

Kyo: Bueno, lo que sea...

Chizuru: (suspira cómicamente de decepción) Espero que a los demás les vaya mejor...

Y con Iori…

Leona: Iori-kun, espero que estés listo.

Iori: (con un chipote en la cabeza) ¿Tanta prisa tienes de ver a tu novio?

Leona: ¡¿De que estás hablando?! El idiota y yo no somos novios…

Iori: Sí claro, y yo soy un santo.

Leona: Pero…

Iori: No necesitas reprimirte, debes mostrar algo de buena voluntad con el idiota, si lo que nos dijo del futuro es cierto, tal vez puedas preguntarle si puede ayudarte a ser libre del "Disturbio de la Sangre"...quien sabe cuantos conocimientos adicionales tiene en esa dura cabeza de coco.

Leona: ¿Has probado tus nuevos poderes?

Iori: Tengo que volver a dominar mi piroquinesis si quiero acostumbrarme a estar limpio...escuché que Kusanagi te dió un poder raro que estaba en el espejo: ¿Cómo es?

Leona: Aun no lo sé...el baboso le hace cosas a mi cuerpo sin previo aviso.

Iori: Define "cosas", Heidern...el "Cabeza de Coco" es de una familia que "El Maestro" adiestró demasiado bien.

Leona: (se sonroja molesta) ¡No es nada de lo que crees, Yagami!

Mary: Oye, Yagami: ¿Vas a venir con nosotros a romperle el orto a Kensou o qué?

Terry: ¡Vamos, Yagami: con algo de suerte será un trío emocionante!

Iori: (chasquea los dedos) ¡Sabeee~!

Leona: (todavía más roja) Oigan, "genios": ¡Hay niñas presentes!

Iori: Sí, olvidé que ustedes son unas niñas...bien, es la campana del regreso a clases, recuerda lo que te dije… (se retira junto con Mary y Terry a la sala de interrogatorios) ¡No empiecen el bullying sin mí!

Leona: (se sonroja) Kyo-kun…

Primera sala de interrogatorios…

Iori: Vaya, nunca esperé que fueras una Spetsnaz.

Mary: Mi padre me entrenó en las artes marciales rusas cuando era pequeña, luego estuve en Rusia hasta que conocí a Terry y me volví policía en South-Town.

Iori: Si podías detener a Kensou con todo ese entrenamiento: ¿Por qué no le detuviste?

Mary: No podía en frente de "él"…

Iori: ¿"Él"?

Terry: Es una historia muy complicada...

Mary: Eso ya no importa ahora, ustedes me hicieron el favor de capturarle…luego discutiremos las recompensas con Kyo.

Una vez que entran, ven a Kensou atado todavía a la silla, con señas de tortura.

Mary: (ve a Kensou inconsciente) ¿Qué le hicieron?

Iori: Solo el viejo repertorio del manual de la CIA… (vacia una cubeta con agua fría a Kensou para despertarle) ¡Despierta, "Stiffler": tienes visitas!

Kensou: ¡Está helada!

Iori: Capitana Ryan, muéstrele un poco de hospitalidad al estilo ruso.

Mary: (de imprevisto para Kensou, ella le patea en el rostro y le derriba de la silla) ¡Hoy te sacaste la lotería del dolor, Kensou!

Kensou: ¿Mary-san?

Mary: ¿Me recuerdas? (levanta con el pie en la silla a Kensou) ¿Donde están las flores? ¿Y los chocolates? Ni siquiera me invitaste un copa...pero, hoy estoy de buen humor y traje a un "amigo" para "divertirnos juntos".

Terry: (a Mary) Es una pena que yo no esté de humor para él, querida... (alza de vuelta a Kensou con el pie en la silla)

Y entre los 2 cuartos…

Leona: (abre comunicación a Mary) Asegurate de que saque respuestas valiosas.

Athena: Solo espero que esto no vaya demasiado lejos, no quiero que Kyo-kun lastime a Bao-chan por las cosas que hizo.

Leona: Me parece que estás siendo demasiado optimista con respecto a Bao, conociendo a Kyo-kun, no creo que vaya a limitarse solo porque aun sea un niño.

Athena: Pero: ¿Y si se excede?

Leona: No lo dudes, a veces lo que puede quebrarse, deberá quebrarse.

Kyo: (entrando) Es todo, no estoy seguro, pero creo que Bao acaba de quebrarse tambien...

Chizuru: (entrando) No se esperaba que lo supiesemos, ni que Kensou le fotografiase.

Leona: ¿Qué esperan lograr con eso? ¡Es un niño! ¿Lo olvidaron? ¡No hay nada de ético en interrogarle así!

Kyo: (a Leona) Y debo suponer que tú si tienes una idea mejor: ¿No es así?

Mignon: (observa a Bao) El corazón de ese pequeño debe estar tan dañado como el de Athena-chan: ¿Cómo es que pueden llamar amigo a alguien como Kensou?

Kyo: (a Mignon) ¿Quien te dijo que Kensou era nuestro "amigo"?

Edward: Al parecer, señorita Beart, es demasiado inocente: ¿Por qué no se fijan en la pantalla el trato que está recibiendo ese "buen amigo"?

En una de las pantallas, empieza a mostrarse como Iori, Mary y Terry como tienen encadenado a Kensou a una de las vigas del techo, hasta tenerlo casi suspendido

Cambio de turno…

Mignon: ¿Por qué Mignon no puede estar con ellas en el cuarto de interrogatorios?

Kyo: Por que a ti te ponen muy sensible esas cosas…y sí mal no recuerdo, fue precisamente así como ocurrió el anterior desastre, en el que casi conviertes la ciudad de South-Town en "La Zona" de "S.T.A.L.K.E.R.".

Iori: Ilústranos

Kyo: (a Iori) ¿Qué información obtuvieron con Kensou?

Iori: No sabe que Chris aun está vivo…perdimos tiempo valioso.

Kyo: Así que le partieron la cara por nada…entonces tampoco podremos sacarle nada a Bao.

Iori: ¿Crees que deberíamos cancelar el interrogatorio?

Kyo: (usa el micrófono) Cambio de planes, ninguno de los 2 saben aun sobre Chris.

Leona: Aun podemos resolver este pequeño detalle.

Kyo: Bien: ¿Ya han hablado con el mocoso?

Leona: Apenas estamos entrando, no entiendo como pudieron elegir de base un laberinto como este.

Iori: ¡No mames! Este es un complejo pequeño: ¿Cómo te puedes perder en un depósito de bebidas purificadas abandonado? (abriendo una botella de refresco)

Kyo: ¿"Abandonado"? (viendo el refresco de Iori)

Iori: De música no sobreviviré siempre.

Kyo: Hagan lo que se les pegue el huevo a todos, putos: yo voy afuera a tomar aire.

Y con las chicas…

Chizuru: Siempre tarde...

Mary: (disimula) La zanja está lista, los demás preparan la segunda...por si esto sale mal.

Leona: (disimula) Deberíamos hacer una por cada cerdo de esta ciudad.

Chizuru: A los chicos les encantaría, siempre tienen ideas para aterrorizar a la ciudad.

Mary: ¿Recuerdan cuando asaltamos el local de striptease? ¿Cómo se llamaba el lugar?

Chizuru: El "Sin Bin", como en "The Boondock Saints".

Leona: La masacre en las cabinas con las "Shpagin" hizo correr la sangre de esa gentuza como una represa...no puedo quejarme de elegir ese puticlub.

Mary: La música tenía buen ritmo, los cocteles eran buenos...aunque no tanto como los de King.

Chizuru: Me divertí mucho esa vez.

Leona: Aunque el lugar parecía un vertedero.

Mary: Deberíamos ir una vez a la semana a hacer limpieza.

Bao escucha con horror lo que Leona, Chizuru y Mary le hacen creer en aquel momento: está picando el anzuelo de Kyo.

Leona: (abre comunicaciones) ¿Sí? Entendido, me encargaré de ello...ya sabes que hacer (cierra comunicaciones): muy bien, nos vamos.

Una vez que se retiran Leona y las otras chicas se encienden las luces, Athena ya estaba detrás de Bao...el tiene una sensación perturbadora y luego siente una brutal punzada cuando se muestra.

Athena: (seria) Hola, Bao-chan.

Bao: (paralizado) ¡NO, TÚ NO...!

Athena: ¿Por qué, Bao? De todas las opciones que pudiste haber tenido: ¿Por qué elegiste...el vicio? (ve que Bao apenas puede respirar) ¿Ya te hizo efecto? (suavemente recuesta boca abajo a Bao contra la mesa) No todas las neurotoxinas son letales, esta por ejemplo, es de una flor tropical silvestre... (coloca una jeringa ya presionada en la mesa frente a Bao) ...pudiste dejar de seguirle el juego a Chris y Kensou, pero elegiste ser un mal ejemplo para Momoko-chan, ahora tengo otro problema con el cual lidiar...estoy muy decepcionada de tí: ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Bao: (llorando a pesar de la paralisis) ¡Athena...nee-chan...!

Athena: ¿Eso es todo? ¿O es que prefieres que Kyo-kun vuelva? ¿Qué pasa: te comió la lengua el ratón? (suelta una risita diabólica) ¿Me tienes miedo acaso? ¿Por qué, si solo me encargué de Kensou? (muestra el rojo en su iris) Cuando la hora se acerque y la Luna Llena brille (se pone sobre Bao, muy pegada a él), tú tambien alabarás al "Príncipe de la Luna Blanca" (susurra a su oído)...y rezarás porque no te condene (y le da un beso en la mejilla).

Al otro lado de la cabina...

Iori: (impresionado) ¡Esa niña tiene talento!

Leona: (con cara de poker) Talento para el mal, más bien...

Mary: (con una expresión cómica de admiración a la ternura) ¡Es tan "kawaii"! ¿Está bien si la adopto?

Chizuru: ¿Para tí eso es "kawaii"?

Mignon: (con la misma expresión que Mary) ¡HYAAAA~! ¡ATHENA-CHAN ES TAN KAWAII CUANDO ES MALVADA!

Terry: No voy a negar que es un pedacito de maldad disfrazado de dulzura.

Y en la azotea…

Kyo: (fumando un cigarrillo) Bueno, supongo que puedo aprovechar este momento a solas... (viendo que se acerca una nube rojinegra) ¿Qué es eso? Creo que debo hacer una llamada.

Y de nuevo en los interrogatorios…

Iori: (nota que un teléfono suena y contesta) Interrogatorios.

Kyo (intercomunicación): Se está colando materia oscura por la ventilación, del mismo tipo que el que extrajimos del cuerpo de Athena-chan, pero en forma de nube gaseosa.

Iori: Pues espero que sea un gas muy volátil.

Kyo (intercomunicación): ¿Por qué?

Iori: (prueba su poder ahora purificado) Por que tengo el presentimiento de que va a haber otra explosión… (abre comunicación a Athena) ¡Hey, se acabó la función: saca al mocoso de ahí!

Y en el cuarto de interrogatorios…

Athena: (intentando abrir la puerta) ¡No puedo abrirla! ¿Qué está pasando afuera? (ve la niebla oscura pasando por la ventilación) ¡Bao-chan: no respires esa niebla!

Bao: (tosiendo) ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué sueltan gas?! (una rara transformación ocurre en el) ¡AAAAAHHH…!

Athena: (ve como Bao se transforma) No, Bao-chan… (se sofoca y se desmaya)

Iori: ¡"Shiki: Kura-en no Ya"! (de un tiro destruye el cristal y entra) "Shiki: Kura-en no Kyozetsu" (vuela la puerta y saca a Athena y a Bao)

Kyo: (llega) ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Iori: Esa niebla se infiltró en cuarto…esto…es diferente, como si alguien nos hubiera delatado.

Aparece Edward como el Assassin Tetsu activando la ventilación hasta que la materia oscura se disipa completamente.

Assassin Tetsu: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Kyo: ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Iori: Parecía ser gas...

Athena: (despierta) Oh…no me siento bien: ¿Dónde…está Bao-chan?

Kyo: ¿No está contigo?

Iori: ¿Cómo es que desapareció?

Athena: Bao-chan estaba aquí...y es muy joven todavía para aprender a teletransportarse. Ese gas...recuerdo que me obligaron a inhalarlo...pero no recuerdo mucho, solo se que me hizo pensar cosas horribles...me sentía mareada...y enferma.

Kyo: Ya veo, esa niebla parece una toxína.

Assassin Tetsu: Novatos...

Iori: (sarcástico) ¡Oh, discúlpame por no tener tiempo de llamar a un grupo HAZMAT para una prueba, hermoso! Eso pudo haber sido un arma química o un gas venenoso.

Assassin Tetsu: ¿Te parece que estamos en el teatro de Moscú? Esa niebla no era ningún gas, en efecto era la materia oscura en forma de niebla con el objetivo de buscar un huésped.

Athena: (preocupada) Entonces… ¿Bao-chan podría volverse como yo?

Kyo: No en mi guardia, te prometí que le traería de vuelta y eso es lo que haré.

Iori: Hay algo que no entiendo: ¿Quien pudo pudo haber lanzado la niebla? Nadie más sabía de este lugar...

Kyo: Creo que ya puedo empezar a descartar a Kensou como el traidor...

Athena: Les ayudaré a salvar a Bao-chan, yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando el corre peligro.

Kyo: (abre comunicación a Leona) Leona ¿Dónde te encuentras?

Leona (intercomunicación): Los Stalkers nos llamaron, dijeron que vieron algo muy extraño acercandose, insistieron en que esto nos iba a interesar.

Kyo: Dime a donde fue...

Leona: A Fukushima.

Kyo: (su mirada se torna fría) Recibido, Ratnik-3: nos veremos en "El Cordón"... (cierra comunicaciones) Yagami, nos vamos a Fukushima: ¿Te dieron algo más de avituallamiento?

Iori: Creo que los otros tomaron el auto que les robamos a los Stalkers Militares... (se dirige al garage y lo abre al ver algo sorprendente) ...vaya no sabía que era mi cumpleaños.

Los 4 miran en el garage un buggy con una nota:

Kyo: (lee la nota) "No lo rayen, Stalkers."

Iori: ¿Quien nos lo dejó?

Kyo: parece que esos vagos de Strelok y Degtyarev nos dejaron un obsequio.

Assassin Tetsu: ¿Qué hago yo mientras tanto?

Kyo: ¿Puedo pedirte que custodies a Kensou? Necesito que mantenerlo vivo...y no quisiera que escapara, puede ser hábil trabajando bajo presión. Nosotros iremos a reunirnos con los demás en "La Zona".

Assassin Tetsu: Entendido.

Athena: Kyo-niichan: ¿Puedo conducir? Ándale.

Kyo: ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no: ¿Ya olvidaste la última vez que te dejé conducir mi moto?

Athena: (pensativa) Ehmmm… ¡Ah, ya sé: fue la vez que fuimos a comprar frituras al OXXO! ¿Verdad? (alegre)

Kyo: No, esa vez no.

Athena: (piensa de nuevo) Ehmmm… (piensa en una onomatopeya sobre una moto cayendo por un risco con todo y tripulantes hasta un campo minado) ¡Ah, si! ¡Admítelo, Onii-chan: fue tan divertido!

Kyo: ¿Te parece divertido tener los brazos rotos? Como sea, no vas a manejar…

2.5 segundos después y de camino a la ciudad…

Athena: (manejando el buggy) ¡Porque son unos buenos hermanos, porque son unos buenos hermanos, por que son unos buenos hermanoooooos~!

Iori: (en el asiento de co-piloto) ¿Cómo por qué le dejaste conducir, Kusanagi?

Kyo: (en el asiento posterior y haciéndose el tonto) Yo no la dejé (preparando un SA Vz.58 con rieles, culata telescópica y un freno de boca).

Athena: Chicos: ¿Puedo poner música?

Iori: Pon lo que quieras, mientras no sea la cancioncita esa de "Pa-panamérica…"

Reproductor de MP3: "Pa-panamericano~!" (se pone una música castrosa)

Iori: ¡No mames! Lo haces a propósito: ¿Verdad? Te dije que no pusieras esa canción.

Athena: Está bien, la voy a quitar… (detiene el curso de la canción) ¿Ya estas contento?

Iori: Pon otra que no sea esa.

Athena: Ok.

Reproductor de MP3: "Pa-panaméricano~! (ahora es la versión con Pitbull)

Iori: (molesto) ¡AARGH! ¡VOLVISTE A PONER LA MISMA!

Athena: No es cierto: esta es la versión con Pitbull (detiene el reproductor otra vez).

Iori: ¡Bueno, ya: pon lo que quieras, pero que no tenga que ver con esa mugre canción de "Pa-panaméricano" o como se llame esa cosa!

Athena: (pone "Zillion Dollar Sadist", una canción de Turbonegro) ¿Te gusta "Turbonegro"?

Iori: Sí: ¿Por qué?

Athena: (detiene la reproducción) Porque a mí no.

Iori: ¿Entonces por que me preguntaste que…?

Reproductor de MP3: (se pone la canción "Baby", del catrosísimo Justin Bieber) "Baby, baby, baby: OH~!"

Iori: ¡AAAARGH! ¡Kyo, en serio: agárrame que la voy a matar!

Kyo: ¡Ya tranquilizate, Yagami, ya vamos a llegar: ya falta poquito!

Y así nuestros heroes se lanzan al rescate del pequeño Bao, sin saber que se adentraban a un oscuro lugar, llamado..."La Zona".

Fin del Capitulo 4...


	5. La Zona

Cordón del Sector de Kobalt, Distrito de Fukushima:

Kyo: Con que aquí es…

Iori: Hay algo que no me gusta de este lugar…creí que aquí estaba Fukushima.

Leona: (llegando) Esta es Fukushima…pero parece que se hubiera formado una brecha anómala.

Athena: Eso no puede ser…Bao-chan no sería capaz de crear algo tan inestable.

Chizuru: (llega junto con Mignon) Te equivocas, Athena-chan: él es el inestable. Estuvimos observando el area, parece que su rastro se debilita a medida que la exposición a la materia oscura se incrementa en este lugar.

Kyo: Espero que esos 2 vagos puedan darnos una explicación de esto.

Mignon: South-Town tiene un lado oscuro en verdad...

Iori: De hecho, esto ya no es South-Town...

Kyo: Es el fin del mundo...

Leona: (leyendo un letrero) "Bienvenidos…a 'La Zona', Stalkers.".

En ese entonces, empiezan a observar un pequeño pueblo que antes lucía abandonado y que ahora parece ser un campamento de Stalkers...enfrente de un paramo sumido en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 5: La Zona.

Kyo: Voy a entrar…

Leona: No vas a entrar ahí, ya viste la atmosfera que hay encima.

Kyo: Lo que me preocupa es mas bien lo que puede hacer ese niño estando tan enervado en materia oscura.

Iori: Afortunadamente, no le dijeron que Kensou sigue vivo.

Leona: Iori-kun, no sé de que me estás hablando.

Iori: Por favor, díganme que no le dijeron.

Kyo: No te preocupes, Yagami...no le dijimos, es normal esa preocupación entre los que padecemos de estrés post-traumático...en este grupo.

Leona: Con excepción tuya, porque que eres un baboso impulsivo.

Kyo: Y yo con todo mi corazón, Leona.

Leona: ¿Qué?

Mignon: Ahora que Mignon lo piensa, Leona-chan y Kyo-kun se parecen mucho a un viejo matrimonio.

Leona: Es muy posible que los Hakkeshou se estén aprovechando de otro psíquico.

Kyo: Un psíquico se combate con otro psíquico, y adivina: tenemos a la indicada para el trabajo.

Leona: No, no vas a usar a Athena como arma para cazar a Bao, ella ya tuvo suficiente con soportar todo lo que le hiciste en el interrogatorio.

Athena: Bao está así por mi culpa en verdad, no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada para salvarlo, por favor: dejen que yo me encargue de Bao sola.

Kyo: Te acompañaré, siento que Hebi está muy cerca.

Leona: (acepta de mala gana) Bien, pero tengan cuidado: ¿Sí? Nosotros continuaremos acordonando el area.

Iori: Desde donde estoy, les daré reconocimiento del area (toma un fusil SV-98 con mira de visión nocturna).

Kyo: ¿Por qué ese visor?

Leona: La Zona es un lugar en el que la oscuridad predomina, les recomiendo andar con cuidado.

Kyo: Bien, es hora… (él y Athena se dirigen a "La Zona")

Leona: Cuidense: ¿Oyeron?

Kyo: Estaremos bien…

Sector de Kobalt, "Campamento de Novatos"…

Athena: Este lugar es aterrador…no es como yo lo recuerdo… ¿De verdad es de esto capaz Bao-chan?

Kyo: No, Bao no lo creó…parece que este lugar ya existía desde mucho antes… (piensa) …este lugar no existía en mi tiempo, no lo entiendo: aquí es solo es oscuridad, la atmosfera es aterradora y todo se ve diferente a pesar de su similitud… ¿Qué es este sitio?

Es en ese entonces que ven a Edward hablando con uno de los guardias del campamento y al ver a Kyo y Athena, se dirige hacia ellos.

Edward: Ustedes no deben estar aquí, este sitio es un tanto… (muestra unos ojos rojos) …peligroso en verdad.

Kyo: ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú, Foxbat?

Athena: Ese chico es tan extraño… ¡Espera, es el chico que me estaba cuidando en el Festival! ¿No es así?

Edward: Les recomiendo que no intenten entrar a mi mente, ustedes terminarán viendo muchas cosas extrañas…mi nombre es Edward y esto es "La Zona" (se quita las gafas por un momento) ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Athena: (ve a Edward y le salen corazones por ojos) ¡Es guapísimo!

Kyo: (celoso) ¿Quieres hacer que arresten a este sujeto?

Edward: ¿Hace eso habitualmente?

Kyo: Intentó lo mismo conmigo y me arrestaron por ello.

Edward: Eso…puedo verlo, es normal sentir algo así…yo suelo causar miedo en realidad y luego…todas las penas se van por un momento…a un gran costo (muestra unos colmillos pequeños y afilados, pero aleja un poco a Athena, queriendo evitar arriesgarla).

Kyo: "Kyuuketsuki"… ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

Athena: ¡¿Un Vampiro?!

Edward: Por favor, ese término coloquial me ofende…llámenme Edward al menos...soy su humilde servidor. Siganme, quizá podría ayudarles…

Y al rato, en un restorán abandonado…

Edward: (sirve té a Kyo y Athena) ¿Así que buscan a un niño que se perdió por aquí? Creo que sí le he visto: ¿De casualidad vestía de amarillo patito, parecía niña y tenía cabeza de coco?

Kyo: (ofendido) Sí, Foxbat: tiene cabeza de coco…

Athena: Onii-chan, Edu-kun no hablaba de ti.

Edward: (saca un paquete de sangre para transfusión y lo bebe entero) ¡Ah! ¡Que refresco me he dado en pago al esfuerzo de ayudar a 2 pobres almas de cantaro! ¿No lo creen?

Athena: Eso es tan aterrador…no bromeaban con eso de ser vampiro. (se sonroja con las manos en las mejillas) Me pregunto si…

Kyo: (interrumpe mientras sutilmente bebe té) Ni siquiera lo pienses, Athena.

Edward: Parece ser que he acertado: creo que sí le he visto cuando exploraba el sector de Shmel...pero tuve problemas para sacarle de "La Zona", pero se presentó una figura bastante castrosa, seguramente le conocen: Shinseina Yatsugashira no Hebi…y me echó fuera de su guarida y ha colocado una barrera muy poderosa.

Kyo: Bueno, es razonable el por qué no te atreviste a hacer algo: ¿Dónde está esa barrera?

Edward: En medio de un complejo de bodegas en el Sector de "Shmel"…les recuerdo que esta ya no es la Fukushima que conocen, este lugar ha sido denominado como "La Zona", porque es extremadamente peligroso a ciertas horas y ustedes como van vestidos, no durarán ni lo mínimo…les pediré que me sigan…

Y en un puesto avanzado…

Edward: En este lugar tienen que usar siempre atuendos exclusivos de los Stalkers, ustedes necesitarán pasar desapercibidos si quieren buscar al chico.

Kyo: ¿Y te tenemos que dar nuestras prendas a cambio de eso? No seas puerco, por Dios…

Athena: Que miedo…que un vampiro guapo y pervertido se quede con un recuerdo de mí me asusta bastante.

Edward: Ustedes me ofenden: mis modales en la mesa son mas refinados de lo que creen. Les entregaré sus prendas una vez que terminen con su trabajo.

Kyo: Yo ya tengo un "Sunrise", pero gracias: ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

Edward: Colores de camuflaje tipo "Flora", por ahora.

Kyo: ¡No, tarado: que debemos hacer primero!

Athena: ¡Onii-chan: no seas grosero con Kyuuketsuki-kun!

Edward: Tranquilos, les sugiero que eliminen esa barrera cuanto antes, pero temo que tienen que dividir sus fuerzas…Hebi puede estarles esperando con mas de una sorpresa en cada lado… (entrega a Athena una campera de su talla) …aquí tienes, uno a la vez y tras esa pantalla.

Athena: Iré yo primero… (va a la pantalla)

Edward: (voltea y Kyo también, dando la espalda a Athena) Ahora, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar tú y yo.

Kyo: ¿Y por qué estamos dando la espalda a Athena-chan?

Edward: Para no parecer mirones.

Kyo: ¿Y por que tan lejos?

Edward: Porque es un asunto delicado.

Kyo: ¿Y por qué es un asunto delicado?

Edward: Es sobre la persona que buscan: ¿De casualidad…sufrió algún trauma del pasado?

Kyo: Es huérfano…pero bajo tutela…recientemente fue… (se acerca y susurra al oído de Edward) …violado.

Edward: ¿Como que violado? ¿No se coordina bien o qué?

Kyo: ¡ES TROLAZO Y LE GUSTA EL PEDAZO, PUES! (inmediatamente Edward le agacha junto con el y alguien les dispara a lo lejos) ¡¿Qué mier…?!

Iori (intercomunicación): ¡Te dije que dejaras los chistes bananeros, grandísimo pelotudo!

Kyo: (contesta) ¡¿De donde me estás disparando?!

Iori: Refugio-2.

Kyo: ¡¿Refugio-2?! ¡Eso está a 2 Km.!

Parque Joy Hill, Refugio-2: a 2 Km. De la posición de Kyo…

Iori: (dentro de un refugio entre las rocas) Por redundante que sea, tu "novia" me pidió que cuidara que no hicieras tus estupideces y adivina (despliega un fusil antimaterial OSV-96): me prestó uno de sus "juguetes".

Kyo (intercomunicación): ¿Solo uno? A Leona se le ve a leguas lo "Tsundere": ¿Sigue sin compartir casi ninguno de sus juguetes acaso?

Iori: Güey, no empieces con tus pendejadas otra vez: es un antima…

Kyo (intercomunicación): ¡Ay, no mames: deja de dispararme!

Iori: Oye, no te estoy disparando… (reacciona) Espera: ¿Quién intervino la conversación? Creí que esta línea era segura.

Kyo (intercomunicación): ¿Entonces quien…?

Leona (intercomunicación): ¿Nos dejas solos por un rato?

La Zona, puesto avanzado del Sector de Kobalt…

Kyo: ¡Leona-chan, tranquilízate: solo era una broma! (corre junto con Edward en círculos para evitar los disparos)

Leona (intercomunicación): ¡¿Te parece que soy una "Tsundere", baboso?!

Kyo: ¡¿Por qué te lo tienes que tomar tan personal?!

Leona (intercomunicación): ¡Cállate y quédate quieto!

Kyo: ¡¿Ah, sape?! ¡Creo que ya olvidaste que te debo un favor, muerto no te sirvo!

Edward: ¡¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?!

Kyo: ¡Luego te cuento!

Leona: ¡No, no vas a contar nada!

Kyo: ¡¿Y a ti quien te está hablando?!

Strelok: (sentado en el suelo bebiendo té con Athena como en una ceremonia del té en medio del circulo marcado por Kyo y Edward) Parece ser que el chico se ha hecho de un amigo.

Athena: (bebiendo té con Strelok) Es divertido pensar que por eso me enamoré de ese "cabeza de coco".

Kyo: ¡¿Dónde se supone que estás?!

Leona (intercomunicación): Con Degtyarev, ahora muévanse tú y Athena si no quieres te castre a tiros.

Kyo: (cierra comunicaciones) Yo y mi gran boca... (se vuelve y ve a Strelok bebiendo té con Athena) ¿Y tú cuando llegaste?

Strelok: Un Stalker nunca revela sus secretos.

Kyo: Decíme la verdad, "papá": ¿No estás fumando pasta base, crack o algo así?

Edward: Strelok es un Stalker veterano de Chernobyl, no le cuestiones.

Strelok: Siganme, mi socio Degtyarev estará con sus amigos en el campamento de novatos.

Una vez que llegan al campamento ven a los mismos Stalkers que estuvieron en el Festival, algunos preparan hogueras para cocinar fuera otros conversan entre sí en grupos pequeños, algunos están haciendo fila para comprar armas a Kyuzo, mientras los comandantes veteranos están en la fonda, hay un letrero que dice "Pequeña Skadovsk".

Beard: ¡Bienvenidos sean a "La Pequeña Skadovsk", Stalkers! ¿Qué les trae a esta posada?

Kyo: Estamos investigando la desaparición de un pequeño de South Town (muestra una fotografía de Bao)

Beard: (revisa la foto) Ya veo, corren rumores de que pasó por este campamento como si fuera un alma en pena, pero quienes están más al tanto de todo son Wolf y el comerciante principal, Sidorovich.

Kyo: ¿Donde encuentro a ese "Wolf"?

Wolf: (en una mesa comiendo fideos fritos) ¡Aquí!

Strelok. ¿Wolf? No te ví despues del desmadre de Agroprom.

Wolf: Digamos que fuí al norte en aquel momento, a ver si podía probar mi suerte en Pripyat.

Bes: (llegando) No fue el único que se salió de la Zona de confort.

Strelok: ¡Bes! ¿Te hartaste tan rápido del Deshuesadero?

Bes: Zona-03 podrá ser un territorio inexplorado, pero con tan vasta canalla fascista, hay mucha justicia que repartir.

Mole: Eso sin mencionar que Fukushima es como una isla del tesoro.

Nimble (loner traficante): (portando un traje Sunrise) Es una pena que por eso Sidorovich viniera tambien.

Beard: Caballeros, conviene que los viejos negocios se traten como tales y los nuevos negocios los traten cuando menos conmigo.

Kyo: ¿Hola? No estamos pintados.

Wolf: (a Kyo) ¿Y quien es este "cabeza de coco"?

Kyo: (cómicamente molesto) ¿A quien llamas "cabeza de coco", "viejo vago"?

Strelok: Es un novato de South Town, Foxbat insiste en que el y sus huestes sean aceptados como Loners.

Wolf: (escéptico) Ya veo: ¿Y debo suponer que el novato lleva a su novia a un día de campo?

Athena: (se sonroja) ¡Ay, que cosas dice!

Kyo: (sarcástico) Por supuesto, cabrón: debe ser muy fácil llevarse al catre a una loli sin que me arresten.

Wolf: (chasquea los dedos capatando el chiste) ¡SABEEEEE~!

Athena: (cómicamente deprimida) Es todo, me voy a comer algo...

Wolf: (se torna más optimista con Strelok) "Marcado", me agrada este chico.

Y mientras tanto, Athena...

Athena: (toma asiento en la barra) Solo espero que en este lugar, no esté lleno de cerdos degenerados.

Inmediatamente, varios bandidos y mercenarios que estaban a su lado se levantan y se retiran molestos.

Athena: ¿Dije algo malo?

Chaif (subjefe bandido): Me largo por hoy, Beard...seré un vago, pero no un facha de mierda.

Striker (oficial mercenario): Es incómodo cuando vienen civiles que no saben nada.

Athena: ¡Lo siento, es que yo...!

Beard: (a Athena) A juzgar por el nerviosismo en tu forma de hablar diría que eres nueva aquí...tal vez debas tener en cuenta que hay Stalkers que son algo sensibles a comentarios así, esos eran Chaif y Striker, subjefe de los bandidos y oficial mercenario, en ese orden. No te preocupes por ellos, ya se les pasará.

Athena: Yo y mi gran boca...Onii-chan está con el señor Strelok negociando con los Loners y yo aquí metiendo la pata.

Beard: (sirve a Athena un vaso de una bebida inusual) Ten, va por la casa: es Kvas, para que calmes esos nervios...por cierto, soy Beard, comandante de Zaton.

Athena: ¿Qué es todo este lugar?

Beard: Este es el Sector del Cordón de Kobalt, y donde están ahora es el campamento de novatos, todos los Stalkers. tienen que pasar por aquí inicialmente, sin importar la facción. En este momento nos estamos comenzando a expandir y a repartirnos diferentes sectores de Fukushima, así que es normal ver a miembros de todas las facciones conviviendo juntos, es algo nunca antes visto, pero supongo que es lo que se esperaba con la tregua entre Dolg y Svoboda.

Athena: ¿Dolg? ¿Svoboda? ¿Qué significan esos nombre raros?

Beard: "Dolg" significa "Deber" y "Svoboda" quiere decir "Libertad", facciones que han rivalizado por años por el destino de "La Zona", para saber si debe ser destruida con el objetivo de proteger al mundo exterior, o si debe ser abierta al público para compartir sus secretos.

Athena: ¿Qué es "La Zona"?

Beard: Es la designación que recibe un area que haya sufrido un accidente nuclear o un ataque nuclear y que por ende ha sido alterada por la "Noosfera", pero eso ya es entrar en materia de los científicos y eso es mucho rodeo. Dime, guapa: ¿Visitan esta Zona frecuentemente? Me imagino lo dificil que es lidiar con un accidente nuclear tan atroz cada día.

Athena: Lo que pasa es que estamos buscando a Bao-chan y creemos que no está muy bien.

Beard: ¿Pues que le pasó?

Degtyarev: (entrando) ¡Bien, putos: llegamos a "La Pequeña Skadovsk"! Espero que tengan hambre, porque no les invitaré el desayuno: ¡Hey, Beard: un inglés frito!

Beard: ¡A la orden! Bueno, te dejo: ahí está mi mejor cliente.

Athena: ¡Gracias...!

Iori: (llegando) ¡Finalmente...puedo descansar!

Leona: ¡Mis pies me matan!

Terry: ¡Me rindo!

Mignon: ¡Mignon no puede más...!

Chizuru: ¡Necesito una ducha...!

Mary: ¡Tengo hambre...!

Edward: Caballeros, no es momento para desfallecer en un momento crítico en el que un inocente infante está por ser confundido con el mutante más "Kawaii" jamás antes visto...para que los Stalkers le rompan el orto. Ahora, si me disculpan iré de de vuelta a la base para ver como le va al "Chico Fantasma".

Athena: (observa el vaso de la bebida oscura) Bueno, supongo que puedo darme un sorbo de esto porque es gratis... (se empina el vaso lentamente)

Y en la base…

Kensou: (intenta zafarse de su atadura) No puedo creer que esta mierda me pase a mí… (se cae de costado) ¡Maldito Kusanagi, eres un hijo de perra! ¡¿Me oiste?! (suspira al darse cuenta que nadie le escucha) ¿A quien engaño? Estoy seguro de que cuando vuelvan, me querrán matar... ¡¿Quien te dió derecho a juzgarnos?!

Assassin Tetsu: Aquí me tienes, morro jarioso (justo frente a Kensou).

Kensou: ¡Tú! ¡Eres ese fantasma del tiroteo!

Assassin Tetsu: Yo sé quien soy.

Kensou: ¡Desátame ahora para que pueda partirte la cara!

Assassin Tetsu: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Nadie confía en tí despues de lo que hiciste, según los rumores que escuché.

Kensou: Yo solo quiero arreglar el daño que hice.

Assassin Tetsu: (imita a Kensou) "Yo solo quiero arreglar lo que hice"... ¿Te parece que esto es un juego, Sie Kensou? Escucha: los chicos están en Fukushima tratando de limpiar tu desastre en el asunto de ese niño Bao y según escuché, cuando vuelvan de resolver ese problema van a empezar a interrogarte al estilo irlandés por Chris o Shermie.

Kensou: ¡Pero yo no sé nada de Chris, él desapareció junto con Yashiro y Shermie!

Assassin Tetsu: Eso no fue lo que vieron los chicos hace 2 días, Vice, Mature y Goenitz están con ellos.

Kensou: ¡Maldita sea, ellos no podrán solos si les atacan de nuevo!

Assassin Tetsu: Fukushima es una región entera en la que mis nuevas piezas de ajedréz de South Town están por adentrarse, y cada vez más Stalkers empiezan a surgir. Corren rumores de que K' Dash se unió a los mercenarios, que Terry Bogard y Mary Ryan se unieron a Duty, que los hermanos Sakazaki están en Freedom, así como que los hermanos Meira están con los Loners en el distrito del Mercado, entre otros más que se unen a las facciones, Ash Crimson se unió a los bandidos...es inevitable sentir el llamado de "La Zona", pero: ¿Quien te necesita a tí? Athena te odia, Leona no va a permitir que te acerques a ella, Yagami puede usar su vinculo mental para vigilarla y Kusanagi...bueno, eso es harina de otro costal.

Kensou: Realmente quisiera ayudar en esto, no importa el precio a pagar.

Assassin Tetsu: Excelente, tienes convicción por querer redimirte, te dejaré trabajar, pero solo con una condición a la que estás encadenado.

Kensou: ¿Cuál?

Assassin Tetsu: Este es un respaldo de tu "Alma del Dragón" (entrega a Kensou un orbe azul identica a la que perdió en su afrenta con Athena), recuperarás el poder que perdiste a manos de Athena, pero ella conservará el que te quitó.

Kensou: (absorbe la orbe azul) Este es mas poderoso…

Assassin Tetsu: ¡Oh, que tonto soy: olvidé decirte que ahora responderás ante mí!

Kensou: (mueca de terror comica) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Assassin Tetsu: Ya que si de cualquier modo no me obedeces, le diré a Kusanagi Kyo que te venda a la policía para que te juzguen como adulto.

Kensou: ¿Y que tal si me retracto?

Assassin Tetsu: Kensou, no tienes elección…además, si no te matan tus "amigos", los 2 Stalkers lo harán (desata a Kensou); levantate, Sie Kensou: tienes trabajo que hacer en "La Zona".

Y de nuevo en la "Pequeña Skadovsk"...

Degtyarev: (comiendo un desayuno inglés completo) Bueno, chicos: debo reconocer que están en condiciones físicas aceptables para viajar a "La Zona".  
>Leona: ¿Cuando nos pagan, Mayor Degtyarev?<br>Degtyarev: La paga de su participación en la seguridad del festival se repartirá entre facciones, los lideres de facción las pasan a los comerciantes adjuntos y por último estos la reparten, en el caso de Duty, tendrán que ver al Mayor Zulu, mientras que los Loners tendrán que hablar con Beard en la barra donde está su amiguita bebiendo como quinceañera...o con el comerciante en jefe, Sidorovich.

Es en ese entonces cuando llega un grupo inusual a la taberna, un miembro de Duty, otro de Freedom, uno más parece ser ex-Monolith y el último definitivamente es militar, es el viejo grupo de Degtyarev en Pripyat.

Degtyarev: (reconoce al grupo) Oh, mierda...chicos, esperen aquí: me van a poner una chinga (se levanta y se dirige al grupo).

Mientras tanto, al otro lado...

Kyo: Athena-chan: esa cosa tiene alcohol, no creo que debas probarla.  
>Strelok: Venga, Eclipse: esa bebida solo es Kvas, es inofensiva y refrescante.<br>Kyo: Strelok: esa niña tiene estrés post-traumático, no puede beber alcohol.  
>Strelok: Bueno, eso es realmente malo...pero mira el lado bueno, el Kvas apenas tiene alcohol, muy por debajo de una cerveza incluso...hasta los niños lo beben, como la Root Beer, la Cream Soda, el Ginger Ale...o la Fanta de naranja.<br>Kyo: (con la mano en la frente) A veces no sé por qué hablo... (se dirige ahora a Wolf) ¿Donde puedo comenzar a buscar?  
>Wolf: Te recomiendo que veas primero a Sidorovich, una vez que hables con él y consigas algunas respuestas, hablaremos de negocios.<br>Kyo: ¿Y donde lo encuentro?  
>Beard: Se oculta en un bunker a 3 casas de aquí.<br>Kyo: Un bunker...  
>Strelok: (ve a Degtyarev hablando con los Stalkers de Yanov) Iré contigo.<br>Kyo: ¿Y Degtyarev?  
>Strelok: Degtyarev es un Stalker Militar, puede cuidarse solo y Sidorovich no es precisamente de los que negocian con todo mundo.<br>Kyo: (a sus compañeros) ¡Volveré en una hora, cuiden a Athena-chan!  
>Leona: (a Kyo) ¡Date prisa, porque creo que Degtyarev se va a meter en problemas!<br>Kyo: (arroja a Leona un rollo de billetes) ¡Entonces apuesta por mi!

Una vez que salen y avanzan por la calle van hacia la entrada de un bunker, Strelok detiene a Kyo.

Strelok: Aquí es...antes de que entremos, deja que yo hable con el viejo, me conoce y he hecho negocios con él en el pasado, si te hace alguna pregunta a tí, podrás responder y si habla contigo podrás hablar con él.  
>Kyo: De acuerdo.<p>

Ahora los 2 bajan por las escaleras y llegan a la puerta, la abren y ven a un sujeto ya mayor, robusto y almorzando. Strelok le arroja un PDA y él, por impulso, lo atrapa.

Sidorovich (comerciante): (revisa la PDA) "Misión: matar a Strelok...abortada." Debe ser una broma: ¡Muéstrate, Stalker!  
>Strelok: (en la sombra todavía) El "Marcado" me encontró en el "Sarcofago" con los Monolith, mi nombre... (se muestra) ...es Strelok.<br>Sidorovich: (reconoce a Strelok) No puede ser: ¿Qué te ocurrió? Por un segundo te materializaste en mi oficina allá en el Cordón y luego desapareciste por completo.  
>Strelok: Tuve muchos problemas, terminé en Yanov una vez que se abrió la frontera de los Monolith en Pripyat...<br>Sidorovich: Entonces todo este tiempo eras a quien debian eliminar: ¿No?  
>Strelok: Desafortunadamente...<br>Sidorovich: ¿Y entonces de quien es la PDA?  
>Strelok: De un contratista independiente llamado "Shram" o "Scar", bajo contrato de una facción de "Los Pantanos" llamada "Chistoe Nebo"...creo que no sobrevivió a los Monolith.<br>Sidorovich: Ya veo...supongo que gracias a tí, Pripyat y todo el norte ahora son la "Isla del Tesoro". Bien, Strelok, te pondré al tanto...todos tuvimos que irnos cuando se corrió el rumor de que "Pravyi Sektor" iba a invadir la Zona, pero no ibamos a dejar los tesoros a esos fascistas mamones, así que saqueamos todo antes de tiempo entre todas las facciones y lo movimos hasta aquí: artefactos, armas, antigüedades, reliquias, tecnología desfasada, maquinaria, incluso la chatarra, todo lo que nos fuera útil.  
>Strelok: Es vergonzoso que en un estado con un importante legado soviético como Ucrania, los imbéciles justifiquen una regresión neonazi con la busqueda de identidad nacional, quieran unirse además a la Unión Europea, le vendan toda la reserva de oro al gobierno estadounidense y que todavía quieran robar gas ruso a sus anchas mientras matan a su prójimo en el Este y el Sur...es una mierda.<br>Sidorovich: Odio decirlo, pero sin la URSS, Ucrania no es más que un Estado Fallido desde la "Revolución Naranja", y la "Euro Maidán" lo hizo más obvio. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas que oligarcas con fuerte tufo a nazismo hagan sus revoluciones de colores y se alíen a yihadistas para hacer atrocidades al servicio de la Casa Blanca...me da gusto saber que al menos puedo hablar de política con alguien en esta nueva "Zona".  
>Strelok: No te creas, aquí tambien hay cerdos y de los que violan mujeres, muchos Stalkers se ven listos para darle el ocaso a este "Imperio del Sol".<br>Sidorovich: Así que nuestros nuevos amigos se ven sedientos de sangre fascista...bueno, no negaré que tenemos carrera odiando a esa gentuza, pero se que no has venido del todo para charlar, así que... (saca una botella de "Stolichnaya", un clásico vodka post-soviético y un par de vasos facetados) ...hablemos de negocios.  
>Strelok: South Town se está convirtiendo en el punto de partida de muchos voluntarios no solo japoneses, sino tambien inmigrantes que han quedado impresionados con nuestro "espectáculo" del Festival de ayer.<br>Sidorovich: Es cierto: ¿Cómo les fue anoche?  
>Strelok: Bueno...<p>

Area del Festival, 4 horas antes...

Kyo: (observa por los binoculares al grupo de las JGSDF que viene encubierto) No puedo creerlo, parece un convoy entero.  
>Strelok: Ni los "Voennikh" harían algo tan arriesgado como tratar de entrar al festival...<br>Kyo: No lo entiendo: ¿Por qué el festival?  
>Degtyarev: Tal vez deberíamos "preguntarles"...<br>Kyo: Preparen el distractor...  
>Strelok: (abre comunicaciónes) Atención, "Lider Loner", fuego de pirotecnia.<br>Buddy (intercomunicación): Recibido, Ratnik-1.  
>Kyo: (abre comunicaciones) Ratnik-5: ¿Puedes ver los morteros?<br>Mary (intercomunicación): En efecto, los demás equipos de Stalkers preparan morteros "Gran" con rondas de bengalas y parece que tambien juegos pirotécnicos como distracción.  
>Kyo: ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?<br>Mary: En la entrada de avituallamientos, si los interceptan ahora, la emboscada podría desmoralizar a este último grupo.  
>Terry (intercomunicación): O tal vez forzarlos a replegarse entre toda la gente.<br>Kyo: Muy bien, es la hora: no descuiden sus vidas: ¿Todos listos?  
>Leona: Lista.<br>Iori: Listo.  
>Mignon: Lista.<br>Degtyarev: Listo.  
>Strelok: Listo.<br>Kyo: (toma un lanzagranadas RPG-7V2) ¡"Ogón"! (dispara a la carga del camión)  
>Strelok: (a Buddy) ¡Fuego de morteros, ahora!<p>

Cuando la granada del RPG-7 se impacta, la mitad del grupo de Carroñeros es arrasada en la explosión pirotécnica, pero la otra queda dispersada y logra entrar al festival.

Strelok: ¡Mierda, se escapan!  
>Kyo: ¡Separemonos, uno por uno, para cubrir más terreno! (a Mary y Terry) ¡Ratnik-5 y Ratnik-6, la mitad de los contactos escapó!<br>Mary: Lo sabemos, nos estamos moviendo al festival para pasarle el drone a "Lider Loner".  
>Kyo: Recibido, nos reuniremos en el centro en una hora.<p>

Todos los "Ratniks" empiezan a separarse y a revisar en toda el area del festival.

Kyo (intercomunicación): Aquí "Lider Ratnik", quedan contactos dispersos en el sector, nos hemos separado para peinar el area...a todos los demás lideres de escuadrón, solicitamos que nos presten ayuda.  
>Buddy (intercomunicación): Aquí "Lider Loner", coordinaré a todas las fuerzas posibles, "Lider Ratnik": no están solos.<br>Kyo: Recibido, "Lider Loner".

Primer turno...

Mignon: Sin protección, esto debe ser una broma...no esperarán que Mignon enfrente gentuza de esta manera: ¿O sí? (guarda la QCW-05 y saca la pistola 6P9)  
>Novikov (técnico Ecologista): ¡Reparamos lo que sea como sea! ¿Quieres optimizar tu blindaje individual? ¡Tenemos desde el convencional Kevlar hasta hasta lo nuevo en aplicaciones del NERA ruso!<br>Mignon: ¡Hola, Mignon necesita protección extra!  
>Novikov: Tú deber ser de los Ratniks, todos los Stalkers estamos al tanto de que faltan: tengo algo ya listo, así que date prisa.<p>

Mignon se coloca encima el chaleco de kevlar y las demás protecciones tácticas y googles tácticos.

Novikov: Me pagas despues de probarlo, jovencita.  
>Mignon: ¡De acuerdo, Mignon lo promete! (detecta a uno de los carroñeros supervivientes) ¡Ahí está! (el carroñero empieza a huir y lo persigue)<p>

Segundo turno...

Iori: He perdido el rastro... (guarda el VSK-94 y saca su 6P9) ...maldita canalla fascista, se tornaron escurridizos.  
>Gipsy (lider de los bandidos): (amordazada) ¡MMMMHHH!<p>

Iori nota los gemidos cercanos de la mujer de piel rojiza y cabello negro y largo que está atada, parece ser una de los "Bandidos" y saca una navaja para desatarle.

Iori: Quédate quieta un segundo... (desata a Gypsy)  
>Gipsy: ¡Quitame las manos de encima, cerdo! (echa fuera a Iori)<br>Iori: (sarcástico) ¡De nada!  
>Gipsy: (molesta) ¡Solo esto me faltaba, voy a fumar afuera cuando un montón de cerdos japoneses me agarran y me atan como a una puta! ¡Odio este lugar, ni los de Freedom son tan puercos!<br>Iori: (se levanta) ¿Donde los encuentro?  
>Gipsý: Vaya, eres de esos Loners: ¿Eh, "Chiki-briki"?<br>Iori: Por así decirlo, sí...buscamos carroñeros, varios han logrado entrar al Festival.  
>Gipsy: Conque un Ratnik...quizás me seas de utilidad: unos cerdos querían mandarme más tarde a una "Estación de Confort" en el tugurio de South-Town, si los matas y le informas a Chaif, mi jefe, te recompensarán. Estoy segura de que tus amigos Loners querrán hacer una tregua con los "Bandidos" Además, quiero la información de esas estaciones, estoy segura que puedo sacar algo de provecho vendiéndole esto a las otras facciones o al viejo "Sid"...más te vale, "Ratniki", que no estés solo ahorita.<br>Iori: Hay 2 veteranos en el grupo, no todos somos novatos.  
>Gipsy: Bien, te diré donde se fueron los que ví: van con rumbo al centro, donde estará el evento principal, si te das prisa... (agarra de la camisa a Iori y lo besa) ...habrá más de donde vino esto.<br>Iori: Cuando hable con tu jefe: ¿A nombre de quien le digo que era encargo?  
>Gipsy: De Gypsy.<br>Iori: Será un placer, "Madame" (empieza a marcharse).

Tercer turno...

Degtyarev: ¿Por qué tenían que hacer este Festival tan pronto? ¿No lo pudieron hacer en "Día de la Victoria" acaso?

Degtyarev observa el ambiente tranquilo del festival...no había estado fuera de "La Zona" en mucho tiempo, podría disfrutar la calma un momento, si no fuera porque aun hay trabajo que hacer.

Degtyarev: (abre comunicaciónes) Ratnik-5: ¿Han llegado ya?  
>Mary (intercomunicación): Hemos entregado ya el control del drone: ¿Qué pasa?<br>Degtyarev: Tú y Ratnik-6 cubran terreno juntos, yo voy a inspeccionar las fondas.  
>Terry: Recibido, Ratnik-2: estaremos cerca si necesitan refuerzos...<p>

Degtyarev observa los puestos de comida, tenderetes, las refresquerías, las fondas y las txosnas como la de Beard, pero hace una parada en una que dice "Visions":

Degtyarev: Parece que Beard tiene un rival...creo que le gustará saberlo.  
>King (tabernera francesa): ¡El Skadovsk es solo una pequeña chosna forastera comparada con la experiencia del "Visions" y mi "Stand" en este festival, Stalker!<p>

Degtyarev observa cuando se vuelve una mujer rubia de la edad de Mary, con el cabello casi corto, pero largo para un hombre, claro...y ve que porta un traje "Viento de Libertad".

Degtyarev: Soy el Mayor Aleksandr Degtyarev, del equipo Ratnik: ¿Ha visto efectivos de las JGSDF rondando por aquí?  
>King: ¿Te parece que querrían mostrarse?<br>Degtyarev: Atacamos su convoy en la entrada de la linea de avituallamiento y los que quedaron se colaron al festival, creeemos que...  
>Iori (intercomunicación): Aquí Ratnik-4, los Bandidos creen que los carroñeros harán un atentado en el evento principal, estén en alerta.<br>Degtyarev: Aquí Ratnik-2: te recibo, Ratnik-4.  
>Mignon (intercomunicación): Aquí Ratnik-7, Mignon acaba de ver a uno de los carroñeros, procediendo a persecución.<br>Kyo (intercomunicación): Recibido, Ratnik-4: estaremos en alerta; Ratnik-7, procede con precaucion. Ratnik-2: ¿Has averiguando algo?  
>Degtyarev: Parece que estoy en territorio de "Freedom", me pondré en alerta.<p>

Un Stalker en particular está tambien en la barra, portando un saco de color castaño, está bebiendo un whisky seco en un vaso de diseño sencillo y casi liso, pero adecuado a la bebida...escucha con atención a Degtyarev, aun sin mostrar su rostro...en su espalda lleva un fusil de precisión ruso de tipo Para-Sniper: el VSS "Vintorez" y su saco tiene un parche en el costado del hombro izquierdo, el simbolo de "Clear Sky", la facción más secreta.

Scar (mercenario independiente): "Pouvez-vous donner plus de whisky, s'il vous plaît?"/¿Me puede servir más whisky, por favor?  
>King: (sirve whisky a Scar) "Ici, vous allez, monsieur."Aquí tiene, señor.  
>Scar: "Merci, mademoiselle."Gracias, señorita.  
>Degtyarev: Francesa: ¿Cierto? Lo noté por el precioso idioma...<br>King: (sarcástica) ¿Eso? ¡No, solo soy canadiense! (le sirve un vaso alto de cerveza alemana a Degtyarev) Ten, va por la casa...solo porque me haces reir, Stalker, que ya tengo novio.  
>Degtyarev: "Zazdrovia", entonces...<br>Strelok (intercomunicación): Aquí Ratnik-1, "Lider Loner" indica que hay carroñeros moviendose cerca de tu posición, procede con discreción pero sigue avanzando.

Scar reconoce la voz de quien habla con Degtyarev, un viejo blanco todavía vigente, un blanco que aun se resiste a morir: Strelok.

Degtyarev: (ve a un grupo de Carroñeros pasar con prisa) La birra puede esperar, ya encontré lo que busco, muchas gracias... (se retira con prisa)  
>Scar: (se termina su whisky y paga) "Merci: je suis fait pour aujourd'hui."Gracias, he terminado por hoy.  
>King: "Avez-vous trop?" ¿Tú tambien?  
>Scar: "Je suis un Stalker: c'est la vie que j'ai choisi...gardera le changement."Soy un Stalker: es la vida que elegí...quédate con el cambio.

Cuarto Turno...  
>Leona: Lo único que me faltaba: terminar haciendo pareja contigo.<br>Kyo: Deja de quejarte, además hay buen dinero para nosotros si limpiamos este desastre.  
>Leona: No me importa el dinero, si los carroñeros ejecutan un atentado, tendremos un severo problema mediático y el gobierno japonés tendrá un pretexto para mover tropas aquí...SEAPPL no quiere un punto de partida para ellos ni que los civiles paguen por ello.<br>Kyo: Cuéntame de esos clientes de SEAPPL que tenemos.  
>Leona: Es una organización que compra areas estratégicas para instalar sus bases...<br>Kyo: ¿Por qué tendría bases propias si es una organización de contratistas independientes?  
>Leona: Es una organización secreta que no cree en los gobiernos de la OTAN ni en otros gobiernos oligarcas...su fuerza se conforma por paramilitares propios y militares infiltrados en todas las fuerzas de defensa existentes en cada país, sea de la OTAN o no.<br>Kyo: ¿Como si fueran "Brigadas Internacionales" o algo así?  
>Leona: Algo parecido, pero mucho más avanzado... (se detiene) ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?<br>Kyo: Te guste o no, me contrataron para trabajar con ese chaval al que llaman Foxbat...debe ser uno de esos pramilitares de los que dices.  
>Leona: "Foxbat" es solo uno de sus sobrenombres, tiene un doble registro en SEAPPL...y eso lo hace muy peligroso.<br>Kyo: ¿No será porque es el "Asesino"?  
>Leona: ¿Cómo sabes que es el Asesino?<br>Kyo: Antes del holocausto nuclear en mi tiempo, ví que ese chico se transformó en el Asesino...y ejecutó a un descarriado adolescente en la evacuación.  
>Leona: Puede que sí sea él despues de todo...<p>

Inmediatamente se topan con varios Mercenarios, Militares y Loners...entre ellos una cara conocida, portando en vez de un traje de mercenario, su traje habitual con varias protecciones tácticas.

K' Dash (supersoldado de NESTS): Llegan a tiempo, cuando llegó el aviso a nosotros, empezamos a hacer patrullas buscando carroñeros.  
>Leona: K' Dash: ¿Has tenido suerte?<br>K': No, los escuadrones de Skull, Leshyi, Slasher, Hatchet, Hog y Neville no han encontrado nada: o se tomaron muchas molestias en esconderse...o se mueven con mucha prisa.  
>Kyo: ¿Qué haces con los "Mercenarios"?<br>K': Pregunta estúpida, Kusanagi.  
>Leona: El Comandante Heidern le ofreció un trato a K' Dash, si ofrecía pruebas a nosotros sobre las actividades de NESTS, a él y a los otros desertores se les prestaría ayuda...<br>Kyo: Déjame adivinar: "Muchiko-chan" te suplicó que hablaras con tu tío para ofrecerle un trato al vago de su hermano.  
>K': (sonrojantemente molesto) ¡No llames así a mi hermana, "cabeza de coco"!<br>Kyo: ¿"Cabeza de coco" yo? ¡Mira quien habla!  
>Leona: Ya empezaron...<br>Whip: (justo junto a Leona portando un traje PSZ-7A) ¿No crees que tu novio y mi hermano se parecen?  
>Leona: ¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio!<br>Whip: ¡Explica esto~! (muestra una foto de Leona recibiendo de sorpresa un beso de Kyo tras el tiroteo en el colegio)  
>Leona: (completamente roja de vergüenza) ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?!<br>Whip: ¡SEAPPL no escatima en gastos para mantener vigiladas a sus huestes! ¡A mi no me engañas, Leona: estás saliendo con él! Y dime: ¿Lo atrapaste o te asaltó?  
>Leona: Whip: estás entrando a una frontera peligrosa...<br>K': Y dime: ¿La atrapaste o te asaltó?  
>Kyo: ¿Tú que crees?<br>Degtyarev (intercomunicación): Aquí Ratnik-2, tengo a un grupo de carroñeros en la mira, los estoy siguiendo sigilosamente hasta el punto del evento principal.  
>Ralph (intercomunicación): Aquí "Lider Ikari", tengo reportes de actividad sospechosa confirmados, iniciando protocolo de seguridad.<br>Neville (intercomunicación): Aquí "Mech-1" estoy iniciando los preparativos de los "Naemniki".  
>Buddy (intercomunicación): Aquí "Lider Loner", estamos concentrando a todos los equipos de asalto y los civiles se han movido a las atracciones de las areas exteriores: si quieren hacer algo, este es el momento.<br>Kyo: La campana del recreo...

Quinto turno...

Mary: Terry, será mejor que nos demos prisa...  
>Terry: ¿Quieres el G36C o el AS "Val"?<br>Mary: No, las alemanas pesan mucho.  
>Terry: Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacemos algo juntos.<br>Mary: Bendito sea el soborno de Kusanagi.  
>Terry: ¿Y ya le preguntaste si puede ayudarnos con lo de Rock?<br>Mary: Sé que lo sacará a colación pronto, si le ayudamos a limpiar el festival, estoy segura de que podría hablar con esos veteranos.  
>Terry: ¿Qué podrían hacer esos 2?<br>Mary: Stalkers veteranos como el Mayor Degtyarev o Strelok "El Marcado", podrían buscarlo en "La Zona".  
>Terry: Como aun somos reclutas en "Duty"...esos 2 podrían hacerlo por nosotros, escucha: vamos a recuperarlo.<br>Mary: ¡Es que...no puedo evitar pensar en esa semana, en la que Kensou estuvo ahí!  
>Terry: Y sé que debí estar ahí...pero ya pasamos por este conflicto, y nos cobramos con Kensou eso juntos, somos pareja: ¿No? Esta es una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, además yo podré estar más tiempo contigo cuidandote de que no estés en la mira.<br>Mary: (se aleja un momento de Terry) ¡No necesito que me cuides, Terry: necesito de vuelta a Rock!  
>Terry: Ok, eso es mi culpa...no quise decir eso, Mary.<br>Mary. Es que lo extraño...  
>Terry: (abraza a Mary) Venga, suéltalo...no querrás amargarte, aguantándote la angustia...<p>

Ambos están en un callejón solitario entre 2 pabellones...y se oye el llanto de una mujer que siente que ha perdido a un hijo, Terry la mira y luego se da cuenta que no están solos: hay un hombre muy parecido a Edward, pero más adulto, con el cabello castaño oscuro y la tez relativamente rojiza besando a una mujer de tez de leche, cabello casi largo y negro que parece ser su esposa, ambos se ven como adultos jóvenes todavía, portando trajes Sunrise...hasta que revelan sus brillantes ojos de color carmín.

Camros Rytzar: Mil disculpas, no queríamos molestarles...  
>Izha Kolduna: Nos retiraremos...<br>Terry: No es molestia, no sabíamos que este callejón estaba ocupado.  
>Izha: (se retira con Camros) ¿Y si vamos a ver a Edu-kun?<br>Camros: Ese chico...jugando a ser un heroe, un príncipe entre mercenarios: ¿Puedes creerlo?  
>Izha: Nuestro hijo, el zorro volador, algún día será legendario.<br>Terry: ¿"Zorro Volador"? ¡Es cierto, Mary: hay que darnos prisa...! ¡Foxbat está en el area del evento principal!

Sexto turno...

Strelok deambula lentamente por el camino entre puestos, fondas y txosnas; observa a las familias con sus hijos y suspira, extrañando la vida en el mundo exterior...

Strelok: Voy a extrañar este respiro, pero... (prepara un fusil de asalto M16A4 altamente modificado) ...soy un Stalker hasta el final. Ahora veamos (saca una lista) : ¿Receptor inferior de M16A3? Ya... ¿Receptor superior de M16A4? Ya... ¿Culata telescópica de 4 posiciones para CAR-15? Ya... ¿Lanzagranadas búlgaro de "Arsenal"? Ya... ¿Adaptador de riel picattiny para aza superior A3? Ya... ¿P-Mags? Ya... ¿RIS tubular largo con luz, aza frontal y mira laser? ¿Mira óptica deportiva clásica sobre el aza A3? Ya... ¿Pistolete ergonómico de Magpul? Ya... ¿Apagallamas A2? Ya... ¿Ropa interior extra? Pendiente...

Se dirige al area del evento principal mientras observa a la gente retirarse con calma a las areas exteriores del festival, el equipo Ratnik tiene una relativa ventana de tiempo para poder eliminar la amenaza.

Megáfono: "Atención a la población que disfruta de las atracciones del festival: por motivos de fuerza mayor, el evento principal será aplazado una hora y se recomienda mientras tanto desalojar el area en cuestión para terminar los preparativos del evento; además, como incentivo, el precio del consumo será reducido en un 25% a partir de ahora...por su atención, que 'La Zona' les bendiga."  
>Strelok: Eso es... (abre comunicaciones) ...aquí Ratnik-1: ¿Cual es la situación?<br>Kyo (intercomunicación): Necesitamos que vengas, y sé discreto: tienes que escuchar esto.  
>Strelok: (ve a los demás escuadrones Stalker ocultos mientras los carroñeros sobrevivientes se reunen) ¡Mierda, están aquí! (prepara una grabadora de mano y empieza a grabar)<p>

Entonces, los carroñeros se reunen, mientras Strelok se oculta...

Katagiri (oficial carroñero): ¿Son todos los que quedan?  
>Ryou (oficial): Eso me temo, no debimos subestimar a los Stalkers...esa arrogancia de nuestra parte ya es demasiado costosa.<br>Kikuchi (suboficial): El informe de reconocimiento indicó que no habría este nivel de seguridad, tal vez los Stalkers que nos emboscaron eran una medida de último momento.  
>Katagiri: Puede ser, pero la Junta Militar fue clara: hay que tomar a los que podamos e irnos.<br>Abe (suboficial): No quiero cuestionar las ordenes, señor, pero estos Stalkers no son unicamente Loners, enviaron tropas de élite de cada facción, pudimos ver lo que parecen ser 2 veteranos de Duty y si no me equivoco a los 2 más peligrosos del dossier: Strelok y el Mayor Aleksander Degtyarev: ¿No creen acaso que podría haber más efectivos tambien de Freedom, de Monolith e incluso los Mercenarios?  
>Katagiri: Lo sé, pudimos verlos en el camino, pero lo que me preocupa es por qué no aparece Clear Sky.<br>Ryou: Clear Sky es una facción demasiado clandestina, señor, pudieron no haber venido por ello...podrían estar ya en Fukushima.  
>Katagiri: Centrémonos en la misión, señores: hay que preparar un embarque nuevo para la siguiente estación de confort y esta vez han pedido más jovenes.<br>Ryou: Estos eslavos creen que siguen en su madre patria, depende de nosotros mostrarles que no.  
>Kikuchi: No puedo negarme a una estación de confort, chicos.<br>Abe: Pronto el crisantemo hondeará en esta ciudad.  
>Strelok: ¿"Khrisantema"?<p>

Es entonces cuando Strelok se muestra...aplaudiendo suavemente.

Strelok: ¡Bravo! ¡Ustedes me impresionan, y justo cuando creí que sería discreto...! (muestra la grabadora de mano) ¡Esta grabación es la prueba irrefutable de que son unos cerdos idiotas! Me pregunto cuanto costará venderlo a las JGSDF!  
>Katagiri: ¡Entrega esa grabación, Stalker! ¡Tu error es creer que solo somos carroñeros!<br>Strelok: ¡Y el tuyo es creer que paré de grabar! ¡HURRA!  
>Kyo: ¡AHORA!<br>Degtyarev: ¡"Ogón"!

Antes de que los Carroñeros pudieran atacar a Strelok, son sorprendidos por varios escuadrones de Stalkers, quienes les acribillan...salpicando de sangre a Strelok.

Leona: (a Strelok) ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!  
>Strelok: (detiene la grabación y saca la cinta) ¿Cuanto cobran los "Ikari" por grabar conversaciones del gobierno japonés?<br>Leona: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
>Degtyarev: Pensamos que tus superiores estarán interesados en los planes de los carroñeros.<br>Iori: Los bandidos tambien: dijeron que podrían vender la información a SEAPPL si la encontramos para ellos.  
>Kyo: Yagami, búscala en los cuerpos con cuidado, todos los demás hicieron un buen trabajo.<br>Strelok: (abre uno de los aparejos del traje de Leona sobre el vientre) Por eso me gustan las chicas que visten con trajes militares... (y coloca la cinta en el aparejo y cierra) ...pero, ya tienes novio: disfrútalo cuanto puedas, "devushka".  
>Kyo: Strelok, eres demasiado temerario para ser un Stalker, debiste pensar que iban a matarte.<br>Strelok: Pensé en más bien distraerlos para ustedes, chicos.  
>Mary: (le susurra a Kyo) Dile lo que hablamos, Kyo-chan.<br>Kyo: Strelok: no sé si sea oportuno pero: ¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar a este chico? (muestra la foto de un niño con cabello largo y rubio y ojos castaños)  
>Terry: Se perdió hace varias semanas, no pudimos dar con él en South Town.<br>Edward: Escuché de unas jovencitas que había salido de la ciudad.  
>Kyuzo: Con dirección a "la Zona".<br>Alba: Nosotros lo vimos pasar por aquí, tal vez estaba robando suministros.  
>Soiree: Estabamos con Neville cuando lo vimos y huyó.<br>Neville: Nuestro plan era ir a por él, pero llegaron muchas alarmas.  
>Mignon: Aun queda uno...<br>Edward: Esperen, lo quiero vivo.  
>Strelok: (se dirige a Leona) Quítate el traje...<br>Leona: (roja) ¡¿QUÉ?!  
>Kyo: ¡A HUEVO: HOY ME CENO UNA TSUNDERE~!<br>Strelok: ¡NO, BRUTO: QUIERO RECUPERAR LA CINTA!  
>Leona: (se cubre el pecho y le jala una oreja Kyo) ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! (simultaneamente le jala una oreja a Strelok)<br>Whip: Que envidia me da Leona: aunque no quiera admitirlo, ya tiene a un chico bien prendado de ella...  
>K': Pobre incauto...ahora le van a pegar por todo, pero al menos me quitará de encima a los Ikari.<br>Whip: (cómicamente molesta) ¡Onii-chan! (le jala una oreja a K')  
>Katagiri: (con una pistola Walther PPQ) ¡Malditos Stalkers...pagarán por...! (recibe 3 tiros a distancia media)<br>Degtyarev: ¡¿Pero que...?!  
>Scar: (detrás de todos con el rostro sombreado por la capucha de su abrigo y alzando su mano con un saludo) ¡Disfruten la fiesta, Stalkers! (alza su Vintorez y se retira)<br>Kyo: ¡Le disparó a 500 metros!  
>Leona: ¡Con solo las mirillas...!<br>Kyo/Leona: ¡ÉPICO!  
>Strelok: Bien, tórtolos: (muestra la cinta) voy a terminar el trabajo...<br>Leona: (cubriéndose el pecho) ¡¿Cuando lo hiciste?!  
>Kyo: ¿Y bien?<br>Strelok: (va con el oficial que queda vivo y empieza a grabar) Hace rato dijiste algo sobre sangre joven y estaciones de confort: dime que puta mierda significa eso.  
>Katagiri: (desangrandose) La "Junta Militar" nos había enviado a una incursión para suministrar...<br>Degtyarev: (desenfunda una pistola Colt M1911) ¡¿Suministrar qué, perra?! (apunta en la frente del oficial)  
>Katagiri: Mujeres jovenes, nos pidieron menores de 15 años de preferencia...para las estaciones.<br>Edward: ¿Prostitución, tal vez?  
>Katagiri: Sí...<br>Edward: ¿Tienen vinculos con los clanes Yakuza o con el gobierno japonés?  
>Katagiri: Ambos, pero no todos los miembros de las JGSDF lo saben...solo creen que trabajan para 5 potencias con gobiernos oligarcas.<br>Edward: Es suficiente, pueden cortar la grabación...terminen el trabajo y limpien todo.  
>Katagiri: Nuestro crisantemo...florecerá de nuevo, pero...no podremos verlo...<br>Kyo: (prepara su 6P9) Se ha marchitado hace mucho...como el resto de tu vida (remata al oficial).

Fin del flashback...

Sidorovich: Así que obtuvieron la información de los carroñeros: ¿Eh?  
>Strelok: Así es: rutas de transporte de esclavos para campos de concentración y esclavas sexuales para las estaciones de confort...venderle esta información a SEAPPL sería una fortuna, no sin antes darle una copia a las demás facciones.<br>Kyo: Hay un problema, el Comandante Heidern aun es el lider del escuadrón Ikari, ellos nos monitorean para SEAPPL porque están bajo su contrato...y para mi desgracia, su sobrina tiene ordenes de vigilarnos para que sigamos las ordenes de ese maldito secretario general, parece un sociópata y luego tambien está su "Asesino", encubierto como un Stalker llamado "Foxbat"...pero lo bueno es que nos pagarán bien si hacemos nuestro trabajo.  
>Sidorovich: ¿Sugieres que hagamos trampa? ¿Cual es tu nombre, muchacho?<br>Strelok: Sid, él es "Eclipse"; Eclipse, el es Sid, nuestro mejor comerciante.  
>Sidorovich: No soy el mejor, pero sé hacer mi trabajo...chico: si haces esto bien, yo hablaré con Foxbat para que él envíe la información a SEAPPL, eso debe darnos muy buen dinero para echar a andar este sector; además, si le otorgamos copias a las demás facciones de las rutas para asaltar las caravanas de Carroñeros, obtendremos una fortuna y el agradecimiento de muchas personas por liberarles.<br>Kyo: ¿Quien dijo que ser un heroe no es buen negocio? (se sirve vodka en un vaso) Un brindis...  
>Strelok: Por la victoria.<br>Sidorovich: Por un negocio exitoso.  
>KyoSidorovich/Strelok: (chocan los vasos) ¡HURRA~!

¡Mientras tanto en la tarberna de Beard...!

Degtyarev: Mayor Zulu...que...alegría verlos, no hay resentimientos: ¿Cierto?

Zulu (oficial de Duty): (mientras porta un traje PSZ-9D, sujeta a Degtyarev del saco) Mayor Degtyarev...estabamos apostando cuando vendrías, y los chicos creyeron que no.

Degtyarev: ¿Y hacerte perder buen dinero? Ni hablar.

Zulu: (suelta a Degtyarev) Bueno, solo por eso pasaré por alto lo de Yanov.

Degtyarev: Venga, por lo menos derrotamos a Monolith, eso debe de contar en algo: ¿No?

Sokolov (oficial militar): (portando un traje SEVA) Mayor, eso no cuenta porque eran tiempos de necesidad.

Strider (ex-Monolith): (portando un traje de científico Monolith) ¿Esperabas apoyo? Agradece que Zulu te pasara por alto que eres un "Voennikh".

Vano (operario de Freedom): (portando un traje "Viento de Libertad") ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a "La Zona"? ¿Y dónde está el vago de Strelok?

Garry (loner contratista): (portando un uniforme de mercenario estilizado con parches de Loner) Debe estar hablando con Sidorovich, siempre hace negocios con ese viejo.

Kovalsky (ex-militar): (con un traje Beryll-5M) Ese Strelok siempre trata de buscar secretos oscuros de "La Zona", como si fuera "Indiana Jones" o "Nathan Drake".

Degtyarev: Caballeros, me alegra verlos de nuevo, pero Strelok y yo tenemos un desafortunado contrato con ese chico Foxbat, si pudiera añadir más almas al barco de la muerte, lo haría.

Strelok: (llegando) Tal vez más tarde, hoy tenemos trabajo pendiente: le daremos a los bandidos la información que quieren, no sin antes sacar una copia nosotros.

Degtyarev: Perdona, creí escuchar que le daríamos información a los Bandidos.

Kyo: Yagami: ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la chica?

Iori: Dijo que se hacía llamar Gypsy y que debíamos entregarle la información a su jefe, Chaif.

Degtyarev: (a Iori) ¿En serio eso te dijo?

Iori: ¿Qué pasa?

Beard: Chaif es el segundo al mando en la facción de los Bandidos y Gipsy es la lider de facción.

Athena: Hace poco estuvo aquí...con varios Mercenarios.

Strelok: En el pasado, varios escuadrones de Naémnikis hicieron negocios sucios con los lideres bandidos de aquél entonces...temibles mercenarios como Mad Dog, Duzhman y Wolfhound aterrorizaron a Stalkers y ecologistas para los bandidos, desde el Cordón hasta el Lago Yantar, y desde el Vertedero hasta el Valle de la Oscuridad y Zaton.

Degtyarev: Volviendo a los Bandidos, parece que Gipsy quiere que le entreguemos a su subordinado los datos de esos Carroñeros.

Kyo: Así que Yagami descubrió en el Festival que la lider de los Bandidos estaba ahí.

Iori: Estaba atada y casi desnuda...y se veía furiosa, creo que los Carroñeros planeaban secuestrarla para llevarla a una de esas estaciones.

Kyo: Podríamos llevar la información y los bandidos podrían hacer negocios con nosotros.

Leona: ¿Se les olvidó acaso que tenemos que salvar a Bao para Athena?

Kyo: Lo discutiremos despues de que veamos como comprár más armas.

Beard: Hoy es su día de suerte, chicos: Kyuzo acaba de instalarse en el granero, así que ya tenemos un armero en el Cordón.

Y llegando al granero...

Leona: ¿Creen que ese tal Kyuzo nos vaya a cobrar mucho?

Kyo: Te preocupas demasiado, ese Stalker estaba con Foxbat en el festival...espero nos reconozca.

Kyuzo: ¡Bienvenidos a mi negocio: soy Kyuzo, vendo armas y reparo otras! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Leona: ¿Qué armas tiene para lo que sea que haya en Shmel?

Kyuzo: A juzgar por la expresión de tu rostro, parece que fuiste paramilitar a una edad muy temparana, creo saber que tengo para tí, pero no estoy seguro que tan serio fue tu entrenamiento con exactitud.

Leona: Sorpréndame...

Kyuzo: Tengo una Colt Canada C8A3, con RIS, receptor superior tipo A3, acepta el lanzagranadas HK AGC, y es la versión más avanzada de un CAR-15 sin ser un M4, un R4, un Mk. 107 o un 416. Estoy seguro de que usted prefiere las carabinas con retroceso bajo.

Leona: Vaya, eres bueno.

Kyuzo: A veces el cliente tiene la razón, el resto del tiempo sé muy bien lo que necesitan... (luego se dirige a Kyo) ...en cuanto a tí, parece que aun eres un novato, no presumes nada pero no tienes nada que envidiarle a los demás...diría que puedes llegar a ser un romántico de la Guerra Fría, pero que puedes optimizar sus armas sin sacrificar configuraciones.

Kyo: ¿Qué me sugieres?

Kyuzo: ¿Qué tal un "Clarín"? (entrega un FAMAS F1 con riel del sistema FELIN)

Kyo: ¿Un bullpup?

Kyuzo: FAMAS F1, con riel del sistema FELIN, reemplacé el cañón original con una versión deportiva para .223 Remington...igual dispara el 5.56x45 NATO sin problemas, el riel tiene mirillas de soporte comerciales ya atornilladas y es fiable, así que no tendrás problema para usarlo en campo abierto.

Leona: ¿Cuanto será por ambos?

Kyuzo: Serán $1500 por todo, chicos, debido a la influencia de la OTAN en este país, se circulan mucho los dólares.

Kyo: (deja unos billetes) Aquí tienes.

Kyuzo: Para ser novatos, parece que llevan pertrechos que superan sus rangos.

Kyo: Tenemos el mismo cliente, la idea de ser Stalkers fue forzosa.

Leona: ¿Crees que nos enfrentamos a algo tan simple como humanos estandar? ¿Qué nos ofrecerías?

Kyuzo: Sus trajes están bien, pero a veces los Stalker llevamos pertrecho extra para asaltos pesados...desafortunadamente, no tengo materiales aun para diseñar los cascos de metal, pero he podido hacer algunos modelos tácticos (muestra varios cascos de polímero que parecen de diseños clásicos de motociclista), son reproducciones que están listas...

Leona: ¿Por qué estos cascos parecen de motociclista o "Vintage"?

Kyo: (toma un casco de tipo "vintage" soviético) Interesante: ¿Qué materiales usaste?

Kyuzo: Kevlar y policarbonato en fibra de vidrio con ácido bórico.

Kyo: Me llevo 2, unos googles de motociclista y esa máscara de cuero de infantería mecanizada.

Kyuzo: Están en una oferta de 2x1 por apertura así que serán $500 por ambos, si los cascos les salvan de un tiro a la cabeza, háganmelo saber, para poder seguir mejorando mi trabajo.

Una vez que salen, Kyo se pone la máscara de diseño soviético y los googles, junto con el casco...Leona le mira y no tarda en preguntarle.

Leona: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kyo: Tú irás con Yagami y los demás a dónde sea que acampen los bandidos, le entregarán a ese Chaif lo que quiere Gypsy, Strelok y Degtyarev se adelantarán a Shmel para explorar el sector mientras yo voy con Athena en la retaguardia, necesitamos confirmar la ubicación de ese mocoso...necesito refrescar la memoria de él para saber dónde encuentro a Chris, sé que sabe donde lo encuentro...y a Kensou le voy a hacer mejores preguntas.

Leona: ¿Qué te hace pensar que Kensou va a responder esta vez?

Kyo: Si Kensou no sabe dónde está Chris, estoy seguro que me dirá dónde encuentro a Shermie...estoy seguro que confiarás en mí, considerando que viste las fotos.

Leona: (se pone roja de pena) ¡Eso no significa que deba confiar en tí, para empezar no sé cómo es que ustedes recibieron algo tán volátil!

Kyo: Algo me dice que Foxbat tiene que ver en ello.

Leona: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Kyo: Cuando revisamos la escena del crimen del tiroteo, vimos que una tercera parte del segundo equipo de carroñeros tenía solamente heridas de arma blanca de un tipo muy específico, una espada. En el resto del grupo estaban las heridas de bala de calibre de 5.45mm de los 2 Stalkers que le acompañaban, eso puede indicar que Kensou tenía razón cuando vió al "Asesino" y a sus 2 amigotes que vendrían siendo...

Leona: ¿Strelok y Degtyarev?

Kyo: Exacto, sabemos que Degtyarev es un Stalker de la facción Voennikh con una excelente precisión para eliminar de forma estratégica a sus oponentes debido a su constante entrenamiento militar y experiencia en llevarlo a la practica en "La Zona", mientras que Strelok tambien tiene una experiencia similar al ser un Stalker Veterano que ha tenido suficiente contacto con las demás facciones como para aprender algunos métodos de estas, especialmente con Duty y los Naémniki...y a juzgar por la descripción de Kensou sobre ambos, creo que estaban vigilándonos desde antes. Tal vez uno de ellos le dio los documentos a Yagami.

Leona: ¿Volvemos contigo una vez hecha la entrega?

Kyo: Sí, seguro que aun estaré camino a Shmel cuando me alcancen.

Leona: Tengan cuidado (se retira).

Una vez que se retira Leona, Kyo se reune con Strelok.

Strelok: Lindo casco, "Evel Knievel": ¿Vas a hacer una pirueta?

Kyo: (sarcástico) Muy gracioso, Strelok... ¿Y donde está Athena?

Strelok: No conozco a tus amigos, genio.

Kyo: Adolescente, cabello morado y ojos de Elizabeth Taylor, muy asustadiza y con cara de que puede ponerse "yandere".

Strelok: (reacciona) ¡Ah, ya: la niña psicópata de antier!

Kyo: No es ninguna psicópata, solo es una adolescente afligida por severas experiencias traumáticas.

Degtyarev: (es echado del bar) ¡Cuidado, ahí viene!

Kyo: (es golpeado por una silla lanzada desde el bar) ¡Ah, no mames!

Strelok: (con las manos tras la espalda, se dirige a Kyo) ¿Decías? (se dirige a Degtyarev) ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Alex?

Degtyarev: ¡Se puso malacopa!

Strelok: Bueno, eso es...realmente malo, pero mira el lado bueno, aun debe de ser racional: ¿O no? Todos los borrachos son controlables en cierto punto.

Degtyarev: (sarcástico) Sí, debe ser muy racional una adolescente japonesa con estrés post-traumático.

Athena: (saliendo del bar) **¡KENSOU HIJO DE PUTA: SE HA ESCAPADO!**

Kyo: (se levanta) ¡Oh, mierda..! (se dirige a Athena) Athena-chan: ¿Cómo que escapó?

Athena: ¡Llevo rastreándolo desde que lo encerraron en esa bodega y alguien le dejó escapar!

Kyo: El "Asesino"...sabía que no podía confiar en él.

Strelok: Ya que se aclaró la situación: ¿Nos vamos ya?

Degtyarev: Me tomé la libertad de rentar un coche del garage y traje un termo con té negro, es una mezcla especial para despertarse.

Kyo: Dime que tiene.

Degtyarev: Keemún, Yunnán, Krasnodar, Assám, Ceilán y té negro de Kenya...en resúmen, ingredientes para 2 tés de desayuno con un toque de la Madre Rusia.

Kyo: Lo que sea para que Athena elimine más rápido la porquería que se estuvo bebiendo, supongo.

Strelok: Es solo una inofensiva bebida alcohólica de pan negro: ¿Qué tiene de malo? En fin, vámonos...

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del campamento de novatos...

Leona: Kyo-kun me dijo que tenías un encargo de Gypsy: ¿Te dijeron donde encontrar a ese tal "Chaif"?

Iori: (empieza a ponerse un traje similar al "Sunrise", pero parece más basado en un conjunto táctico) El puesto avanzado de los bandidos se encuentra a 700 metros cerca del punto de control que conduce al sector de Obuvka, los Voennikh que están instalados ahí han boletinado el Sector como un campo minado de anomalías.

Leona: ¿De donde sacaste ese traje?

Iori: Se lo compré a un sujeto llamado Kyuzo, es un modelo comercial para tropas de asalto basado en el "Sunrise"...lo llaman "Sunset" y tambien compré esto (muestra el modelo de francotirador Mosin-Nagant M91/30 con un adaptador sobrepuesto a la boca del cañón).

Leona: ¿Un Mosin?

Iori: El tipo que me lo vendió cree que podría tener talento para ser francotirador...es raro, porque apenas he usado un fusil de francotirador.

Chizuru: (llegando con Mignon) ¿Tú tambien le compraste algo a ese Stalker? (portando el mismo traje que Iori y además llevando el modelo táctico del subfusil FN P90)

Mignon: (portando tambien un traje "Sunset") ¿De verdad iremos con los Bandidos? Pero Mignon no tiene ni un centavo... ¿Y si la "asaltan"?

Inmediatamente, un Stalker se abre paso bruscamente entre el viejo equipo de Degtyarev.

Camros: (aparta a Zulu y a Strider y hace retroceder a Vano) **¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO "ASALTAR"?!**

Mignon: (reconoce a Camros) **¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!** (huye con dirección a la ruta inicial)

Leona: (sigue a Mignon) ¡Mignon, espera!

Iori: Lo que faltaba: ser niñero... (sigue a Leona)

Chizuru: Y pensar que el viaje iba a ser aburrido... (sigue a Iori)

Terry: ¿Por qué no podemos descansar?

Mary: No pensé que de entre todo el mosáico de riesgos de ir a "La Zona", nos iba a tocar el más ridículo.

Izha: (con un disfráz de Bandido) **¡"ANÚ, CHIKI-BRIKI I V DAMKI"~!**

Mary/Terry: ¡NO MAMES, BANDIDOS! (huyen)

Camros: (se dirige a Izha) Querida, ese fue un estupendo trabajo.

Izha: (se quita la balaclava del rostro) El tuyo es digno de cátedra, amor.

Edward: (llega con Kensou) ¡Padre, madre! ¿Qué los trae a Fukushima?

Izha: (a Edward) Cariño: ¿Tan rápido haces amigos? Tal vez me lo quieras "prestar" más tarde (le guiña a Kensou) ...

Kensou: Pues yo... (escucha que Edward amartilla una pistola) ...tal vez más tarde, estamos buscando el sector de Shmel.

Camros: Voy a dejarles las coordenadas en el mapa de su celular.

Kensou: ¿Pueden hacer eso?

Freakman: (llegando con Scar) Antes, solíamos utilizar PDA's... () ...ahora la telefonía celular está reemplazando los organizadores, especialmente con el servicio de telefonía móvil fantasma de SEAPPL.

Scar: De hecho, es fácil conectarse a los sistemas de GPS comerciales o en nuestro particular caso, conectarse a sistema de uso militar como el NAVSTAR de la OTAN y el GLONASS ruso.

Inmediatamente, llega una joven de 16 años portando un traje "Sunset", con el cabello casi corto y de color castaño oscuro, con pecas en el rostro, ojos castaños y gafas, con el semblante de una tímida colegiala aplicada.

Hoshiraki Maki (hermana menor de Edward): ¡Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-chan: finalmente llegan!

Edward: Maki-chan: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando?

Maki: Estuve tratando de conectarnos a todos con el GLONASS, la pequeña tarifa que cobré a cada Stalker para ello ha rendido sus frutos.

Scar: Entonces iré a dar el aviso a la radio...

Freakman: (a Scar) Una vez hecho eso, vigila a los "Ratniks": necesitamos reconocimiento para actualizar su misión.

Scar: ¿Qué podría haber en Shmel?

Edward: Corre el rumor de que habrá una reunión entre un pez gordo del Clan Hakkeshou y la Junta Militar de los Carroñeros, se hacen llamar el Clan del Crisantemo...puede que necesites esto: (entrega a Scar un SVD) Kyuzo lo preparó para tí.

Scar: (examina la boca del cañón y nota que la mira frontal tiene una rosca en vez de un apagallamas) ¿Es el nuevo diseño de mira frontal?

Edward: Para añadir frenos de boca, apagallamas y supresores de AK's...eso permitirá una mejor corrección en la precisión y una mejora en su versatilidad.

Scar: Eso lo veremos pronto... (se retira)

Camros: Hija, has hecho un importante trabajo en "La Zona", creo que es justo que te tomes un descanso.

Maki: La verdad, es que esperaba visitar de nuevo South-Town...hay muchas mujeres bellas esperando consuelo.

Izha: En eso tienes mucha razón, hija mía, hay muchas mujeres con las cuales "divertirnos en familia".

Edward: (se sonroja un poco) Yo los alcanzaré más tarde, tengo una misión en puerta... (se retira con Kensou)

Camros: De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado.

Maki: No olvides la ubicación del chalét.

Izha: Alcánzanos lo más rápido que puedas, hijo.

Kensou: ¿Son tu familia?

Edward: En efecto, desde ahora estás a nuestro servicio. Estas son las reglas: número uno: sigues órdenes de nosotros, sin chistar; número dos: no pierdas tu tiempo con mi hermana, es homosexual y si te pasas de listo, serás su cena; número tres: lo que sea que te ordene mi madre, se lo cumples; y cuatro: si la cagas, te matamos mi padre o yo: ¿Ha quedado claro?

Kensou: (carga una escopeta TOZ-66 recortada) Cualquier cosa es mejor que dejarme matar por esos cabrones (cierra la escopeta de un jalón).

Y de nuevo en la Zona…

Kyo observa un auto Lada de la era soviética restaurado, no puede haber otra expresión más que de decepción...

Kyo: (desconcertado) ¿Nos iremos en esta chatarra?

Degtyarev: El trabajo invertido en la restauración de los autos hace que lo valga (pliega un AKS-74U con RIS y lo coloca en una de las puertas), además somos algo nostálgicos hacia era soviética...no había neonazis banderistas, ni parásitos del erario público.

Athena: ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? Me duele la cabeza.

Kyo: Que te sirva de lección, Athena-chan: los problemas no se resuelven con el trago.

Strelok/Degtyarev: (inmediatamente se rien de lo que dice Kyo) ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Degtyarev: ¡En serio, eres gracioso!

Strelok: ¡Deberías hacer un "stand up", serías un éxito!

Degtyarev: (a Strelok) Tú conduces.

Strelok: (entra y se pone al volante) Abróchense el cinturón, no conozco estos caminos...

Una vez que los demás entran, Strelok pone en marcha el auto y empieza a conducir.

Strelok: (a Degtyarev) Programa la ruta a Shmel desde el GLONASS.

Degtyarev: (revisa una pantalla sobrepuesta) Ruta programada.

Kyo: ¿"GLONASS"?

Degtyarev. Es el sistema ruso de GPS militar, como el NAVSTAR de la OTAN.

Strelok: Pon algo en la radio, a ver que hay.

Degtyarev: Déjame ver... (sintoniza la radio)

Radio: "En otras noticias, se cofirmó la información acerca de la irrupción de las JGSDF en el 'Festival de la Restauración' de la ciudad de South-Town en Japón así como los reportes de mujeres de 10 a 40 años secuestradas en el resto del país por los grupos de choque fascistas, ninguno de los efectivos sobrevivió a la respuesta de la policía, a pesar de tratarse de militares experimentados como se confirmó en los documentos encontrados. La capitana Mary Ryan, del departamento de policía de South-Town, declaró ante la prensa que la investigación arrojó resultados que eran definitivamente obvios, pues recordó que la diplomacia de Japón con el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU se ha mermado por las constantes quejas y acusaciones al gobierno nipón de cometer crimenes de lesa humanidad sobre inmigrantes y japoneses no ultranacionalistas, ambos ciudadanos, así como los vínculos abiertos a empresas controladas por los sindicatos Yakuza. Sin embargo, el gobierno japonés sigue eludiendo las demandas del secretario general de la ONU, Alexandr Danilovich Volkov, por la garantía de los derechos humanos en el territorio..."

Kyo: Ahora resulta que trabajo para la ONU...

Degtyarev: Esa solo es la fachada, Volkov se hizo del control de la ONU hace varios años y se hizo enemigo de la OTAN, solo por que empezó a imponer sanciones sobre el gobierno de los Estados Unidos por crimenes de guerra pasados y la imposición de dictaduras de extrema derecha en la Guerra Fría. SEAPPL es, por otra parte, algo más complicado...

Radio: "Y el consejo de seguridad de la ONU ha dado el visto bueno al nuevo plan de intervención militar de la Federación Rusa sobre Ucrania, al recibir nueva evidencia que vincula a oligarcas ucranianos y los partidos 'Batkivschina', 'UDAR', 'Svoboda' y el partido en el poder, con el grupo terrorista neonazi de "Pravyi Sektor", así como con los gobiernos de la Unión Europea y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, la nueva evidencia fotográfica revela no solo la entrada de grupos paramilitares de la CIA entrenando escuadrones de la muerte neonazis para la 'Guardia Nacional' en territorio ucraniano desde poco despues del golpe de Estado, sino que tambien de la nueva entrada de tropas de la OTAN desde Polonia, el Báltico y el Mar Negro, como se venía anunciando desde hace tiempo, a través de las acusaciones severas del gobierno ruso".

Athena: (se recupera) Kensou-kun está en el Cordón...

Kyo: Una vez que nos reunamos con Leona, le haremos unas cuantas preguntas.

Strelok: Mientras tanto, ustedes se ocuparán de este asunto.

Degtyarev: Recibimos un informe acerca de las celulas de Carroñeros de ayer, el "Secretario General" cree que las rutas de trasiego de esclavos no son suficientes para tratar de encontrar sus bases, cree que alguien más controla a estos fascistas y que podría venir a Shmel...

Radio: "En Japón, los grupos de choque neofascistas han empezado a ser absorbidos por diferentes grupos de las JGSDF, algo que a algunos de los altos mandos de estas parecen mostrar un rotundo desacuerdo, temiendo severas represalias de Moscú, Teherán, Nueva Delhi, Pyongyang y especialmente Beijing; los generales Hasegawa Gasán, Akagami Judái y Takamori Kéigo, ya antes cuestionados por el Primer Ministro debido a su postura prorrusa, declararon en una modesta conferencia dada en recientes fechas que el creciente brote de ultranacionalismo que ha permitido su gobierno no solo es alarmante, sino que podría representar una amenaza a la paz, como lo ha sido -por ejemplo- la guerra civil en Ucrania entre el gobierno neonazi-banderista en Kiev y los rebeldes prorrusos de "Novorrossia", eso tras una ceremonia en honor a los heroes de guerra caidos en la lucha contra el fascismo en la 2° GM y a las víctimas inocentes del Ejército Imperial Japonés. Además, agregaron que sería una grave deshonra portar el Món del Crisantemo estando conscientes de las tragedias ocasionadas por aquellos que lo portaron antes".

Degtyarev: Chicos, no están solos...allá afuera tambien se intenta luchar contra la canalla fascista.

Strelok: Escuchen, ya pronto saldremos de Kobalt...los Voennikh son neutrales con nosotros debido a algunos miembros que han empezado a trabajar con los Loners...pronto empezaron a dejar de vernos como enemigos y así firmamos la paz esta vez.

Kyo: ¿Quien comenzó a hacerlo?

Degtyarev: Un teniente llamado Priboi Slipchenko, estuvo investigando un misterio acerca del primer accidente nuclear en la "Zona de Exclusión".

Strelok: Misterio que curiosamente me vinculó a mí, solo por meterme en problemas con los Monolith.

Athena: ¿Y cómo es que más militares empezaron a llevarse bien con los Loners?

Degtyarev: (saca un tarjetero de su saco y se lo presta a Athena) Velo por tí, "Milashka".

Athena: (revisa la identificación de Degtyarev) ¿"Ministerio de Asuntos Internos MVS, Mayor Aleksandr Degtyarev"?

Degtyarev: Soy un Voennikh, pero suelo llevarme bien con los Loners...

El auto se detiene lentamente hasta llegar a un punto de control, vigilado por Stalkers que visten trajes Beryll-5M, PSZ-7A y SKAT-9.

Mikhailo Tarasov (Mayor): (portando un traje Beryll-5M, pero con un casco SKAT-M1) Stalkers, este es el punto de control de Kobalt y Shmel: identifiquense.

Degtyarev: (en la sombra, recibe de vuelta su tarjetero) ¿Esto será suficiente? (muestra su identificación)

Tarasov: No puede ser: ¿Mayor Degtyarev? ¿Qué hace aquí en Fukushima?

Degtyarev: Estamos de misión con dirección a Shmel...un civil no-stalker penetró la seguridad con dirección a Shmel.

Strelok: ¿Ha notado algo fuera de lo normal las últimas horas?

Tarasov: (a Strelok) Define normal, genio.

Strelok: Fuera de lo normal, incluso para los estándares de "La Zona".

Tarasov: Ahora que lo mencionan, he visto una estela que pasó de largo este retén...emitía un chillido bastante horrible que nos afectó por unos segundos.

Strelok: ¿Psiquicamente?

Tarasov: Eso creo...sea lo que fuera esa cosa, quería hacernos a un lado.

Degtyarev: Iremos a echar un vistazo, si no es molestia.

Tarasov: Si esa cosa era un mutante, más les vale mantener la distancia...puede ser muy peligroso.

Strelok: Ya veo...nos encargaremos de eso en Shmel.

Tarasov: (se dirige a otros Spetsnaz) ¡Que pasen, es el Mayor Degtyarev y un equipo suyo!

Degtyarev: Va a venir un segundo equipo a Shmel pronto, son refuerzos del escuadrón Ikari, la Sargento Mayor Heidern lo dirige...así que diles que fuimos a los galpones.

Tarasov: Recibido, si viene ella le avisaré.

Los Stalkers Militares abren la reja y el auto se pone en marcha nuevamente, han pasado el punto de control...

Strelok: (a Degtyarev) ¿Lo conoces?

Degtyarev: ¿Recuerdas el rescate de los militares tras el fracaso de la "Operación Fairway"? Tarasov fue uno de los que rescatamos, el SBU me ordenó enviarle a él 2 años despues a la "Zona-02".

Strelok: ¿Lo enviaste a Kabúl?

Degtyarev: Resulta que descubrió que muchos Loners se movieron a ese lugar, especialmente Loners rusos y un pequeño problema: varios USMC se estaban convirtiendo en un cruce bastardo entre Voennikh y Monolith...una facción llamada "The Tribe".

Strelok: ¿Y crees que en algún momento nos vayamos a topar con ellos?

Degtyarev: Estoy seguro de que el Pentágono los moverá de Kabúl hasta Fukushima en algún momento...o tal vez ya lo hicieron.

Kyo: ¿Pueden poner la radio? El silencio es demasiado incómodo.

Degtyarev: (enciende la radio) ¿Pongo "Radio Zona"?

Radio: "Radio Zona: radio pública para todos los Stalkers."

Strelok: Bah, me da flojera escuchar el "acceso público".

Degtyarev: ¿Qué tal "Anarco-radio"?

Radio: "La Anarco-señal, con la mejor música de la facción Svoboda para tí."

Strelok: Nah, muy hippie...lo oiría si tuviera unos cigarrillos.

Degtyarev: ¿"Radio Estoica"?

Radio: "¡Lo más selecto en música de la facción Dolg, solo la encuentras en Radio Stoika!"

Strelok: Aun no es de noche para poder disfrutarla con un vino.

Degtyarev: ¿Y "Voennoe Stantsikh"?

Radio: "Solo música popular selecta, para los soldados mejor curtidos."

Strelok: Bromeas: ¿Cierto?

Degtyarev: ¿"Radio Botín"?

Radio: "En la esquina de los vagos, solo se escucha Radio Botin: ¿Por qué? Porque chiki-briki i v damki."

Strelok: (ahora con un pasamontañas) Muy "Chiki-Briki" para mí.

Degtyarev: ¿"La Voz Naémniki", tal vez?

Radio: "En 'La Voz Naémniki', tenemos programación para el mejor postor: tú."

Strelok: (ahora sin pasamontañas) Aun no es hora de que Hog esté al aire.

Degtyarev: ¿Eco-Radio?

Radio: "Eco-Radio, la estación de música clásica preferida de los Ecologistas."

Strelok: ¿Y el vino? ¿Donde está el vino?

Degtyarev: ¿"Monolith's Whisper"?

Radio: "Siente el susurro del Monolito, en cada canción de nuestro selecto repertorio."

Strelok: Tentador, pero no.

Degtyarev: ¿"Radio Pantanera"?

Radio: "La voz de los pantanos, con la mejor música para pistear en esas 'románticas' ciénagas."

Strelok: No soporto los chistes verdes en todo lo que llevo de Stalker... ¿Qué tal "RADIO MISERY"?

Degtyarev: Chinga tu madre, Strelok: cada que la sintonizan, siento que todo nos mata.

Strelok: Ni que fueramos Neymar, a ese lo tocas y se anda muriendo.

Degtyarev: No empieces con tus pendejadas otra vez.

Kyo: Esto va ser eterno...por lo menos te tengo a tí, Athena-chan: ¿Quieres jugar a romperme el cerebro en lo que resta del trayecto?

Athena: (con una mueca cómica de perturbación) Onii-chan...

Kyo: ¿Qué pasa?

Athena: Iori-kun va a tener una "aventura"...llegando con los bandidos.

Kyo: Por favor, dime que no con Leona...me da cosa pensar en que Leona-chan salga con un "señor"... (inmediatamente, la sujeta con una mueca de desesperación cómica) **¡DIME QUE NO ES CON LEONA!**

Athena: ¡No, no es con ella!

Mientras tanto, llegando al campamento de los "Bandidos"...

Iori: (se coloca la capucha del saco) Esperenme aquí, no sabemos con qué podríamos lidiar...

Iori entra al campamento de los Bandidos, parece haber algunas hogueras donde algunos de sus miembros están calentándose un poco...él avanza hasta que una adolescente rubia de cabello casi corto, de la edad de Athena le detiene. Es Malin, una de las amigas de Athena, quien estuvo con ella en el Festival.

Malin: ¡Alto, Loner! ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

Iori: Eres una de las amiguitas de Asamiya Athena, la pícara.

Malin: (inmediatamente reconoce a Iori y empieza a rotroceder con una mueca cómica de miedo) ¡Ay, no...reconozco esa voz: eres Yagami!

Iori: Busco a Chaif, la mano derecha de Gipsy...

Malin: ¿Por qué quieres verlo?

Iori: Tu jefa me dijo que le entregara esto... (muestra un "pendrive")

Chaif: Malin, deja que me encargue, es todo por ahora...

Malin: Entendido... (se retira)

Chaif: La contraté para ser mensajera, me imaginé que sabría, con su experiencia de pícara, librarse de cualquier problema.

Iori: Tu jefa me pidió esto (entrega la pendrive a Chaif): alcanzo a imaginarme que lo quiere poner en subasta a las facciones o a SEAPPL...

Chaif: Ese pensamiento no estan equivocado...los carroñeros creen que pueden echarnos la culpa a nosotros de sus secuestros y de su trata de personas, pero esto les enseñará esos Yakuzas de mierda a no meterse con el único "Sindicato" de "La Zona".

Iori: ¿Crees que están vinculados con clanes Yakuza?

Chaif: ¿No es obvio? Fachas del gobierno acostándose con sus propios banqueros de la Mafia, y ahora creen que pueden ponernos de ejemplo a nosotros, llevándose a la Jefa...

Iori: Vaya, luces bastante mosqueado.

Chaif: ¿A que sí? No salimos de la "Ucrania Nazi" para recibir ese trato de un montón de cerdos...eso me recuerda, tú y tus amigos nos ayudaron a liberar a la Jefa, eso amerita cierta recompensa.

Iori: Eso podemos discutirlo despues, en este momento quisiera buscar un atajo a Shmel...hay una misión pendiente.

Chaif: Afortunadamente robamos esto (abre un garage): ¿Qué te parece? (muestra un BTR-82A)

Iori: ¿Qué es eso?

Chaif: BTR-82A, un regalito de unos amigos de Donetsk, despues de ganar tiempo para los rusos: viene además con un módulo Bakhcha-U (entra al BTR-82A).

Iori: (se sube a la cubierta del BTR-82A) ¡Muérete de envidia Kusanagi: el de la mejor entrada se lleva el premio!

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano...

Kyoto...

3 oficiales de las JGSDF son escoltados por Stalkers Militares (Voennikh) que portan trajes SKAT-9M hasta ser presentados en una ubicación en un mirador de la ciudad...ante Danny Volkov.

Danny: Gracias por aceptar mi solicitud de una reunión secreta, la mayor parte de mis tropas de SEAPPL han sido movilizadas para desmoralizar a la Guardia Nacional de Ucrania en Donetsk y Lugansk, además he ordenado un ataque a Lvov y otro a Kiev: un recordatorio a la Euro Maidan de que deben lamentar haber hecho su coalición.

Hasegawa Gasán: ¿Atacará la joya del orgullo neonazi-banderista?

Danny: Ya lo están haciendo, además de que ya se me encargué de que los medios del gobierno estadounidense sean más...imparciales.

Akagami Judai: Los amarillistas son demasiado problemáticos, señor Secretario: ¿No cree que tomarán represalias por ello?

Danny: No cuando amenazas a sus familias; además, el terrorismo mediático del gobierno estadounidense ha causado demasiados problemas al resto del mundo, problemas que he tenido que resolver de forma brutal...algo que no debería ser.

Takamori Keigo: Estoy seguro de que no vinimos a hablar precisamente de ello.

Danny: Tiene razón, general: vine a hablar de la presencia de celulas de carroñeros en South-Town.

Gasán: La ciudad que usted compró...junto a Fukushima.

Danny: Cuento con el apoyo de Beijing para colocar a mis tropas una vez que esté limpia la ciudad, efectuar el golpe contra su primer ministro e imponer a otro que sea prorruso...sin embargo, el primer ministro ha recurrido a sus escuadrones de la muerte de Carroñeros y van reclutando de forma voluntaria a cuantos fascistas se encuentran...igual que en Ucrania.

Judai: ¿Teme que el golpe salga mal?

Danny: Temo que la OTAN tenga esto como pretexto para atacar el Japón y recuperar su hegemonía coomo punto de entrada para contrarrestar las influencias de Rusia y China con la reimposición de la "Ley Macarthur".

Keigo: Así que lo que quiere es apoyo nuestro para sus paramilitares Stalker: ¿No es así?  
>Danny: No tengo otra opción...<p>

Keigo: Afortunadamente, tenemos a nuestra disposición a un excelente número de tropas...no estamos al servicio de un gobierno que traiciona a su pueblo, ni de la canalla fascista que pretende imponerse como uno.

Danny: En una semana sus tropas serán instruidas para el programa S.T.A.L.K.E.R., por lo demás: sean bienvenidos a SEAPPL. Solo por si acaso, tengan esto...

Los 3 generales reciben uniformes de Stalker, versiones de Comandante del Sunrise y una pistola de servicio diferente por cada uno.

Danny: Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que atender un asunto muy importante con el Doctor Warfield, los Stalker les escoltarán de vuelta a sus casas (entra a un auto).

Fukushima, sector de Shmel...

Hebi: (tiene a Bao encadenado a un poste y alrededor suyo hay varios aparatos) ¿En serio pensaste que el llamado de "La Zona" te iba a ayudar en esto?

Bao: ¡Suelteme ahora!

Hebi: No...y no pierdas tu tiempo usando tus trucos de medium, estos aparatos que ves aquí se llaman "Psicosupresores", diseñados por los Ecologistas para anular las capacidades psiquicas de los mutantes de "La Zona" y los usé eficazmente en tu amiguita antes de someterla a mis experimentos con la "materia oscura".

Bao: ¡Athena-neechan!

Vice: ¡Cierra la boca, mocoso: tienes suerte de que tú y uno de los Reyes Celestiales se lleven bien!

Mature: ¿Tienes que ser tan agresiva con nuestra carnada?

Vice: Debe hacerse a la idea que solo es nuestro instrumento para atraer la atención de esos idiotas...

Hebi: Hay mejores formas de ejecutar la venganza, señoritas...nuestro viejo colega de NESTS lo sabía.

Mature: ¿Qué piensa hacer con él señor?

Hebi: Esto les enseñará a no estropear mis planes, ahora me doy cuenta de que Athena se libró de mi control porque su protección psiquica se basó en la autohipnosis, algo ingenioso.

Vice: ¿Autohipnosis?

Hebi: Apeló a su instinto de supervivencia para encontrar una solución para controlar su "disturbio de la sangre", igual que esa chica Leona...algo que no volverá a ocurrir: (acerca un dispositivo robótico que se retuerce justo frente a Bao) ¿No es así, Bao-chan?

Ahora solo se ven las siluetas del bosque por la tarde...y se escucha un grito horrísono que ahuyenta a los pajaros.

Punto de control Kobalt-Shmel...

El BTR-82A hace una parada, donde Tarasov sigue de guardia...

Tarasov: ¿Son los demás Ratniks?

Leona: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Tarasov: Soy el Mayor Mikhaílo Tarásov, el Mayor Degtyarev y el señor Strelok pasaron en coche por aquí con otros 2 Ratniks, las coordenadas del lugar se cargarán en seguida.

Iori: ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

Tarasov: Corre el rumor de que puede haber una reunión entre altos mandos de los carroñeros con uno de sus nuevos acreedores bancarios, si se dan prisa, podrían atraparlos a ellos.

Leona: No prometemos nada, señor.

Terry: ¿Por qué está el paso cerrado a Shmel?

Tarasov: Los carroñeros tienen varios sectores con campamentos y estaciones de confort que deben ser exterminados, cerramos Shmel para mantenerlo aislado, pero alguien parece haberse infiltrado y activado un psico-campo o algo así... (nota un pitído) ...de acuerdo, las coordenadas ya estan cargadas al mapa.

Mary: (revisa las coordenadas) No nos tomará tanto tiempo...

Tarasov: Pueden pasar, y gracias por suscribirse al sistema de navegación GLONASS.

¡Mientras tanto, en Shmel...!

Kyo: (quejoso) No sé cuanto llevo caminando en este paramo infernal...

Degtyarev: 45 minutos.

Kyo: ¿Me estás jodiendo? De haber sabido que tendríamos que hacer esto hubiéramos seguido en auto.

Strelok: Vaya, y yo creía ser muy vago...

Athena: Pero eso hubiera atraído la atención de quien sabe cuantos monstruos y amenazas de este lugar y a mí me da mucho miedo…

Kyo: A ti te da miedo todo, te dan miedo los bichos para empezar.

Athena: ¡Eso no es cierto, Kyo-kun!

Kyo: Te desmayaste cuando una polilla voló a tu nariz, gritaste como niña cuando te mostré mi colección de mariposas, casi me dejas sordo cuando te mostré mi granja de hormigas y te aterrorizas cada que lees mis comics de los "Avengers": ¡Ah, y ni se diga del episodio del saltamontes!

Inmediatamente, Athena se transforma en el arcángel de alas negras del capitulo 3 y pone una mirada comicamente diabólica y sujeta a Kyo del traje.

Yami Athena:** ¡OYEME BIEN, PERRA: SI VUELVES A MENCIONAR EL ASUNTO DE LOS SALTAMONTES, TE PROMETO QUE TE FREIRÉ EL CEREBRO HASTA HACERTE PENSAR QUE ERES UN ÍDOLO POP ADOLESCENTE OCCIDENTAL!**

Kyo: ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN: AHÍ MUERE!

Yami Athena: (suelta a Kyo) Así me gusta...

Kyo: Si tu lo dices…espera un segundo: ¿Por qué volviste a esa forma del episodio anterior?

Yami Athena: ¿A que te refieres con eso, Kyo-kun? (revisa su cuerpo) Yo no noto nada raro…

Kyo: En serio, revisate bien.

Yami Athena: No recuerdo haberme transformado en algo esa vez… (tocándose los pechos) …aunque finalmente estoy creciendo.

Kyo: (rojo de pena) ¿Por qué no mirás mas de cerca?

Yami Athena: (ve su reflejo en el agua de un estanque) A ver… (se asusta al verse transformada) ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Mis ojos! ¡¿En que me he convertido?! (revisa su guante derecho y su pentagrama se vuelve mucho mas complejo) ¡No, ahora lo recuerdo: esa vez me convertí en un monstruo (ve el recuerdo de su rastro de destrucción y el momento en el que se rie como una demente total al arrebatarle sus poderes a Kensou), saqué a relucir… (a punto de llorar) …lo peor de mí!

Athena (flashback): **¡TÚ MATASTE A ATHENA!**

Kyo: Athena-chan, calmate: tú solo estabas con mucho estrés de hace tiempo.

Yami Athena: Pero incluso te herí: ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan indulgente después de todo lo que he hecho?

Kyo: No lo fui, solo me preocupo por ti, porque nunca dejarás de ser mi dulce Imohto-chan…nunca dejará de ser esa preocupación desde que eramos niños. Athena, solo son cambios por los que tenemos que pasar: dejame mostrarte que no eres la única con cambios… (se envuelve en un manto de fuego y se transforma) …yo volví de la muerte con el sacrificio de todos, para obtener una oportunidad mas.

Yami Athena: Tu cabello es… ¿Blanco?

Kyo: (muestra el tatuaje que le atraviesa) Tienes que saber que este poder que tengo es muy diferente al habitual: este es el indulto de la muerte y la enfermedad…la marca del fantasma del Principe de la Luna Blanca.

Yami Athena: ¿No te duele?

Kyo: Quisiera que no…

Yami Athena: Que envidia siento por tí: yo estoy condenada a ser este monstruo de mujer para siempre…yo solo quería sacarlo todo de mi pecho, y ahora es como un cáncer que tengo que lidiar.

Kyo: Hay algo que no entiendo aun: ¿Por que me dijiste de Bao?

Yami Athena: Por que sabía que era mi única oportunidad para pedirte que le salvaras antes que a mí, después de todo: tú una vez dijiste yo era como su madre…pero cuando me mostraste todas las fotos, me dí cuenta que era inútil: tú ya me despreciabas desde antes del momento en que tú me diste esto (saca de un bolsillo la Makarov que Kyo le dió para suicidarse).

Kyo: Así que pensaste en querer ayudar a Bao, solo querías protegerle del horrible mundo en el que se estaba metiendo…lo siento, Athena: te juzgué tan mal.

Yami Athena: Creo que esta pistola te pertenece.

Kyo: (rechaza la PM, saca 5 cargadores y se los da a Athena) No, es mi obsequio de cumpleaños adelantado para ti.

Yami Athena: ¿Por qué me la das?

Kyo: En el tiroteo te luciste con la GSh-18, pensé que podía darte un juguetito para practicar.

Athena: (vuelve a su estado normal) Pero yo no te traje nada…

Kyo: Eso no importa, quiero que seas feliz…aparte: ¿Quién querría despreciar a un pequeño angel como tú?

Athena: ¡Gracias, Kyo-kun~!

Kyo: Espera: ¿De casualidad no soltaste la PM ayer?

Athena: (disimula inocentemente) ¡No sé de que me estás hablando~!

Degtyarev: Llegamos.

Inmediatamente, notan que ya habían llegado al Sector de Shmel…solo se oye un grito horrísono.

Kyo: Esa voz es de…

Athena: ¡Es Bao-chan! (inmediatamente obtiene una percepción de lo que Hebi le está haciendo: le está torturando) ¡No puedo ver esto, es demasiado!

Kyo: Va a estar bien, pero tienes que rastrearle y decirme donde está.

Athena: Solo puedo verles entre muchas cajas ordenadas, creo que están en un almacén.

Kyo: (abre comunicación) Leona: ¿Encontraron algún almacén cuándo hicieron el reconocimiento de este sector?

Leona (intercomunicación): De hecho sí, está a 500 metros al este de su posición.

Kyo: Reune a todos, nos veremos en el almacén: iremos a por Bao.

Strelok: Nos reuniremos con los demás antes de llegar al almacén, eso si es que los rumores de que habrá patrullas enemigas en los alrededores, algo de lo que nos encargaremos nosotros para distraerlos mientras ustedes desactivan el campo de protección.

Y en el norte de Shmel…

Kensou: (con una campera de novato) Con que esta es La Zona: ¿Eh? No se vé tan aterradora.

Edward: No subestimes este lugar, podrá ser un paramo desolado pero es el refugio perfecto para nuestros enemigos Hakkeshou.

Kensoo: Oigo la misma tontería de los Hakkeshou una y otra vez y nunca han sido tan fuertes: ¿Que lo hace diferente esta vez?

Edward: ¿De verdad quieres volver a sentir el terror?

Kensou: ¿Qué estas diciendo? Amí no me asustan los Hakkeshou...

Edward: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Se te olvidó acaso que fueron ellos quienes hicieron que Athena obtuviera el "Disturbio de la Sangre"? ¡Oh, espera! Fue Athena quien ofreció el trato: un contrato a cambio de sus servicios para obtener el poder, fue ella quien quería venganza por tu traición.

Kensou: ¡Athena jamás haría eso!

Edward: ¿Ya lo olvidaste, muchacho? Tú viste su rostro a punto de hacerlo, le viste con toda la intención de hacerlo...sentiste el silencio antes de matar.

Kensou: (sarcástico) ¡Oh, que estúpido soy: tienes razón! ¿Y que deberíamos hacer? Quizás deberíamos rendirnos o dar media vuleta y largarnos pitando de este maldito paramo, conozco una playa "encantadora" en Singapur a solo unos días de viaje, apuesto que una vez que volvamos, estará todo solucionado.

Edward: (detiene a Kensou) Atento, mantente quieto.

Kensou: ¿Qué pasa?

Edward: Stalkers...

Nota un campamento de Stalkers con un inusual camuflaje digital azulado, no es el que usan los Naémniki y no es tan claro como el de los Monolith...

Kensou: Creí que este sector de La Zona estaba deshabitado.

Edward: Parece que los eslavos llegaron primero a juzgar por el avance de sus asentamientos...a juzgar por el tiempo, podrían ser Ecologistas, los Voennikh o algo más peligroso.

Kensou: ¿Hay algo más peligroso?

Edward: Sí, hay algo... los Monolith: estaban controlados por una entidad llamada C-Conciencia, a la cual estaban conectados...una especie de inteligencia artificial de una supercomputadora, inmunes a las zombificaciones o psicoemisiones o a los efectos psiquicos de los mutantes; pero no es el camuflaje urbano que llevan, parece naval.

Kensou: ¿Qué sugieres?

Edward: Rodear el campamento, no nos conviene aparecer ante ellos aun o habrá un conflicto entre colonos.

Kensou: (señala el almacén) Mira, hay extrañas luces en ese almacén…ahí deben tener a Bao.

Edward: Demonos prisa, no he avisado que te dejé salir; si te descubren, estarás solo.

Kensou: (caminando mientras vuelve su cabeza al Assassin Tetsu) Entonces, rezemos por que no esten al frente (voltea y ya estaban Leona y sus huestes a un metro frente a el)

Leona: O mejor reza por que no te castre.

Kensou: Oh, hola Leona: ¿Cómo te va? Espero que bien por que si no…

Leona: (interrumpe bruscamente a Kensou mientras le apunta con la "Grach") ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Kensou: (comicamente asustado) ¡Sí, señora!

Chizuru: Kensou ¿Qué puedes decirnos en tu defensa?

Iori: Mas vale que tengas un buen motivo para que no te matemos (preparando un AKM).

Kensou: ¡Por favor, no me maten: tengo esposa y una muñeca inflable!

Iori: No tienes ni una ni otra, así que mejor ni hables hasta que hallemos un paredón.

Kensou: (señala a otra parte) ¡Oh, miren: una moneda!

Leona: No vamos a caer en eso, tarado.

Kensou: Cierto, solo es una pared.

Chizuru/Leona/Iori: (voltean sorprendidos) ¡¿Dónde?! (se vuelven de nuevo y Kensou ya no está)

Chizuru: ¿Por qué no me sorprende de ese picaro escurridizo?

Iori: Es agil, no creo que le alcancemos.

Leona: Yo sí… (está por avanzar, pero Chizuru le detiene) Chizuru-san ¿Por que me detiene?

Chizuru: Ya mandé a alguien a interceptarle, la peor amenaza para esta clase de gente, son gente como "Ella".

Leona: (molesta y roja de pena) Chizuru-san… ¡DEJA DE TOCARME! (revela el hecho de que Chizuru está tocando uno de sus pechos)

Chizuru: (quita la mano apenada) ¡Oh, lo siento!

Leona: (apunta a Edward) ¡Y usted no se mueva!

Edward: (alzando las manos) En mi defensa, solo recibí nuevas ordenes: "El Maestro" cree que el chico Kensou merece una oportunidad para expiar sus pecados como agresor sexual, ya que él no tolera la competencia.

Leona: Hablaremos seriamente cuando venga Kusanagi.

Y con Kensou…

Kensou: (corriendo) ¡Yo y mi gran bocota! ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?!

Assassin Tetsu: (avanza a gran velocidad) ¡Por ahora nuestro único escape a esta vorágine de agresión es ir a ver al chico Kusanagi!

Kensou: ¡Olvidalo, no iré a entregarme en bandeja de plata!

Inmediatamente cae en picada una sombra que abre unos aterradores ojos rojos…su cabello rosa londea suavemente dentro de una aura negra.

Mignon: Sie Kensou…ahora tendrás lo que mereces.

Kensou: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Mignon: Quien soy no importa, sino verte sufrir como Athena lo hizo.

Kensou: ¡Olvidalo! (inmediatamente la sombra está detrás de el) ¡¿Qué demonios..?! (es interceptado por Mignon, quien se muestra con una mueca de maldad en su rostro) ¡¿Quien coño eres?!

Mignon: Solo soy un demonio más del infierno, y entre nosotros lo sabemos todo...y nuestro Príncipe reclama tu alma como castigo.

Mignon azota a Kensou contra la pared y él queda inconsciente.

Edward: (ve a Mignon revisar el cuerpo de Kensou) Impresionante trabajo para una Wicca, joven Beart.

Mignon: (deshace el aura de oscuridad que le rodea) ¡Puuu~! ¡Los chicos estarán muy contentos con lo que Mignon les va a traer! (sus ojos vuelven a ser rosados)

Chizuru: (llegando) Buen trabajo, Mignon.

Mignon: (confisca la escopeta recortada de Kensou) ¿Cuándo hacemos el sacrificio?

Chizuru: No acordamos un sacrificio en la lección de mañana.

Mignon: Pero Mignon quiere hacer un sacrificio.

Chizuru: Luego lo discutiremos.

Leona: (llegando) Excelente trabajo, Mignon.

Iori: ¿Cómo es que pudo escapar?

Leona: Solamente se me ocurre una persona que pudo haberle soltado.

Edward: Yo creo que no...

Kyo: (llega con Athena) ¡Oh, hola chicos! ¿Cómo es…? (Leona le apunta inmediatamente con la Yarigin y este pega un alarido comico) ¡¿…TAAAAAAAAAAN…?!

Leona: ¿Me puedes explicar por que este imbécil se escapó de la base?

Athena: ¡¿Kensou?!

Kyo: Y yo que sé, cuando le dejamos, seguía atado.

Leona: (apunta) Te juro que si me mientes, te quitaré la virginidad a tiros… (Athena se asusta, pero se da cuentas de que luego le apunta a Kyo) ¡Y te lo estoy diciendo a tí, Kusanagi!

Athena: ¡Pero Leona-san: Kyo-kun no pudo haberle dejado irse y menos cuando me prometió que le daría un escarmiento!

Kyo: Leona, no te lo tomes tan a pecho: veremos que hacer con él, pero tenemos que encargarnos por ahora de otra cosa.

Leona: ¿Qué encontraste?

Kyo: Un almacen donde parece estar Hebi, y Bao junto con el. Entramos, le ahuyentamos y recuperamos al chamaco.

Leona: ¿Seguro que están ahí?

Kyo: Si bien es cierto que es una corazonada… (saca un lanzagranadas 6G30 y lo carga con granadas "Gvozd") …opino que debemos intervenir.

Athena: Pude sentirle, ambos están ahí… (se transforma) …necesito que alguien le distraiga mientras yo le saco del almacén y le pongo a salvo.

Chizuru: Esa jugada es peligrosa, Hebi puede tendernos una trampa y el sabe de que somos capaces.

Kyo: Entonces vamos a darle algo que jamás esperaría de nosotros

Y en la bodega…

Hebi: (teniendo cautivo a Bao en una esfera de luz) Espero esta carnada sirva para capturar a esos tontos.

Kyo: (dispara el 6630, provocando multiples nubes de humo) ¡Alejate de ese niño: no dejaré que le hagas lo que hiciste con Athena!

Hebi: ¡Kusanagi Kyo: eres justo quien yo esperaba!

Kyo: ¡Suelta al chico, Hebi! ¡Y dinos donde están esos oficiales Carroñeros!

Hebi: ¡Pero que buena idea me has dado! Pequeño Bao: saluda a nuestro invitado (se revienta la esfera de luz como una burbuja y Bao está levitando con los ojos cerrados, luego los abre, resultando ser rojos).

Kyo: ¡No puedo creerlo!

Yami-Bao: A sus órdenes, Hebi-sama.

Hebi: Debo reconocerlo, la confusión de un trauma de la niñez genera mucha energía, Pequeño Bao: ¡Diviertete vengándote del mocoso Kusanagi!

Yami-Bao: ¡"Psycho Ball"! (lanza una gran esfera de energía psíquica).

Kyo: (evade el ataque de Bao) ¡Maldición, es fuerte! (revisa el tambor del 6G30) No debí desperdiciar las "Gvozd"…mejor me voy… (sale corriendo) ¡Oh, no: una mariquita estúpida, auxilio!

Hebi: (a modo de susurro) "¡Metéselo por la cola!" (Bao avanza inmediatamente a la caza de Kyo) No pienso dejar la barrera descuidada, y menos con "esa bestia" acechando Shmel... (abre comunicaciones a Kyo) además, tuve que aplazar la reunión con esos fascistas: la cena no estaba lista... (empieza a reirse) ¡HAHAHAHAAA...!

Y en el puesto avanzado…

Leona: Dejame ver si entendí bien: ¿Kyo-kun está en problemas si esa barrera no se desactiva?

Edward: (con una taza de té) En efecto, esa barrera es una protección sagrada de nivel 4, es difícil que alguien como yo pueda entrar y ahuyentar a Hebi con esa barrera activada, el señor Kusanagi no sabe que tan poderoso es ese sujeto, pues para empezar es casi tan poderoso como el mismo Orochi, pero a su vez su siervo mas devoto, ni siquiera los Reyes Celestiales son tan poderosos.

Leona: Enviaré refuerzos para tratar de cubrirle…

Edward: De hecho ya envié a una de mis operarios de la "División de Operaciones Especiales" de "S.E.A.P.P.L."...además de un ubicador que lleva 15 minutos de retraso, creanme

Leona: ¡¿Solo 2?!

Edward: Usted tambien envió a 2: ¿No?

Leona: Sí, Kyo-kun debía ahuyentar a Hebi, mientras Athena-chan extraía a Bao-chan.

Edward: Envié a esta operaria por que tenía yo la sospecha de que habría un revés al respecto.

Leona: ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Entonces Athena…?!

Y de nuevo en el almacén…

Athena: (agitada) ¡Bao-chan! ¿Estás aquí? Tal vez era un truco solamente… (se topa con un generador extraño en medio de una cerca de malla) ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Edward (flashback): Desafortunadamente resultó lo contrario: intente sacarle de "La Zona" pero se presentó una figura bastante castrosa, seguramente le conocen: Shinseina Yatsugashira no Hebi…y me echó fuera de su guarida y ha colocado una barrera protectora de nivel 4 para la caza de vampiros (fin del flashback).

Athena: Tal vez esta máquina es la que genera la barrera de la que habló Edu-kun…ojalá supiera desactivarla… (encima suyo, pero en los andamios del techo, se encuentra una sombra encapuchada observando)

?: (muestra unas delicadas manos de mujer enguantadas de blanco) Ahí está…

Athena: (entra a la reja) Espero que a onii-chan no le moleste que haga su trabajo por él… (presiona un botón, pero la maquina no parece funcionar) Que raro, no pasa nada…a lo mejor está bloqueada.

Hebi: (descubre a Athena) Vaya, vaya: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tal parece que no cumpliste con nuestro acuerdo, te dije que mataras a Kusanagi Kyo y en vez de eso, fuiste tras Sie Kensou en tu venganza ridícula.

Athena: Tú me prometiste que podría vengarme de Kensou y en vez de eso me engañaste: ¿Crees que no leí el contrato y lo que alteraste después?

Hebi: Veo que no lo entiendes, tú me vendiste tu alma, por lo tanto sigues bajo mis ordenes y vas a seguir mi orden de matar al portador de la flama carmín y la espada nube… (alza su mano, pero no pasa nada) ¿Qué? No pasa nada ¡¿Qué herejía es esta?!

Athena: (vuelve a transformarse) No sé por qué, pero cuando desperté, sentí que el gran peso sobre mí se había ido y que ahora estoy libre de las cadenas que ustedes los Hakkeshou me impusieron con mentiras…

Hebi: ¿Ah, sí? Que lastima que no lo disfrutes lo suficiente, mocosa traidora (chasquea los dedos): ¡"Flavians"! (aparecen extraños demonios armados como gladiadores)

Yami-Athena: Olvidé mencionar algo…aun cuando me quitaron el "Disturbio de la Sangre", logré retener todo el poder que gané entonces: ¡"Psicho Wave"! (dispara una onda difusa de energía psíquica que hace retroceder a Hebi)

Hebi: (cubriéndose) ¡No puede ser! (el ataque cesa y Athena no está) ¡Escapó! ¡Vice, Mature: dirigirán una comitiva de Carroñeros y me traerán su cuerpo!

Mature/Vice: (sonrien y hacen una reverencia) Será un placer, Hebi-sama.

Y mientras tanto, en el bosque…

Kyo: (abre comunicación) Aquí Kusanagi: ¿Me escuchan?

Leona (intercomunicación): Te escucho: ¿Cómo va tu plan de distraer a Hebi?

Kyo: ¡Perfecto, sin problemas, no hay razón para demandar a nadie!

Leona: Déjame adivinar: ¿Te salió un revés?

Kyo: (comicamente cabizbajo) Sí…

Leona: Tu amigo el "Asesino" acaba de avisarme que envió un refuerzo.

Kyo: ¿Me pregunto a quien enviaría a este sector?

Leona: Alguien que se especializa en radiación, pero cambiando de tema: ¿Hallaron a Bao-chan?

Kyo: Sep, pero en este momento estoy con el, teniendo…tú sabes: una charla sobre las aves y las abejas.

Leona: Espero que no le hallas hecho enfadar.

Kyo: ¡Claro que no he mosqueado al pequeño incubo! (saca una pistola OTs-28 "Berdish" y empieza a disparar) ¡MUERE, PUTO! ¡MUERE!

Leona: ¿Eso que escucho son disparos?

Kyo: (disimula) ¡No! ¡¿Cómo es que piensas eso?! ¡Solo estoy cocinando rosetas de maíz con mis nuevos amigos Stalker!

Leona: ¿Mientras hablas con Bao-chan?

Kyo: Eeeeh… ¿Sí?

Leona: No me mientas, Kyo-kun.

Kyo: Tengo que colgar, que tengas un buen día, nos vemos, ciao (cierra comunicación).

Yami Bao: (aparece por vía de teleportación) No me subestimes: ¿Piensas que con un arma de fuego vas a poder derrotarme?

Kyo: Está claro que eres muy ágil usando la teleportación, una técnica que jamás estuvo en tu repertorio; dime: ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

Yami Bao: ¡¿Qué te importa?!

Kyo: Responde, que las preguntas no repito, voz de pito.

Yami Bao: ¡No responderé preguntas de un "cabeza de coco" como tú!

Kyo: (reacciona) ¿Cómo…me llamaste?

Yami Bao: ¡CABEZA DE COCO, CABEZA DE COCO, CABEZA DE COCO!

Kyo: (rie disimuladamente) He, he, heee…te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

Yami Bao: (burlón) ¿Y qué piensas ha...? (inmediatamente es interrumpido al saber que ahora Kyo está detrás suyo) ¡¿Qué?!

Kyo: (muestra sus ojos carmines) ¿Te asusté, "preciosa"? Soy todas tus pesadillas… ¡REUNIDAS EN UNA SOLA!

Ahora nuestro "Cabeza de coco" (Kyo) da una fuerte patada que Bao bloquea con una barrera esférica, pero la patada es tan fuerte que le echa fuera y le hace estrellarse con un muro.

Kyo: Es una lastima que hayas elegido encerrarte en tu cascarón protector, por que voy a disfrutar tanto el romperlo contigo adentro.

Yami Bao: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Kyo: Ya que te crees lo suficientemente grandecito para poder elegir a quien entregarle tu cuerpo, vamos a ver si eres capáz de ganarte el derecho, mocoso cabrón.

Yami Bao: Esperaba que dijeras eso, estoy mas que listo… (empieza a transformarse en un curioso niño incubo vestido con prendas entalladas)

Kyo: ¡Ah, no mames! ¡¿Por qué te travestiste?! ¡TIENES 11 AÑOS!

Yami Bao: ¡No me estoy travistiendo, bruto! ¡"PSYCHO TOWER"! (libera una gran torre de energía psiquica)

Kyo: (a duras penas evade la torre) Así que te crees muy rudo por soltarme esa torre: ¿Eh? (saca una flama carmín) Te voy a enseñar lo que es una verdadera torre... ¡Si tienes lo que hay que tener: ACERCATE PA'CÁ, QUE CON ESTO TE EMBUZO! (surge una mandala bajo los pies de Bao)

Yami Bao: (ve la mandala, pero no puede moverse) ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Kyo: "Mangetsu no Sekai"… (surge una penumbra que altera toda "La Zona")

Y de camino al bosque…

Athena: (ve la penumbra) Onii-chan… ¿Qué es lo que harás con Bao-chan? Por favor, no le lastimes como los demás lo hicieron…quiero que me ayudes a que aun pueda ser un niño felíz.

Inmediatamente llegan Vice y Mature…acompañadas por un pelotón de Carroñeros.

Athena: (solo voz en un fondo negro) Finalmente me toca a mí…

Inmediatamente, se corta la escena...

Scar (intercomunicación): Atención, Stalker: lamentamos la tardanza, así que tómate un respiro.

Athena: (abre los ojos) ¡¿Pero qué...?!

Athena ve a una figura blanca sobreada con una espada de energía rosada masacrar carroñeros mientras derrama su sangre, es rubia, con un peinado "odango" y vistiendo de marinero con microfalda plisada...

Sailor Moon: (abre sus ojos y son azules) ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Ser turista en Fukushima me abre el apetito, pero la radiación de este distrito me nutre a niveles increibles! (ante Vice y Mature, muestra ojos carmines y unos guantes Oni muy similares a los del Assasin Tetsu)

Vice: ¡¿Otra "Onimusha"?!

Mature: ¡Maldición, si de por sí el "Asesino" ya es un problema!

Sailor Moon: ¡Los problemas siempre vienen en pareja! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y las castigaré en...!

Scar: (interrumpe) ¡Sí: solo acaba de parlotear para terminar el trabajo!

Sailor Moon: ¡Eres un malvado, Scar: sabes que tengo una rutina que debo seguir!

Vice: ¡No te molestes, nosotras ya nos vamos a otra parte, lejos de tus cursilerías melosas!

Mature: ¡Hasta luego, perras!

Vice y Mature desaparecen como 2 tornados que levantan el polvo sin dejar rastro.

Sailor Moon: (a Athena) ¡Date prisa, tu "Onii-chan" tal vez necesite ayuda! (arroja a Athena un artefacto con forma de durazno)

Scar (intercomunicación): (a Athena) Tengo la ubicación del evento, las coordenadas están ya en tu móvil.

Cambio de turno...

Al otro lado del almacen, Strelok y Degtyarev están en un tiroteo contra los carroñeros que supuestamente patrullaban, pero que fueron movidos para proteger el generador...

Strelok: (disparando un M16A4 con RIS, lanzagranadas búlgaro y culata de CAR-15) ¡Vaya, quien sea que dirija esto, fue brillante!

Degtyarev: (con un fusil de asalto FN SCAR-L) Qué bueno que nos dividimos, la mitad de los carroñeros estaba persiguiendo a la niña.

Strelok: ¿Crees que se hayan enterado que pedimos refuerzos antes de tiempo? (nota que Kensou se une a la fiesta)

Degtyarev: ¿Eres el refuerzo?

Kensou: ¡Claro que no, terminemos antes de que la psicópata venga a matarme! (dispara la escopeta y elimina al oficial de los carroñeros)

Ahora el número de carroñeros se reduce, hasta que llegan al generador.

Kensou: ¿Qué estamos buscando?

Strelok: Entre todos estos trastos, hay una jaula con el generador que provoca una emisión que hace que el chico no pueda cruzar: (entrega a Kensou una pendrive) sigue las instrucciones en el bloc de notas para hackearlo y cambiar la energía del campo de fuerza por la que está en el programa del pendrive.

Degtyarev: ¡A cubierto!

Kensou: (inserta el pendrive en la consola del generador y carga el programa) ¡El programa se está cargando!

Inmediatamente, los carroñeros restantes están siendo emboscados por Scar, quien dispara desde la copa de un arbol.

Scar: (con un ghillie, abre comunicación) Atención, "Equipo Ratnik": aquí "Lider Nozh", he abierto una brecha para poder hacerse del generador. En este momento, la chica "Fairy" está yendo en la dirección correcta, así que les aconsejo que no se acerquen al area del evento, chicos.

Leona (intercomunicación): Entendido, Lider Nozh: gracas por el apoyo, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora.

El equipo Ratnik entra al almacen y acelera el fin del tiroteo.

Leona: Veo que tuvieron ayuda...

Strelok: Bueno, no está mal para un novato.

Degtyarev: En pocos minutos la barrera se volverá un estabilizador atmosférico solamente.

Kensou: Ahora Bao empezará a perder poder...y yo me iré de aquí.

Iori: Ni siquiera lo pienses, todavía no sabemos cómo escapaste.

Kensou: Hice un trato con el Asesino, igual estoy muerto...pero no por ustedes, al menos.

Chizuru: ¿Quieres que te ocultemos de Athena?

Kensou: (con una mueca cómica de susto) ¡Sí, por favor!

Mary: ¡Jamás, ni empeda!

Mignon: ¡Nunca, nyah!

Leona: Esta vez tendrás que enfrentarla, Kensou.

Terry: Y si sobrevives, espero hayas aprendido tu lección.

Cambio de turno…

Kyo: Muy bien, solo me queda una ultima cosa en el repertorio… (carga poder)

Yami Bao: (detrás de Kyo) Demasiado lento: "Psycho Pressure" (encierra a Kyo en una burbuja psíquica que empieza a comprimirse) Esa esfera se comprimirá cada 30 segundos, y morirás tanto asfixiado como aplastado por la presión… (justo a punto de comprimirse, la burbuja estalla en llamas, rechazándole) ¡¿Qué?!

Kyo: (bajo una silueta demoniaca dentro de una torre de fuego) Recordatorio: el aire es comburente.

Yami Bao: (piensa) Es demasiado fuerte y astuto, no esperé que enfrentarse a Athena le diera experiencia...

Kyo: ¿Ya no te retumba la cabeza? Es tás sangrando, para que te enteres.

Yami Bao: (nota que el esfuerzo excesivo le hace sangrar la naríz) ¡Ya no me importa si muero o no: todos pagarán el precio de lo que me hicieron!

Kyo: ¡Venga, ya: como si fueras la única víctima de Kensou!

Scar (intercomunicación) Lider Ratnik, aquí Lider Nozh de Clear Sky: ¿Me escuchas?

Kyo: Le escucho, Lider Nozh: ¿Qué pasa?

Scar: ¿Tienes un amigo que se llama Sie Kensou?

Kyo: Sí: ¿Por qué?

Scar: Desactivó la barrera: yo diría que te hizo un favor.

Kyo: Recibido, Lider Nozh...luego te llamo.

Yami Bao: (empieza a cargar poder y alza su mano derecha, creando una esfera gigante de oscuridad) ¡"PSYCHO METEOR"!

Pero es entonces cuando un rayo de diferente oscuridad perfora la esfera gigante de Bao y la hace estallar, antes de que toque tierra.

Yami Bao: ¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme?! (Athena ya estaba detrás suyo y en estado normal) ¡¿Pero que…?!

Athena: Bao-chan…

Yami Bao: (se vuelve pero ya no hay nadie) ¡Muestrate, sé que estás aquí! ¡Tú también recibirás la paz de la muerte!

Kyo: (extingue la flama que estaba cargando) Aaah: esto ya se acabó.

Yami Bao: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Kyo: Lamento decirte que solo era un distractor...verás: para este punto, tú ya estás muerto.

Yami Athena: ¡"Psycho Terror"! (todo el sector se pone en color negativo)

Yami Bao: (paralizado por una mandala de pentagrama) ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Yami Athena: Perdóname, pero esto es por tu bien: ¡"Napalm Beat"! (una explosión psíquica echa fuera a Bao) Espero que lo entiendas, Bao-chan…

Yami Bao: (detrás de Athena) ¿De verdad crees que eso va a detenerme?

Yami Athena: Parece ser que te estabas mintiendo a ti mismo, creíste que disfrutabas acostarte con gente mayor que tú, sin importar el genero o como te tratasen…pero por dentro te sentiste demasiado mal, sufrías mucho, te sentías sucio incluso…y era por que ni siquiera estabas listo para estas cosas, yo lo entiendo...

Yami Bao: ¡Callate, en especial Kensou y tú morirán y tengo reservado algo para ti: voy a quitarte… (hace aparecer un pequeño vórtice negro de su mano izquierda) …tus marcas nupciales y las que le quitaste a Kensou!

Yami Athena: Acabas de perder tu protección psíquica...el psicocampo te va a freir por completo junto conmigo, te lo suplico, Bao: vuelve a casa.

Kyo: ¡Athena: Bao no puede canalizar su poder, tienes que hacer que pierda el control, rompe su concentración y será tuyo!

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: (aparece tras la sombra de Kyo) Una vez que se descontrole, podremos quitarle la materia oscura de su cuerpo… (se percata de algo) …atento, joven Kusanagi: nosotros tenemos una batalla diferente a las puertas.

Kyo: Hebi… (aparece detrás de Kyo con una espada estilizada hecha de luz) ¿No crees que eso es muy impropio de ti? Ya sabes… (evade a Hebi con un giro violento) ¡ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA!

Hebi: No te sorprendas de lo que una víbora puede hacer, mocoso Kusanagi: ambos somos similares.

Kyo: No lo creo…

Hebi: La única diferencia es que, yo…haré lo que sea para continuar con mis planes.

Kyo: No te dejaré hacerlo (se envuelve en un manto de fuego).

Pero una sombra detiene a Kyo, se trata de Edward quien portaba otro guante Oni, negro con bordes blancos y el "Mon" de la luna llena sobre el dorso y una orbe azul.

Edward: Aguarda, esa afrenta no la ganarás desarmado…"Henshin".

Edward se transforma en un fantasma justo en el momento que Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii entra al orbe azul del guante y obtiene sus características: Kyo observa por primera vez al fantasma de la noche…

Assassin Tetsu (asesino Onimusha): …Yo, por otra parte, estoy armado y listo (inserta 2 naipes en el guante).

Guante Oni: "Weapon Vent: Tsukishiro" (surge una katana sin tsuba y adornada con una luna creciente plateada en la base del mango) "Weapon Vent: Mukei Shimai" (surgen 2 mangos cilindricos) ¿No las tomarás? (pasa los mangos cilíndricos a Kyo)

Kyo: ¿Esperas que use esto? (acciona las espadas y se liberan hojas de energía inmaterial azul)

Assassin Tetsu: De acuerdo: partamosle la cara juntos (inserta otro naipe).

Guante Oni: "Skill Vent!"

Assassin Tetsu: "Hitamashii no Kuroi Sho" (se liberan unas alas negras de su espalda)

Hebi: ¿Crees que no sé de que eres capáz, "Elegido"? (intercepta a Tetsu y bloquea sus ataques)

Assassin Tetsu: Y si sabes tanto de mí: ¿No crees que deberías haber entrenado aun más? (inserta un naipe)

Guante Oni: "Skill Vent!"

Assassin Tetsu: "Genso Dohki" (activa la transformación de Kyo)

IA Guante Oni: "Atención: Artefacto desconocido encontrado"

Kyo: (en su mano surge una gema azul en forma de mora) ¿Qué es esto?

Assassin Tetsu: ¡Usalo, no lo dudes!

Kyo: ¡"Seishin no Kouhai: Junsui De Bakuhatsu"! (salta hacia Hebi para azotar las gemelas inmateriales)

Inmediatamente ocurre una explosión de fuego azul y Hebi es proyectado contra una pared.

Assassin Tetsu: Un artefacto con propiedad fantasma…impresionante, a pesar de que no hubo anomalía, surgió el artefacto…

Kyo: Este poder es impresionante…

Hebi: (se levanta) ¡No puede ser…! ¡¿De donde sacaste el artefacto?!

Kyo: ¿Y yo que sé?

Hebi: ¡No tienes idea de cómo usar ese artefacto! ¡"Akumabarai: Kandaina Seisei"! (clava su espada luminosa en el suelo y surge una mandala) ¡Voy a purificar este sitio de su herejía, con todos ustedes adentro!

Assassin Tetsu: La fé de Orochi en "La Zona" se acabó… (inserta un naipe)

Guante Oni: "Final Vent!"

Assassin Tetsu: ¡"Hitamashii no Taka"! (crea una bola gigante de fuego azul que luego se vuelve un fénix gigante) ¡SALGAN TODOS DE LA MANDALA!

Kyo: ¡ATHENA: SAL DE LA MANDALA!

Athena: (saca el artefacto "Amor") ¡"Hogo no Kabe"! (Crea un muro de energía que la protege a ella y a Kyo)

Ocurre otra gran explosión y tanto el vampiro como Hebi están exhaustos…

Hebi: Maldito vampiro, podrás haber ganado hoy, pero tus amigos lo pagarán… (desaparece)

Tetsu vuelve a ser Edward y le responde a Hebi:

Edward: Yo no gané: fueron ellos quienes lo hicieron.

Y de nuevo con Athena y Kyo…

Athena: (desactiva el campo de fuerza y su transformación) Onii-chan: ¿Estás bien?

Kyo: Estoy bien: ¿Cómo te fue con el mocoso de gustos torcidos?

Aparece Bao y molesto.

Yami Bao: ¿Cómo se atreven?

Kyo: ¿Qué?

Yami Bao: ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! (su ira dispara su poder a niveles críticos)

Athena: Lo siento, Bao-chan: pero esto es por tu bien…

Sailor Moon: (justo detrás de Bao) Dulces sueños... (inserta un naipe).

Guante Oni: "Skill Vent!"

Sailor Moon: "Tsuki no Nichibotsu no Jikkō" (le clava a Bao una espada luminosa por la espalda y luego le provoca una sobrecarga de poder)

Yami-Bao: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…! (se desmaya y su transformación se anula por completo)

Kyo: ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Sailor Moon: Tenías razón, puedes romper su concentración…pero también podías darle una sobrecarga.

Kyo: Dime quien eres… (prepara una flama azul)

Sailor Moon: Soy el refuerzo de Edu-kun.

Kyo: ¿Por qué debo creer en alguien que atacó por la espalda a un niño?

Edward: (llega) Porque yo se lo ordené.

Kyo: ¡¿Qué?!

Edward: Mantén la calma, él está… (recibe un golpe en el vientre) ¡KHOH!

Kyo: ¡Eres un maldito monstruo despiadado!

Edward: (en el suelo) Athena-chan, muéstrale el artefacto…

Athena: Onii-chan, estó salvará a Bao-chan… (usa el artefacto "Amor" en Bao) "Johka Chiyu" (extrae la materia oscura del cuerpo de Bao y este empieza a restaurarse)

Kyo: Eso es…

Edward: (se levanta) ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Kyo: Lo siento, viejo…

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: No lo hagas, que se lo diré a Leona.

Edward: Bien, esto es lo que harán: llevaremos a Bao a que se recupere, mientras tanto deberán reorganizarse lo más rápido que puedan.

Kyo: Bien.

Edward: Hay algo más: quiero a Sie Kensou en servicio para mañana, estará bajo tus ordenes.

Athena: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no podemos confiar en él!

Edward: (a Athena) Eso no depende de ti, será tu compañero de nuevo... (muestra sus ojos carmines y despliega una fúrica e intimidante ola de poder) ¿Ha quedado claro?

Athena: (al estar por completo intimidada por Edward, responde tímidamente) Sí, mi señor…

Kyo: Espera, no tienes que ser tan duro con ella: fue Kensou quien le hizo más daño.

Edward: Más motivo para tenerle controlado en su equipo, por que si mal no recuerdo, ella es la líder de los "Psycho Soldiers" y quien tiene mayor poder ahí… (se dirije a Athena nuevamente) …espero mucho de una médium tan talentosa, estoy seguro de que con todo ese poder psíquico robado, podrá facilitar su tarea.

Kyo: Algo me dice que te veremos muy pronto de nuevo.

Edward: (llevándose a Bao) Por cierto: (le quita a Kyo su artefacto) disculpa aceptada, te devolveré esto más tarde. (Se retira) Nos vemos y que tengan buena cacería, Stalkers.

Sailor Moon: Adios y buena suerte, Athena-chan (se retira junto con Edward).

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: Chicos, a nombre de mi señor Edward, quiero disculparme por su severidad, es algo estricto en cuestiones tan delicadas, como su padre…

Kyo: No te preocupes, tiene razón en ser estricto, después de que le pegué.

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: Ambos hicieron un gran trabajo allá, así que no se preocupen por el pequeño Bao, se recuperará, pero deberá hacerlo en otra parte…lejos de tanta presión.

Athena: Eso me alivia…

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: Pero eso no cambia los nuevos parámetros de la misión: joven Kusanagi, usted deberá buscar mas adeptos para las nuevas tareas que se avecinan, ahora que se ha descubierto "La Zona"; Athena-chan, sé que esto no le gusta, pero tenga en cuenta el lado positivo de las ordenes de mi señor, usted ahora que es mas fuerte, tiene luz verde para poder controlar a su antojo al joven Kensou, después de todo, él ha demostrado estar dispuesto a enmendar las cosas.

Athena: (suspira resignada) Supongo que no tengo opción, bien: (acepta de mala gana) me encargaré de Kensou-kun.

Kyo: ¿Segura que puedes con esto?

Athena: Ya no puedo seguir llorando, ni seguir amargándome por esto: ahora debo asumir una responsabilidad que será en verdad fructuosa, onii-chan.

Iori: (llega junto con Leona) El trato con los Bandidos está hecho, pero Chaif insiste en enviar una recompensa para nosotros.

Leona: Los Voennikh ahora podrán permitir el paso de otros Stalkers a Shmel, el Mayor Tarasov dice que tenemos libre acceso, mientras limpiemos el area de carroñeros.

Mignon: ¡Kururin~! ¡La conquista de "La Zona" comenzó!

Strelok: Pronto los Voennikh vendrán a hacer un perímetro del almacén, confiscarán el generador y recuperarán para los Ecologistas lo que Hebi les robó.

Leona: ¿Ustedes tenían misión aparte?

Degtyarev: Foxbat nos informó que a los Ecologistas les robaron unos dispositivos conocidos como "anuladores de emisión psíquica", lo de la reunión de los Carroñeros se descubrió más tarde.

Kyo: Por desgracia, Hebi aplazó eso.

Terry: Tengo una duda: ¿A donde llevarán a Bao?

Degtyarev: Con los Ecologistas, no se preocupen, tienen buenos médicos.

Scar: (ve a los Ratniks mientras se retira) Bueno, mi trabajo terminó por ahora.

Kyo: (ve retirarse a Scar junto con los extraños Stalkers de camuflaje azulado) Gracias... (se vuelve) ...bueno, Kensou, supongo que te debo una disculpa: de no ser por tí, el Asesino no hubiera podido venir a ayudarnos.

Mary: (suspira resignada) Odio admitirlo, pero hiciste un buen trabajo para variar.

Chizuru: Sigue así y tal vez te perdonemos: ¿No crees, Athena-chan?

El equipo Ratnik se da cuenta de que Athena ya no estaba...

Kensou: No quiere verme...puedo darme una idea de como se siente, cuando todo un sistema de creencias en base a algo se colapsa.

Leona: Tal vez debamos darle tiempo para que se haga a la idea.

Iori: Yo creo que no...y comparto el cómo se siente ella en realidad.

Kyo: Vaya, Yagami: no sabía que eras sensible...a Athena-chan tal vez le guste eso.

Iori: (se sonroja molesto) No es cierto, solo comparto una postura.

Kyo. Tal vez sea hora de volver a casa...

Y ya de noche, en la mansión Kusanagi…

Leona toca el timbre y Kyo le abre...

Kyo: ¿Leona-chan? ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?

Leona: (de uniforme y con unas maletas) Tengo hambre, y pensé que podría visitar al idiota que me dejó con un desorden mental, a ver si me invita a pasar.

Kyo: (se apoya en una pared, intentando parecer varonil) Tienes suerte, mis padres no están...y pensaba invitarte a cenar, ya sabes: a la luz de las velas.

Leona: Ya sé lo que intentas...así que entra (jala de una oreja a Kyo hacia adentro de la mansión).

Kyo: ¡Ay, no! ¡Espera, de la oreja no!

Y en el comedor...

Leona: (cenando con Kyo) ¡Está delicioso, ya dime que es!

Kyo: Es una vieja receta de la familia, cuando enfermamos, solemos hacer esta sopa de verduras, me esforcé mucho en prepararla para tí…

Leona: (sonrojada) ¿Para mí?

Kyo: Si.

Leona: ¿Como supiste que era vegetariana?

Kyo: No lo sabía.

Leona: No tenías que molestarte en hacer este detalle.

Y en la cocina…

Edward: (cocinando) Tamashii: ¿Por qué tengo que cocinar para ese idiota?

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: (prueba el caldo de la sopa) Le recuerdo, mi señor, que un príncipe debe pagar la lealtad de sus vasallos con lealtad.

Edward: ¿Con sopa? Pero si parezco Hitler: ¿Por qué no mejor les soborno?

Aoi Hoonoo no Tamashii: Mi señor, aunque eso es un pago muy razonable, temo que deberá ser con algo menos atrevido.

Y de nuevo en el comedor…

Kyo: Sí, es un gran logro…

Leona: Bueno, cambiando de tema: ¿Qué pasó con Terry-kun y Mary-san?

Kyo: Van a ponerse a nuestra disposición a partir de mañana: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Despues de que les ofrecí el poder vengarse de Kensou, los tuve comiendo de mi mano...no sé, para ellos parecía que fuese un método para re-encender la llama de una pasión asesinada por la sombra del dolo.

Leona: (aun más roja) Me pregunto como pudo Kensou arruinarles eso.

Kyo: O más bien, se encendió en ellos una flama de esperanza…

Leona: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kyo: (muestra las fotos del chantaje a Kensou, solo las de cuando estaba con Mary) Por esto.

Leona: ¿De donde las sacaste?

Kyo: Yagami planeaba chantajear a Kensou y Athena con fotos que el recolectó, le convencí de no hacerlo: yo tenía otros planes.

Leona: Lo que hizo Kensou fue terrible.

Kyo: Y tal vez al enterarse de esto, alguien no quiso volver…

Leona: ¿Terry?

Kyo: Terry no se enteró por su cuenta, Mary no soportó contenerlo y tuvo que confesarle todo, se distanciaron por semanas, no salieron con otros, hasta que rompieron el silencio un día y su relación se hizo mas fuerte.

Leona: Y si no fue Terry: ¿Quién no volvió a casa?

Kyo: Rock Howard, el único que a ellos veía como sus padres…él nunca volvió a South-Town.

Leona: ¿Por qué?

Kyo: En el momento de haberse enterado de que Kensou había chantajeado a Mary para acostarse con ella, huyó de casa y su M.I.A. se confirmo a los 3 días.

Leona: Cuanta tragedia han soportado y encima la huida de ese niño.

Kyo: Eso es todavía peor para él, Rock es el hijo de un fallecido oligarca llamado Geese Howard, un tirano que murió despues de su derrota a manos de Bogard...él y Mary debían mantenerlo a salvo para que no cayera en las manos equivocadas, porque sabían que otro oligarca se había hecho con la compañía de Geese a su muerte: su cuñado Kain R. Heinlein perseguía al chico para obtener la herencia de su madre.

Leona: ¿Por qué querría obtener eso teniendo las posesiones de Geese?

Kyo: Bogard me contó hace mucho, que la madre de Rock tenía un hermano que no aprobó su matrimonio con Geese, un hermano muy poderoso...imagino que debe ser Heinlein. Y no solo él podría estar interesado en esa fortuna: los oligarcas de las Fundaciones Mephistopheles y Belphegor rivalizan con la de Heinlein cuando este se apoderó de la fortuna de Geese y su compañía.

Leona: Creo que te estás arriesgando mucho por un asunto que no te concierne...

Kyo: Al contrario, si entro yo en el juego, nunca sospecharán que nuestros amigos quieren mantenerlo a salvo de nuevo, pues fue su huida lo que en realidad había reunido a Mary y a Terry, nunca dejaron de buscarle…y ahora que les di una nueva esperanza, no dejarán de buscar jamás.

Y en el parque…

Los dutyers se encuentran sentados en una banca del parque, Terry portaba una cazadora y Mary un uniforme idéntico al de una fiscal rusa...ambos miran la fuente y solo charlan.

Terry: Mary: ¿Estás lista para mañana?

Mary: "Duty" finalmente nos ha otorgado libertad de movimientos para empezar a buscar a Rock.

Terry: Kusanagi nos espera mañana en el Cordón con los otros Ratniks, así que tal vez debamos madrugar un poco.

Mary: (se acurruca sobre Terry) ¿Crees que esté listo para vernos juntos otra vez?

Edward: (aparece) Dejenme decirles que él está muy cerca…

Terry: ¿Quién eres?

Edward: Creo que me recuerdan: pero les advierto que…él no quiere que le encuentren, no aun… (retirándose) …pero su fé le dará fuerzas para sentirse listo, vayan a casa.

Edward se detiene un momento y se vuelve.

Edward: Y no se preocupen por Heinlein, de todos modos ya debe estar al tanto...pero creo puede seguir el consejo de un gran maestro: ¿No creen? Buenas noches.

Los 3 se retiran, pero luego llega K' en su motocicleta, vestido de negro con un saco negro de bandido, está armado con un fusil HK G36, un subfusil UMP-9 en un riel de su izquierda y una pistola USP-9 semi-compacta.

K': (recuesta su G36 en un hombro) Con que esta es la entrada: ¿Eh? (enciende un cigarrillo)

Y de nuevo con Kyo y Leona…

Leona: ¿Y que pasó con Athena-chan?

Kyo: Digamos que…ahora será más fuerte, ha aprendido a serlo y pronto se sentirá así. Su talento le hace una líder nata.

Y en casa de Athena…

Athena llega al jardín y se encuentra con Kensou, ve que frente a el están una caja y un bidón de gasolina.

Athena: (aun molesta con Kensou) ¿Qué crees que haces?

Kensou: (sin camisa y mostrando una cicatriz fluorescente azul en el pecho que le atraviesa) ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

Athena: Ni pienses que voy a creerme que cambiaste.

Kensou: Ya te dijeron que eso no depende de ti…lo que no sabes es que yo lo dictaré.

Athena: (detrás de Kensou) Escuchame bien, Kensou: si te atreves a pasarte de listo de nuevo… (toca la cicatriza de Kensou y el color pasa de azul a rojo) …de verdad te arrepentirás (en tono fúribundo).

Kensou: Me parece justo, de hecho quiero darte algo… (le da a Athena una pistola Browning HP)

Athena: ¿Qué es esto?

Kensou: Es una prueba de lealtad: si llego a fallarte…solo tendrás que jalar el gatillo.

Athena: (de mala gana se convence) Bien, más te vale, ya no quiero este cáncer…

Kensou: Entonces creo que te gustará esto (le pasa una caja de fosforos a Athena), junté todo lo que nos llevó a ello… (abre la caja y muestra una cantidad enorme de juguetes sexuales, correas, arneses, grilletes, esposas, arreos, instrumentos de sumisión, videos y látigos) ...pensé que sería justo darle algo de paz a Yagami.

Athena: ¿Está todo ahí?

Kensou: ¿Notaste que los armarios estaban vacios?

Athena: Se me hizo tan raro verlo así…

Kensou: Está todo ahí.

Athena: ¿Y el bidón?

Kensou: Es queroseno.

Athena: Comienza ya...

Kensou vierte la gasolina dentro de la caja, hasta vaciarla. Athena enciende junto con Kensou un fosforo cada uno...ambos arrojan sus fosforos a la caja y ven arder todo dentro de esta.

Athena: Quiero empezar de nuevo, Kensou…ya no quiero tener esta amargura que dejé enraisarse a mi pecho.

Kensou: Fui yo quien te encadenó a ese cáncer, perdóname.

Athena: Está bien, Kensou…pero, aun falta mucho para eso… (se retira) …bienvenido a los "Psycho Soldiers".

Kensou: Creo que este es el inicio de una nueva amistad.

Iori: Y una mierda... (se muestra)

Kensou: ¡¿Cuanto llevas aquí?!

Iori: Eso no importa...como sabes, estoy al tanto de lo que le has hecho a Athena en el pasado, con todos los detalles...no habrás olvidado que tengo un vínculo mental con ella desde el '95: ¿O sí?

Kensou: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya cumplímos con lo que querías, ahora déjanos tranquilos.

Iori: El trato se cumplió, eso es cierto...pero Kusanagi y yo hemos negociado una alianza definitiva, eso trae nuevas repercusiones.

Kensou: (sarcástico) Felicidades...

Iori: (sonríe macabramente) Hay un nuevo trato: nuestra operación en "La Zona" es algo pequeña, pero tiene mucho potencial...está preparada para una expansión agresiva, aunque de momento hay pocas vacantes con nosotros, los Ratniks y queremos hacer...audiciones, y Foxbat está buscando talentos entre todo el dossier de los torneos de "The King of Fighters".

Kensou: (sonríe del mismo modo que Iori) Te escucho, "Sempai"...

Y de nuevo en la mansión Kusanagi…

Leona: Me alegro que las cosas empiecen a mejorar.

Kyo: Ahora me topo con algo que jamás estuvo en mis registros del tiempo: los "Reyes Celestiales" volvieron a la vida, usan a nuestros amigos y los ponen en nuestra contra a la fuerza.

Leona: ¿Crees que ese Hebi nos está estudiando?

Kyo: No es el primero en hacerlo, pero parece que estuvo estudiandonos a partir de la teoría, puede que estuviera tratando de confirmarla...y ahora debemos encontrar al traidor antes de que haga el sacrificio y reviva con todo su poder a Orochi o antes de que ejecute el ataque nuclear, tenemos menos de un año ahora.

Leona: Kyo-kun: ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

Kyo: (sonrojado) ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

Leona: El Comandante Heidern ha ordenado que permanezca en tu equipo y posiblemente tenga que estar cerca tuyo, espero no te moleste.

Kyo: (piensa) ¡No mames: ni siquiera he iniciado una relación con ella y ya quiere quedarse aquí! No, enfócate: no es lo que crees, solo sé atento y amable con ella, si quieres ganarte su confianza.

Leona: ¿Puedo quedarme?

Kyo: Claro, no hay ningún problema: ¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?

Leona: ¿Es necesario?

Kyo: La mansión Kusanagi ha sido construida, expandida y conservada, además de adaptada durante siglos...me atrevo a decir que hay partes de la casa que llevan ese mismo tiempo inexploradas, especialmente durante la 2° Guerra Mundial. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto si lo deseas: prometo no propasarme esta vez (le guiña el ojo a Leona).

Leona: (roja de pena) Esta bien, pero si no cumples, te juro que te las corto.

Y de nuevo en el parque...

Assassin Tetsu: Bien, K' Dash. ¿Que es lo que esperas en tu viaje a "La Zona"?  
>K': (con su traje habitual, pero con un saco de cuero negro sobrepuesto) Es en parte el dinero...llevo meses con mi expediente limpio y necesito mantenerme así, pero hay algo que busco en Fukushima.<br>Strelok: ¿Buscas artefactos raros o secretos de "La Zona", muchacho?  
>Degtyarev: ¿O es que buscas trabajo como Stalker? Escuché que trabajas con Hog y sus Naémniki.<br>K': Estoy buscando tecnología perdida de NESTS.  
>Assassin Tetsu: ¿NESTS? Parece que viniste al sitio indicado...verás, todos los Stalkers tienen contrato con SEAPPL y SEAPPL tiene una base de datos interesante de lo que hemos podido confiscarle a NESTS.<br>K': Eso me gusta...  
>Assassin Tetsu: Solo tengo una duda: ¿Para qué quieres eso? ¿Estás haciendo una expedición xenoarqueológica o algo así?<br>K': Eso es confidencial...  
>Assassin Tetsu: O.K., son tus motivos. Puedes empezar mañana, Stalker.<p>

K' empieza a marchar con una pistola HK USP-9 y un fusil de asalto HK G36 con riel superior y se retira delante de los 3 Stalkers.

Mañana se acerca un nuevo día...pero una sombra con el cabello rubio y un poco largo muestra sus ojos rojos y empieza a arder en llamas azules con brasas purpuras, como su tuviera alas.

Fin del Capítulo.


	6. Operación Mir

Capitulo 6: "Operación Mir".

A la mañana siguiente…

Leona duerme justo encima de Kyo, quien duerme a pierna suelta, y curiosamente, despiertan al mismo tiempo.

Leona: Buenos días, Kyo-kun.

Kyo: Buenas, Leona-chan.

Leona: (sonrojada) Kyo-kun, esto es un poco incómodo…

Kyo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Leona: Porque te estoy usando de almohada...

Kyo: No, solo pesas un poco...

Leona: Tienes novia: ¿Cierto?

Kyo: No, ya no: Yuki me dijo que no podía seguir con una relación a distancia...y se fue de la ciudad.

Leona: Lamento eso...

Kyo: ¿Por qué? Además, finalmente soy libre del yugo de llamarle a las 7:00 cada noche.

Leona: ¿No la extrañas?

Kyo: Un poco, pero ya está demasiado lejos...creo que puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Leona: (roja de pena) Estaba pensando que tal vez quisieras...compañía.

Kyo: Vaya, eso fue fácil.

Leona: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Kyo: ¡Nada! Bueno, tal vez podríamos salir, ya que insistes.

Leona: Pero no te propases...

Kyo: Leona-chan, tal vez quieras bajarte un rato...te estás calentando de más.

Leona: (se desmaya, cómicamente) ¡Tienes razón...hace calor!

1 hora más tarde...

Leona: (despierta con una pijama puesta) Me duele la cabeza… ¿Por qué estoy vestida con esto? (toque de puerta) **¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡¿Y SI ME DESNUDÉ PARA KYO-KUN?!** (cómicamente pone los ojos blancos con ojeras y más roja de pena que un tomate) ¡Creo que me voy a enfermar...!

Kyo: (a lo lejos) ¡Desayuno~!

Leona baja al comedor y ve a Kyo entrenando, sin camisa y con pantaloncillos estilo Flecktarn, le ve hacer cada movimiento, tanto los propios de su familia, como otros que jamás había visto, giros violentos que alternan sus flamas carmines con sus flamas celestes de fantasma, hasta mezclarlas, creando flamas de color purpura…luego termina y hace una reverencia.

Leona: (sonrojada) ¿Kyo-kun?

Kyo: Te preparé algo de Kimchi para el desayuno, por que dijiste que eras vegetariana.

Leona: Quería preguntarte algo.

Kyo: Dime.

Leona: (cómicamente molesta) ¿No me hiciste algo mientras dormía?

Kyo: ¿Por qué hacerlo? Lo único que me a atrevería a hacerte es sonreir.

Leona: ¡Deja de decir eso!

Kyo: Eso no cambia nada, soy una máquina para hacer reir a la gente.

Leona: Pues payaso no eres.

Kyo: Tenía el disfráz de Heath Ledger, pero creyeron que podían contratarme para una fiesta.

Leona: A ver, "Joker": ¿De verdad no me viste desnuda?

Kyo: Venga ya, me ves con cara de adolescente promedio…démonos prisa en prepararnos: hay un "Camión de los Muertos" a "La Zona" que tomar.

En algún templo oculto...

Mature y Vice se presentan ante Hebi, quien parece observar la capilla abandonada, parece admirar los vitrales...

Mature: Señor, tenemos ya el informe que pidió.

Hebi: (dando la espalda) ¿Cual es el estado de "Saber"?

Vice: Saber reporta que su misión en el archipielago Senkaku/Diaoyu a sido cumplida con éxito, pero...

Hebi: ¿Sí?

Mature: ...aunque las bajas tanto a la Armada China como a la Imperial Japonesa y los daños colaterales a infraestructuras son considerables y...

Hebi: Cierren el expediente y extráiganlo de inmediato.

Vice/Mature: Entendido, señor...

Hebi: ¿Cómo va nuestra situación con los Carroñeros y el partido "Nueva Kohdoha"?

Mature: Los voluntarios no paran de llegar desde todas las partes de Japón, tenemos incluso voluntarios de Birmania, Tailandia, Taiwan, Indonesia, Malasia, Brunei, las Filipinas y Corea del Sur. El gobierno japonés por otra parte, será nuestro muy pronto si aceleramos el fraude electoral con ayuda de algunos oligarcas que estarían más que dispuestos a negociar con nosotros por un lugar en nuestra mesa.

Vice: Pero parece que nuestras estaciones de confort en Fukushima y South Town pueden quedar expuestas en poco tiempo, al ritmo en que somos derrotados por los Stalkers que controla SEAPPL.

Hebi: Así que quieres jugar al soldado, Kusánagi...ya lo veremos.

Y luego, tras el desayuno…

Leona: (portando el PSZ-7A) ¿Cómo que un "Camión de los Muertos"?

Kyo: (vistiendo su Sunrise) Es un transporte de cadáveres, verás: cuando estaba en "La Zona" ayer, escuche de la existencia de "La Zona" en Chernobyl…y de sus habitantes: los Stalkers, ahora hay una "Zona" en South Town y nuestros turistas post-soviéticos dejan Ucrania para probar suerte. Pensé que podría buscarla si me sobra tiempo.

Leona: ¿Para qué quieres buscarlo?

Kyo: Solo me dió curiosidad saber de donde proviene exactamente...por cierto, he preparado raciones, Yagami, Ryan y Bogard nos esperan en el puesto avanzado de Kobalt, en "La Zona".

Leona: ¿Cómo llegaremos a "La Zona"? Escuché que cerraron las cercas para dificultar el paso de carroñeros.

Kyo: Existe una anomalía a la que llaman "anomalía espacial", dicen que esa cosa es un portal a otra ubicación dentro del mismo espacio en el mismo tiempo.

Leona: Un portal... ¿Hay alguien más en esta misión?

Kyo: Chizuru-san está explorando Gran y Mignon se encuentra en Shmel, vigilando que no haya otro foco enemigo; mientras que Kensou está explorando el sector de Kiparís y Athena está en Obuvka, dijo que quería algo de calma…

Mientras tanto en Obuvka…

Hay un tiroteo en un puesto avanzado de los bandidos y varios novatos están avanzando…

Spiral (bandido): ¡Sigan avanzando, ya casi logramos terminar la defensa!

Shell (Novato): ¿Por qué la remontada tan rápida?

Fives (Loner): La nueva está dirigiendo el ataque y mira cómo arrasa.

Y en el frente de los Bandidos…

Kiriyama (oficial carroñero): (corriendo) ¡AHÍ VIENE, RAPIDO: CORRAN SI NO QUIEREN MORIR!

Empiezan las ráfagas de calibre 7.62 y llega Athena para ahuyentar a los carroñeros.

Athena: (vistiendo como novata y con un PKP "Pecheneg") ¡ASÍ ES: HUYAN DE MÍ!

Kiriyama: (dirige la retirada) ¡Rápido, a los autos!

Athena: (recoge un lanzagranadas RGM-40 "Kastet" y dispara) ¡Claro que no! (destruye un vehículo)

Todos los carroñeros huyen del puesto avanzado...ahora solo están los bandidos y los Loners.

Shell: ¡Buena esa, chiquilla!

Spiral: ¿Cómo es que sabes manejar una "Pecheneg" a esa edad?

Athena: (sonrojada del elogio) ¡Ay, bueno: es mi primera vez en esto!

Fives: Bien, nosotros vamos a asegurar el perímetro de este puesto avanzado: ¿Puedes ir a Kobalt a informar a Wolf? (le pasa a Athena una carabina SKS-45 con con culata plástica y mira óptica) 7.62x39, con culata plástica, apagallamas y mira óptica; úsalo, solo por sí hay más cerdos.

Athena: (saca la Makarov que le obsequió Kyo) Estaré bien, chicos.

Y mientras tanto, en Kiparís…

Kensou: (abre comunicaciones) Athena-chan: ¿Estás ahí? (vistiendo como novato)

Athena (intercomunicación): Estoy aquí, Kensou-kun: ¿Dónde estás?

Kensou: En Dark Valley, sector de Kiparís.

Athena: ¿Qué estás buscando en Kiparís?

Kensou: Escuché rumores sobre la nueva ubicación de la Facción "Freedom" en este sector.

Athena: Qué raro: Kyo-kun no dijo nada sobre las facciones: ¿Cómo es que te enteraste tan rápido sobre ellas?

Kensou: Eso se debe a que los Freedoms me apuntan justo ahora.

Varios Stalkers con camuflaje tipo flecktarn alemán y equipamiento improvisado tienen rodeado a Kensou: se trataba de la facción "Freedom".

Athena: ¡¿Estás bien?!

Kensou: Sí, pero creo que llamaré más tarde… (cierra comunicación)

Athena: ¡Espera…! (se corta la llamada)

Sting (Freedom 1): ¿Era tu novia? (refiriéndose a Athena)

Kensou: Se llama Athena y en realidad me odia.

Rider (Freedom 2): ¿Y a que viene un novato al sector de "Svoboda"?

Kensou: No sabía que Freedom se había establecido tan rápido y en Kiparís.

Wasp (chica Freedom 3): Freedom es la segunda facción más numerosa de "La Zona", es normal que nos establezcamos en un sector con buena amplitud.

Rider: Aun no nos has respondido que quieres aquí.

Kensou: Soy "Dragonfly" y quiero hablar con su comandante, "Ace"…para unirme a Freedom (muestra su orbe azul).

Y de nuevo, en la Mansión Kusanagi...

Kyo: Bien (prepara su moto y le pone alforjas), tenemos al menos 10 minutos para encontrar el portal y tomarlo, luego iremos a Kobalt, con dirección al cordón: el Stalker Wolf nos espera allá.

Leona: ¿Iremos allá?

Kyo: Todos los novatos van allá para orientarse cómo iniciados...y ya vamos retrasados... (sube y ve a Leona) ¿Quieres subir?

Leona: (sube y se sienta detrás de Kyo abrazandole) Vamos...

Kyo arranca la moto y salen de la mansión con dirección al próximo portal, es ahí cuando ven el "Camión de la Muerte" y comienzan a perseguirle, pero se topan con otro motociclista, vestido de cuero negro, pero le delata algo: su guante derecho es rojo y su piel está rojiza y su cabello es blanco.

K': (manejando) ¡Vaya, parece que no soy el unico que va a "La Zona"!

Kyo: (manejando tambien) K': ¿Qué tal la vida de condotiero?

K': Bien, la verdad: ¿Y ustedes ya andan de novios?

Leona: (se molesta sonrojada) ¡Cállate, K' Dash: ni creas que por estar en "La Zona" vas a escaparte de tus deberes!

K': Ya les dije a tí y a los tuyos que sí voy a unirme a SEAPPL., no me presiones solo por que tengo un modo honesto de ganarme la vida.

Leona: ¿Y ya sabe tu hermana que eres un Naémniki, baboso?

Kyo: (se adjudica el insulto) ¡Oye!

Leona: (a Kyo) ¡Tú no, idiota!

K': (a Kyo) ¡Parece que tu novia te "trata bien"! (sarcástico)

Leona: ¡Que no soy su novia!

Kyo: (socarrón) ¡Solo dormimos juntos~!

Leona: (le pega un coscorrón fuerte a Kyo) ¡Baboso: nunca lo digas de ese modo! (se cubre el pecho aun más roja y molesta)

Kyo: (sarcástico, pero con un chipote en la cabeza) ¡"Sí, mamá..."!

K': (riéndose) ¡HAHAHAHAHAH~! ¡Ya empiezan a caerme bien!

Leona: ¿Y por qué?

K': ¡Se ve que los dos son el uno para el otro: son tán cómicos!

Kyo: Eso no es muy alentador: ¿Sabes?

K': ¿A que sector se dirigen?

Leona: A Kobalt.

K': ¡El próximo portal es a Kobalt, está cerca, así que siganme! (acelera)

Ahora, K' se adelanta y saca una resortera y de un zurrón (bolsita, pues...) saca un perno y lo dispara a una anomalía, esta se abre y revela un portal.

K': ¡Portal abierto: ACELEREN!

Ahora, los 2 aceleran y entran al portal exitosamente: han entrado a "La Zona"...aunque el sector al que entraron es muy diferente, pues hay un cordón enorme que puede verse rodeando la zona entera hasta no poder verse.

Leona: ¡¿Que es este sector?! ¡Jamás lo habíamos visto antes!

K': ¡Es "El Cordón Exterior"!

Kyo: ¿Qué es un cordón?

K': Es el punto de control que rodea toda "La Zona", contiene la mayoría de los portales de entrada y salida, está dividido conforme a los sectores que colinda, en especial con los externos.

Leona: ¿Que hay en los sectores externos?

K': Las bases de la OTAN.

Leona: ¿Dices que la OTAN mandó sus fuerzas a la Zona?

Kyo: Creo que fueron los militares ucranianos los que les pasaron el cable.

Al llegar a Kobalt, ambos se detienen.

K': Bueno, llegamos a Kobalt: aquí nos separamos por ahora.

Kyo: ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Leona: Serías de gran ayuda.

K': Estoy de misión, me temo...quizás en cuanto pueda: nos vemos luego (arranca su moto y se retira).

Kyo: (a Leona) ¿Te gustaría mirar el bello paisaje de Kobalt mientras seguimos viajando?

Leona: Me encantaría.

Ambos continúan su camino al campamento de Wolf...

Y en Kobalt…

Mary: Bien, Terry: conseguí el desayuno.

Terry: (vistiendo un traje PS-5M) ¿A eso le llamas desayuno?

Mary: (vistiendo un traje PSZ-9D) Así es, cariño… (muestra un paquete con raciones de combate)

Terry: (viendo la caja de raciones) ¿Qué demonios es eso: raciones o qué?

Mary: Se les llama "Soukhpai", toda una amplia gama de raciones de combate para las campañas...los de mayor variedad son los IRP-P.

Terry: ¿De donde carajo saca esto Duty?

Mary: Lo distribuye el departamento de defensa de la Federación Rusa y los miembros de Duty tienen conexiones con ellos…son una delicia.

Terry: No sabía que tenías esa clase de estómago.

Mary: Venga, me gusta mi trabajo en "Duty"...y la comida vale la pena.

Terry: Al menos estás felíz.

Mary: Porque le cobré los daños y perjuicios a Kensou.

Terry: ¿A golpes, tal vez? Y creo que te quedó algo de esa energía anoche: estuviste fabulosa ahí.

Mary: (alegre y sonrojada) ¡¿De verdad te gustó?!

Terry: ¡A huevo~! ¡La mejor noche de intimidad salvaje que hemos tenido juntos en años!

Wolf: Tus amigos son extraños, Stalker.

Iori: (con unos binoculares) Cómo no tienes idea…ya deberían llegar esos 2 tortolos.

Wolf: Me sorprende el avance que tienen, algunos ya tienen Sunrise y 2 ya trabajan en Duty…

Iori: Y faltan los demás…espero no les moleste que se involucren menores…es que tenemos un problema con los invasores del "Clan Hakkeshou".

Wolf: Desde que los carroñeros llegaron a Fukushima, han estado causando problemas: todas las facciones se han quejado de que varios de sus Stalkers han sido atacados por sus patrullas y convoys…parece que les capturan, les quitan sus artefactos y pocos han logrado escapar.

Iori: Sí, típico de ellos…parece que han estado cazando artefactos para su religión.

Wolf: ¿Qué clase de religión permitiría esto, aparte de la Iglesia católica y el Islám?

Iori: Su dios es una serpiente gigante de 8 cabezas que se autoproclama "Dios de la Tierra".

Wolf: Suena intimidante, solo espero que los Monolith no se topen con esos sujetos.

Iori: ¿Por qué?

Wolf: Monolith es un culto extraño hacia algo que llaman el Monolito, capáz de destruir lo que sea que le amenace: su misión encomendada por esa entidad es defenderle, debido a que es el artefacto supremo.

Iori: Si los Hakkeshou se hacen del concesor, desearán otorgarle lo que sea a Orochi.

Strelok: (llega) Y supongo que eso sería como el maldito Apocalipsis: ¿No es así?

Wolf: Llegas a tiempo, Strelok.

Strelok: Wolf, amigo: es un gusto verte.

Iori: Strelok: ¿Cierto?

Strelok: (a Iori) ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre, Stalker?

Iori: Llámame "Wrath", ellos son "Wild Wolf" (señala a Terry) y "Vystrel" (señalando a Mary).

Strelok: No está mal, Stalkers...si sumamos sus progresos, tal vez mantengan el mote por un largo tiempo.

Wolf: Cuéntame, Strelok: ¿Vino el chaval Degtyarev contigo?

Strelok: Está en el sector de Groza, haciendo investigaciones.

Wolf: (a Iori) ¿Cuándo se reúnen tus compañeros?

Iori: Ya van retrasados.

Mientras tanto en el Cordón…

Kyo: (manejando la"Ural") ¡Ya estamos retrasándonos mucho!

Leona: (detrás de Kyo y muy abrazada a el, mientras observa los paisajes de "La Zona") "La Zona" es tan preciosa…

Kyo: A estas horas de la mañana lo es.

Leona: ¿Cómo será un ocaso aquí? ¿Romántico, quizás? ¿O la puerta a un seductor camino de oscuridad y misterio?

Kyo: Somos Stalkers, tú dimelo.

Leona: ¿Crees que aun es pronto?

Kyo: O tal vez estás aprendiendo.

Leona: ¿"Aprendiendo" qué?

Kyo: ¿A desarrollar esas emociones qué te has reprimido desde hace años, tal vez?

Leona: No me siento lista para eso aún.

Kyo: Ya veremos…

Los 2 llegan al puesto avanzado de Kobalt, llevan horas de retraso.

Wolf: Ustedes deben ser los Stalker de los que me habló el nuevo.

Iori: Llegan tarde, han llegado Kagura, Beart, Ryan y Bogard temprano, así como el par de mocosos...y por cierto, Degtyarev no vendrá con nosotros, se fue a uno de los nuevos sectores a investigar algo. Preséntense para el registro.

Kyo: (sarcástico y de mala gana) Sí, "Papá"…

Leona: ¿Cuál es su problema?

Kyo: Ese mal humor debería quitárselo con una novia.

Wolf: Bien, Stalkers: ¿Cuáles son sus alias?

Leona: "Manthys".

Kyo: Tú sigue llamándome "Eclipse".

Strelok: Debo admitirlo, son originales.

Kyo: Y bueno: ¿Cuándo nos dan las misiones o lo que sea que hagan?

Leona: Kyo-kun: no seas ansioso, luego terminas hiperactivo.

Kyo: ¿Me darán una misión o qué?

Iori: Seamos honestos, Kusanagi: tus referencias son rudimentarias.

Wolf: Temo que tú comenzarás cómo un novato, por lo que tendrás que comenzar con cosas simples...en cuanto a tí, Manthys: los Voennikh creen que los Carroñeros pueden volver a Obuvka, sería redituable que alguien plantara explosivos en su campamento para desmoralizarlos.

Kyo: ¿Es broma? ¿A Leona le dan las misiones divertidas y a mi no?

Strelok: No seas quejumbroso: las referencias previas son las que ayudan a determinar tu prestigio y reputación entre los Stalkers.

Iori: No te quejes, yo aun no me cobro la recompensa de los bandidos.

Kyo: Esto deprime.

Wolf: Bien, ahora que son Loners oficialmente, creo que tengo una misión extra, ya saben, para comenzar el día: necesito 2 voluntarios al menos para una negociación con Freedom en Kiparís.

Iori: Athena acaba de reportar que Kensou fue capturado por los "Sofistas" de Freedom, creen que fue contratado por los carroñeros para actividades de espionaje, así que lo llevaron para ser interrogado personalmente por Heathen...si es que ese tal "Ace"no llegó antes.

Leona: ¿Quién es Heathen?

Strelok: Es el líder de Freedom en esta Zona, no es como sus predecesores y así reformó las reglas de Freedom, pero sus miembros lo eligieron cómo el líder de la facción, uno de sus comandantes es Ace. Ace tiene ciertos negocios con la Coronela Vampirya, una alta oficial de la Facción Duty en Fukushima, con el objetivo de mantener la paz entre las facciones.

Leona: ¿Vampirya es su nombre?

Mary: No, solo es su apodo: Ilyana Nova es su nombre.

Kyo: (con cara de pervertido) Y el apellido Nova me suena tan familiar...

Leona: (celosa) Te conviene el no recordarlo si quieres que lo nuestro no se convierta en homicidio.

Mary: Será mejor que pida refuerzos para que aseguren la entrega de Kensou.

Terry: ¿Llamo a las chicas?

Chizuru: (llega con Mignon y un Stalker completamente de negro con porte paramilitar) Mejor a la caballería.

Mignon: ¡A Mignon le encanta "La Zona"~! (presenta al oficial) ¡Y miren a quien trajo Mignon~!

Ahora ven al Stalker que porta un traje SKAT-9M que lleva un parche con el símbolo Voennikh y en el otro, un parche extraño: el de SEAPPL.

Leona: (ve el parche de SEAPPL del sujeto misterioso) ¡Reconozco ese parche: tú eres de SEAPPL!

Freakman Vityaz: Por ahora, llámenme Knight, soy un encubierto de la Unidad de Acción Asimétrica...tengo a otro compañero a varios sectores de aquí, su nombre es Edward y creo que ya lo conocen. Ambos estamos aquí para investigar esta nueva "Zona" para la compañía.

Chizuru: Le encontramos en Shmel haciendo un perímetro sobre el lugar donde peleábamos contra Hebi y Bao-chan y me pareció muy sospechoso que un Stalker común y corriente hiciera una investigación ahí.

Kyo: Así que esta compañía de paramilitares decide infiltrar a sus mercenarios cómo Stalkers... ¿Hay algo que quieras ocultarme, Leona-chan?

Leona: Bueno...la unidad Ikari en la que trabajo...trabaja para SEAPPL, pero no sabía de esto: creí que solo seríamos nosotros.

Kyo: Maldición, malditas tramas de espionaje: ¿Quien más sigue?

Edward: (detrás de un árbol a espaldas de todos) Qué mal momento elegí para ir a avisar que Bao-chan será sometido a cirugía: ¿Debería irme muy lejos ahora mismo? (se va de puntillas)

Freakman: Si quieren buscar a Ace, deberán comenzar viendo a Vampirya, su base está en el sector de Veresk...

Mientras tanto, en Kiparís...

Kensou es escoltado al campamento de "Svoboda" por varios miembros de Freedom...mientras avanza, Kensou observa el campamento y cómo se organiza: barracas, campo de tiro, arsenal, fonda, hasta llegar con "Ace", le sorprende que sea el lider de Freedom un hombre muy parecido a Kyo, solo que más viejo y con algo de barba.

Wasp: Pásala bien con Ace, dicen que quería verte primero.

Kensou: (sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted?!

Kusanagi Saisyu: Tú debes ser Kensou, uno de los amigos de mi hijo.

Kensou: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Saisyu: Mi esposa y yo somos amigos del padre del nuevo jefe de mi hijo...y ya me contó lo que ocurrió contigo y Athena-chan: estás en serios problemas, chaval.

Kensou: (cabizbajo) Lo sé...ya me lincharon por eso y otras cosas.

Saisyu: Esa pequeña, fue adoptada cuando sus padres fallecieron...y por sus consecuentes habilidades, nadie quería adoptarla...pero fue mi hijo quien lo hizo, y tú llegas y la corrompes y le haces todo ese daño...y la conviertes en esa representación de Eris.

Kensou: (aun avergonzado) No sabía que Athena tenía ese pasado...

Saisyu: Te diré qué haremos: te unirás a Freedom y vas a seguir mis ordenes y reparar el daño que le hiciste...a todo esto: ¿Por qué querías verme en primer lugar?

Kensou: Necesito que saquen algo de mi sistema...algo que a las facciones podría interesarles (muestra su cuello y muestra una cicatríz de incisión, cerca de la nuca).

Saisyu: ¿Kyo sabe de esto?

Kensou: En su momento lo sabrá.

Puesto Avanzado de Duty, Sector de Veresk...

Jared Kravtchenko (Suboficial de Duty): Camarada Coronela, la novata americana, digo, la recluta Ryan solicita verla en privado y viene con otros Stalkers, en especial con Wolf y Strelok.

Entonces voltea su silla la directora de "Dolg": una mujer adulta de cabello lacio, planchado y negro, con bastante busto, pero esbelta y vestida con un uniforme militar eslavo entallado de coronel con minifalda, hay algo que no cuadra bien con ella: sus ojos son carmines y delicadamente delineados en negro, su tez es de leche y aun tiene facciones muy jovenes.

Ilyana Nova (Coronela de "Duty"): Que pasen, por favor.

Jared: Si, señora .

Entran los Stalkers y se reunen con la Coronela...y conversan con ella.

Vampirya: Soy Ilya, la oficial al mando de este puesto avanzado de "Dolg" en este sector: ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Kyo: Necesitaremos algo de apoyo, para evitar que Freedom nos ataque a la hora de negociar el rescate.

Vampirya: (empieza a reirse socarronamente) ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Kyo: (molestandose) ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Vampirya: ¿Esperas tú, novatillo, que "Svoboda" trama romper nuestra tregua después del conflicto en Pripyat? (le pasa un marco a Kyo) Mira bien la realidad, chico.

Kyo: (ve en el cuadro una foto de bodas: Vampirya junto con otro sujeto de cabello largo y castaño oscuro: ella cómo la novia y él cómo el novio) ¿Quien es?

Vampirya: Mi esposo "Longsword", oficial de "Svoboda" en Konkurs.

Strelok: ¿Konkurs? Interesante: ¿Hablamos de la sede de casualidad?

Wolf: ¿Que sugieres que hagamos?

Vampirya: Freedom no capturó a su amigo, está reclutando Stalkers voluntarios en Kiparís...vayan allá y hablen con "Ace", seguro que su amigo no se metió en problemas y que vayan "Vystrel" y "Wild Wolf" con ustedes.

Kyo: De acuerdo, gracias de todos modos.

Vampirya: Lamento no serles de ayuda.

Se retiran y aparece Edward en la oficina...

Vampirya: Eres tú: ¿Que te trae a mi oficina?

Edward: (a Ilya) Dijo que quería ver a mi madre.

Izha Kolduna (madre de Edward): ¿Cuando aprenderás a llamarme mamá, hijo?

Edward: Luego... ¿Qué tal el trabajo en "Dolg"?

Vampirya: Ser paramilitar es cosa de tu padre: ¿Por qué no elegí "Monolith" o "Freedom" primero?

Edward: Papá dijo que quería conocer el armamento de la OTAN que tenía Freedom...ser de "Duty" no es malo, es la segunda facción mejor financiada de "La Zona"...por cierto: traje las galletas (saca una caja de galletas).

Vampirya: ¡Fantastico, el té ya está listo! (saca un juego de té y sirve té para ambos)

Izha: ¡Es una pena haber tenido que mudarnos nuevamente, ya no podré ver a mi pequeño hijo pelirrojo!

Edward: (sarcástico) Ajá, es tu hijo... (abre el armario y ve a un niño pelirrojo amarrado) ¡Miren que tenemos aquí: un secuestro!

Hisame Shizumaru (pelirrojo): ¡Saquenme de aquí: esto me da mucho miedo...!

Edward: ¿Claustrofobia?

Shizumaru: ¡No me gusta que me amarren!

Edward: Cierto, te revive los traumas de antes de conocer a mamá.

Izha: (disimula) ¡Shizu-kun! ¡¿Pero cómo llegaste ahí?!

Edward: Sabía que papá te pervirtió demasiado, pero esto es ridículo... (se dirije a Shizumaru ahora) ...en cuanto a tí, chaval: creo que deberías explorar un poco "La Zona" y tomar aire fresco, está libre de sexópatas y violadores.

Shizumaru: ¡Qué emoción: voy a divertirme mucho cazando artefactos!

Izha: ¡Y lo más divertido de todo es que tú y yo estaremos a solas un buen tiempo (abraza provocadoramente a Shizumaru)!

Edward: ¿Tengo que quedarme a ver esto?

Shizumaru: ¡No, por favor, Edu-kun: haz que me suelte Izha-san!

Y llegando a Kiparís...

Kyo: (observa a los Freedoms en espera) Son numerosos...

Iori: Según esos Loners, "Svoboda" es la segunda facción más numerosa de "La Zona" y sus rivales de "Dolg" son la segunda facción mejor financiada.

Kyo: ¿Son peligrosos?

Iori: Freedom podrá ser peligrosa, pero según la Coronela Vampirya, ha hecho un tratado de paz con Duty. Tengo entendido que los Freedoms usan armamento de la OTAN, muy variado además...

Kyo: Y con los gringos en el cordón, "Svoboda" tiene mucho que contrabandear.

Iori: Así es: ¿Te imaginas hacerte de todo un catálogo así?

Kyo: Sí, dejaría de preocuparme por pagar los prediales de la casa.

Iori: Y pondría un negocio pequeño cómo plan de reserva.

Kyo: Creí que eras bajista.

Iori: Así es, pero...un chaval vino y me desbancó, creo que debo pensar en algo...estoy corto de dinero y será dificil decidir...

Kyo: ¿Decidir qué?

Iori: Si quedarme en "La Zona" o en South Town.

Kyo: Creo que podemos sacarle algo de provecho de estas misiones...

Iori: ¿Crees que deba cambiar a la guitarra? Hace mucho que no la toco.

Kyo: Haz la prueba...despues de que salgamos vivos de aquí: ¿Trajiste algo para la misión?

Iori: Solo lo de ayer...dime: ¿Quieres oir algo gracioso?

Kyo: Dime.

Iori: Dicen que los Sakazaki se unieron a Freedom...

Kyo: (riéndose) ¡Venga ya, Yagami! ¿Y que van a hacer: cocinar para ellos?

Leona (intercomunicación): Atención, nos acercamos al sector de Kiparis, Lider Ratnik y Ratnik-4: ¿Cual es su informe?

Kyo: Freedom se ha estacionado junto al lago y parece que llevan un par de APC's.

Leona: ¿Pueden identificarlos?

Iori: (toma unos binoculares y revisa el convoy de Freedom) Parecen ser APC's, diría que son el modelo BTR-3E y el BTR-80...espera, parece que vienen con un módulo "Bakhcha-U" y el GROM.

Leona: ¿Estás seguro?

Kyo: ¿"Grom"? ¿"Bakhcha-U" ¿Me explican que rollo con eso?

Leona: Es una variante de módulo de torreta automática proveniente de Khárkov, en Ucrania.

Kyo: ¿Y el "Bakhcha-U"?

Leona: Es un modulo avanzado que fue diseñado en Tula para ayudar a re-acondicionar el BMD-2, pero los BTR's y el BMP lo aceptan tambien: ¿Pueden identificar las armas individuales y el equipamiento de las tropas?

Kyo: Ojos (Iori le pasa los binoculares), parece que llevan el L85A2 y el M203.

Leona: ¿Seguro que es el A2?

Iori: (saca un par de binoculares extra) Confirmado, L85A2 detectado.

Kyo: Y tambien el SIG-556 "SWAT"... (nota un BTR-82A acercandose a la posición de los Freedom's) ...veo un BTR-82A con Dutyers acercandose: ¿Son ustedes?

Leona: Sí, somos nosotros...acerquense para iniciar la negociación.

Y llegando...

Rider: (portando un L85A2) Ya puedes salir...

Kensou: (sale ahora con un traje "Viento de Libertad" de "Svoboda") Solo espero que no lo tomen a mal.

Sting: (con un SIG-556 "SWAT") Señor, un BTR-82A se acerca.

Saisyu: "Dolg"...

Wasp: (con un subfusil Sterling L2A3) ¿Duty tiene un mejor BTR?

Saisyu: Era de esperarse, Duty repudia la traición del gobierno Ucraniano desde el principio de "La Zona"...supongo que esos BTR's provienen de la nueva conexión con el gobierno de la Federación Rusa.

Kensou: ¿Nuevo financiamiento, nuevo equipo?

Saisyu: En efecto.

Llega el BTR de Duty, se estaciona y baja Leona, junto con el Freakman, Chizuru y Mignon y varios Stalkers de Duty.

Saisyu: Parece que llegan a tiempo para discutir sobre la situación de su amigo el mozalbete (refiriendose a Kensou).

Freakman: Supongo que eres "Ace", el jefe de Freedom en esta región.

Saisyu: Excepto en Kashtán, donde dirige mi colega Heathen...eso me recuerda: ¿Que hace un agente de SEAPPL inmiscuyéndose en un asunto entre "Dolg" y "Svoboda"?

Freakman: Cómo miembro de la agencia, es mi deber monitorear a los operarios del "Mariscal" Volkov, Ace... ¿O debería llamarle "Kusanagi Saisyu"?

Leona: ¿Kusanagi Saisyu? (se percata de algo importante) ¿Es familiar de Kyo-kun?

Kyo: (llega y cómicamente se dirige de sorpresa a Saisyu) **¡TÚ!**

Saisyu: ¡Hijo, que sorpresa verte! (recibe un coscorrón de Kyo y azota gacho) **¡UY!** (se levanta cómicamente exaltado) **¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?!** (con un chipote)

Kyo: ¡¿Qué haces en "La Zona"?! ¡Se supone que estabas de viaje con mamá!

Saisyu: ¡Y así es: viajamos a "La Zona"~!

Kyo: (le da otro coscorrón a Saisyu) **¡BABOSO! ¡¿PARA QUÉ TRAES A MAMÁ A LA ZONA?! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE NO ES LUGAR TURÍSTICO?!**

Leona: Kyo-kun: ¿Este señor es tu padre?

Kyo: ¿El pinchi viejo tramposo del Shougi? Sí.

Leona: (cómicamente molesta, le pega un coscorrón a Kyo) **¡BABOSO: ESA NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A TU PADRE!**

Saisyu: (aun con el chipote) Por fín una chica que tiene controlado al cretino de mi hijo... (se dirije a Leona) ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?

Leona: Mi nombre es Leona, Leona Heidern.

Saisyu: ¿Y desde cuando son novios?

Leona: (se sonroja bastante) Bueno, no somos novios...

Kyo: Aun no se lo propongo...

Leona: (le repite el coscorrón a Kyo, pero aun roja de pena) **¡IDIOTA: ME LO ESTÁ PREGUNTANDO A MÍ!**

Kyo: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? (toque de puerta) Ah, sí: ya me acordé...

Saisyu: Bien, hablemos de negocios: su amigo ha venido por su cuenta a unirse a Freedom, y en vista de su historial, he decidido tenerlo bajo la condición de ayudarles.

Kyo: Bien, Kensou: parece que has decidido ser de utilidad.

Kensou: Necesito algo de apoyo, hay algo que necesito sacarme y este sector está aledaño al de los "Ecologistas".

Kyo: Prosigue.

Kensou: Llevo meses con algo incrustado en mi nuca...y me ha obligado a cosas que ya saben, quiero ir a "Klin" a que los científicos me quiten esa cosa y librarme de eso...antes de que se active de nuevo

Leona: (revisa la nuca de Kensou y confirma lo que él dice) Si tenías esa cosa: ¿Por qué ya no haces lo que te dice?

Kensou: Supuse que se desactivaría cuando Athena-chan me quitó mi "Alma de Dragón" y mis poderes...ese fantasma me dió un sustituto: (muestra su orbe azul claro) un artefacto.

Kyo: Un artefacto...

Freakman: Se llama "Medium", permite que el usuario use habilidades psíquicas.

Strelok (intercomunicación): Saludos, Stalkers: ¿Cómo les vá?

Kyo: La negociación terminó, Kensou será nuestro contacto en Freedom.

Strelok: Bien, Wolf quiere ver al novato para que rinda su informe en Kobalt.

Saisyu: Bueno, jovenos: pueden irse; Dragonfly (refiriéndose a Kensou): puedes ir con ellos.

Y el equipo Ratnik se retira de Kiparís, esta vez Kensou les acompaña...para ver a Strelok

Sector de Kobalt...

Strelok: De modo que es cierto... (revisa la nuca de Kensou)

Freakman: ¿Qué opinas, Strelok?

Strelok: Por lo que me acaban de contar, se parece a la tecnología que invirtió Monolith en el desarrollo del "Cauterizador Cerebral".

Kyo: ¿"Cauterizador Cerebral"?

Strelok: Era un dispositivo desarrollado por la facción Monolith, para hacer que los intrusos se volvieran idiotas y se evitara que llegaran a su base en la ciudad de Pripyat...una especie de psico-campo, por así decirlo.

Iori: ¿Qué tan idiotas: como zombis o como él (señalando a Kyo)?

Kyo: (con sarcasmo hacia Iori) Yo tambien te quiero...

Leona: ¿Que es "Monolith"?

Strelok: La facción Monolith es la facción más numerosa y la mejor financiada de "La Zona" y solo podría ser igualada si "Dolg" y "Svoboda" se aliaran. Es una facción que bajo el culto a lo que llaman "El Monolito", tiene por prioridad proteger el artefacto supremo: el "Monolito".

Wolf: Esta facción ha establecido un puesto avanzado en el sector de Berdish, y otro en Grach, pero su base principal se ha establecido en una parte aun sin explorar de "La Zona".

Strelok: Actualmente, Monolith se ha vuelto neutral, así que será mejor que no ejecuten movimientos que consideren ofensivos.

Wolf: Bien, tienen una misión para Freedom y voy a asignarles otra si pueden averiguar de quien es el dispositivo de control: primero deberán ir a Klin y llevar a Dragonfly para que los científicos ecologistas, una vez que logren el análisis, avisen los resultados para determinar la siguiente misión, que sería posiblemente ir a Berdish al puesto avanzado de Monolith.

Strelok: Si el resultado arroja que el dispositivo es de Monolith, no les subestimen, diplomacia primero.

Leona: Me encargaré de que mi compañero siga los parametros de la misión.

Wolf: Bien, lleven a "Vystrel" y a "Wild Wolf" con ustedes, "Knight" dirigirá la misión.

Kyo/Leona: Entendido (salen del edificio).

Al salir, se ven a varios novatos y Loners descansando, avanzando o conversando...luego Kyo y Leona caminan en lo que parece un pequeño mercado.

Leona: ¿Crees que Kensou esté diciendo la verdad?

Kyo: ¿Por qué lo crees?

Leona: Él jamás le dijo a Athena-chan de este asunto del chip: ¿Crees que intentaba protegerla de la verdad?

Kyo: Creo que es masoquista por no decirle antes de jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermanita menor...sin embargo, creo que está siendo honesto.

Leona: Es posible...por lo general soy inestable cuando veo a la gente mala y soy aun peor si la veo lastimando a alguien.

Kyo: No puedo imaginarme cómo te pondrías con alguien cómo yo.

Leona: He querido pregunarte: ¿Cómo es el futuro del que viniste?

Kyo: Más allá de lo que les conté, en un principio fue calma, pero luego llegó la tormenta...vi a mis amigos morir en esa maldita emisión...y fallé en salvarlos. Vi cómo los Hakkeshou tomaron todo...perdí a mis amigos, a mi familia, a Yuki...y más que nada: a ti.

Leona: ¿Por qué a Yuki?

Kyo: Esa es la parte que no entiendo.

Leona: No lo entiendo: ¿Por qué alguien querría asesinarle?

Kyo: Junto con el asunto del traidor, eso es lo más preocupante.

Ambos llegan a una pequeña fonda, y se ven a varios Loners que se están sirviendo y se encuentran en varias mesas...

Leona: (hace fila junto con Kyo) ¿Quien crees que sea el traidor?

Kyo: Alguien que estuvo demasiado cerca...tengo la sospecha de que nos observó por mucho tiempo, seguramente desde 1994...

Leona: (se sirve un plato de sopa) Es raro...pero creo que desde entonces no hemos cambiado en nada.

Kyo: Cada año nos miramos en el espejo, esperando envejecer, pero al final no podemos...

Leona: Es como si estuviésemos todos condenados a no morir...

Kyo: ...hasta asesinar a Orochi: creo que esa es la idea.

Leona: ¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? Cada que lo han intentado, al final vuelve, es cómo si la leyenda revelara un circulo vicioso.

Kyo: Con el "Monolito".

Leona: ¿Estás consciente de que "El Monolito" es un mito?

Kyo: Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hablar con los expertos en el tema y me estoy arriesgando.

Ahora, los 2 se sientan frente a frente en la misma mesa y empiezan a almorzar...

Y de nuevo con Wolf...

Iori: Athena aun no regresa de su operativo en Obuvka y aparte, Freedom se ha hecho de Kensou cómo nuevo recluta...esto me preocupa bastante, si no regresa, estarémos en un serio problema con Kusanagi.

Chizuru: Vaya, parece que estás tomando tus prioridades cómo un Yasakani bastante en serio.

Mignon: Si quieren, Mignon puede ir a Obuvka a buscarle.

Iori: No, eso levantará sospechas para ese adicto al loli-con...o peor aun.

Chizuru: No es un loli-con.

Iori: Pues que raro que se busque a todas las que se ven cómo niñas, incluso Leona lo parece.

Chizuru: Oye, sí es cierto...

Wolf: Entonces está decidido, tú, amigo "Wrath", irás por esa chica... (disco rayado) ...disculpa: ¿Cual era su alias?

Iori: "Dark Fairy".

Wolf: ¿Cabello purpura, ojitos purpuras a lo Elizabeth Taylor y rostro angelical de niña buena y recatada?

Iori: (disimula) Eeeeehhhhhhmmmmmhhhhh...sí, esa misma.

Wolf: Ok, "Dark Fairy".

Iori: ¿Y qué hay en Obuvka?

Strelok: Es un sector aledaño a Groza. En Obuvka las anomalías eléctricas son cómo un maldito campo minado que además ha generado demasiada estática en las comunicaciones, así que debes tener cuidado con eso y con los indeseables que proliferen de un operativo anterior que dirigió tu compañera.

Iori: Tendré cuidado.

Wolf: Por cierto, un voluntario irá contigo mientras Eclipse y Manthys llevan a Dragonfly al sector de Klin... (da aviso hacia la silueta de la puerta) ¡Chico: ya puedes pasar!

Es entonces cuando K' entra con un nuevo traje, obviamente a su estilo de piel sintética, capucha y blindaje equilibrado. Entra con el HK G36...

Iori: K' Dash...

K': Escuché por ahí que Kusanagi tuvo éxito en su negociación con Freedom: ahora tienen un contacto ahí.

Iori: De hecho.

K': Parece que su amiguita Athena está en problemas, eso supone preocupación para los míos tambien.

Iori: ¿Qué? ¿Ella y Kula Diamond son amigas o qué?

K': Bueno, no es como que no se junten.

Wolf: Deberán ir en motocicletas para extraer rápido a la novata y llevarle a Kobalt rápido.

Iori: Así será.

Y de camino a la fonda...

Iori: Esto es perfecto, simplemente perfecto: la mocosa perdida en Obuvka y expuesta a una horda de fachas y yo cómo un bobo delatandolo a Wolf para que me lo asigne de misión.

Chizuru: Ten en cuenta que si quieres ganar más puntos con Kyo-kun, vas a tener que ayudar a Athena-chan.

Mignon: ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor podrías gustarle...

Iori: (se detiene y se dirige a Mignon) Intenta cruzar esa frontera y te prometo que no dormirás en mucho tiempo.

Mignon: (se pega un susto) ¡Está bien, me callo!

K': Ya que estamos trabajando en esto, será que almorcemos algo.

Iori: No se puede partir con el estomago vacío...

Una vez que llegan y se sirven, se topan con Leona y Kyo.

Kyo: ¿Y cómo les fue?

Iori: Wolf me asignó algo en Obuvka y va ayudarme alguien.

K': ¿Y qué tal la zona? ¿Les parece romántica?

Leona: Eso no te incumbe, K' Dash.

Kyo: Sí, K': ¿Que no ves que es apenas la primera cita? (tomando de la cintura a Leona)

Leona: ¡Baboso! (toma a Kyo de la cabeza y lo azota de cara contra la mesa y hace que rebote hacía atrás para que azote de espaldas contra el piso)

Ahora los Stalkers que están en la fonda empiezan a mirar a Leona sorprendidos.

Leona: ¡¿Se les perdió algo?! (los Loners dejan de mirarle mientras disimulan silbando)

Kyo: (tirado en el piso) ¿Tan pronto llegamos al "amor apache"?

Leona: No te calientes aun, "hermoso".

Iori: Bien, dejando de lado sus problemas de pareja, debo ir por la chiquilla a Obuvka y debo extraerla rápido antes de que empiece a ponerse fea la situación.

Kyo: Bien, será mejor que te preste mi moto... (le pasa un llavero a Iori) ...ya sabes: trátala con guantes de seda.

Iori: ¿A Athena?

Kyo: Sí, a ella también...nosotros iremos a Klin, llevaremos a Kensou a que le revisen y checaremos de paso el estado de Bao-chan...nos reuniremos en Groza y luego nos iremos de nuevo a Kobalt. K', bienvenido al equipo, puedes elegir la facción que quieras, solo mantén en orden las prioridades de esta sociedad.

K': Y esas son...

Leona: Los Hakkeshou han vuelto, y necesitamos a toda la gente posible.

K': ¿A todos?

Kyo: Ellos parecen tener un ejército: ¿Por qué no tener uno también?

Mientras tanto en Obuvka...

Athena está corriendo, parece que le han estado siguiendo por todo el sector...

Athena: ¡Están muy cerca! (se oculta entre la hierba)

Carroñero 1: ¿Le hallaste?

Carroñero 2: Es posible que esa mocosa ya haya huido de este sector.

Carroñero 1: Lo dudo mucho, con la cantidad de anomalías que abundan en todo el sector de Obuvka, es posible que se haya borrado del mapa ella sola.

Athena: Esos hombres... (saca el SKS y le pone un supresor y una mira óptica y observa) parece que se retirarán... (ve que los Carroñeros se retiran definitivamente) ...estoy a salvo... (de pronto tiene un presentimiento y sus ojos se tornan rojos) ...hay alguien más aquí... (se acerca a un cuerpo que está tirado y lo revisa) ¿Es un Loner? (intenta tomar el fusil que está tirado junto con él, pero este despierta y la somete en un acto reflejo)

Degtyarev: Ni siquiera lo pienses... (saca un cuchillo y empieza a apuntar)

Athena: Suéltame...me ahogas...

Degtyarev: Genial: otro novato que entra al "Campo Minado"... (suelta a Athena) ...nueva "Zona", nuevas narices que andar sonando (toma su fusil, un AK-74M).

Athena: ¡No soy una niña!

Degtyarev: ¡Lo que faltaba: más novatas! ¡Esto no podría empeorar más!

Athena: ¿Cual es su problema con que haya mujeres Stalker?

Degtyarev: Ninguno más que aparecer en un momento crítico, nuevas anomalías y artefactos aparecen en esta nueva "Zona" y ahora las facciones se movilizan para empezar a conquistar nuevos territorios, la OTAN estableciendo un Cordón y encima estos fascistas títeres de los Hakkeshou.

Athena: ¿Dijo "Hakkeshou"?

Degtyarev: ¿Que sabes de ellos, niña?

Athena: Son una secta malévola que quiere revivir a su dios desde hace mucho tiempo y que es una serpiente gigante de 8 cabezas que quiere exterminar a la humanidad.

Degtyarev: Muy bien: eso definitivamente deja cortos a los Monolith.

Athena: ¿"Monolith"?

Degtyarev: Ya sabes: un culto que presuntamente protege el "Monolito", que es el artefacto supremo...un artefacto con el poder de conceder deseos y destruir todo lo que le amenace...aunque nadie lo ha encontrado.

Athena: Si tan solo lo encontrara, (escena cómicamente cursi) le pediría un deseo tan hermoso...recuperaría mi virginidad (rayón de disco).

Degtyarev: **¡¿QUÉ?!**

Athena: (disimula) ¡Nada, nada! Por lo menos, la gente de "La Zona" no es tan mala como "otros" que conozco: ¿Y qué hace aquí?

Degtyarev: Te cuento más tarde... (abre comunicaciones) ...R-Comandante, aquí Ratnik-2: ¿Me copia? Cambio (solo hay distorsión).

Athena: ¿Sin respuesta?

Degtyarev: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Athena: Todas las anomalías eléctricas parecen haberse conectado entre sí...causando estática en toda el área.

Degtyarev: Y la estática que generan impide que nada entre o salga...la OTAN o los carroñeros podrían montar un complejo aquí con una jaula de Faraday y unas radios de onda corta.

Athena: (reactiva sus ojos rojos) Todas las anomalías conducen a un sitio en común: parece que alguien las usa cómo baterías para algo... (su visión ahora solo es oscuridad pero logra ver rastros de energía)

Degtyarev: ¿Cómo puedes deducirlo?

Athena: No sé exactamente si es un don o una maldición, pero siendo psíquica, nadie quería adoptarme...aunque a Onii-chan jamás le importó que pudiese ser rara para el mundo, a él siempre le parezco especial... (se dirige a una gran roca) ...aquí es, parece ser un artefacto.

Degtyarev: No puede haber artefactos tan grandes, se supone que se extraen de las anomalías.

Athena: ¿Y si un artefacto ya existente pudiese hacerlo de forma inversa?

Degtyarev: ¿Te refieres a que un artefacto pueda reproducir el efecto de la anomalía de donde se extrajo?

Athena: Algo así... (toca la piedra y de pronto siente algo raro) ...hay alguien atrapado aquí.

Degtyarev: (añade un lanzagranadas GP-30 al AK-74M) ¿Conviene hacer una cantera?

Athena: (reacciona) ¡RETROCEDA! (empuja a Degtyarev fuera y la piedra abre un portal) Un portal...

Degtyarev: ¿Hacia donde?

Athena: De donde, más bien... (suelta sus armas y genera 2 esferas sobrecargadas de poder psíquico)

Del portal extraño surge una silueta de alguien, parece ser un chico entre los 16 y 17 años, con el cabello un poco largo y rubio claro, lacio pero sus atuendos son negros acompañados por una chaqueta rojinegra y extiende 2 alas de energía azul.

Athena: (aterrada) ¡¿Quien eres tú?!

Degtyarev: (se levanta y saca un medidor geiger) ¡No parece haber radiación!

Athena: No sé por qué, pero ese chico me es familiar... (ve al chico abrir sus ojos y son rojos)

Y mientras tanto, llegando a Klin...

Un BTR-80 de Duty se mueve con dirección al complejo de los Ecologistas, pero lleva a varios Stalkers entre ellos a Kensou.

Kyo: (sobre el Rostok) He sentido una fluctuación extraña en la fuerza.

Leona: (junto a Kyo) Deja de robarte argumentos de "La Guerra de las Galaxias": ¿Quieres?

Kyo: En serio, tengo el raro presentimiento de que alguien que escapó del mundo, ha vuelto más inestable que nunca...y Athena está demasiado cerca.

Leona: Sabes que no podemos hacer nada, deja que Iori-kun se encargue de encontrarla y sacarla de Obuvka.

Kyo: Siendo franco, aun con sus nuevos poderes, dudo que sobreviva ante la amenaza que se avecina.

Mignon: ¡Puuu! ¡Estás siendo muy sobre-protector con Athena-chan!

Chizuru: Mignon tiene razón: no puedes cuidarla todo el tiempo.

Y dentro del Rostok...

Mary: (siente el mismo presentimiento raro que Kyo) ¿Sentiste eso?

Terry: (también le llega el presentimiento) Es Rock...

Mary: Está muy cerca, deberíamos darnos prisa.

Terry: No te preocupes, es solo dejar al idiota en el quirófano: ¿No?

Freakman: (conduciendo) Estamos llegando al complejo de investigaciones de la facción Ecologista...con el mejor sistema de salud de esta Zona y la "La Zona".

Kyo (intercomunicación): Atención, pueden estacionarse aquí: parece que Foxbat va a recibirnos.

Complejo de Cientifico de Klin...

Edward: (ve cómo bajan los chicos del Rostok y les recibe) ¡Chicos, sean bienvenidos a Klin!

En ese entonces llegan varios Stalkers portando trajes SPP-99 ECO modificados para combate y portando fusiles QBZ-95G para establecer un perimetro.

Kyo: ¿Y estos tipos?

Freakman: Son encubiertos de SEAPPL, los reconozco por sus parches, la compañía para la que trabajo ha contratado los servicios del ISG y de los ecologistas para estudiar "La Zona".

Edward: (a Freakman) ¿Freakman?

Freakman: (a Edward) ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces en Klin?

Edward: Negocios con unos amigos de aquí: ¿Y qué hay de tí?

Freakman: Estoy en monitoreando a las facciones que están llegando a los nuevos sectores.

Leona: ¿Los 2 son agentes?

Edward: Yo soy el director de la división de Operaciones Especiales.

Freakman: Y yo un colega, el Director de la división de Acción Asimétrica.

Edward: Muy bien, chicos: ¿Qué los trae a Klin?

Kyo: Necesitamos que extraigan un dispositivo del cuerpo de un amigo mío.

Edward: (ve a Kensou) ¡Ah, sí: el pervertido!

Kensou: (cómicamente ofendido) ¡Oiga!

Edward: Antes que nada, les prometí los resultados de Bao-chan, el niño incubo predilecto de los pedófilos de South-Town.

Kyo: Al grano: ¿Quieres?

Edward: Síganme.

Los jóvenes Stalkers acompañan a Edward y entran al complejo.

Y ya dentro...

Edward: La facción de los Ecologistas es la que se encarga de estudiar tanto anomalías cómo artefactos, por lo tanto, ofrecerán una buena cifra por los que encuentren. Ahora, cuando nos encomendamos la tarea de cuidar que Bao-chan se recuperase del efecto de la materia oscura, encontramos que esta se adapta a las necesidades del huésped, en el caso de Athena, se convirtió en un potenciador general en base al control emocional de su propio sistema nervioso que le hizo así de poderosa, pero muy inestable; pero con Bao, resultó un poco diferente, pues solo le potenció su poder psíquico y le hizo parcialmente dócil...eso sin mencionar que nuestro mejor oficial médico ha hecho un descubrimiento interesante con respecto a su amiguito.

Kensou: ¿De casualidad le controlaba mentalmente o modificaba su comportamiento.

Edward: ¿Encontraron otro?

Ahora Edward muestra a Bao, quien está en observación.

Leona: ¿No le afectó la descarga que le aplicó esa agente del leotardo de uniforme de colegiala ridículo?

Edward: ¡Qué va, qué va! ¡Esa descarga radioactiva solo es inocua!

Sailor Moon: (detrás de Leona) ¡Y mi leotardo no es ridículo!

Mignon: (abraza a Sailor Moon) ¡Una muñeca~! ¡Mignon la quiere!

Edward: No es una muñeca, es nuestra agente de la Unidad de Asalto Anti-Genma.

Kyo: Tienes suerte de que eso no le haya provocado daño por radiación.

Sailor Moon: ¿Que sugieres la próxima, "hermoso": cloroformo, tal vez? Es gracias a mí que ese niño está a salvo y no recordará nada de lo ocurrido, al menos por un tiempo...y aparte deberías disculparte con Edu-kun.

Edward: Aunque me encantaría una disculpa, tengo suficiente con robarme su artefacto (muestra el artefacto de Kyo: "Espíritu"). En fin, como dijo la agente Tsukino, Bao-chan se recupera satisfactoriamente.

Pasan a ver a Bao los jovenes, y se presentan.

Edward: Bao-chan, tienes visita.

Bao: ¡Que bien~!

Kyo: ¿Cómo te has sentido, chaval?

Bao: Me siento bien, pero no recuerdo bien que pasó...los doctores dijeron que me expuse por accidente a un gas tóxico.

Leona: ¿Gas tóxico?

Edward: Supongo que recuerdan la materia oscura que alcanzó un estado gaseoso y que le invadió.

Kensou: Me alegra saber que estas mejor.

Bao: (reconoce a Kensou y de miedo retrocede) ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

Kensou: ¿Qué pasa? Soy yo, Kensou: tu amigo.

Bao: ¡Ningún amigo lastima a los suyos, aléjate!

Kyo: Lo que faltaba... (se dirige a Edward) ¿Esto no es estrés postraumático?

Edward: Supuse que eso pasaría, con un reinicio en sus memorias, era muy probable que reviviera esas malas experiencias antes de ser invadido por la materia oscura.

Kensou: (a Edward) Si me permite, quiero tratar algo... (va con Bao) ...Bao-chan, se que no quieres escucharme, pero estoy aquí porque necesito ayuda...hay algo en mí que no debería ser y eso fue lo que me hizo actuar así con todos, lamento lo que pasó, pero si no me lo quito, podría recaer... (le muestra la cicatriz que le causó Athena) ...este fue el precio que he pagado por ello y lo merezco más que nadie por la mano de Athena-chan.

Bao: ¿Athena-neechan te hizo esto?

Kensou: Podemos decir que me lo merecía.

Bao: (empieza a llorar) Kensou-kun...

Kensou: (ahora muestra la cicatriz de su nuca) Escucha: esta es la prueba de que no miento y si me quito la cosa que me hizo actuar con tanta maldad, tal vez podamos llevarnos mejor...sin hacer daño.

Bao: (crea una esfera psíquica apuntando a Kensou y se transforma en el incubo del capítulo anterior) ¿Qué me detiene de asesinarte?

Leona: ¡Tiene una secuela!

Kyo: (a Leona) Aguarda: aquí viene el suspenso.

Kensou: Puedes hacerlo, pero dudo que a Athena-chan le guste...los depredadores más violentos siempre tienen instinto maternal.

Yami Bao: (titubea y después baja la esfera de mala gana) ¡Está bien, te creo!

Kensou: Ahora lo entiendes.

Yami Bao: Lo recuerdo todo...

Kyo: (a Bao) Es verdad lo que dice, chaval...si te sirve de consuelo, los 2 se recuperarán pronto.

Edward: Por cierto, estamos listos para la cirugía y Kensou debe acompañar a los científicos ahora (aparecen varios Stalkers en trajes SEVA, pero con los parches de la Facción Ecologista).

Kensou: Supongo que es tiempo...

Todos se retiran y ahora Kyo habla con Kensou...

Kyo: Tienes valor para decir que vas a reparar el daño.

Kensou: Trabajo para tu padre ahora, por tanto sabes que hablo en serio...

Kyo: Y yo también hablo en serio, más te vale que lo del dispositivo sea cierto, necesitamos saber si Monolith es una amenaza o no a la causa.

Kensou: No recuerdo bien a los que me lo implantaron...dijeron algo sobre una prueba para aplicarlo a otros: ¿Y si a Bao le metieron una de esas cosas tambien?

Kyo: (de pronto recuerda el ataque a South-Town en su tiempo) No lo sé... (ve que había incisiones similares a las de Kensou en varios soldados de las JGSDF a los que se enfrentó anteriormente) ...podría ser, que no eran fanáticos despues de todo.

Kensou: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kyo: (disimula) Nada, nada...a veces divago. Bien, que tengas suerte en la cirugía y te recuperes pronto (se retira presuroso).

Kensou: Espera.

Kyo: ¿Qué pasa?

Kensou: Que Athena-chan esté con bien.

Kyo: Confía en nosotros.

Y saliendo del complejo...

Kyo: (abre comunicaciones) Yagami: ¿Cómo vas?

Iori (intercomunicación): Hemos llegado a Obuvka, pero aun no hay señales de Athena.

K' (intercomunicación): Es posible que haya salido del sector.

Kyo: ¿Han contactado con ella?

Iori: No hemos podido, parece ser que algo bloquea las comunicaciones salientes.

Kyo: Los alcanzaremos dentro de poco tomando el paso por Groza, si le encuentran, extráiganla rápido.

Strelok (intercomunicación): (entra en la conversación) Atención, chicos: tengo reportes de que Degtyarev desapareció, fue visto por ultima vez en Obuvka, cuando venía de vuelta.

Kyo: ¿Degtyarev no volvió?

Strelok: Así es, se cree que una patrulla de Stalkers le vio y lo habían pasado por alto...hasta que vieron carroñeros en los alrededores.

Kyo: Hay un pero en camino: ¿Cierto?

Strelok: Resulta que a los Stalkers que lo vieron por ultima vez no les agrado...porque son de Monolith.

Kyo: ¿Y el problema radica en que...?

Strelok: Digamos que eché a perder varios planes suyos en el pasado.

Kyo: ¿Y...?

Strelok: ...y me chingué su "Cauterizador Cerebral" 2 veces.

Kyo: ¿Qué más?

Strelok: ...y tambien quise llegar al Monolito.

Kyo: ¿Algo más que quieras confesar?

Strelok: Y les saboteé unos generadores de emisión.

Kyo: ¿Es todo?

Strelok: Y destruí a la inteligencia artificial que los ponía pendejos.

Kyo: Iremos en cuanto rescatemos a Dark Fairy.

Strelok: El puesto avanzado de Monolith se encuentra en el paso por Groza hacia Obuvka, temo que deberán hacerlo de camino hacia allá, les espero allá para adelantar la averiguación sobre esos Monolith.

Kyo: Entendido, te veremos allá.

Strelok: Buena suerte, Stalker.

Kyo: Continuen con la busqueda, pronto nos veremos allá (cierra comunicaciones).

Kyo sube al BTR y va con los demás.

Kyo: Atención, tenemos cambio de planes: Strelok necesita que busquemos a Degtyarev en Groza, el sector nos queda cerca de Obuvka, así que iremos allá rápido y lo resolveremos de entrada por salida.

Leona: ¿Y Athena?

Chizuru: Yagami-kun ya fue enviado a Obuvka junto con K' Dash para extraerle.

Mignon: Yagami-kun es fuerte y aparte, K' Dash va con él, no habrá problemas.

Freakman: Yo conduciré el BTR: conozco un par de atajos...pero exigen pasar por territorio de Monolith.

Kyo: Es muy pronto para tener un encuentro con Monolith...

Leona: ¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos entrar a ese lugar?

Kyo: Bien, pero le dices a Foxbat que quiero mi artefacto de vuelta.

Terry: (a Kyo) Disculpa, pero creo que deberías saber que hay algo raro que sentimos allá en Obuvka.

Mary: Creo que hay algo más allá.

Kyo: ¿Ustedes también lo sintieron? ¿Qué saben al respecto?

Terry: Algo muy familiar.

Mary: Pero creo que es inestable.

Kyo: Entonces que inicie la "Operación Mir"...

Y en Obuvka...

Iori: No puede ser...

K': ¿Qué es eso?

Iori: Es...un páramo de oscura tristeza...es un cementerio.

Ambos ven el sector de Obuvka, está sumido en tinieblas y en medio hay una columna de luz azul de la que se desprenden alas azules y negras.

Fin del Cápitulo 6.


	7. Némesis: el Ángel de la Venganza

En el capítulo anterior... ...o no sé, solo digamos que fue 1/2 hora antes del mugroso fin del capítulo 6 o algo así.

Rótulo de pelicula muda: "Media hora antes...o algo así... xD".

Athena: (puede sentir la conversación que tuvo Kensou con Bao para tratar de calmarle) Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Kensou-kun; pero vamos a hablar seriamente cuando te ponga las manos encima.

Degtyarev: ¿Dijiste algo?

Athena: (disimula tímidamente) ¡Oh! ¡No es nada!

Degtyarev: ¿Y qué haces en "La Zona"?

Athena: Mientras más lejos esté de South-Town, más rápido me olvidarán, he tenido muchos problemas gracias a Kensou y tal vez deba dejar la idea de ser "Idol" por un tiempo...junto con la escuela.

Degtyarev: Ya veo...si no te llevas bien con Dragonfly: ¿Por qué aceptas que se una a los Ratniks?

Athena: A Onii-chan le es útil...y cree que es mejor mantenerlo ocupado con el asunto de su cirugía.

Degtyarev: ¿Cirugía?

Athena: Escuché que tiene algo que lo obliga a hacer cosas terribles, cosas que me hizo a mí...y a otras chicas.

Degtyarev: Suena como a la tecnología de control mental de los Monolith.

Athena: (se apena) Recuerdo que 2 mujeres terribles me hicieron algo...y me introducían una "sustancia negra", Onii-chan no me dijo que cuando desperté había causado un accidente...y casi lo asesino a él y a Kensou.

Degtyarev: ¿Y Eclipse o Wrath saben de los experimentos que hicieron contigo?

Athena: No...ni siquiera Leona-san o Chizuru-san.

Degtyarev: Tal vez Strelok y yo debamos hablar con ellos.

Athena: Gracias...

Degtyarev: Ahora, guardémonos el suspenso para cuando salgamos de Obuvka, (prepara el AK-74M) dime: ¿Sabes disparar? (le da a Athena una CZ-75B "Compact")

Athena: Un poco... (revisa la pistola) ¿De donde la sacaste?

Degtyarev: Los Stalkers comerciantes tienen su propio mercado negro, compran excedentes de armamento por todas partes, de hecho tienen un lema: "si te apuntan con un arma, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de comprarla" (empieza a reirse).

Athena: (ve la piedra del capítulo anterior abrir un portal) ¡Un portal!

Mientras tanto, de camino a Obuvka...

K' (montando su motocicleta): Kilo-1 a Ratnik-4, nos acercamos al sector de Obuvka para una extracción, recuerda que hay actividad sospechosa de presuntos bandidos en el area, extrema tus precauciones ante la posibilidad de hayarles a ellos o a los Monolith que posiblemente se han movido a Groza y Obuvka.

Iori: (montando la moto de Kyo) Entendido.

Ambos se detienen y empiezan a abrir comunicaciones.

Iori: (abre comunicaciones) Athena: ¿Puedes escucharme? Cambio... (no hay respuesta)

K': (ejecuta el mismo procedimiento) Yo tampoco tengo nada...será mejor que empecemos a separarnos.

Iori: Avisame si la encuentras... (ambos empiezan a notar la torre de energía del capítulo anterior) ...no... ¡No puede ser!

Capítulo 7: Nemesis: el angel de la venganza.

Sector de Groza, 60 minutos despues...

Strelok: Llegan tarde.

Leona: No es nuestra culpa, sino de este idiota (señalando a Kyo) que quizo que nos fueramos de vuelta al Skadovsk.

Kyo: Espera: ¡¿Mi culpa?!

Leona: ¿Quien programó mal el GPS?

Kyo: ¿Los imbéciles de Duty, tal vez? Además: ¿Qué hice yo para merecer el que te vuelvas una novia "Tsundere" sociópata?

Leona: ¡NO SOY TU NOVIA, ANIMAL!

Strelok: **¡BASTA! **¿Qué acaso los 2 son imbéciles o algo así? ¿Qué clase de agencia contrata gente incompetente para infiltrarse a "La Zona"?

Kyo: ¿Los aeropuertos?

Leona: ¿El correo?

Freakman: (a Kyo y Leona) ¿La gente que hizo su pelicula de mierda en "live action"?

Strelok: ¡Ay, son unos...! (suspira resignado) Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas: ustedes 2 son igual de idiotas, así que si siguen con ese plan de inmadurez, tienen 2 opciones: pueden matarse en un duelo dentro de "La Arena de los Espartanos" o simplemente pueden ir a un hotel y resolverlo.

Freakman: Consideren esto: no es momento de pelearse cuando una niña que es, en un sentido básico, la hijita adoptiva de "Eclipse" peligra.

Kyo: Tienen razón, este no es momento para un conflicto con mi novia.

Leona: ¡QUE NO SOY TU NOVIA!

Strelok: (con un PKP "Pecheneg") O puedo matarlos ahora (alza el "Pecheneg").

Kyo/Leona: (simultaneamente) ¡NO, NO DISPARE, NOS PORTAREMOS BIEN!

Strelok: Así me gusta, infelices. Bien, mientras no estaban he hablado con los Monolith, en especial con su nueva lider de facción.

Freakman: Eso me sorprende, creí que los Monolith eran androides fanáticos.

Strelok: (ve llegar a una Monolithian, aun no se ha mostrado) Les presento a Rosa Nemea, sucesora del "Guerrero Monolith".

Rosa Nemea: (se quita la balaclava del rostro y revela ser una mujer adulta identica en aspecto a Leona, aunque con la piel rojiza y el cabello castaño) Saludos, Loners y miembros de Duty: tengo entendido que tienen a alguien perdido en el campo minado de Obuvka.

Leona: (se asombra al ver a Nemea) ¡¿Por que esa señora se parece tanto a mí?!

Strelok: De hecho, son una Loner y un Stalker militar del SBU.

Rosa: Y suponiendo que quien nos pide ayuda para esto es el temible Strelok, el "heroe" que abrió Pripyat para traer la invasión más grande organizada por Freedom, Duty, Clear Sky, Mercenarios, Ecologistas y Loners... y no olvidemos a la plaga de Bandidos que trajiste con eso.

Strelok: Los tiempos cambian, Nemea: los Loners somos gente que busca la paz en la Zona.

Rosa: ¿Y cómo piensas hacer la paz con nosotros, Strelok?

Strelok: Ayudándonos a rescatar a Degtyarev.

Rosa: Ni empeda.

Strelok: ¿Por qué no?

Rosa: Tu amiguito del SBU se cargó a nuestro segundo lider: ¿Y quieres que nosotros le salvemos el cuello?

Strelok: Bien: ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Rosa: (inmediatamente saca una risita en lo que pone una cara cómica de pervertida) De hecho, hay algo...

Freakman: (a Kyo y Leona) Observen bien la negociación.

Leona: (a Freakman) ¿Te parece esto una negociación?

Kyo: A mi me parece que esa señora sexy está coqueteándole a Strelok.

Leona: ¿Estás seguro?

Kyo: Fue lo que yo hice al ver por primera vez a Yuki.

Leona: Seguro que no cayó...a la primera, al menos.

Kyo: Pero tú sí... (Leona lo pisa) ¡Ay!

Freakman: Los Stalkers no son diferentes a las humildes personas que somos ustedes y yo, ambos queremos lo mismo: vivir cada día como si fuera el último, hasta el último ocaso.

Strelok: (vuelve con Rosa) Buenas noticias, Monolith firmará el pacto y nos ayudará con el operativo de Obuvka.

Freakman: ¿A cambio de qué?

Rosa: (abrazada de Strelok) De que Strelok salga conmigo.

Kyo: (a Leona) Te lo dije, Leona.

¡DISCO RAYADO!

Rosa: (con un shock aparente ante Kyo) ¿Q-qué dijiste?

Kyo: Dije Leona.

Rosa: Mira, piensa bien lo que estás por decir y despues dilo.

Kyo: Dije Leona.

Rosa: ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

Kyo: ¡SEÑORA, DIJE LEONA!

Rosa: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...

Toma Panóramica de Groza on close-down...

Rosa: (con eco) ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Y de vuelta al escenario...

Rosa: (cómicamente tensa) ¡OH, DIOS! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡CALMA, SOLO TIENES QUE PENSAR EN OTRA COSA! ¡PUEDO SOBREPASAR ESTO...!** ¡NO, MENTIRA!**

Freakman: ¿Que coño te pasa?

Rosa: ¡¿Cómo que qué coño me pasa?! ¡¿Que no escuchaste?!

Strelok: (abre comunicaciones) Aquí Strelok, hicimos contacto con Monolith: procederemos ahora.

Wolf (intercomunicación): Recibido, Strelok: las balizas de Dark Fairy y Degtyarev han sido detectadas debido a una inusual alza de emisión de energía...oh, maldita sea, "Profe": ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Oh, bien...Stalkers: están en la linea los profesores Hermann y Sakhárov. Se los paso ahora.

Sakhárov (intercomunicación): Hola, Stalkers.

Todos: (simultaneamente) ¡Hola, "Profe"~!

Strelok: Profesor: ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué puede afectar el entorno de Obuvka en este momento?

Sakhárov: Cuando llegué a Fukushima y empecé a revisar este sector, estuve estudiando el fenómeno de la cadena de anomalías eléctricas que generó la estática de las comunicaciones...parece que alguien está intentando manipularlas para crear una barrera que impida el paso a los Stalkers, eso si consideramos que Monolith hizo algo similar con su "Cauterizador Cerebral".

Strelok: ¿Serán señales de contaminación radioactiva?

Hermann (comunicación): Si bien es cierto que la radiación es energía que genera calor a travéz de las ondas electromagnéticas, puede ser que ese "alguien" esté experimentando con un artefacto obtenido de esas anomalías como una batería que alimenta el generador hipotético. Por cierto, estuvimos estudiando junto con el señor Novikov el generador que nos mandaron en su asalto a Shmel, tengo que reconocer que la tecnología de Japón a pesar de ser avanzada, no es carente de errores. Su software inicial estaba programado solamente para generar un psicocampo que mantuviera alejado al joven Foxbat...de aquí que el programa de pirateo haya resultado exitoso en cambiar el efecto de emisor del generador.

Strelok: Sobre eso: ¿Hay de casualidad evidencias de que se trate de carroñeros o las JGSDF?

Wolf: Me temo que no, el drone meteorológico enviado por S.E.A.P.P.L. envió fotografías inusuales acerca de una interesante fuerza opositoria a la estática de las anomalías eléctricas, las mandé al móvil de uno de los nuevos, Eclipse.

Strelok: (a Kyo) Eclipse, tienes mensajes.

Wolf: Parece que tienen una pista para sus misiones actuales, eso es todo por ahora, cambio y fuera.

Kyo: (revisa su celular) ¿Que son estas fotos? Son torres de energía.

Strelok: ¿Te son familiares?

Kyo: Parecen alas...

Strelok: Wolf envió coordenadas de la baliza de Dark Fairy, si esas torres activaron su señal, a las torres habremos de ir.

Kyo: ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Rosa: Eclipse, eres japonés: ¿Cierto?

Kyo: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rosa: Tenemos problemas con los carroñeros que vinieron de tu pueblo.

Kyo: ¿Que tiene que ver con rescatar a Athena?

Rosa: Sígueme y que tu novia tsundere no nos siga...Knight, vigilalos.

Freakman: De acuerdo, pero no me gustará.

Y en otra parte...

Rosa: (muestra en un paramo a varios civiles armados atacando a otros, que están indefensos) Precioso: ¿No es así?

Kyo: ¿Que falta aquí?

Rosa: Todo.

Kyo: Son de South-Town... ¿Strelok sabe de esto?

Strelok: (detrás de Kyo) Me pregunto lo mismo.

Kyo: (se pega un susto) ¡AY, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ! ¡No me hagas eso!

Strelok: Se comportan como si los hubiera enlistado el Ejercito Birmano o el "Estado Islámico"...matan a cuanto Stalker o Militar ven, a los civiles les saquean, pero a las mujeres las violan.

Rosa: Existen aqui...es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en hacer lo que hacen, son el fantasma del fascismo japonés: se hacen llamar "Carroñeros".

Kyo: Debo suponer que su presencia es un incidente en la misión...

Strelok: (ve venir a Freakman) Knight: se supone que los cuidarías.

Freakman: Nuevas instrucciones de Foxbat, ellos se adelantarán a Obuvka y Manthys dirigirá el grupo; nosotros debemos limpiar este sector de la influencia carroñera...

Kyo: (prepara su FAMAS F1 y le enrosca un supresor) ¿Que hay con Fairy?

Freakman: Te prometo, que te llevaré lo más rápido posible a ella... (revisa con los binoculares) ...oye, tengo una duda.

Rosa: ¿Que pasa?

Freakman: ¿Desde cuando hay Kunoichis y suripantas en "La Zona"?

Kyo: Déjame ver eso... (ve por los binoculares y observa que una chica rubia caucásica y otra castaña asiática, ambas de 21 años y cabello largo son capturadas, por su expresión, se ven temerosas) ...mmmmmhhh.

Strelok: ¿Te son familiares?

Kyo: Shiranui Mai y Boone Jenet...una es instructora en la academia Shiranui para Kunoichis y la otra es una pirata local, la primera desapareció hace 6 meses, la otra hace una semana.

Rosa: Ahora que sabemos donde estaban...dudo que podamos hacer algo por ellas.

Kyo: No dejaré que pasé... (sigue mirando y ve a Mary y a Terry caer de un portal que se desvanece, cerca del area donde están los carroñeros) ¡Coño!

Mientras tanto, en Klin...

Edward: Kensou, se te ha asignado la primer cirugía... (presenta a un médico, en vez de portar el típico traje SP-999 ECO, trae puesto un traje SEVA) ...él es el Doctor Zhdánov, oficial médico de los Stalkers que están bajo contrato de los Ecologistas.

Zhdánov: Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es solamente un procedimiento rutinario, dentro del campo neurológico. Ahora, el profesor Hermann y el profesor Sakhárov están interesados en hacer unas análisis de los dispositivos una vez extraídos.

Kensou: ¿Entonces no es peligroso?

Zhdánov: ¡Qué va, sí ya he tenido práctica! Ahora si me disculpan, voy a buscar algo de anestesia para las 2 cirugías programadas.

Bao: ¡¿Cómo que 2 cirugías?!

Zhdánov: ¡Ups, creo que debo dejar de pensar en voz alta!

Mientras tanto en Obuvka...

Athena: Hola: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Rock Howard: Supuse que algún Loner encontraría este portal, pero nunca pensé que tú lo abrirías (mira fijamente a Athena), he estado atrapado por meses en la Noctósfera y ahora que estoy libre, vas a decirme donde encuentro la base de los Ecologistas.

Athena: ¿Quien eres?

Degtyarev: ¿Por qué querrías atacar a los Ecologistas? (apuntando con el AK-74M)

Rock: ¿Quien dijo que quiero a los Ecologistas? (sonrie macabramente) Quiero al caballo herido de muerte que tienen esperando.

Athena: Espera: ¿Quieres a Kensou? ¿Por qué?

Rock: ¡ESO NO TE CONCIERNE! (se cubre de un aura azul)

Athena: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué querrías matar a Kensou? ¿Te bajó a una novia?

Rock: (rojo de pena y molesto) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!

Athena: ¿Le hizo algo a tu madre?

Rock: Asamiya Athena: estás cruzando un punto sin retorno.

Athena: ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

Rock: Recuerdo que un día, tú y Mai coquetearon conmigo en la piscina de un hotel.

Athena: (reacciona) Eso no es cierto, estabamos jugando con un niño de 12 años. (reconoce a Rock) Espera... ¿Rock Howard? ¿Eres tú, Rock? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo es que creciste tan rápido en 3 meses?

Rock: ¡Eso no importa...tú me darás a Kensou y le voy a reventar...!

Athena: ¿Pero por qué? Por lo menos quiero saberlo.

Rock: (se acerca amenazadoramente a Athena y ella retrocede) ¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías...!

Degtyarev: ¡Fairy, aléjate! (apunta)

Athena: (retrocede asustada) ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Rock: (inmediatamente se lanza hacia Degtyarev) ¡NO INTERVENGAS! (inmediatamente divisa a un grupo de saqueadores) Mejor diviertete... (echa a Degtyarev fuera)

Athena: (alza la CZ-75) ¡Rock, controlate ahora! (apunta) No me hagas dispararte...

Rock: ¡"Ketsueki no Shogai"! (su cabello se torna más claro y sus ojos se tornan rojos)

Athena: (baja el arma) ¡No! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tú tambien?!

Rock: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo nací con esto!

Athena: ¡"Ketsueki no Shogai"! (se transforma solo que conserva su traje) Un día desperté con esto...y de pronto sentí tanto poder...pero no me sentía tan bien. Creo que estaba matándome... (abraza a Rock) ¡Finalmente encuentro a alguien que entiende!

Inmediatamente se oye el clic de un percutor demasiado cerca.

Iori: (con tono celoso mientras porta una Colt M45A1 "CQBP") **¡Ejem! ¡¿Disculpa?!** (apunta a la nuca de Rock)

Athena: (con una cómica mueca de pena) ¡Eheee...hola, Iori-kun! No habrás escuchado eso: ¿Cierto?

Iori: Ahórrate eso, tu hermanito castroso me envió con un refuerzo.

Rock: (nervioso) ¡Esto no está bien, viejo...no quería terminar así, no sin matar a Kensou!

Iori: Tu aura me es familiar: ¿Cual es tu nombre, mocoso?

Rock: Rock Howard...

Iori: (baja el arma) Hablaremos de negocios más tarde con Kusánagi, hasta entonces, mantante cerca y sigue nuestras indicaciones

Leona (Intercomunicación): Yagami: ¿Puedes oirme?

Iori: Te copio, cambio.

Leona: ¿Cual es tu estado?

Iori: Tengo a Athena, pero tenemos a otro afectado, este luce estable...dime qué necesitas.

Leona: No puedo contactar a Kusanagi, intenté avisarle que Mary y Terry han desaparecido del convoy cuando rompíamos un bloqueo, pero no logro contactarle.

Degtyarev: Debe ser la interferencia, dicen que las anomalías aglutinadas en este sector de "La Zona" la provocan sobre frecuencias de radio aleatorias.

Iori: Tengo tambien a Ratnik-2,el equipo estará finalmente completo.

Leona: Hablamos con Wolf y nos pasó con unos científicos ecologistas, creen que las anomalías de este sector podrían estar causando la interferencia a través de un generador como el de la última vez.

Iori: Y yo que pensé qe los carroñeros serían mi único problema.

Leona: ¿Crees poder ir a avisarle a Kyo-kun sobre los demás que se perdieron?

Iori: Te aviso cuando lo encuentre, cambio y fuera (cierra comunicaciones).

Degtyarev: (matando carroñeros) ¡No sé ustedes, pero me alegraría que nos largaramos todos de aquí!

K': (llega flanqueando a los carroñeros con un HK G36C) ¡Pienso lo mismo!

Degtyarev: ¡Fairy, tú y el mocoso ocúltense, él está desarmado!

Rock: ¡Aun puedo luchar!

Athena: (toma de la mano a Rock mientras retrocede) ¡No, no aun!

Iori: Bien: ¿Qué propone, Mayor?

Degtyarev: ¿Desconcertarles, tal vez?

K': Aun no escucho sugerencias.

Degtyarev: Escuchen, viene una oleada extra de aproximadamente 15 perdedores...entre los 3 podemos defender el area donde están esos 2, mientras no descuidemos nuestras vidas.

K': Voy a cobrar extra en el Cordón cuando terminemos con esto...sería una buena tarjeta de presentación para Hog y sus Naémniki.

Iori: Finalmente una buena idea (guarda la M45A1 y desenfunda un fusil FNC con RIS).

Es en ese entonces cuando comienza un ágil tiroteo, los 3 Stalkers combaten de forma eficiente y en 15 minutos, el tiroteo concluye.

Degtyarev: No está mal para su primer misión: ¿Eh?

K': (ve que aun queda un Carroñero con vida) Aun queda uno, no me pagan para dejar supervivientes (guarda el G36C y desenfunda la USP-9).

Iori: (detiene a K') Permíteme, este es mío.

Degtyarev: ¡Bueno, veamos que nos puede decir este...!

Kinoshita (carroñero superviviente): ¡Ustedes en verdad creen que ganaron, asquerosos eslavos...! ¡Subhumanos!

Iori: Creo que no notaste que un eslavo, un gringo y un japo hicieron pedazos a tu grupo... (nota los detalles en su traje, adornado con simbolos del Ejército Imperial Japonés) ...creo que tenemos a un adicto a la metanfetamina: ¿Por qué no nos dices que hacían aquí?

Kinoshita: ¡Nuestro trabajo, una incursión a Obuvka por artefactos, pero la chica hubiera sido un buen consuelo por no encontrar nada entre las anomalías!

Degtyarev: ¿Cómo conocen las anomalías?

Kinoshita: ¿Creen que lo de Fukushima fue un accidente como su preciosa "Zona de Exclusión"? Nuestro lider nos ordenó provocarlo: ¿A quien le importa un montón de esclavos y putas aledaños, cuando podemos hacer lo mismo que ustedes hicieron por accidente?

Iori: Esas putas y esclavos eran tu pueblo, no muerdas la mano que te da de comer.

Degtyarev: A "La Alianza" le va encantar esto: (mete sus manos en todos los bolsillos del Carroñero y saca varias pildoras) ¡Vaya! ¡Miren lo que encontré: pildoras de cianuro! Creo que no las vas a necesitar...

Iori: (toma las pastillas de veneno y usa su piroquinesis para destruirlas) Háblanos de tu facción.

Kinoshita: ¡Somos el legado de nuestra patria y ustedes, Stalkers, pagarán por invadirla: nunca nos fuimos, solo seguimos aquí: cada violador, mafioso y asesino en este país sigue nuestra causa! ¡Sus amigos Stalkers no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera cuando lleguen a nuestro...campamento!

K': Ahórranos el sermón, marica.

Degtyarev: Este ya está delirando, no nos sirve...además (saca una grabadora de mano), ya grabé lo que necesitaba, los jefes de la Alianza tendrán la evidencia que necesitan para afianzar su relación diplomática.

Inmediatamente, algo alza de la nada al carroñero y resulta ser Athena, quien con la telequinesis empieza a estrangularlo y despues Rock empieza a cargar poder.

Yami Athena: ¡Normalmente aceptaría una propuesta así de Kensou, pero creo que puedo esperar un poco más!

Rock: ¡Arde en el infierno!

Athena/Rock: **¡Shiki: Yami no Rekka!**

¡Mientras tanto...!

Kyo: (acercándose a las jaulas) Lider Ratnik a Lider Sarátzin, he llegado a las jaulas.

Rosa (intercomunicación): Te escucho, Lider Ratnik: pasa desapercibido hasta llegar al punto de reunión con Ratnik-5 y Ratnik 6.

Kyo: (mientras corre, divisa a Terry y a Mary) Ratniki-5-6 confirmados.

Una vez que llega con ellos, nota que están desorientados y aturdidos.

Kyo: Punto de reunión alcanzado, parece que están aturdidos.

Strelok (intercomunicación): Deben de haber cruzado por un "Saltador", es una anomalía inofensiva que teletransporta la materia a un punto específico, una anomalía derivada de la anomalía espacial, por así decirlo. Cuando se cruza por un saltador, el usuario suele quedar desorientado por un corto tiempo.

Kyo: ¿Qué tanto tiempo?

Strelok: Dos minutos, aproximadamente.

Kyo: ¿Como es que sabes tanto de las anomalías?

Rosa: Bromeas: ¿Cierto? Strelok, como muchos Stalkers sobrevivientes, ha estado en la Zona de Exclusión.

Terry: Maldita sea: ¿Qué fue eso a lo que nos empujaron?

Mary: La cabeza me da vueltas...

Kyo: Me alegra saber que estan bien: ¿Que ocurrió?

Terry: Una emboscada, una patrulla de carroñeros tomo por sorpresa el convoy en un bloqueo y tuvimos que romperlo, nosotros fuimos empujados al intentar responder.

Mary: Leona dirigía ese convoy para reunirse con Yagami y K' Dash en Obuvka, una vez que estos encontraran a Athena y al Stalker que se perdió. Cuando caimos, algo nos jaló hasta acá.

Kyo: Bien, como ha habido un cambio de planes, necesitaré su ayuda.

Rosa: Pueden abrir sus canales de radio a la frecuencia de Monolith.

Kyo: (ve como Mary y Terry se unen al canal de Rosa) Adelante, R-Comandante.

Rosa: Escuchen: un grupo de Carroñeros hizo una incursión en South-Town y a las afueras de Kobalt para asaltar a los viajeros, capturando a varios Stalkers para su ejecución. Según el protocolo de defensa de "La Alianza", se debe responder por todos los frentes de la Zona-03; sin embargo, en las incursiones de South-Town, 2 mujeres fueron secuestradas y traidas a este sector, esto abre la posibilidad de que los carroñeros hayan montado una "Estación de Confort" en alguna parte de este.

Strelok: En este lugar, seguramente tienen prisioneros Stalker para ejecutarlos y de momento han de tener ahí a esas 2 chicas, eliminen a los carroñeros y rescaten a ambos, una vez hecho eso recibirán las coordenadas de su punto de extracción, donde el Capitán Ace de Freedom los esperará con un destacamento para cubrir el rescate.

Kyo: ¿Qué hacemos si encontramos esa "estación de confort"?

Strelok: Deja que Duty se preocupe por eso, eso es todo (cierra comunicaciones).

Ambos empiezan a caminar por los alrededores del sector en disputa y la curiosidad invade a los jovenes "Dutyers".

Terry: Y bueno: ¿Tienes idea de quienes vendrian siendo esas chicas?

Kyo: No quieren saberlo...

Mary: Vamos, danos una pista.

Kyo: La primera es Boone Jennet.

Mary: No me sorprende de Jenny, esa mujer pirata se lo merece por andar de ninfómana.

Kyo: La segunda es Mai.

Mary: **¡¿QUÉ?!**

Terry/Kyo: (simultaneamente en tono de burla) ¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!

Mary: ¡No puedo creer que se vuleva a meter en problemas! ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?!

Terry: Vamos, Mai ya ha intentado mantenerse limpia despues de los incidentes de los 3 cerditos, dale algo de crédito, no puedes culparla cuando fue culpa de Kensou.

Mary: Ella me prometió que se alejaría de problemas, le dije que si se mantenía limpia me aseguraría de que no creyeran los demás que era pedófila.

Kyo: ¿Algo que agregar al informe, "Camaradas"?

Terry: Sí, bueno...despues de los incidentes con Kensou, Mai acudió a Mary para pedirle ayuda y a cambio le pidió que se sometiera a terapia...Mai acató de mala gana, porque creyó que Mary no creía en ella.

Kyo: (sarcástico) Policías...

Mary: Y ahora resulta que por X-razón, la secuestran unos maricas.

Kyo: Y le van a hacer daño: ¿No pensaste en eso?

Mary: Es mi mejor amiga: ¿Crees que no pensé en eso?

Kyo: (a Terry) Está hecha un manojo de nervios.

Terry: Gracias a tí, genio.

Kyo: (se detiene) Alto, quédense abajo (se agacha junto con Mary y Terry): ¿Ven lo que yo?

Terry: No mames...

Mary: No puede ser...

Ambos observan la "Estación de Confort" que describió Rosa Nemea: un campamento donde hay Stalkers enjaulados y mujeres atadas a varias estacas, especialmente a Mai y a Jennet y varios carroñeros las admiran como presas...incluso Leona, Chizuru y Mignon están atadas.

Kyo: Lider Ratnik a R-Comandante y Lider Saratzin: campamento de Carroñeros detectado, pasando a visual (prepara una camara).

Rosa (intercomunicación): Esa es la "Estación de Confort" a la que me refiero, ataquen a discreción, pero mantengan el objetivo.

Mary: ¿Cómo que "Estación de Confort"?

Rosa: Prostibulos clandestinos del Ejercito Imperial Japonés, traían a las mujeres que traficaban para violarlas hasta que se hartan de ellas.

Mary: ¿Y que pasa cuando se hartan de ellas?

Rosa: Las deshechan, como pañuelos de papel.

Freakman (intercomunicación): Les recomiendo que se den prisa.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Obuvka...

Iori: No...puedo...creerlo.

Degtyarev: (a Athena y Rock) ¿Tienen idea de lo que hicieron? ¡Estabamos interrogando a este carroñero y ustedes lo rematan!

K': Ahora nunca sabremos donde está el "Cabeza de coco".

Athena: Lo siento...pero es que ví tanto horror en su mente.

Rock: (se sienta sobre una roca) Necesito sentarme un poco...

Iori: Dime por lo menos que encontraste información antes de dejar que ese mocoso lo rostizara.

Athena: Pero...

Iori: Dimelo.

Athena: Sí, pero...

Iori: ¿Pero qué?

Athena: ¡Es una trampa!

Degtyarev: ¿A qué te refieres con trampa?

Athena: ¡Capturaron a Leona-san y a las otras chicas y tienen ahí a Mai-san!

Iori: (con la mano en la frente) ¡¿Esto no puede ser peor?!

Athena: ¡Pero no es eso! No sé por qué están ahí...pero Onii-chan está dentro intentando salvarlas.

Iori: Solo una persona puede ayudarnos en estos momentos... (abre comunicaciones) Foxbat, necesitamos tu ayu...

Izha (intercomunicación): ¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hijo? Lo siento, él de momento está en una misión importante en South-Town, resulta que SEAPPL le dió las coordenadas de una estación de confort en la ciudad...ya sabes, pólitica de SEAPPL: buscar y destruir.

Iori: Bueno...gracias de todos modos, señora.

Izha: ¡Adios, "cielo"~!

Iori: (cierra comunicaciones) Ese vago descubrió una estación de confort en South-Town y la está esterilizando...bueno, creo que seremos los refuerzos.

K': ¿Cómo vamos a alcanzar al "cabeza de coco"? Debe de estar cerca del punto de control de Groza...y no podemos llevar a los demás en solo 2 motos...debemos pedir un aventón.

Saisyu: (a lo lejos) ¿Alguien dijo "aventón"? (se muestra cruzado de manos mientras está recargado en el costado de un BMD-4M)

Campamento de Obuvka...

Izumi (oficial carroñero): Parece que solo atrapamos a 3 de esos Stalker...

Se muestra a Leona, Chizuru y Mignon atadas a 3 postes, con los brazos alzados y tambien atados a lo alto y amordazadas.

Izumi: (se dirige a su batallón) Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que los otros miembros del "Equipo Ratnik" vengan...

Sakai (suboficial): Señor, perdimos contacto con la estación de confort en South-Town.

Izumi: Era de esperarse que fueramos a perderla...pero si el dispositivo funciona, podremos instalar nuevos complejos.

Sakai: ¿Qué haremos con esas mujeres?

Izumi: Serán nuestra carnada, si cumplimos nuestro objetivo...bueno, al menos podremos celebrar (Leona le mira no de forma fea, sino como si estuviera fijando un blanco). Mientras tanto, creo que pueden llevarse a esas 2 a la casa de ahí (señala la casa que se está usando de prostíbulo y a Mai y a Jenet las desatan y se las llevan a la fuerza)

Los 2 oficiales se retiran al centro del campamento...

Izumi: ¿Ya hicieron hablar a estos inferiores?

Sakai: Estos Stalkers son los más raros, no están dentro del dossier que nos dieron nuestros colegas ucranianos de "Pravyi Sektor", ni siquiera su insignia...parecen ser una facción clandestina, a juzgar por el camuflage naval chino y su insignia (muestra un parche de "Clear Sky").

Izumi: Dime, "anciano": ¿Tú eres el lider de este escuadrón? (toma de la barbilla a uno de ellos, que resulta ser Scar, con un traje "Sunrise", pero con los mismos colores de camufaje de su avanzadilla)

Scar: Anciano, tal vez...pero: ¿Te parece que soy un lider?

Izumi: Se ve que te crees muy rudo... (saca una vara telescópica y lo golpea en el torso)

Scar: (agitado) ¿Qué ya nadie se toma el tiempo para un interrogatorio siniestro? Antes era un arte.

Sakai: Señor, tal vez debamos comenzar a ejecutar a los otros prisioneros...o tal vez una de las mercancías.

Izumi: Ni hablar, esas 2 nos costaron mucho para tratar de compensar la perdida de la lider de los Bandidos.

Leona: (piensa) "Lo que les espera cuando estemos juntos..." (sus ojos se tornan de color carmín)

Mignon: (espera a que se retiren todos) "Leona-san parece tener un plan...tal vez Mignon solo deba darle un empujoncito." (hace un hechizo para crear un incendio menor cerca)

Chizuru: "Ese incendio no se ve muy bien, tal vez necesite una mayor...imagen." (efectúa una ilusión sobre el mismo hechizo de Mignon, haciendo creer que se maximizó el incendio)

Katsura (sodado carroñero): ¡Fuego, hay un incendio! ¡Guardias, ayuden a controlar el incendio!

Inmediatamente uno de los guardias es asesinado de un flechazo, parece que Strelok está usando un arco compuesto.

Strelok: Aquí Ratnik-1: estamos procediendo al asalto, parece que hay un incendio en el campamento, así que tengan cuidado.

Kyo/Freakman/Rosa (intercomunicación): Entendido.

Strelok: Ratnik-3 y Ratnik-7 están en apuros, voy a desatarles... (guarda el arco)

Strelok se dirige a los postes y ve que se acercan 5 carroñeros, es ahí donde saca 2 pistolas Walther P99-AS y los intercepta, mientras corre y dispara a las sogas de las manos de Leona y esta se suelta, ahora con el cabello rojo...y a gran velocidad muestra una forma perfeccionada del disturbio de la sangre.

Kyo: Tenemos 5 minutos, ustedes encarguense del prostíbulo.

Terry/Mary: (sacan carabinas de tipo X-95 de IWI, convertidas a 9x19) Entendido.

Mary y Terry entran a la estación, una posada que parece haber sido abandonada...

Mary: Este lugar es un tugurio asqueroso...

Terry: Me recuerda a esa maldita película de Rambo 4.

Mary: ¿La viste?

Terry: Bueno, no estaba mal a pesar de que era una excusa para tirar balazos.

Un carroñero sale de una de los cuartos y Mary rapidamente lo toma por sorpresa y le clava un cuchillo de bayoneta en el cuello y luego lo apuñala para terminar de desangrarlo; mientras Terry toma a otro que estaba usando otro de los cuartos, le sorprende y le rompe el cuello...enfrente de Boone Jenet, quien no parece responder.

Terry: Hey, mira: es Jenny.

Mary: Cuida la puerta... (le pasa un supresor a Terry).

Mientras tanto, afuera...

Kyo: ¡Sorpresa, niñas! (abate a los oficiales y luego abre comunicaciones) Aquí lider Ratnik, encontré a los prisioneros; los oficiales carroñeros, están...bueno, abatidos.

Strelok (intercomunicación): Dime qué tienes para mí.

Kyo: Stalkers con camuflage naval asiático e insignias que dicen "Chistoe Nebo": ¿Te suena?

Strelok: No del todo, despues veremos...

Kyo: ¿Donde está Rosa?

Strelok: Ella está...

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la estación...

Rosa: (disparando una Colt M4A1) ¡Hijos de puta, se metieron con la facción equivocada! (se dirige a los carroñeros) ¡El Monolito exige sacrificios hoy!

Freakman: (disparando una Remington ACR) ¡Rosa, eso es muy temerario de tu parte!

Rosa: ¿Que tanto debemos aguantar? ¡Este lugar está plagado de maricas!

Freakman: Hasta ver indicios de refuerzos nuestros...podríamos darnos un respiro, pero estos chicos seguro que querrán hacerse los heroes.

Y de nuevo en los postes...

Strelok: (desata a Chizuru) ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, dicen que en el prostibulo hay 2 amiguitas suyas!

Mignon: ¿Y Kyo-kun?

Strelok: Está liberando a unos prisioneros en la otra parte.

Leona: ¡Eso es perfecto para mí! (inmediatamente se rompen sus ataduras y toma sus cosas de vuelta)

Strelok: (toma las cosas de Mignon y Chizuru) Aquí tienen, les compraré algo de tiempo... ¡Ya! (vueleve a disparar)

Mignon: (quema sus ataduras y toma sus cosas) ¡Gracias!

Chizuru: (toma sus cosas) ¡Tenga cuidado!

Strelok: ¡No les oigo correr! (sigue disparando y ve que un carroñero está por atacar a Kyo) ¡Maldita sea! (guarda las P99-AS y saca denuevo el arco compuesto e intercepta al carroñero)

Kyo: (se vuelve y nota que el carroñero recibió una flecha en la sien) ¡¿Qué mier...?!

Scar: (reconoce a Strelok y luego se dirige a Kyo) Chico, no tenemos mucho tiempo: ayudame a liberar a mis compañeros y te ayudaremos a limpiar esta pocilga.

Kyo: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Scar: Llámame "Scar", ahora date prisa.

Scar y Kyo empiezan a liberar a los prisioneros, que resultan ser del grupo de Scar, así como Loners, Bandidos, Voennikh, Dutyers, Freedomers, Naémniki y Monolithians y estos recuperan armas y equipo para contraatacar a los carroñeros. Mientras tanto, dentro de la posada, Mary intenta atender a Jennet mientras Terry contiene a los carroñeros que quedan adentro.

Terry: (disparando) Se me está agotando la munición, Mary: ¿No tienes con qué despertarle?

Mary: (saca una jeringa con antropina) Tengo algo en mente... (clava la jeringa en el pecho de Jennet y adiministra la antropina)

Boone Jennet (capitana pirata): (despierta bruscamente) ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Kiriyama (oficial carroñero): (tiene de rehén a Mai Shiranui) ¡Baja tu arma, maldito americano!

Terry: Eso no es muy educado de tu parte, muestra modales ante "Deber".

Mary: (a Terry) ¡Cállate y dispara!

Terry: (a Mary) Tiene a Mai de rehén como si fuera el proxeneta turco de "Taken", no mames.

Mary: ¡Eso es exagerado, ademas no tenemos tiempo para sandeces cuando ya deberíamos estar afuera con Rosa y el agente guapo.

Terry: (celoso) ¡Oye!

Shiranui Mai (kunoichi atrevida): ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a los 2?! ¡¿No ven que me muero del asco en este tugurio?!

Mary: (con las manos en la cintura) ¡No es mi culpa que quieras terminar en esos lares con la cara de puta sueca!

Jennet: (boca abajo en el suelo pero sarcástica) ¡Gracias, yo tambien te quiero, Mary!

Terry: A estas alturas me pregunto que me impulsó a reconciliarme con Mary...ah: ya me acordé.

Kiriyama: ¡¿Qué no puede callarse ninguno de ustedes?! (inmediatamente recibe un tiro en la frente y es abatido)

A lo lejos, desde una ladera está Iori con el Mosín de francotirador y lo alza.

Iori: (abre comunicaciones) ¿Llegamos elegantemente tarde a la fiesta? Nos tardamos porque trajimos botanas.

Degtyarev: Muy bien, Shade y Wrath: ustedes vienen conmigo. Fairy, quédate con el chico hasta que la situación esté estable.

Saisyu: Yo daré fuego de cobertura mientras avanzan... (entra al BMD-4M y está otro soldado de Freedom vistiendo un modelo desfasado del traje "Guardia Libertad") ¿Listo? (se coloca en el módulo de la torreta)

Camros: (su rostro no se ve porque tiene una gorra de tanquista, googles y una bufanda) Listo... (pone en marcha el vehiculo)

Finalmente, con los refuerzos se empieza a contrarrestar la situación hasta que todos los contactos enemigos quedan abatidos y la última en aparecer llega: ágil, eficiente y precisa...

Scar: ¡¿Quien es esa Stalker...?! (ve a Leona disparando a pesar de su estado de disturbio de la sangre)

Kyo: (ve que Leona se vuelve y con el cabello de color rojo vino y ojos carmines) Es...mi novia.

Iori: (llega impresionado) ¡No puede ser! ¿Tiene control total sobre el "Disturbio de la Sangre"?

Kyo: Ahora sí estoy enamorado...le daría un beso, solo que está ocupada y me mata: ¡Pero amigos, no sé si sentirme como una canción de Queen o una de Turbonegro!

Scar: ¿Cual es la de Queen?

Kyo: "I was born to love you".

Iori: ¿Y la de Turbonegro?

Kyo: "I got erection"... (recibe una palmada en la nuca) ¡Auh, oye!

Chizuru: ¡Vaya, Leona-chan parece enojada!

Mignon: ¡Qué miedo!

Orochi-Leona: **¡A UN LADO!** (elimina a varios Carroñeros con el C8A3 y usa el AGC bajo el cañón para disparar una granada)

Freakman: ¡Necesito fuego de cobertura antes de que eliminen a la Sargento Heidern!

Rosa: ¡Revisen las cajas, los Carroñeros suelen comprar en el marcado negro!

Chizuru: (se sorprende) ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Scar: Un Metis-M1... (mostrando un sistema de tipo ATGM ruso con tripie y laser)

Los 4 empiezan a montar el Metis-M1 y Chizuru ve a través de la mira...

Chizuru: Los últimos rezagados obligaron a Leona a cubrirse...tienen ventaja en esa colina.

Kyo: (abre comunicaciones) Necesito trazadoras.

Iori (intercomunicación): No tengo trazadoras.

Camros (intercomunicación): Pero nosotros sí.

Saisyu (intercomunicación): ¡Muy bien, quiero fuego de supresión en esa area: FUEGO!

Se abre fuego desde el BMD-4M y los 4 disparan el Metis, abatiendolos con una gran explosión...el combate terminó.

Mary/Terry: (saliendo de la posada con Mai y Jennet) ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ ACA?!

Kyo: ¡Chicos, se perdieron los fuegos artificiales!

Orochi-Leona: (agotada pero aun transformada) **¡KUSÁNAGI KYO!**

Kyo: (inmediatamente empieza a correr) ¡No, por favor no me pegues! (Iori le mete el pie) ¡Whoa!

Leona: (salta sobre Kyo) ¿Por qué... (instantaneamente vuelve a la normalidad) ...tardaste tanto?

Kyo: ¿Qué?

Leona: (se levanta) No me resistí a hacerte una broma...

Strelok: Bien, si ya dejaron los juegos, vamos a averiguar quienes son estos tipos... (está por dirigirse a Scar cuando este le suelta un puñetazo) ¡Oye, qué mierda te pasa!

Scar: De todos los lugares a los que pude haber ido: ¿Por qué tú te apareces en este, Strelok?

Strelok: (reconoce a Scar) ¡Oh, mierda! (se echa a correr) ¡Corrán por sus vidas, es el diablo!

Scar: (comienza a perseguir a Strelok) ¡Vuelve aquí, cabrón!

Degtyarev: ¡Vaya, parece que Strelok tiene talento para hacer amigos!

Kyo: (se levanta con ayuda de Saisyu) Mejor tarde que nunca: ¿Eh?

Saisyu: Sabes que con la familia siempre puedes contar.

Iori: Tengo que reconocer que tu padre es un tipo bastante genial, Kusanagi.

Camros: (se quita la gorra y baja la bufanda frente a Kyo) Chico, mi hijo Foxbat te manda saludos, me pidió que ayudara a traer a tus amigos de vuelta y tienen buenas noticias para tu agenda. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a verlo en South Town: ¿Yagami?

Iori: (asiente a Camros) Gracias, "Maestro".

Kyo: (a Iori) ¿Lo conoces?

Iori: Luego te cuento.

Kyo: ¿Y bien qué me perdí?

K': Resulta que logramos sacar a Degtyarev y a Athena del campo minado, el lugar estaba plagado de palurdos.

Athena: Y tambien encontramos a alguien más, Onii-chan (presenta a Rock).

Kyo: (reconoce a Rock) Parece que aprendiste un par de trucos en donde sea que hayases estado: ¿Cierto?

Rock: Por favor, no puedo volver: ¿Qué les voy a decir? Ellos nunca creerán que soy yo...nunca creerán que aun soy un niño.

Kyo: ¿Nunca leíste el cuento de Carlo Collodi? Cree en tí mismo...y el hada que te salvó, hará que crean en tí: ¿No crees, Athena-chan?

Athena: (se sonroja) Creo que es hora de que vayas con ellos...

Rock: De acuerdo, allá vamos... (se retira directo a donde están Terry y Mary)

Leona: (a Athena) ¿Estás lista?

Chizuru: ¿Qué creen que tenga?

Mignon: Se ve guapo...

Athena: Tiene un poder bastante notorio...solo es cuestión de darle balance (chasquea los dedos y mientras Rock avanza empieza a obtener la forma de un niño de 12 años, aun con el traje, claro).

Mary y Terry se dirigen a Rock una vez que lo reconocen y no dudan en reencontrarse...

Kyo: (se vuelve) Me encargaré de darte todo el crédito, Athena-chan...asegúrate de que disfruten el momento.

Leona: Hay otro asunto que discutir con Strelok y Degtyarev...

Degtyarev: Acabo de revisar los cuerpos de los oficiales que abatiste, aun están con vida.

Kyo: Que Scar y Strelok dejen de estar jugando, necesito que los 3 los lleven a la base para interrogarlos...los necesito vivos.

Degtyarev: Ya pensaremos en algo.

Kyo: Ahora queda un pendiente antes de continuar...pero de eso me encargaré mañana.

Leona: ¿Y qué hacemos por mientras?

Kyo: Ir a casa...el resto del día es nuestro.

Mientras tanto, en un area lejana...

Hebi observa el ocaso y abre comunicaciones:

Hebi: "Saber", tengo una misión especial para tí.

Y en un cementerio...

Saber: (aun no se muestra por completo, pero su voz es maligna) ¿De qué se trata?

Hebi (intercomunicación): Parece que los Shitennou podrían ser ineficaces y este Stalker "Eclipse" empieza a volverse una amenaza...lo quiero a él y a los otros fuera de mis planes pronto.

El aterrador y desconocido Saber, porta un traje SKAT-9M, pero porta un parche con el símbolo de 8 espadas en dextrógiro y un casco de acero estampado, una máscara de gas tipo SAS, una kuffiyah negra con detalles de color azul grisaceo...él se quita el casco y la máscara, muestra sus ojos carmines primero y luego su aspecto identico a Kyo, solo que con una tez más rojiza y con un talismán de papel bajo su cinta blanca, cerca de la sien izquierda.

Saber: (portando una escopeta Mossberg 590 mientras sonrie macabramente) ¡De inmediato: HE-HEE...!

Fin del Capítulo.


	8. Los Nuevos Parámetros

South Town, Centro de la Ciudad...

El Asesino está entre la gente...observa un callejón donde hay un camión estacionado, los carroñeros llevan a varios niños atados: el chico está molesto...y se mezcla entre la gente para avanzar hacia el almacén...y al llegar, 2 guardias intentan detenerle, hasta que él inserta un naipe:

Guante Oni: "Weapon Vent: Musei Futago" (surgen 2 cuchillas indias cuya aura despide una energia espectral azul)

Capítulo 8: Los Nuevos Parámetros

Al día siguiente...

Muchos carroñeros están tirados en el piso, asesinados brutalmente...

Freakman: Parece que hiciste una fiesta aquí, dejaste un montón de cerdos bien cocinados...

Edward: Este debe de ser un punto de transición para llevar esclavos a las estaciones de comfort de Fukushima... (observa una chica con un uniforme de oficial médico de las JGSDF, está aterrorizada...e ilesa en un rincón) ...ella era una de ellos, creo que era su primer día: no le dijeron que se llevarían a los niños a prostituirles y cuando se enteró...ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Una joven pelirroja de la edad de Freakman, esbelta y con gafas llega y le da una manta a la oficial médico que atestiguó el asalto, Edward ve el parche de la bandera de Corea del Norte en su uniforme y le pregunta a Freakman

Edward: ¿Crees que ella se sienta lista para conocer el "lado b" de su segunda patria?

Freakman: Han Jun viene altamente recomendada por méritos en las operaciones anti-yihadistas en China y tambien en las operaciones negras contra el gobierno estadounidense en Corea del Sur...nuestra influencia en Corea del Norte nos ha permitido administrar mejor el país. Claro, la vida allá sigue siendo cursi y aburrida, pero nuestra administración ahí es impecable.

Han Jun (agente norcoreana): Comisaria Han Jun reportándose, Teniente Vítyaz.

Freakman: En descanso, Comisaria: ¿Cómo está la testigo?

Han Jun: Lista para rendirse, no hay bajas entre los rehenes.

Edward: Eso es un alivio, esos hombres han pagado el precio por lucrar con la carne inocente...pronto Fukushima sentirá el mismo destino que aquí.

Han: Eso suena siniestro viniendo de tí: ¿Ha habído más supervivientes?

Edward: Me gustaría decir que sí, pero... (muestra a una mujer joven con uniforme de carroñera, tendida en el suelo, pálida y muerta, con una marca de mordida particular en su cuello y como los forenses se la llevan) ...ella eligió su amargo final al aferrarsea una bandera manchada de sangre.

Freakman: (a Edward) Así que lo hiciste...

Edward: (se sonroja apenado) Si saben que perdieron en su guerra: ¿Por qué los humanos nos siguen provocando?

Han: Seamos sinceros, hay cada imbecil en este mundo que se aferra a su orgullo.

Freakman: Tiene razón en ello...revisemos su sala de operaciones.

Los 3 preparan sus pistolas, CZ-75 P-01, y se dirigen a uno de los cuartos, parece un centro de comando...hay docuentos incluso.

Han: ¿Ordenes, señor?

Freakman: Revisemos que hay aquí...

Edward: (revisa un mapa en la mesa, hay varias ubicaciones marcadas con el nombre "X-Hive") Encontré algo.

Freakman: Interesante, parece ser que encontraron las ubicaciones de los bunkers de NESTS, parece que tambien hay laboratorios subterraneos...

Han: ¿Qué opina, señor?

Freakman: Tenemos ahora una ventaja sobre los Carroñeros en la carrera por el X-Hive, Han: confisca todos estos archivos y documentos...Edward: avísale a los "Rátniki" que tenemos algo para ellos.

Edward: Recibido.

Sector de Klin:

Nimble: Gracias por acompañarme a Klin, Eclipse.

Kyo: Zhdánov llamó para avisar que terminó la cirugía de Dragonfly y el pequeño, así que pensé que podría escuchar los detalles: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahí?

Nimble: Un viejo amigo con el que serví en los pantanos de "La Zona" en Ucrania está trabajando con los Ecologistas aquí, así que pensé en ir a visitarlo.

Kyo: ¿Y en qué se especializa?

Nimble: Es un técnico, repara hardware y tambien armamento, equipo militar, todo lo que imagines...en los pantanos, hacía maravillas con la chatarra.

Kyo: Oye, eso es genial.

Nimble: Es el hombre que mejor juega a las cartas con lo poco que tenía "Clear Sky", chico. Una vez juntamos un montón de latas de conservas y las convirtió en granadas.

Kyo: ¿Hizo granadas "Jam Tin"? ¡Wow!

Nimble: Un día, modificó todo el hardware desfasado de la era soviética que encontramos con componentes modernos, solo para ver que pasaba...el profesor Kalancha estaba furioso porque casi freiamos todo además de su trabajo.

Kyo: No sabía que se podía modificar hardware tan desfasado: ¿Qué más hizo?

Nimble: Cuando recolectabamos cascos inutilizados de acero, él los rediseñaba para hacer pertrechos... (muestra un casco de acero forjado a mano, algo rústico, pero estilizado) ...como este.

Kyo: ¿Crees que pueda probarme uno de esos?

Nimble: Hoy en día, cualquier armero cuenta con las especificaciones para hacerlo...pero los materiales son un asunto diferente.

Kyo: Ya estamos cerca, Nimble.

Nimble: Pronto conocerás al mejor técnico de "La Zona", chico.

Una vez que Kyo y Nimble llegan a Klin, los Stalkers les dejan pasar y entran al complejo, a ver a Novikov.

Kyo: Eh, disculpe: ¿Sabe de casualidad si está Zhdánov?

Novikov: Debe de estar todavía en el quirófano, ayer vino Foxbat escoltando a varios Stalkers y le dejaron 2 chicos aquí...imagino que debes ser uno de los visitantes.

Kyo: Llámeme "Eclipse", lider del "Equipo Ratnik".

Novikov: ¡Vaya eres el segundo "Rátniki" que conozco personalmente desde el festival!

Kyo: ¿En serio?

Novikov: Sí, una jovencita pasó por mi tienda y me compró algo de blindaje...parecía inocente.

Kyo: Esa debió ser Mignon...la pobre es un alma de cántaro.

Novikov: Soy Novikov, técnico en jefe de los Ecologistas...yo solía reparar cosas con chatarra, aunque no lo hacía mal. Hoy en día el financiamiento de los Ecologistas me ha permitido reparar, restaurar y por supuesto, optimizar equipo desfasado. Puedo hacer maravillas ahora para tu equipo...así como he trabajado con el de tu amigo, el Mayor Degtyarev.

Kyo: Se lo agradezco.

Novikov: Escuché que tambien eres amigo de Foxbat, ese chico que juega a ser un cazafantasmas.

Kyo: No juega del todo...

Novikov: En mis tiempos, teníamos que lidiar con mutantes y todo aquel que se pasara de listo con nosotros, pero ahora que en esta zona existen esta clase de peligros, esos 4 llegan junto con SEAPPL y nos piden a nosotros, los armeros veteranos, que desarrollemos mejoras en el armamento para esta Zona...bueno, al menos podemos complacer esa demanda, con el nuevo financiamiento.

Kyo: No se lo pedirían si no fuera importante, me temo.

Novikov: (reconoce a Nimble) Vaya Nimble, ya era hora de que visitaras mi nuevo taller.

Nimble: ¿Así que trabajas con los ñoños ahora?

Novikov: Necesitaban a un técnico para mantener su equipo a pleno rendimiento en Yánov, y despues de que Owl me salvó el cuello, pensé en prestar mis servicios a los Ecologistas y Mercenarios...aunque extraño un poco los Pantanos, a decir verdad.

Kyo: (reconoce el traje de Novikov: el CS-3A) ¿Usted era de Clear Sky?

Novikov: Yo en aquel tiempo me hacía llamar Gray, y serví con el comandante Lebedev en "Clear Sky", al igual que Nimble.

Nimble: En ese entonces intentabamos detener a Strelok, pero ahora que abrió Pripyat y el norte para nosotros, solemos negociar con él y su amigo Degtyarev.

Kyo: Ya veo...bueno, tengo que ver al Doctor Zhdánov, es el médico que iba a operar a Dragonfly.

Novikov: Zhdánov está trabajando todavía, pero ya terminó con tu amigo...me pidió que analizara el extraño dispositivo que tenía alojado en su sistema nervioso central y parece que este era un prototipo algo... (muestra en un recipiente de plexiglass un extraño dispositivo en forma de parásito robótico) ...imperfecto, pero bastante avanzado.

Kyo: Así que Kensou estuvo siendo manipulado por esa cosa todo el tiempo...

Hermann: (llegando) Es impresionante: ¿No es así? La capacidad de controlar directamente las mentes de los hombres con nanotecnología.

Kyo: Con todo respeto, profesor...eso me parece enfermizo comenzando desde la forma más tradicional.

Hermann: Sí, lo sé: Hitler y Bandera, la UPA y la "División Galitzia", Ucrania y su despreciable vínculo con la Alemania Nazi, estoy consciente de eso...soy el profesor Hermann, co-director del complejo de Klin junto con mi veterano colega, el profesor Sakharov.

Kyo: ¿Hay noticias del generador?

Hermann: Hemos estudiado el dispositivo de Shmel y logramos hacerle pruebas de campo para la anulación de la contaminación radiactiva en Fukushima, los resultados son positivos...pero me temo que aun son incipientes.

Kyo: ¿Qué más puede decirnos del nanocontrolador?

Hermann: Como dijo el señor Novikov, el "gusano" es un prototipo imperfecto...a tu amigo le provocaba más que el control mental, un severo desorden a nivel nervioso, afectaba las secreciones quimicas cerebrales hasta provocar conducta sexópata, rayando a psicópata...y parece que su nivel de protección psiquica natural estaba comprometido, hasta que se desactivó por esa herida casi mortal que tiene.

Kyo: (disimula) ¡Ah, sí...la "herida mortal", claro!

En ese entonces llega un científico con un traje SEVA, no es lo que un científico de "La Zona" acostumbra a usar.

Zhdánov: He terminado con el niño...extraje el segundo gusano, pero no podía sacarlo hasta que llegó el otro paciente, el daño por electricidad que la "Señorita Nuclear" le causó, ocasionó la desactivación del dispositivo que además administraba la sustancia desconocida. Debo saber si quien hizo esto estaba haciendo pruebas anteriores de esa sustancia, porque el "gusano prototipo" sí funcionaba bien...pero estaba incompleto.

Kyo: Doctor: ¿Cómo están?

Zhdánov: Los chicos se recuperarán en poco tiempo, hacer solo incisiones es un procedimiento de rutina...

Kyo: Entiendo...espero no toparme con otra sorpresa. Bien, me retiro.

Novikov: Enviale mis saludos a Degtyarev.

Mientras tanto...

Mignon: ¡Bienvenido al "Campamento de Novatos", Mignon le puede dar un recorrido si gusta!

Edward: (con un traje "Sunrise") Mignon: soy Foxbat, nos conocemos de la vez del incidente de Shmel.

Mignon: Mignon no te recuerda...

Edward: (suspira resignado) ¿De casualidad está Eclipse?

Mignon: Salió hace una hora a Klin junto con el señor Nimble.

Edward: Entiendo...si vuelve, le dices que quiero verlo.

Capítulo 8: Cielo Despejado.

Scar y Strelok se ven frente a frente en la taberna, hace mucho que llevan enfrentados desde el 2011...y una sola idea cruza por su mente.

Scar: No sé como es que sobreviviste...pero no cometeré ese error 2 veces.

Strelok: El sentimiento es mutuo...viejo, por cierto: tienes una linda PDA.

Scar: Devuelve eso si no quieres volver al "Camion de los Muertos".

Strelok: No, sin antes devolverte a chingazos a la "C-Conciencia"...

Leona: Mayor: ¿Hace cuanto llevan Strelok y Scar enfrentados?

Degtyarev: (detrás de él se ve a Scar y Strelok agarrándose a golpes de forma cómica) Escuché que Scar "El Mercenario" tenía de misión asesinar a Strelok por ocasionar lo que se conoce como "La Gran Emisión" en el 2011...Strider me dijo que Strelok alcanzó el Monolito, pero que no pudo pedir el deseo a tiempo, y que por cometer un desastre casi por completo catastrófico y poner en peligro a "La Zona", sería juzgado por esa cosa aliénigena: ¿Su castigo? Se uniría al culto...pero algo salió mal y lo mandaron al "Camión de los Muertos" en medio de una tormenta, un rayo parece haber sido lo que lo reanimó o solo quedó en coma hasta que lo enviaron con Sidorovich...despertando con amnesia, pero no zombificado ni convertido al culto.

Iori: ¿Pero qué pasó con Scar?

Strider: (llega) Al estar expuesto a "La Gran Emisión", Scar sufrió daños a su sistema nervioso por la absorción forzosa de la energía de la misma, técnicamente lo hizo un supersoldado, pero eso le costó la integridad del sistema nervioso...y eso es mortal a la larga. Despues de derrotar a Strelok, tuve que llevar a Scar a la C-Conciencia bajo pedido del Comandante Lebédev y el Profesor Kaláncha, los miembros fundadores de "Chistoe Nebo" que tenían bajo contrato a Scar.

Degtyarev: Así que a costa de Monolith, elegiste salvar a Scar...

Leona: ¿"C-Conciencia"?

Strider: Pensé que si lo mantenía bajo animación suspendida en la C-Conciencia, podría ganar tiempo para poder encontrar un mejor tratamiento para la enfermedad de Scar...pero luego la facción perdió contacto con Clear Sky una vez que rescatamos a Rosa en Chernobyl. Además, la desactivación de la C-Conciencia, así como tambien del Cauterizador Cerebral por parte de Strelok, conllevó a una invasión de Stalkers, bandidos y militares a gran escala para explorar los septentrionales sectores de "La Zona": Záton, Yánov y por supuesto, Prípyat.

Degtyarev: Y no olvidemos el desastre de la "Operación Fairway" en un intento del Ejército por reconquistar Prípyat...

Strider: Al saber que Monolith estaba perdiendo Yanov y Zaton, tuve que suspender el tratamiento a Scar...fue ahí como mis tropas perdieron contacto con la facción, y no pude volver al laboratorio. Luego, con la invasión de los neonazis de Pravyi Sektor, tuve tiempo de volver y liberar a Scar, con los ultimos avances en su tratamiento...en este momento, Scar ha respondido de forma óptima, así que creo que puede funcionar.

Iori: (se coloca la capucha) Tenemos problemas...

Se ve que Yashiro y Shermie entran a la taberna...y se colocan en una mesa alejada. Scar y Strelok notan la impresión de Iori y Leona, así que paran el forcejeo un momento.

Leona: (se coloca la Kuffiyah en el rostro como una mascada) ¡Carajo, son Yáshiro y Shermie!

Scar: (suelta a Strelok) Tú y yo resolveremos nuestras diferencias luego...

Strelok: (suelta a Scar) Ya he visto a esos 2 antes...estaban con esos acólitos raros en South-Town: ¿Qué hacen en el Cordón?

Scar: ¿Crees que trabajen con los carroñeros?

Strelok: Creo que van más alla, algo quieren de "La Zona" para su religión y eso no es bueno.

Scar: Este sería un buen momento para compartir información.

Strelok: Los "Ratniki" les llaman "Hakkeshou", las ocho cabezas de la serpiente...esos 2 parecen ser sus "Shitennou" o "Reyes Celestiales".

Scar: ¿Fanáticos?

Strelok: No como los Monolith...en vez de proteger algo desconocido, ellos quieren liberar algo...maligno. Los Monolith están preocupados, dicen el Monolito les advierte de una amenaza a la "Noosfera" entera.

De sorpresa, llega Beard y Strelok lo nota...

Strelok: Tal vez sea hora de pedir un trago, viejo: yo invito, para que veas que jalo.

Scar: Es lo mejor que has dicho hasta ahora...

Strelok: Beard: ¿Sabes quienes son?

Beard: (sirviendo kvas a Scar y Strelok) No han dicho su nombre, es normal entre los nuevos...seguro que esperan ganarse el apodo primero.

Scar: ¿Notaste algo extraño cuando llegaron?

Beard: Solo que no parecen ser de aquí...pero... (se torna más discreto) ...los Monolith se ven nerviosos, especialmente Strider.

Y en la mesa más alejada...

Yáshiro: (portando un traje Sunrise) No luce tan peligroso...todavía no entiendo por qué no quisiste llever tu traje.

Shermie: Hasta crees que me voy a poner eso...soy demasiado sexy para llevar un Sunrise.

Y en la otra mesa...

Leona: (cómicamente celosa) Esa perra presumida...cree que puede entrar a la Zona sin un traje y ser el centro de atención.

Iori: No es poco común pensar que tú y las demás chicas le tienen envidia desde el '97.

Leona: No sé qué estés fumando para pensar eso.

Shermie: (nerviosa) Este lugar...la atmósfera de "La Zona" es demasiado hostil...el miedo está acercándose.

Yáshiro: (ve a Edward entrar) Ahora entiendo... (puede ver un aura ancestral, el terror más arcano de este planeta)

Shermie: Es el Príncipe...

Edward: Chicos: ¿Han visto a Kusánagi? Pensé que podría mostrarle algo que tal vez le interesaría.

Leona: Esta mañana fue con Nimble a Klin...

Iori: Resulta que los Ecologistas le iban a informar de los resultados de la cirugía de Kensou, y de los dispositivos.

Edward: Ya veo... ¿Y K' Dash?

Degtyarev: Parece que que fue a una pequeña expedición en Kvartet, dijo que despues iría a la base.

Edward: Entiendo...bueno, creo que... (suena su celular y contesta) ¿Diga?

Maki (intercomunicación): ¡Onii-chan!

Edward: Maki-chan: ¿Qué pasa?

Maki: Parece que alguien envió un S.O.S. en South-Town cerca de la Academia Shiranui.

Edward: Iré para allá...por cierto, necesito que me ayudes con unos amigos en el Cordón. Si viene Kusánagi, le dices que tengo algo para él y que cuando termine unas misiones se lo mostraré.

Maki: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Edward: (cierra comunicaciones) Bien, nos vemos... (se retira)

Yáshiro: Shermie, voy a seguirlo...

Shermie: ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo mientras tanto?

Yáshiro: (entrega un monedero a Shermie) No lo agotes... (se retira)

Strelok: (ve a Yáshiro retirarse) Nanakase Yáshiro: 21 años, el chico "Eclipse" era su objetivo...la chica francesa que se quedó debe ser Shermie, misma edad...los 2 desaparecieron en el '97, SEAPPL los había declarado muertos extraoficialmente.

Scar: ¿Qué están haciendo en el Cordón? (nota que Maki entra) ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Strelok: Venga, devuelveme el favor.

Scar: Es Star, la hermana de Foxbat...acaba de instalar el GLONASS en el Cordón, cerca de la estación del repetidor.

Strelok: Debe de ser quien llamó a Foxbat...

Maki: (se presenta ante Iori y Leona) ¿Wrath y Manthys? Llámenme "Star", Onii-chan me dijo que podía estar a su disposición debido a un encargo en South-Town.

Degtyarev: Ya veo...

Strelok: (llega junto con Scar) Estamos al tanto de su problema, chicos...el grandullón acaba de irse detrás de Foxbat.

Scar: ¿Creen poder encargarse sin problemas de la chica?

Iori: Seguro, Eclipse y yo nos "encargamos" de ella en el '97 cuando Chris y Yáshiro secuestraron a Priestess (refiriendose a Chizuru).

Leona: ¿Cómo se "encargaron" de ella?

Iori: (se sonroja un poco) Digamos que los 2 establecimos una tregua por eso...y no diré más.

Leona: ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que tú y él la...?

Athena: (detrás de todos más roja de pena) **¡LO VÍ TODO, IORI-KUN!**

Todos: ¡WHOOOOA!

Iori: (a Athena) ¡Mocosa malcriada! ¡¿Cuando llegaste?!

Athena: ¡Siempre me teleporto! ¡Y además, eso que hicieron es terrible!

Iori: (le tapa la boca a Athena) ¡Tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria sobre volver a leer mentes sin permiso, "niña"!

Athena: (cómicamente asfixiada) ¡MMMMGHHH!

Leona: (agarra a Iori de la camisa cómicamente celosa) ¡Cuéntame un poco más de lo que le hicieron tú y Kyo-kun!

Iori: ¡No, no quieres saber!

Kyo: (llega junto con Nimble) Aló: ¿Quien quiere saber?

Iori: (a Kyo) ¡Corre por tu vida, ya lo sabe!

Kyo: ¡No, no mames! (empieza a huir)

Leona: (cómicamente furiosa) **¡VUELVE AQUÍ! **(empieza a perseguir a Kyo)

Kyo: ¡Oblígame!

Inmediatamente, Shermie empieza a retirarse a uno de los baños, y Maki le sigue:

Maki: (abre comunicaciones) Sospechosa en movimiento, voy a perseguirla.

Degtyarev (intercomunicación): No bajes la guardia.

Maki entra al baño de mujeres...todo luce sobrio, pero limpio y se escuchan murmuros.

Shermie: (nerviosa) Yáshiro, tienes que sacarme de aquí, los guardianes están con los Stalkers...saben que aun estoy aquí y es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que... (nota que se apagaron las luces y se bloquea la entrada)

Yáshiro (intercomunicación): Estoy siguiendo al Principe, parece que va camino a South-Town, si lo capturamos...podríamos dejar de lado a los tesoros, porque él los coordina...aguanta un poco: ¿Vale? Voy para allá.

Inmediatamente, una mujer con un traje de asesino similar al traje de Mai pero negro y mucho más estilizado y con un guante Oni marcado con una estrella naranja y con el cabello largo y blanco con cola de caballo y fleco lacio, abre la puerta a la fuerza, muestra sus ojos carmines y sus colmillos que relame con una sonrisa perversa.

Assassin Tetsuko (vampiresa adolescente): (se quita los anteojos) ¡Llegó el día del Juicio! (ve a Shermie ahora con el cabello purpura y la piel rojiza)

Inmediatamente se escucha un desastre desde la taberna...

Athena: (asustada) ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Iori: A juzgar por el número de descargas eléctricas que salen por la puerta, diría que esa chica Star se está "divirtiendo".

Y ahora se escucha un grito horrisono en el cordón...que interrumpe la "disputa" entre Leona y Kyo.

Leona: (encima de Kyo a quien estaba por golpear) ¿Qué fue eso?

Kyo: Definitivamente era Shermie...se debe de estar "divirtiendo".

Leona: Cuando terminemos de averiguar qué pasó, tú y yo tendremos una "charla".

Kyo: ¡Cuando gustes~! (besa de sorpresa a Leona)

Leona: (sorprendida) ¡MMMMHHHH...!

Iori: (saliendo) Chicos, Star ya... (nota el beso) ¡Oh! ¿Los agarré ocupados? Dejaré que sigan resolviendo sus diferencias... (se retira riéndose un poco)

Leona: (sonrojada) ¡No, espera: no es lo que crees! (se dirige a Kyo posteriormente) ¡Levántate, baboso!

Kyo: (se levanta junto con Leona) ¡Venga! ¿A que no esperabas eso de vuelta?

Leona: (cubriéndose el pecho) ¡Vas a pagar por esto, Kyo-kun...!

Una vez que entran ven a Maki jalar a Shermie de una de sus piernas, mientras los demás miran.

Athena: ¡Qué miedo, es Shermie-san!

Maki: (alegre) ¡No se preocupen, no está muerta: solo la neutralicé~! ¡Todo está bajo control~!

Iori: Cuando despierte, nos va a caer un rayo a todos.

Maki: ¿Me la puedo quedar cuando terminen con ella? ¡Es que me gusta tener a mis presas en la cama~!

Athena: (se sonroja)** ¡¿EN LA CAMA?!**

Kyo: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Athena: ¡Esa joven se la quiere llevar al catre!

Leona: (se sonroja tambien) ¡¿Al catre?!

Kyo: (a Athena) ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no uses mi jerga?

Iori: Esto es serio, la chica entró y la dejó fuera de combate.

Kyo: ¡QUE DEJEN DE USAR MI JERGA!

Leona: Espera...tal vez podría sernos de utilidad, ya que la pecosa nos ahorró trabajo.

Kyo: Sí, creo que tenemos a una prisionera más.

Maki: Onii-chan pensó que debía sobornarte, para que vieras lo que encontró para tí...

Kyo: ¿En serío? ¿Y donde está?

Maki: Comando Central dijo que tenía una misión cerca de la Academia Shiranui.

Kyo: Bueno, entonces lo veremos despues...Athena, tú irás a Klin...habla con el Profesor Hermann, al Doctor Zhdánov o con el Señor Nóvikov y diles que vienes de parte de Eclipse para recoger a esos 2 mocosos. Y espero los controles, porque la cirugía les exige descanso por una semana: si los 2 se te ponen pendejos...

Athena: ¿Me "encargo" de ellos?

Leona: Se creativa, dales un escarmiento sin precedentes...

Athena: (se entusiasma) ¡Los haré sufrir, Leona-san~! (empieza a marchar)

Leona: ¡Athena-chan es un encanto!

Kyo: Sí... ¡Vamos a quedarnos con ella! ¿Qué dices?

Iori: Esos 2 parecen un viejo matrimonio...

Strelok: En fin, el auto espera...háganle un "Tarantino" a la francesita y vámonos.

Kyo: ¿Cómo que un "Tarantino"?

Degtyarev: Porque le encajuelas y te vas todo el camino en el mismo auto.

Scar: Esto va a ser eterno...

Y de nuevo en Klin...

Kensou: (despierta) ¡Mi cabeza...! ¿Ya terminó?

Bao: (alegre) ¡Onii-chan, tú tambien estás mejor!

Kensou: (esceptico hacia Bao) ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?

Zhdánov: Les he quitado el gusano robótico que tenían alojado cerca del sistema nervioso central...los sintomas empezarán a eliminarse en breve, pero para el combate activo, recomendaré que descansen unos días...mientras esperan a su escolta, pueden explorar el resto del complejo, excepto los accesos no autorizados: esos conducen a los laboratorios.

Kensou y Bao empiezan a ver el complejo de Klin y ven una tienda...

Sakhárov: ¡Vaya, chicos: parece que el Doctor Zhdánov los dejó ver el lugar!

Kensou: ¿Usted es Profesor Sakhárov?

Sakharov: Soy Co-director de la facción ecologista, junto con mi compañero, el Profesor Hermann...

Bao: ¿Por qué se llaman Ecologistas?

Sakhárov: Por que estudiamos el impacto ecológico que conllevó a la creación de "La Zona"...en este momento, la facción se ha visto muy beneficiada por la Alianza, eso si consideramos que no les agradabamos a los Bandidos, a algunos Naémniki y por supuesto, no caerles bien a los miembros de "Svoboda".

Kensou: No estaba al tanto de que "Freedom" era enemiga de los Ecologistas...

Sakhárov: Fue durante la guerra con Duty, ellos estaban al tanto de que otorgábamos una recompensa apreciable por los artefactos, y Duty era la que más artefactos nos traía...otros Stalkers hacían lo mismo, aunque Sidorovich paga aun más por obtenerlos. Sin embargo, tras la paz firmada por Loki y el Teniente Coronel Shulga, nuestra situación con tu facción cambió favorablemente.

Kensou: Bueno... ¿Y qué los trajo a Fukushima?

Sakhárov: Pensamos que Fukushima sería una nueva oportunidad para los Stalkers, despues de que tuvimos que hacer un éxodo para escapar del gobierno neonazi-banderista.

Hermann: De no ser por los rebeldes prorrusos de Donétsk y Lúgansk, no tendríamos un salvo conducto a Rostov...tuvimos que sacrificar Chernóbyl y de no ser por el consejo del señor Strelok y el Mayor Degtyarev...no hubieramos sobrevivido.

Kensou: Bueno, son libres de sentirse como en casa...aunque Fukushima es un desastre que afectó a muchos.

Hermann: Tenemos entendido que el gobierno no le dió el seguimiento necesario a las medidas de seguridad de las instalaciones y que en consecuencia la actividad sísmica demostraría aquello a lo que iba a conllevar.

Kensou: Algo se dijo...además de que el gobierno fracasó en encubrir su culpa. Pero eso es tema de conversación para los científicos...no es que yo sea un experto en física nuclear: ¿O sí? (ve las armas del aparador) ¿Qué pueden ofrecerme?

Hermann: De momento, no contamos con armas...deberías ver a Kyuzo en el Cordón.

Sakharov: El único armamento que tenemos por ahora es nuestra versión final del "Fusil Gauss", cuya designación es el EM-5.

Kensou: (observa el inusual fusil electromagnético que parece un AR-15) ¿Qué tiene de especial esto?

Hermann: Podrá a simple vista parecer un fusil de tipo AR-10 o AR-15, pero se diseñó especificamente para ser un arma antimaterial diseñada para disparar a larga distancia rondas especiales de tungsteno...con el objetivo de usar el electromagnetismo para contrarrestar los nuevos tipos de blindajes...especialmente el NXRA o mejor dicho, blindaje reactivo electrónico.

Kensou: Y debo suponer que me puede costar 4 huevos: ¿Cierto?

Bao: (a Kensou) ¿4 huevos?

Kensou: (a Bao) 2 tuyos y 2 míos.

Hermann: Desafortunadamente nunca hemos tenido éxito en producir los fusiles Gauss en masa porque lo costoso de su fabricación y sus parámetros de combate, provocan una baja demanda.

Kensou: ¿Osea que no puedo hacerme con semejante juguete? (suspira de resignación) Esto no podría ser peor...

Athena: (detrás de Kensou) ¡Holi~!

Kensou: (se pone de rodillas y grita melodramáticamente al cielo) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!

Mientras tanto, en SEAPPL...

Cuarteles Generales de SEAPPL, a las afueras de South-Town.

Danny: (observa el noticiero desde una pantalla mientras bebe té negro) Esto empieza a ser interesante.

Reportera: En este momento, se ha confirmado que el gobierno japonés permitirá las próximas marchas de los grupos de choque fascistas, pues ha informado que todos los grupos han sido absorbidos a la bancada del partido "Nueva Kohdoha" que está en el Parlamento y tambien en el cargo de Jefe de Gobierno.

Secretaria (intercomunicación): Señor Secretario, el Doctor Warfield ha llegado como solicitó.

Danny: Que pase.

Inmediatamente aparece un hombre albino de cabello largo que viste de negro y porta un cetro largo y estilizado...este solo muestra un par de alas negras.

Danny: Buenos días, "Maestre Científico".

Sensoh no Asura: Danny Volkov, luces bastante calmado para lidiar con una crisis.

Danny: 2 crisis, Ucrania no cede, así que ordené una distracción en Lvov...si obligo a los neonazis a retroceder, mis huestes entre los rebeldes prorrusos de Novorrossia podrán tener un respiro para recuperar terreno y reclutas voluntarios, no pueden defender Donétsk y Lúgansk por siempre. Y Japón empieza a ponerse sus moños, inspirándose en Ucrania...los aliados que tengo ahí pueden peligrar a no ser que tenga que moverlos a South-Town.

Asura: Me llamaste para informarme de algo más que tus progresos humanos para estabilizar el planeta.

Danny: Sí, parece que uno de nuestros satélites norcoreanos detectó bases deshabilitadas de NESTS en diferentes puntos dentro del distrito de Fukushima: pueden ser los laboratorios donde aplicaron los experimentos en base al trabajo que te robaron hace algunos años.

Asura: Los proyectos "Symbiot" y "Lazarus" son proyectos algo delicados...la idea de crear nuevos supersoldados Onimusha que fueran reutilizables podrá ser polémica, pero creo que tal polémica es muy injusta.

Danny: Quien diga que la vida de un soldado no importa, está siendo muy arrogante y tacaño. Parece que Igniz previó la idea de que podía ser derrotado así que debió ocultar todas sus bases y destruido a sus especímenes.

Asura: Mis bio-sensores detectan que ningún experimento de NESTS está eliminado, he hecho bien en mantenerlos aislados, pero aun me faltan 2, parece que siguen conectados, uno se está moviendo desde el archipielago en disputa hacia Japón, el otro está inactivo en Fukushima (abre una ventana holográfica)... creo que se encuentra en este sector, en Drozd.

Danny: Bromeas: ¿Cierto? ¿Dices que los clones de ese "cabeza de coco" siguen vivos?

Asura: Me he encargado de ellos hace tiempo, Danny...con la intención de rehabilitarles y me queda uno, junto con los supersoldados aparte. Pero eso no me preocupa...estoy seguro que lo que me has dicho no es todo lo que pretendes decirme.

Danny: Descubrimos que Igniz hacía negocios con Leopold Goenitz, quien ahora está bajo órdenes de Hebi.

Asura: (sarcástico) Fantástico...y pensar que los genma eran mi único problema, ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo les declaró la guerra hace tanto.

Y de camino a South-Town...

En el auto, Iori conduce mientras al lado Leona está sentada en las piernas de Kyo en el asiento del copiloto, muy roja de pena y en el asiento de atrás están Strelok detras de Kyo, Degtyarev en medio y Scar detrás de Iori.

Kyo: Leona-chan, has estado muy callada en todo el trayecto: ¿La sola idea de sentarte en las piernas de alguien te pone nerviosa?

Leona: (sonrojada) ¡No es como que yo esté acostumbrada a ir en un transporte sobretripulado, no intentes hallar una connotación diferente!

Kyo: (sarcástico) Sí, claro...

Iori: Y por estas mamadas, odio los silencios incómodos... (enciende la radio) ¿Se puede saber como sintonizo esto?

Strelok: Revisa si hay un boletín o algo.

Iori: Déjame ver...

Radio: "Debido a la absorción de las bancadas neofascistas al partido 'Nueva Kohdoha' y de células del grupo terrorista de los Carroñeros a las JGSDF, además de la nueva extensión de presupuesto, el gobierno japonés ha anunciado el rechazo de un nuevo diálogo con China y ha extendido su hegemonía sobre el archipielago Sénkaku/Diaoyu y tambien ha anunciado que se colocarán bases propias en las Islas Kuriles, lo que ha provocado una severa molestia tanto de Beijing como de Moscú y una amenaza de parte de estos de efectuar sanciones nuevas que afectarán severamente la ya diezmada economía japonesa."

Degtyarev: Será dificil saber cuanto van a seguir informando.

Scar: Revisa la señal de la NHK.

Iori: (sintoniza otra estación) Creo que ya está...

Radio: "En otras noticias, el gobierno japonés ha presentado a la nueva bancada de su partido, con el objetivo de impulsar la unidad popular a través e la autorización de los rallys y mitines que se encuentran programados para la próxima semana en la ciudad de South-Town. Las bancadas han establecido un rally inicial en Tokyo para atraer voluntarios y llevar así las exigencias ante el Secretario Alexander Danilovich Volkov de que cese sus operaciones 'terroristas' sobre Ucrania y que deje de favorecer a Rusia y a China."

Iori: Me parece que algo apesta en esto...como un basurero en verano.

Strelok: (sarcástico) Fantástico...igual que en Ucrania.

Leona: ¿Qué más pasó en Ucrania?

Degtyarev: Digamos que uno de los pasos para tratar de hacer de Ucrania el nuevo paraiso nazi fue absorber a toda la prensa amarillista a la esfera del gobierno y luego hacerla trabajar con la prensa estadounidense, una campaña de "guerra sucia" y sanciones económicas contra Rusia por parte de la Unión Europea desde la OTAN. Goebbels ha de sentirse orgulloso desde el infierno...

Kyo: Entonces supongo que estamos lidiando con un problema de carroñeros y una trampa mediática: ¿Cierto?

Degtyarev: Es muy probable...

Strelok: Revisen el GLONASS.

Kyo: Con gusto lo haría, pero tengo a una mujer hermosa sentada sobre mis piernas.

Leona: (todavía más roja) Te prometo sufrimiento eterno, Kyo-kun.

Kyo: (le guiña a Leona) Yo sé que sí.

Leona: (el monitor del GPS) Hay un punto de control antes de llegar a nuestra base, dice "Batallón Capómo".

Strelok: El batallón "Capómo", interesante...

Kyo: ¿Qué es un "capómo"?

Leona: Es una flor amarilla de un arbol del desierto de Altar, en el noroeste de México. Dicen que es casi tan bello como el botón de un cerezo.

Kyo: Un botón amarillo...

Una vez que llegan al punto de control, ven que hay un solo Stalker...está armado solo con un Remington M24, un fusil de francotirador estadounidense y uno de los nuevos trajes "Sunset".

Giryu (guardia fronterizo): Bienvenidos sean de vuelta a South-Town, Stalkers.

Iori: ¿Porqué está tan solo este puesto?

Giryu: El departamento de policía ha girado la orden de reforzar la guardia sobre la ciudad despues de que se anunció por NHK que se enviarían a grupos de choque de los Carroñeros...siento pena por aquellos confundidos que morirán a manos de mis compañeros.

Kyo: ¿Eres del Batallón "Capómo"?

Giryu: Soy Giryu, comandante del "Batallón Capómo"...a su servicio.

Kyo: ¿Tienes algo más para nosotros?

Giryu: Sí, hace poco miembros de la Unidad "Ikari" y varios hombres sin uniforme están estacionadas en su base, apuesto a que no es para hacer una fiesta.

Degtyarev: Pronto habrá una, transportamos a una prisionera para interrogarle...pero hay espacio para uno más en el maletero.

Giryu: ¡Ah, le hicieron un "Tarantino"! ¿Eh?

Strelok: ¡SABEEEEEEEE~!

Scar: ¿Vas a subir o no?

Y en South-Town...

Yashiro: (intenta abrir comunicaciones) Shermie, aquí Yashiro: ¿Me recibes? (no recibe respuesta) ¡Maldición! (ve la fachada de la puerta, está frente a la academia Shiranui) No creo que vayan a abrirme despues de las cosas que he... (inmediatamente es sorprendido y sometido por el Assassin Tetsu, cuyo traje ahora tiene una capucha sobre el cuello y una capa italiana al lado izquierdo, sobre su hombro)

Assassin Tetsu: ¡No pierdas tu tiempo: nunca te responderá!

Yáshiro: ¿Qué esperas?

Assassin Tetsu: Entonces, 3 Stalkers estaban en un bar con una chica de cabello azul y "su hermano mayor" pelirrojo: ¿Que crees que ordenaron?

Yáshiro: ¿Se supone que es un chiste?

Assassin Tetsu: ¡UN COCTÉL DE COCO! (arroja a Yáshiro contra la puerta y esta se rompe)

Mientras tanto, adentro...

Mai: (acostada en un futón con una pijama rosada) ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

Mary: (con el traje PSZ-9D) Ya envié a Terry a averiguarlo: ¿Me puedes decir cómo es que llegaste a tocar fondo?

Mai: Creí que lo de Kensou sería tocar fondo hasta que me secuestraron unos idiotas...

Mary: Bueno, ahora conoces los riesgos...te pudo haber ido peor, pudiste morir.

Mai: Eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Mary: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Mai: ¿Qué tiene de bueno vivir en una cultura en la que buscan un pretexto para deshonrarte...y luego tengas tú que pagar platos rotos? Mi abuelo estaría muy decepcionado.

Mary: Estás siendo muy dura contigo misma: ¿Puedes decirme como es que Jenny terminó tambien en esto?

Mai: Escuché que los Carroñeros no pudieron hacerse de una mujer llamada "Gipsy", así que decidieron que si no podían doblegar a los Bandidos, irían por una banda más debil.

Mary: Así que atacaron a los "Lilyan Knights": ¿Cierto? (observa a Jennet, quien aun duerme)

Y afuera...

Terry: (porta el PS-5M mientras está abriendo unas raciones) Esto se pone interesante... (observa al Assassin Tetsu pelear contra Yáshiro, ahora con la piel rojiza y los ojos carmines, pero nota que aun está en desventaja contra el vampiro)

Orochi-Yáshiro: ¡Ahora verás!

Assassin Tetsu: Todo ese poder como un Shitennou y no puedes contra el vago hijo de un guerrero...se supone que tu poder es casi tanto como el de Goenitz o Rugal Bernstein, pero tú tienes un problema...

Terry: (a Tetsu) ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y dale una paliza!

Rock llega con un niño de cabello corto, con un shinobi-gi gris y una bufanda color vino, y ambos se juntan con Terry a ver la pelea.

Terry: Chicos, llegan a tiempo para ver la pelea.

Rock: ¿Es el "Asesino"?

Hokutomaru (discípulo de Mai): (emocionado) ¡Genial! ¡El Assassin Tetsu le dará una paliza a otro palurdo!

Assassin Tetsu: (con la capucha puesta y la trenza de lado) ¿Quien dijo que solo le daré una paliza?

Orochi-Yáshiro: ¡Deja de burlarte, bastardo! (arremete contra Tetsu)

Assassin Tetsu: (evade a Yáshiro con un sutil giro mientras bate la capa de su costado izquierdo) ¡Olé~!

Mary: (llega y ve a Tetsu) Ah, creí que sería algo importante...solo es el baboso de Yáshiro jugando con el "Asesino".

Terry: Mary: ¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco mientras vemos esto?

Mary: (se sienta junto a Terry) ¿Cuanto llevan así?

Terry: Unos minutos: ¿Cómo están esas 2?

Mary: Mai ya despertó, creo que ya se recuperó del shock de cuando Yagami le disparó al imbécil que la tenía de rehén...Jenny aun no despierta.

Terry: Yagami me envió un mensaje, además de francotirador, parece que tiene interesantes habilidades de contrainteligencia... (muestra una foto en su móvil de Shermie atada y amordazada)

Mary: (reconoce a Shermie) Siempre quise ver así a esa perra presumida.

Terry: Entonces te perdiste de las "cachoreadas" que el chico Kusanagi y su "inseparable amigo" le dieron en el '97.

Rock/Hokutomaru: (simultaneamente) ¿Qué es una "cachoreada"?

Mary: (roja de pena le pega un coscorrón a Terry, a Hokutomaru y a Rock) ¡Estás cuasando una mala influencia, Terry!

Terry: (agarra a Mary y la sienta en sus piernas mientras le guiña) ¡Pero que cosas dices, Mary: si yo soy una mala influencia~!

Assassin Tetsu: ¿Pueden guardarse el arrumaco por un rato? ¡Intento terminar con esta estupidez rápido para...! (inmediatamente le arrolla el auto que maneja Iori)

Leona: ¡Te dije que no era por aquí!

Iori: ¡Me lo dice la que desprogamó esta mierda de GPS!

Leona: ¡Fue un accidente, porque estoy aquí sin espacio siendo manoseada por un degenerado!

Kyo: ¡¿A quien llamas degenerado?!

Leona: ¡A tí, baboso!

Kyo: ¡Pero no puedes echarme la culpa, el mal conductor es él!

El coche se detiene...

Assassin Tetsu: (tirado de cara al suelo sin daño aparente) ¡Muy bien: esto está mal!

Terry: Oye: ¿Estas bien?

Assassin Tetsu: Sí, solo deja que me acomode unas vertebras... (se levanta y se truena la espalda, mientras se estira un poco) ¡Qué bueno que puedo soportar tanto castigo! (bate la cabeza) ¡Les juro, chicos, que perdería la cabeza de tenerla suelta, menos mal que no me arrollaron en... (acto seguido: es arrollado en retroceso y echado fuera por el choque) ...reversa!

Iori: (baja del auto) ¡Suficiente, perra: si vas a estar cuestionando cómo conduzco, entonces quiero verte intentándolo! ¡Y sí: te estoy diciendo a tí, Kusánagi!

Kyo: (intenta salir del auto) ¡Muy bien! (y eventualmente cae al suelo)

Leona: ¡No, espera: aun estoy en... (es jalada y cae sobre Kyo) ...cima!

Assassin Tetsu: (se levanta) Justo a tiempo, ahora si ya terminaron: **¡DEJEN DE ARROLLARME!**

Kyo: ¡Qué sensible!

Iori: Eso se le quitaría teniendo una novia.

Assassin Tetsu: (ve que Yashiro está detenido por Giryu y sujeto por Terry) Excelente trabajo, maese Bogard.

Mary: ¿Cómo lo detuviste?

Terry: Yashiro no es fuerte del todo...además este Stalker parece que le disparó una salva desde la cajuela.

Giryu: (con una carabina M38) La encontré en la cajuela, deberían guardar mejor sus juguetes: ¿Saben?

Iori: No está mal para un Comandante de Batallón, Giryu.

Kyo: ¿Y como están nuestras encantadoras pacientes, Mary-san?

Mary: Mai ya está mejor, estaba en pánico cuando la tomaron de rehén...creo que debió estar junto con Jenny bajo el efecto de algún derivado de la escopolamina, pero Jenny tardará más en recuperarse.

Assassin Tetsu: Necesito ver a Mai, tal vez podría confirmar sobre la linea de suministros o sobre como operan los carroñeros.

Mary: No creo que sea buena idea...

Assassin Tetsu: Voy a conseguir esa información rápido, siento que lo que obtuvimos en el Festival no es suficiente.

Kyo: ¿Y para qué la quieres?

Assassin Tetsu: (está por entrar con la Tsukishiro en mano) ¡Para hacer justicia! (entra a la habitación)

Kyo: Lo que faltaba: un cruce bastardo entre Batman, Rorscharch y Blade...

Rock: No creo que Mai-san piense lo mismo...

Mai: (solo voz) ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA...! ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO, PERVERTIDO!

Kyo: (perplejo) ¡¿Q-que mierda?!

Assassin Tetsu: (es echado fuera del cuarto con la trenza desatada) ¡WOOOOAAAH! (con el cabello suelto y con varias shurikenes clavadas en el torso) ¡Ay, hija de puta...NO ME GUSTÓ! (se levanta)

Mai: (asomandose) ¡Tal vez seas lindo, pero esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! (se percata de algo al ver a Edward) ¡Bueno, puedes pasar esta vez...si no te propasas! (le guiña el ojo a Edward)

Terry: Oh-oh...Mary: ¿Has visto eso?

Mary: Esto no va a salir bien.

Kyo: ¿Qué pasa?

Terry: Lo que pasa es que tu amiguito está por convertirse en carnada para poner celoso a Andy.

Kyo: Me están jodiendo: ¿Cierto?

Mary: No, la verdad es que no...lleva mucho tiempo cazando al hermanito de Terry, y no dudará en usar todos sus recursos de kunoichi para atraparlo. Ningún hombre en esta tierra se resiste a los encantos de una kunoichi que se cree Fran Drescher, sin importar lo curtido que esté.

Kyo: ¿Pero que pinta el Asesino en esto...?

Iori: (agarra a Kyo del traje) ¡Kusánagi, si algo le pasa a ese chico, estás muerto!

Kyo: ¡¿Qué, por qué?!

Iori: ¡Esta ciudad estará condenada a un terror inimaginable que ni él podrá controlar, algo brutal y maligno que no descasará hasta provocarnos una muerte lenta, sofocante y horrible!

Leona: ¡Estás exagerando, Yagami!

Iori: (se torna frio en medio de un ambiente siniestro y lúgubre) Esto es serio, hablo de entidades perversas y malignas que podrían someter a la ciudad a un holocausto de lujuria y perversión.

Mary: (a Iori) ¿De casualidad estás en pedo?

Iori: Y en definitiva me refiero a una doble amenaza, esa pareja es mucho más peligrosa que el mismo Orochi con todo su poder en un ambito tan delicado.

Leona: Yagami, yo sé que tu salud mental no es precisamente prospera que digamos: ¿Pero podrías tener la decencia de decirnos que te provoca tanto pánico?

Iori: La sola idea de que él venga me pone nervioso: ese hombre es..."El Maestro" (le ilumina un relámpago).

Kyo: ¿"El Maestro"? ¡Ya quiero de lo que estás fumando, Yagami!

Terry: ¿El heroe legendario que enseñó a nuestras familias y Clanes de South Town las artes marciales que ahora nosotros dominamos? ¿Ese "Maestro"?

Mary: Creí que era solo una leyenda.

Leona: No había escuchado de él nunca.

Kyo: "El Maestro" es una leyenda que va más allá de los registros y documentos de los Clanes, un ser demoniaco hecho hombre, que fue general en la guerra contra los enemigos del "Sanguinario Príncipe de la Luna Blanca". Se cuenta que cuando el Príncipe fue aprisionado por la eternidad por exterminar a sus enemigos, su reemplazo, la "Solitaria Reina del Pesar" absolvió al maestro...encomendándole formar entre las víctimas supervivientes del Príncipe guerreros que defendieran el mundo de quienes quisieran destruir el mismo.

Iori: Y ya tengo el presentimiento de que está aquí con su esposa, "La Condesa" (le ilumina otro relámpago).

Mary: ¿La perversa mujer que desbanca a Elizabeth Bathory en maldad? ¿Esa "Condesa"?

Assassin Tetsu: (trenzandose el cabello una vez que se ha sacado las shurikenes) Y lo que es peor: ellos...son mis padres (le ilumina otro relámpago)

Iori: Y en base a ello, esta ciudad corre peligro de sufrir un holocausto sexual.

Kyo: ¿"Holocausto sexual"? No mames: ¿Se traerán a Saigado de nuevo?

Assassin Tetsu: ¿Quien es Saigado?

Leona: Es un vago que ha causado muchos problemas a la ciudad con sus scripts, parecen sacados de una antología maligna de puros doujinshis hentai.

Kyo/Iori/Terry/Strelok/Scar/Degtyarev/Giryu: (simultaneamente) O de Brazzers.

Assassin Tetsu: Bueno, centrémonos: ¿Podrían ayudarme a conseguir un testimonio de esa mujer antes de que se la ofrezca como tributo a mis hambrientos padres?

Mai: (detrás de todos) ¿Tributo de qué?

Todos: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Assassin Tetsu: Necesito información sobre los carroñeros que la secuestraron.

Mai: ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? En nada pareces un policía...aunque podrías "arrestarme" si quieres (guiña un ojo a Eduard).

Assassin Tetsu: Señorita, no tengo tiempo para juegos, me dará lo que quiero y me iré sin problemas.

Kyo: (a Edward) Chico, tal vez yo no esté al tanto de lo que está pasando; bueno, la verdad es que he visto cuadros de Dalí que tienen más sentido que esto, pero hasta yo sé que eso que quieres no va a terminar en nada bueno. (se dirige a Mai) Mai-san, la información que necesitamos es muy importante para evitar que los Carroñeros hagan daño a más personas: ¿Podrías, si no es molestia, otorgarnosla?

Leona: Kyo-kun, no creo que quiera negociar en el estado en el que se encuentra.

Mai: (se lo piensa un momento) ...bueno, está bien: pero quiero algo a cambio.

Leona: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mai: Primero que nada, quiero la oportunidad de vengarme de Kensou...mucho he sufrido por ese mocoso.

Kyo: ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Pero si acabo de soltarlo!

Mai: ¡Y no solo de él, sino de Chris tambien!

Kyo: Por lo menos no pidió a Bao-chan, Athena se preocuparía bastante de no sea ella quien le dé una tunda.

Mai: ¡No: Bao-chan es lindísimo, en cambio necesito un voluntario para poner celoso a Andy~!

Leona: (sujeta a Kyo celosa) ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Mai: Déjenme ser muy claro con esto, desde lo de Kensou en el torneo de Singapur, no he hecho más que convertime en su perra...y mi Andy ha perdido la confianza en mí al descubrirlo, además tengo planes de ponerlo celoso para que vuelva a tomarme en cuenta...y si no es con uno de ustedes, empezaré a acechar a otros partidos encantadores (muestra fotos de K' Dash, de Terry, de los hermanos Meira, de Ryo, entre otros).

Mary: No te atreverías...

Mai: (con una expresión perversa) Puede ser, Mary...pero la pregunta es: ¿Vas a arriesgarte?

Assassin Tetsu: Acepto, tiene mi palabra de que tendrá la paz que necesita.

Mai: Bueno, ya estás siendo un caballero, jovencito... (guiña a Edward)

Assassin Tetsu: (a los "Ratniki") Este asunto puede esperar un poco, así que nos centraremos en Shermie y Yáshiro.

Strelok: ¿Y tú crees que esos 2 nos digan algo?

Assassin Tetsu: Solo por si acaso, háganle un "Tarantino"...puede que necesitemos un transporte más grande (Degtyarev mete en la cajuela del auto a Yáshiro).

Yáshiro: (despertando) ...y tú un psiquiatra... (Degtyarev le golpea con la puerta de la cajuela) ¡AY!

Degtyarev: ¡Esta chatarra no cierra!

Mai: ¡Esto se hace así! (azota la puerta y luego se sienta sobre esta, para luego dirigirse a Degtyarev) ¿Y tú a qué hora sales por el pan?

Yáshiro: ¡Ay, mi cabeza!

Degtyarev: (a Mai) Cuando gustes...

Assassin Tetsu: Démonos prisa...

Y de nuevo en Klin:

Kensou: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Athena: (con una expresión de alegría) ¡Estoy al tanto de que Bao-chan y tú salieron de cirugía así que... (agarra a Kensou del traje y exclama con un tono de mujer adulta cómicamente furiosa) **...VINE A MATARLOS!**

Kensou: ¡No, espera, por favor: creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto!

Athena: (empieza a soltar una risita) ¡Caiste~!

Kensou: Dime la verdad, tú me odias: ¿Cierto?

Athena: ¡No lo suficiente, Kensou-kun~! Por cierto: (nota que Bao ya no está) ¿Donde está Bao-chan?

Kensou: ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿No me has dado ya suficiente escarmiento con intentar asesinarme?

Athena: No lo tomes a mal, Kensou-kun, pero sabías que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer...y personalmente- ¡Despues del cálido consuelo de Onii-chan~! -puedo decir que ya aprendiste tu lección.

Kensou: ¿Entonces por qué viniste esta vez?

Athena: Onii-chan me pidió que fuera a recogerlos y Leona-san dijo que si se pasaban de listos, les hiciera sufrir (con una expresión honesta de alegría).

Kensou: De todas las mujeres que podría haber elegido, va y le roba el corazón a la única en esta tierra que es en verdad despiadada y sin alma.

Athena: Kensou-kun, estas exagerando un poco sobre ella, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Leona-san parece disfrutar mucho de estar junto a Onii-chan...fuera del hecho de que ella le pega.

Kensou: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a Kobalt, me muero de habre...oye: ¿Viniste sola de casualidad?

Athena: ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Kensou: Porque seguro que Kusanagi te insistió en que no vinieras sola...y debió haber sugerido a alguno de los psicópatas que tiene por amigos.

Mignon: (esperando a Athena con una escopeta TOZ-34) ¡Holi~!

Kensuo: Reitero mi punto.

Athena: Mignon no es una psicópata, Kensou-kun...al menos hasta donde sé.

Mignon: ¿Están todos listos? Hay un desayuno inglés en el menú del Skadovsk que Mignon no quiere perderse.

Athena: (se retira junto con Mignon y Kensou) ¿No olvidamos algo?

Kensou: No creo que sea nada importante.

Y mientras se van esos 3 de Klin, en lo alto se encuentra Bao, agarrado de la antena de radio:

Bao: (agarrado de la antena) ¡¿Hola?! ¡Qué alguien me ayude a bajarme! (comicamente asustado) ¡Onee-chan, no te vayas...!

Y llegando a la base...

Kyo: (estaciona el auto) Y llegamos: ¿Ven? No es tan dificil...

Leona: (baja) Será mejor que abramos el maletero, no quiero toparme con que se asfixiaron... (abre la cajuela y Giryu sale sin problemas)

Giryu: ¡Que pasada, loco~!

Leona: (revisa el pulso de Shermie) Veamos...todo parece estar en orden aun: (la saca del maletero con algo de dificultad) ¡Sí que pesa!

Kyo: (sacando a Yáshiro) Si quieres te ayudo cargándola en tu lugar.

Leona: (se torna celosa) ¡Gracias, pero no gracias, pervertido diabólico!

Kyo: Vamos, solo por el hecho de que no salieramos juntos tú y yo en ese entonces o que la violaramos Yagami y yo para poder rescatar a Chizuru-san, no me hace malo.

Leona: Voy a pretender que no escuché eso.

Kyo: Leona-chan, estás tornándote muy celosa: ¿No lo crees?

Leona: ¿Sabes qué? (arroja a Shermie a Kyo) ¡Ya me cansé, cárgala tú!

Kyo: (baja a Shermie) No voy a tocar a la mujer muerta.

Leona: Ni siquiera sabemos si está muerta.

Kyo: (sacando una pala del maletero del auto) Y no vamos a saberlo porque NO VOY A TOCARLA.

Leona: ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa pala?

Kyo: (saca una estaca de madera y un martillo) ¿Qué nunca viste "Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado", Leona? Si vuelve, cobrará venganza y será a mí a quien mate solo por sabrosearmela y compartirla con Yagami.

Iori: ¿Y para qué la estaca y el martillo?

Kyo: Tenía la teoría de que sería una "vampiresa"...y luego recordé que ese era el estereotipo nazi que estudió Mikhail Röhm en aquel documental y se me pasó.

Leona: (aun viendola estaca y el marro) ¿Vas a hacerle eso?

Iori: Yo que ustedes no haría eso...todavía tenemos que saber cómo es que ella y Yáshiro siguen vivos, aunque personalmente, no creo que a Hebi le importe descartarlos. Puedo hundir a Yáshiro con algo muy especial que tengo entre los trapos sucios de Kensou.

Leona: ¿Y qué podría ser?

Iori: (pone una mueca cómicamente diabólica) ¿En serio quieren saberlo?

Leona: ¡Sí!

Iori: ¿Estarían dispuestos a perder la virginidad de sus mentes con los detalles tan morbidamente cochinos?

Kyo: (cómicamente emocionado) ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Iori: Creanme, esto va a estar bueno...

Una vez que llegan todos se reunen con la Unidad Ikari, Chizuru y con K' Dash...quienes eran acompañados por Ash y los ex-NESTS.

Ralph: Llegan tarde.

Iori: Tuvimos discrepancias viales, no me jodas.

Leona: Señor Giryu, debe de haber una polea para suspender motores cerca: ¿Podría encadenarla?

Assassin Tetsu: Tenga cuidado, aun puede ser peligrosa...aunque Yáshiro me preocupa más.

Giryu: Entendido (engancha la atadura de las muñecas de Shermie a la polea del andamio y la alza lo mejor posible, luego repite el procedimiento con Yáshiro).

Ralph: Bien, díganme lo que tienen, porque hace una hora que estamos esperando a que llegaran.

Kyo: Bien, derribé a 2 oficiales carroñeros que aun siguen con vida y que estaban dirigiendo la estación de confort de Obuvka...Shermie y Yáshiro nos cayeron del cielo gracias al Asesino y su amable hermanita.

Assassin Tetsu: Maki-chan es inteligente y bastante capáz, debo decir que tiene cualidades que le dan méritos para honrar a mi padre.

Leona: Capitán, solicitamos permiso para interrogarles por separado, señor.

Ralph: No necesitan mi permiso para ello: ¿Verdad, Mayor?

Degtyarev: Comparto su opinión, Capitán.

Kyo: Además de liberar a las prisioneras del burdel, hemos rescatado a Mai y a Jenny...se están recuperando en este momento, así que dejamos que nuestros amigos de Duty les vigilaran.

Ralph: No está mal, Kusanagi...

Kyo: (se torna frio y serio) Y ya que estamos aquí, hay algo muy importante que me gustaría preguntar... ¿Podría decirme si...?

La atmosfera se torna abrumadora ante el aire de suspenso, parece que Kyo ahora hará una pregunta importante.

Kyo: ¿Puedo salir con Leona-chan? (rayón de disco de vinilo)

Leona: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESO ES TODO?!

Assassin Tetsu: Sí, a mi tambien me engañó...

Leona: ¡¿Gastaste la atmósfera de suspenso para esto?!

Kyo: ¡Tenía que probarla! Bueno, dejando de lado esta broma...tal vez ustedes siendo paramilitares tengan algunas ideas que ofrecernos para interrogar a estos 2... (muestra a los oficiales que capturaron en el episodio anterior, ahora encadenados a andamios similares al que tiene colgada a Shermie)

Assassin Tetsu: (se dirige a una mesa) Bueno, voy a encender la radio: necesito enterarme de lo que está pasando.

Kyo: (a Edward) ¿Podrias encender las cafeteras de paso?

El Asesino enciende la radio y sintoniza un noticiero:

Radio: "En este momento, la operación punitiva de lo que parecen ser militares rebeldes de Ucrania contra la Guardia Nacional del gobierno de Kiev en la ciudad de Lvov ha revelado que no se trata unicamente militares insurrectos, sino que tambien voluntarios que están apoyando a los milicianos de Novorrosia, ambos coordinados por paramilitares de SEAPPL. El Secretario de la ONU, Alexander Danilovich Volkov ha declarado públicamente que son sus tropas las que están coordinando las insurrecciones en Lvov contra Kiev y todo neonazi a su paso, reconociendo además a Novorrossia como república independiente como lo hizo anteriormente la Federación Rusa, con el objetivo de sancionar no solo a Ucrania por crímenes de guerra, sino que esta será la sanción económica que se impondrá tanto a la Unión Europea como al gobierno de los Estados Unidos."

Strelok: La política de SEAPPL parece basarse en ironías.

Degtyarev: Está obligando a los americanos a quedar en bancarrota para provocar un paro total en sus propias operaciones sobre Ucrania, sabe que Europa ya tiene prohibida toda exportación a Rusia y China y la obligará a depender más de Washington: ¿Te imaginas el impacto que tendrán ambas potencias con semejante candado?

Scar: Mientras gana poder con una estrategia militar basada en una formación militar de tenazas para la guerra civil contra Kiev...como los soviéticos lo hicieron en Berlín.

Radio: "En otras noticias, el nuevo lider de Pravyi Sektor ha desconocido al gobierno de Kiev, además de proclamar el oeste de Ucrania como la 'Republica Independiente de Ucrania' y reclamando territorios de Hungría y Polonia, tal como en el movimiento pro-nazi de Stepán Bandera. En respuesta a ello, los insurrectos de SEAPPL en Lvov pararon sus operaciones contra Kiev y se movieron directamente a Novorrosia a apoyar a los milicianos."

K': (llega) ¿Han visto a Whip?

Kyo: Está haciendo ejercicio extra...

K': ¿Cómo que ejercicio extra?

Whip: ¡Aléjate, depravada! (ahuyentando a Maki con su látigo) ¡Deja de manosearme!

Assassin Tetsuko: ¡Ay, esto no es Castlevania! ¿Que no ves que eso no funciona conmigo?

Kyo: (toma 2 jarras de café caliente) Y ahora, si me disculpan iré a servir un poco de este café humente y recién hecho... (azota ambas jarras contra los 2 oficiales carroñeros) ¡DESPIERTEN SEÑORITAS, EL DESAYUNO EMPIEZA!

Strelok: ¡Uy, eso tuvo que doler!

Degtyarev: (a Strelok) Eso, amigo, es servir "en caliente".

Scar: ¿Donde vi esto antes?

Leona: ¡Dijiste que ibas a servir café!

Kyo: Creo que es muy OBVIO que estaba mintiendo, Leona-chan.

Leona: ¡¿Y para qué hiciste eso?!

Kyo: Estaba aburrido y no se me ocurrría mejor modo de interrogarles.

Leona: ¿Y el manual de "La Agencia"?

Kyo: Se lo presté a una señora sexy que dijo que quería experimentar sadomasoquismo con su marido...se parecía un poco al Asesino en sus facciones.

Inmediatamente todos miran fijamente a Kyo.

Kyo: ¿Qué? A poco me dirán que no lo han hecho con un libro de torturas condenadas por la Convención de Ginebra.

Assassin Tetsu: Suena como algo que harían mis padres cuando ven "Sr. y Sra. Smith".

Sakai: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

Kyo: Nadie te está hablando... (golpea al suboficial donde tiene una quemadura)

Leona: ¿Y cómo piensan interrogar a Shermie?

Kyo: Tranquila: yo me ocupo... (le guiña a Leona) ...vamos, Yagami: imagino que tienes fotos de Shermie en el '97.

Iori: Tengo que reconocer que esa idea tuya fue un éxito, así que le tomé las fotos que pediste y las puse en un álbum.

Kyo: Espero hayas hecho unas copias para mí.

Iori: ¿Las quieres en "Momentos Dorados" o "Tesoros de Recuerdo"?

Kyo: (empieza a reirse) ¡AHAHAHAHAH~!

Terry: (a Leona) No lo entiendo: ¿Hay alguna fuga de propano aquí?

Leona: (a Terry) ¿A qué te refieres?

Terry: Creí que Kusánagi y Yagami eran enemigos acérrimos y desde que estamos sirviendo con ellos en este equipo, pareciera que fuesen buenos amigos.

Leona: (se molesta sonrojada) Parece que en el '97, cuando Yáshiro y Chris secuestraron a Chizuru-san, esos 2 idiotas hicieron una "tregua" de la que no me enteré...

Mary: (a Leona) ¿Y en qué consistía esa tregua?

Leona: Consistía en secuestrar a Shermie e interrogarla para saber donde tenían a Chizuru-san...y así rescatarla.

K': ¿Y eso no es bueno?

Leona: (a K') Por supuesto que no, baboso.

Mary: ¿Pues qué pasó?

Leona: (cómicamente celosa) ¡La violaron entre los 2 para interrogarla, y no conformes con eso le tomaron fotos en pleno acto!

Terry: (silba impresionado) ¡Espectacular!

Mary: ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?

Terry: Cuando 2 hombres que se llevan mal encuentran un punto de convergencia, dejan a un lado sus diferencias por explorarlo...si eso implica salvar a alguien que necesita su ayuda, no dudarán en trabajar juntos para lograrlo.

Leona: (a Terry) No veo que tiene que ver el tirarse a una francesa ofrecida con ello.

Terry: Lo único que digo es que llegarán hasta las últimas consecuencias para cumplir con el objetivo principal.

Whip: ¡Hya~! ¡Oneechan, atrapaste a un novio con "experiencia"~!

Inmediatamente, Leona y Mary le pegan un coscorrón a Terry y a Whip, por ocurrentes.

Terry: (con un chipote) Me retumba la cabeza...

Whip: (con un chipote tambien) ¡OOOOOH~! ¡Creo que "alguien" está celosa~! Pero claro: ¿Quien no iba a tener envidia de la "mademoiselle" favorita del '97 que sería "estrenada" por 2 galanes bien recomendados para la fantasía homoerótica de toda fujoshi con infancia?

Leona: (a Maki) Star: ¡Ataca!

Assasin Tetsuko: ¡SIIIIII~! (empieza a perseguir a Whip)

Whip: (huye) ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

K': (a Leona) ¿No estás siendo cruel con Whip?

Assassin Tetsu: No se preocupe, señor: mi hermana será homosexual, pero es mansa como una gatita...

Whip: ¡Hyaaaaa, Onii-chan: QUITAMELA DE ENCIMA! (tiene a Maki encima suyo, restregándosele)

Assassin Tetsuko: ¿A dónde vas~? ¡Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre, lindura~!

Whip: ¡Deja de decirme lindura!

Assassin Tetsu: (a Maki) Maki-chan, ya te he dicho que no te comportes como nuestro padre: ¿No ves que es así como aterroriza a las jóvenes que están a su paso?

Assassin Tetsuko: ¡Pero, Onii-chan...!

Assassin Tetsu: Además, existen otras victimas en esta ciudad que esperan a una mujer con tan magnífico talento de tortillera sonorense...

Chizuru: Leona-chan: puede que lo que le hayan hecho a Shermie sea muy malo, pero de no ser por ellos, yo hubiera pasado lo mismo con Chris y Yáshiro.

Leona: (de mala gana) Puede que tenga razón, Chizuru-san.

Mientras tanto...

Yáshiro: (despierta) ¡Mi cabeza...hijos de puta!

Iori: ¡Esa boca, Yáshiro!

Kyo: Creo que no le gusta nuestra hospitalidad: ¿Crees que quiera café?

Iori: Seamos francos, Kusanagi: no eres precisamente un camarero estrella.

Yáshiro: ¡No va a intimidarme un par de fantoches! ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!

Kyo: ¿Disculpa? Creo que se te olvidó con quien hablas, Yashiro.

Iori: Tal vez Bogard le aturdió severamente al capturarle.

Kyo: No creo...ni el chingadazo con la tapa de la cajuela que le dio Mai-san sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para algo como esto.

Yáshiro: ¡¿De qué están hablando?!

Iori: Vamos a jugar un juego de 20 preguntas, Yáshiro...

Kyo: ...y dependiendo de lo que contestes...puede que nos lo cobremos con Shermie, de nuevo.

Iori: Estoy seguro de que vas a pensar muy bien las respuestas que nos des, porque nosotros estamos listos para llegar con ella...

Kyo: ...hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Y tras chocar sus puños como un saludo, ambos empiezan a sacar como si fueran los pañuelos de un mago, tiras largas de condones tanto de las mangas como del cuello del traje y luego cada uno saca más tiras de las mangas del otro.

K': ¡¿Qué mier...?! ¡Wow, lindo truco!

Ralph: ¿De donde sacaron todos esos condones?

Whip: Se les notaría el excedente.

Terry: Parece que aprendieron el truco con Mai.

Mary: No, esto parece uno de los trucos de magia de King.

Edward: ¡Hey, eso suena como algo que haría mi padre~!

Ash: (saca un telefono celular) ¡Esto se va a poner bueno~!

Leona: (con el M24 de Giryu) **¡VOY A MATARLO...!**

Kyo: Te sugiero que lo pienses mientras atiendo a los otros perdedores...vamonos, Yagami.

Una vez que se retiran, Kyo e Iori se reunen de vuelta con los demás...

Edward: ¿Qué tal?

Kyo: Interrogar a Yáshiro será infructuoso...K': ¿Cómo obtuviste amnesia inicialmente?

K': Creo que fue por un coma farmacológico: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Iori: Kusanagi cree que padece amnesia.

K': Tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste prisionero de NESTS?

Kyo: Sí: ¿Por qué?

K': Creo que a tus amiguitos Hakkeshou los ví cuando nos sometieron al experimento de los supersoldados...y creo que aun estaban con vida.

Kyo: Eso no tiene sentido, yo ví cómo murieron... (saca la daga de Yáshiro) ...esto fue lo único que pude recuperar de ellos, era de Yáshiro.

Iori: ¿Entonces no los mataste como creyó Kensou?

Kyo: Yáshiro hizo todo el trabajo...y no pude salvarlos.

Leona: (apenada) Lo lamento, Kyo-kun.

Kyo: No importa, hay que averiguar cómo es que siguen vivos.

K': Hablemos con Ash.

Y con Ash...

Ash: Ya les dije que eso fue todo lo que pude conseguir.

K': La información sobre los remanentes de SEAPPL, sean documentos o tecnología perdida, es muy delicada por su valor en el espionaje corporativo...será mejor que nos digas la ubicación de la fuente.

Ash: La fuente venía de una ex-monitora de uno de los supersoldados, pensó que podría vender esa información como espionaje corporativo ya que NESTS está disuelta.

K': Solo conozco a 2 personas que harían algo como eso para subsistir...

Kyo: ¿Quienes?

K': Ángel y Diana...las monitoras de K9999 y de Kula.

Kyo: ¿Algo más que debas advertirnos, Ash?

Ash: Mencionaron a un cuarto supersoldado, solo que como un susurro...

Kyo: Podemos encargarnos de eso más tarde...todavía tenemos interrogatorios pendientes con estos 2: ¿Les gustó el café?

Izumi: ¡Eres un imbecil desalmado, un asqueroso traidor como el resto de tu Clan!

Kyo: (le clava a Izumi la daga de Yáshiro en la pierna izquierda) Tienes 30 minutos para considerar esta oferta: sobrevivir o morir aquí...no tengo prisa, además: (agarra a Sakai del cuello y toma una lata de aceite para motor) ¿Cuantas personas se necesitan para dar un testimonio? (abre la lata)

Leona: Dinos qué hacían ahí primero...o este psicópata empezará a creerse Daniel Craig.

Sakai: ¡Estabamos cazando mujeres para trata de blancas!

Izumi: ¡Teníamos un almacen donde aprisionarlas para luego enviarlas a Fukushima!

Kyo: Vaya sorpresa, me pregunto quien les arruinó eso...bien, siguiente pregunta: ¿Donde están las demás estaciones?

Izumi: Hay una en cada sector que tomamos...y por cada estación, tenemos una base.

Kyo: ¿Tienen algún otro objetivo?

Sakai: Nuestras células en las JGSDF buscan complejos científicos abandonados...quieren hacerse de todo lo que esté en ellas.

K': ¿Cómo que complejos científicos abandonados?

Izumi: Están ocultos en bunkers que están conectados como una colmena...dicen que NESTS los usaba para experimentos variados y todo lo que está ahí es practicamente un tesoro.

Kyo: ¿Conocen las ubicaciones de todo?

Izumi: No...solo nos encargabamos de nuestro sector.

Kyo: Entonces ya no los necesito... (obliga a Sakai a beber el aceite mientras a Izumi le apuñala hasta provocarle una hemorragia fatal)

Ralph: ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Kyo: Intentaron tocar a mi novia, usualmente a un ladrón le puedes cortar una mano...pero: ¿Que pasa cuando les ves robar vidas?

Assassin Tetsu: ¡Me gusta cómo suena: ACOMETE SIN PIEDAD!

Una vez que Kyo termina de matar a los oficiales, justo en frente de todos...sus compañeros le miran extrañados.

Kyo: ¿Qué?

Ralph: Esos 2 podían habernos dado más información.

Kyo: (saca una grabadora de mano) Ellos ya me dijeron lo que sabían.

Leona: (sonrojada) Kyo-kun, yo...

Kyo: (pone su mano sobre el hombro de Leona) La próxima vez, ten más cuidado: ¿Vale?

Iori: (a Kyo) Espera: ¿Qué quiso decir con "traidor como el resto de tu Clan"?

Kyo: Nuestro Clan lleva desde la 2° Guerra Mundial siendo llamado "cuna de los traidores a la patria" solo por un par de cositas que no le gustaban al gobierno.

A continuación, presentamos un par de boletines soviéticos de las batallas de Khálkhin Gol y de Manchuria para explicar por qué el Clan Kusanagi sigue siendo acusado de ser una "Cuna de Traidores a la Patria", en palabras del señor Yuli Reizman:

* * *

><p>Boletín de Guerra, 16 de Septiembre de 1939:<p>

En este momento, con el objetivo de mantenerles informados de la situación de los pueblos de la Unión Soviética en esta Gran Guerra Patriótica, se presenta a continuación en cada sala de su cinema más cercano, boletines informativos con lo más relevante de la situación actual.

En la República Popular de Mongolia, las tropas del Ejército Imperial Japonés han sido abatidas exitosamente en el Río Khalkha por nuestro feróz Ejército Rojo en apoyo a nuestros hermanos mongoles, para evitar que la violenta invasión fascista de la nación nipona continue.

En este momento, el General Georgi Zhúkov hace entrega, a nombre del Secretario Iosif Stalin, junto al General Khorloogiyn Choibalsan, de las debidas condecoraciones al valor y a su aporte en detener la guerra tanto a los soldados del Ejército Rojo como a los del Ejército de Mongolia. Además se hace una mención honorífica para el General Brigadier Kusánagi Kenta y sus hombres, quienes en su condición de desertores del Ejército Imperial Japonés, aportaron su ayuda para detener a los fascistas japoneses.

Este día representará un duro golpe del que la nación nipona sufrirá y tendrá un fuerte recordatorio sobre sus propias ambiciones: ¡NO PASARÁN!

Boletín de Guerra, 25 de Agosto de 1945:

Hoy han finalizado los combates contra el Ejército Imperial Japonés, el resultado final de esta batalla bautizada como "La Batalla de Manchuria" ha revelado la victoria del Ejército Rojo sobre el Fascismo en Asia, las tropas japonesas han comenzado a retirarse del noreste Chino con dirección a Corea, dejando atrás a muchos de sus hombres que posteriormente serán juzgados en un severo juicio político por la gravedad de los crímenes de guerra cometidos.

Los Mariscales Aleksander Vasilevsky, Rodion Malinovski y Kirill Merétskov, han entregado a nombre del Estado Mayor, las debidas condecoraciones a los Generales Máksim Purkayév y Kusánagi Kaitou por su labor en conjunto al hacer retroceder a los ejércitos fascistas nipones hasta Corea.

En una entrevista con el General Kusánagi Kaitou, hermano menor del General Kusánagi Kenta, ha comentado la posibilidad de trabajar en conjunto con el señor Mao Zedong, lider del Partido Comunista Chino, el señor Kim Il Sung, colaborador de Mao y el Ejército Rojo, el General Voh Nguyên Giáp y el señor Ho Chi Minh del Partido Comunista Vietnamita, para contribuir a las obras de restauración y ayudar a las víctimas de la guerra en Extremo Oriente. Tanto él como su hermano, ha invitado a los civiles japoneses involucrados forzosamente en la guerra a quedarse en China, Vietnam y Corea y tal vez en la Unión Soviética, en dado caso de que no puedan ser deportados a Japón, ya que no podrán ser llevados a los Juicios de Jabárovsk que se tienen planeados para el 25 de Diciembre de este año.

* * *

><p>Ralph: ¿Puedes confirmar eso?<p>

Kyo: Solo si me dejan salir con Leona-chan.

Leona: (sarcástica) Gracias por la lección de historia, señor "enemigo publico"...en cuanto los Carroñeros se enteren que estás en su lista negra, nos vincularán contigo.

Kyo: Bueno, el problema parece simple...no por nada hay pistolas con supresor. Además, ya tenemos nuevos parámetros de misión en "La Zona": buscar y desarticular las estaciones, buscar y tomar sus bases...así como buscar los laboratorios.

Assassin Tetsu: Los laboratorios son la parte más difícil, si de verdad existen en toda Fukushima, la información y tecnología perdida que se encuentre podría ser de vital importancia.

K': Kusánagi, estoy dispuesto a trabajar contigo si me ayudas a buscar los bunkers de NESTS donde tienen sus laboratorios...puedo ser tu contacto con los Naémniki.

Whip: (a Kyo) ¡Más te vale que traigas a Onii-chan de vuelta en una sola pieza!

Degtyarev: (a Kyo) Si compartes los documentos y archivos que encuentren con nosotros, puedo poner a otros Voennikh a nuestra disposición.

Ralph: (a Kyo) Nuestro batallón está dispuesto a recompensar a tu equipo por cada operación de los Carroñeros que desarticules.

Scar: (a Kyo) Chico, Chistoe Nebo no es una facción precisamente grande...pero si contribuyes a sus investigaciones puedo poner a algunos de sus hombres a tu disposición, necesitamos estudiar esta Zona para estabilizarla.

Assassin Tetsu: (a Kyo) El Clan Hakkeshou trama algo grande y parece que está dentro de mi jurisdicción en SEAPPL, pero no puedo solo...tal vez yo no pueda pagarte, pero el Mariscal Volkov sí, si nos ayudas a detener a la amenaza.

Strelok: (a Kyo) Vaya, parece que tienes ofertas de trabajo: ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el reto?

Kyo: Acepto.

Mientras tanto, en la costa de South Town...

Saber: (junto a una motocicleta "Vostok" modificada) Siguiente misión... (revisa un celular y revisa la agenda) ..."South Town y Fukushima: buscar y destruir."

Inmediatamente, empieza a aturdirse y desorientarse: ha sido aparentemente intoxicado.

Saber: (debilitándose) ¡¿Pero que...significa esto?!

Freakman: (arroja una jeringa a un cesto de basura) Es un medicamento prototipo, pensado para generar una respuesta a los trastornos mentales a nivel general, lo estamos desarrollando para la guerra contra la OTAN...aunque el efecto secundario es que te empezará a desorientar y aturdir antes de que empiece a hacer efecto, hasta estabilizarte...el Doctor Warfield estará emocionado por querer estudiar el trabajo inicial que NESTS y Kagura-san hicieron contigo y luego el que hicieron los Hakkeshou: ¿No es así..."Kusánagi"?

Saber: ¡¿CÓMO...ME LLAMASTE?! (se desmaya)

Freakman: (abre comunicaciones) Aquí, R-Comandante: objetivo cumplido...lleven el paquete al "Laboratorio 02" de Kyoto y tengan cuidado, es peligroso aun.

Danny (intercomunicación): Buen trabajo, pero el Doctor Warfield tiene las coordenadas del último "Kyo-Clone", en uno de los bunkers bloqueados de la X-Hive en Fukushima, en el Sector de "Katyusha": gestiona la misión para el "Equipo Ratnik".

Freakman: Entendido.

Fin del Capítulo...


End file.
